El Apartamento
by Torresx2
Summary: Un gran apartamento, una buena locación ¿Por que no? Ah, claro ¡Porque tiene que ser gay o una chica para poder vivir allí! Yami Mutou es cualquier cosa, menos gay. Pero ese apartamento es la oportunidad que había estado esperando ¿Que tan difícil podría ser fingir, frente a esa hermosa castaña que alquila el lugar, ser gay?
1. Te Matare, Tristan

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? soy nueva en este fandom… y esta es una historia que solo se me ocurrió y dije ¿Por qué no? Pero antes de leer quiero aclarar dos cosas…**

 **1) No pretendo ofender a nadie… es solo una historia sin fines de lucro para mi entretención y el de ustedes. Si alguien se siente ofendido o discriminado, aclaro, no es mi intención y pido disculpas. Solo quiero causar algunas risas.**

 **2) Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece… lamentablemente.**

 **Bueno… ¡A leer!**

* * *

-Yugi, por favor ¡Ayuda!

-Te matare.

Yugi miro a su amigo dentro del ring y luego la cara furiosa de su hermano. Se sintió un poco mal, pero dijo:

-Na, no vale la pena el peligro- y a riesgo de sentirse aún más mal, bromeo- fue un gusto conocerte, Tristán.

Tristán lo fulmino con la mirada, pero solo un segundo. Estaba más ocupado tratando de que Yami no lo matase.

-Yami, por favor- suplico- ten piedad.

-Me engañaste.

-No te engañe…solo…olvide información.

-Me engañaste- repitió Yami.

-Bueno, tal vez un poquito, pero fue sin querer- su atacante gruño- solo mátame rápido ¿sí?

Los demás chicos se reunieron a su alrededor, expectantes. Las apuestas no tardaron, la mayoría le iba a Yami.

-Mejor será que te defiendas- dijo el chico- si no, el resultado podría ser peor.

Tristán obedeció sin más opción, puso sus puños frente a su cara y se preparó para la pelea.

Sonó la campana, el moreno nunca tuvo oportunidad. Era un buen peleador, y, aunque el rubio era un poco más bajo, llevaba muchos años más entrenando, y era malditamente astuto. Yami dio el primer golpe, luego el segundo y el tercero. Tristán solo alcanzaba a bloquearlos, sin embargo, eso también dolía. ¿Quién lo mandaba a no hablar claro de una buena vez?

 **(Tres días antes de la pelea)**

Tristán llego con una gran sonrisa en el rostro esa mañana al gimnasio. Tenía buena noticias. Vio a su amigo, Yami, en la máquina de levantar pesas. Se acercó inmediatamente. Le puso una página de periódico en las narices.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Antes de que maldigas- le interrumpió el moreno- lee los anuncios, luego dame las gracias. Y si quieres, después puedes decir todas las groserías que se te ocurran.

Yami tomo la página entre sus manos y leyó, como Tristán le había indicado. Un anuncio llamo su atención: se arrendaba una habitación a unas pocas calles de allí.

-Conozco a quien lo arrienda, si te interesa- dijo el moreno cuando el muchacho dejo de leer- es una amiga mía. Ahora está fuera de la ciudad, pero me dejo la llave y me pidió que le mostrara el apartamento a quien estuviera interesado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Yami sonrió un poco.

-Claro- Tristán también sonrió- también me pidió que hiciera un descarte y le dejara una lista de candidatos para entrevistarlos. Creo que tu podrías tener una oportunidad.

-Entonces la dueña es una chica- Tristán asintió- ¿has visto el lugar?

-Lo conozco bastante bien.

-¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando y cuando puedo ir a verlo?

* * *

Yami estaba muy contento con la habitación, con el apartamento en general. El lugar era amplio, de concepto abierto y mucha luz natural. Tenía una gran sala de estar, la cocina era bonita, había 2 habitaciones y un baño. La habitación principal era la que ocupaba Dorotea, la dueña del apartamento, y era grande. la segunda no estaba nada mal, era la mejor que había visto en los últimos meses y el precio era accesible.

-¿Hay alguna condición que deba saber o algo así?- pregunto, cuando salían del edificio.

-Tienes que ser limpio y ordenado, también- Tristán se llevó la mano al mentón- no lo recuerdo, pero no debe ser nada de importancia.

-¿Cuándo puedo hablar con Dorotea?

-Yo te llamare.

 **(El día antes de la pelea)**

Yami se bañó muy bien, se peinó y se vistió lo mejor que pudo. Quería darle una buena impresión a Dorotea, para que lo eligiera como inquilino. Esa chica ya había vuelto a la ciudad y Tristán le concertó la entrevista antes que a cualquier otra persona, para que tuviera ventaja.

Llego al edificio, convenientemente cerca de su trabajo y de todos los lugares que pudieran interesarle, y entro tratando de lucir relajado. En realidad, estaba un poco tenso. No le gustaba mucho la idea de compartir un apartamento, pero era la única forma de salir de la casa de sus padres, por el momento.

Cuando hubiera ahorrado lo suficiente, se mudaría a su propia casa y podría vivir solo como él quería. Sin darle la dirección a sus padres y echando a sus amigos y hermano de su casa de vez en cuando si lo sacaban de quicio. Sería estupendo. Aunque lo más probable es que Yugi los hiciera irse para evitar problemas con él. De los dos, su hermanito era el más considerado.

Mudarse sería un gran primer paso. Ya no soportaba más vivir bajo el mismo techo que sus progenitores. Yugi siempre fue el favorito, y no lo culpaba por ello, pero significaba que estaba en la mira. No podía pasar nada sin que lo culparan, ya estaba harto. ¿No era más fácil ser directo y pedirle que se largara? Pues bien, ya estaba en eso, les había ahorrado la molestia.

Se paró frente a la puerta del apartamento y toco la puerta tres veces.

-Un momento se- escucho una voz femenina desde adentro, segundos después, la puerta estaba abierta.

Tristán le dijo que Dorotea era una chica muy agradable y bromista, que seguramente se llevaría bien con ella. No le dijo que la mujer era tan hermosa y atractiva. Dorotea tenía el cabello castaño liso, corto y brillante; sus ojos eran de color azul y la piel pálida.

Llevaba una sencilla camiseta negra, que se ajustaba muy bien a su pequeña cintura y acentuaba su busto. Tuvo que recordarse que era de mala educación no mirar a las personas a la cara, y que las mujeres solían ofenderse especialmente con eso. Era alta, pero eso no era algo que a él le debiese importar mucho (principalmente por que no iba a ligar con ella). Tenía piernas delgadas, pero como alguien que va mucho al gimnasio y que además trabaja en uno, pudo adivinar que ella también se ejercitaba.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tenía una bonita sonrisa.

-Soy Yami, Tristán me dijo que viniera hoy para la entrevista por la habitación- respondió el, con su voz más cordial.

La cordialidad, amabilidad, gentileza…ese tipo de cosas, no eran su fuerte. No con todas las personas, por eso no tenía muchos amigos. Sinceramente, los amigos que tenía eran amigos de su hermano con los que termino llevándose bien. Pero tenía que dar su mejor impresión.

-Oh, sí, claro- Dorotea se hizo a un lado- pasa, ponte cómodo. Yo soy Dorotea Gradner, un gusto conocerte.

-El gusto es mío.

La entrevista fue de mil maravillas. Dorotea era simplemente encantadora, sorprendente para ser tan bonita. Bueno, Yami nunca conoció a una mujer que tuviera las dos cosas tan acentuadas. Definitivamente, compartir con ella no sería tan difícil.

La chica le pregunto su edad (22 años), si era limpio y ordenado (en exceso según Yugi), cuanto ganaba mensualmente (más que cualquier otro idiota que ella pudiera entrevistar, seguramente) si estudiaba o trabajaba (ya había terminado sus estudios y en ese momento trabajaba en el gimnasio de la familia Wheeler). Luego comenzaron algunas preguntas un poco personales, relacionadas principalmente con la convivencia.

Todo fue en picada cuando ella dijo:

-No quiero sonar entrometida ni nada por el estilo, solo que soy naturalmente muy curiosa- Dorotea tenía una mirada algo suspicaz- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que eres gay?

 **(Tiempo actual)**

Gancho derecho, gancho izquierdo ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Yami golpeaba muy fuerte con cualquiera de las dos. Tristán agradeció que fuera boxeo y no artes marciales mixtas, si no, probablemente ya se estaría desangrándose en la lona. ¿Cómo diablos fue a olvidar la condición de ser gay o mujer para arrendar la habitación?

Maldita memoria.

-Ya, ya, Yami- le dijo Joey, tratando de apaciguarlo- a su madre no le gustara saber que lo usas como saco de boxeo. Si se entera no lo dejara venir a trabajar ¿y quién me ayudara a lavar las toallas sucias?

Yami se detuvo, más tranquilo luego del desquite. Tristán agradeció con la mirada a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto "severamente" el recién llegado.

-Hizo pasar a Yami por gay- respondió Yugi en su lugar.

Yami gruño al escuchar eso. El Wheeler miro a Tristán como si fuera tonto.

-Yami ¿gay?-resoplo- sí, claro.

-Gracias- grito el susodicho, entrando en las duchas.

El muchacho de ojos castaños era alguien con una curiosidad sin vergüenzas. Entonces, aprovechando que Yami no estaba, comenzó a sacarles información a los chicos.

-¿Qué paso?

Entre Yugi y Tristán le explicaron lo que sucedió. Dorotea arrendando una habitación (cosa que Yugi y Joey ya sabían, pues también eran amigos de la chica), Yami queriendo mudarse de casa de sus padres, ella saliendo de la ciudad y dejando de encargado a Tristán (asunto que ninguno de los dos chicos entendió, pensaban que dejaría a alguna de sus amigas), Tristán recomendando el lugar a Yami y su omisión a la condición para arrendar.

-Es que tienes que ser idiota- interrumpió Joey, Yugi rio- ¿y ahora qué?

-Pues no alquilare- respondió Yami, apareciendo junto a ellos.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, cada uno pensando en sus propias cosas. Joey no solo era curioso, sino creativo. También conocía a los padres de los chicos que se habían vuelto como sus hermanos y sabía que lo mejor es que saliera de esa casa pronto.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto.

-¿Por qué no, que?- preguntaron los otros muchachos a la vez.

-¿Por qué no lo alquilas?

-¿No escuchaste?- Yami suspiro- ¡tendría que ser gay para poder hacerlo!

-¿Y?

-Joey- Yugi dijo, tentativamente- ¿estás bien? te estas comportando como si te fueras golpeado en la cabeza.

-Claro que estoy bien- el rubio más alto frunció el ceño- lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué no le dices que eres gay?- alzo una mano, para interrumpir la protesta del chico y los comentarios de los demás- podrías simplemente decir que eres gay, solo arrendaras una habitación que usaras en las noches. Solo actúas un poco afeminado, ya sabes, y haces comentarios sospechosos.

Yami sintió la necesidad de replicar, pero la idea no era del todo mala. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser fingir? Solo tenía que ser un poco afeminado al hablar y al moverse ¿no? Decir algunas cosas como dijo Joey, para mantener la cuartada. En verdad el solo usaría ese lugar en las noches y tampoco tenía que hacerse amigo de ella.

-Podría ser…

* * *

-¿Por qué le diste esa idea a mi hermano? ¿Acaso quieres engañar a Tea?- Yugi inquirió. Iba saliendo junto a Joey y Tristán de sus clases en la universidad.

-Yo no quiero mentirle, también es mi amiga- respondió el rubio, seriamente- pero, a pesar de que tu hermano en ocasiones me da miedo...

-Nos da miedo- corrigió Tristán.

-También es mi amigo- continuo el chico- y tus padres son insufribles, sin ofender. ¿A dónde más se mudara Yami? El sujeto gana bien, pero si quiere algo que cumpla con sus exigencias tendrá que pagar mucho y no sería suficiente para un apartamento en el centro.

-Tienes razón- asintió Yugi, triste por la situación entre sus padres y su hermano mayor- le dije que podía mudarse con nuestro abuelito, pero no quiso.

-¡Por supuesto que no iba a querer!- exclamo Tristán.

-¿Por qué no?

-Yami ya es un hombre, además de un casanova ¿sabes el caché que te quita mudarte de la mansión de padres a la casita de su abuelo? ¿Qué mujer querría salir con el entonces?

-No todas son tan interesadas- Yugi frunció el ceño, pensando en Tea y Serenity. Ninguna de las dos estaba pendiente de las billeteras. Y Joey lo sabía.

-¿Y de que le sirve a Yami todo esto, si va a fingir ser gay y no podrá salir con ninguna chica?- cuestiono Tristán, sin esperar una verdadera respuesta.

-Pues así que chiste ¿verdad?- Joey tampoco tenía una respuesta- bueno, ya queda en manos de tu hermano, amigo.

A Yugi no le gustó la idea. Tea era su mejor amiga; ahora que ella estaba estudiando, casi no tenía tiempo para salir con sus amigo, pero eso no impedía que fueran cercanos. Esperaba que Yami dejara todo así y buscara en otro lugar.

* * *

La decisión estaba tomada, se mudaría a la casa se Dorotea Gradner y se haría pasar por un hombre gay de ser necesario. Ya no lo aguantaba más, no podía seguir en casa de sus padres más tiempo.

-¿Tu amiga ya arrendo la habitación?- pregunto, en cuanto su hermano contesto el celular.

- _No ¿por…?_ \- hubo un pequeño silencio- _no lo estarás considerando._

-Nunca lo pensé más en serio- y era verdad.

- _Pero ¿sabes lo difícil que es engañarla? Te descubrirá y eso no será bonito, te lo aseguro._

-No me importa ¿podrías hablar con ella e interceder por mí?

 _-No, ni loco_ \- Yugi se escuchaba muy serio- _no pienso mentirle._

-¿Me delataras si lo intento?

Esta vez el silencio duro más tiempo, no le extrañaría que Yugi le dijera que sí. No quería mentirle a su amiga, y era razonable. Pero el en realidad tenía que mudarse.

 _-No le diré, pero quiero mantenerme fuera de esto-_ respondió al fin el menor- _estarás por tu cuenta._

-De acuerdo, hablare con ella yo mismo ¿me das su número?

La llamada se cortó y casi al instante Yami recibió el número de la muchacha en un texto. Suspiro, a las cosas que había llegado.

Dudo en marcar, el final de su entrevista no había sido el mejor. Luego de esa sorpresiva pregunta, él no lo negó, pues un presentimiento se lo impidió, pero tampoco lo afirmo. Tuvo que inventar una estúpida excusa de una trillada emergencia, salió de allí pitando.

Llamó.

 _-¿Hola?_

-¿Dorotea? Hola, soy Yami…


	2. Gay y no Violable

**Gracias! inmensas gracias por leer, dejar su comentario, fav o follow**

 **No esperaba que la historia de verdad gustara**

 **espero que este cap tambien sea de su agrado. Estoy abierta a correcciones y sugerencias.**

 **Desde este instante aviso que no solo seran Tea y Yami las parejas... abran mas... tambien acepto suerencias en esa area...**

 **ahora no molesto mas...**

 **A leer!**

* * *

Tea no estaba muy segura de esto, pero necesitaba el dinero y el un lugar donde vivir. Tenía que confiar en Tristan y su buen juicio, él nunca le recomendaría a alguien malo, lo sabía.

Es que simplemente no-confiaba-en-Yami. Ósea ¿Quién podía verse así de bien? ¿Y quién no se presenta con su apellido en esta clase de situaciones? Además, ella había pedido específicamente a Tristan que los candidatos fueran chicas u hombres gay y este Yami no le parecía nada gay.

Es decir, ¿Cómo podía creer que ese chico era gay? Tan alto, de hombros anchos, delgado pero musculoso, muy guapo y con unos ojos hermosos. Cuando se presentó en la puerta de su apartamento, la voz profunda de ese chico le hizo erizar la piel. Era tan sexy, tan masculina. Su comportamiento tampoco la convenció, su forma de hablar…había algo que simplemente no le cuadraba.

¡Ni hablar de la forma en la que se fue cuando le pregunto hace cuanto se había dado cuenta de que era gay!

Bueno, entendía que no era una pregunta que se hiciera de buenas a primeras. Y que a veces, ella podía ser medio imprudente a la hora de decir las cosas, pero si Tristan le había dicho que una de las condiciones era ser gay ¿Por qué se puso tan nervioso?

Allí había gato encerrado.

Pero eso ya no importaba, ya había tomado una decisión. Yami sería su nuevo inquilino y en pocas horas, lo tendría allí, bajo su techo. Compartirían la sala, la cocina, el baño y muchas otras cosas. Además, tampoco tenía que ser su amiga o relacionarse más de lo estrictamente necesario ¿verdad?

Resoplo y decidió dejar de pensar en eso, solo se estresaría.

…

El sábado llego Yami con sus cosas. Habían quedado en ese día, pues ambos lo tenían libre. Ella no tenía que estudiar ni el que trabajar.

-Déjame ayudarte- le dijo ella, tomando una de las maletas de él.

-Gracias- el sonrió.

Tea capto algo extraño en él. Su voz sonaba más aguda, sus movimientos eran más suaves y su caminar más femenino. ¿Qué había pasado con el hombre que había entrado una semana atrás a su casa con porte autoritario y varonil y le había hablado en todo momento con una voz sexy y profunda? No es que le molestara que Yami fuera gay, solo que ahora que lo pensaba, era todo un desperdicio de hombre.

Era alto, musculoso, de hombros anchos, delgado, con la piel bronceada, cabello tricolor y ojos violetas, profundos y misteriosos. Se le notaban los abdominales de lavadero a través de la camiseta, sus pectorales y fuertes brazos; tenia piernas largas y tonificadas, y un trasero tan…

Tenía que dejar de estar pensando en estupideces. Por algo no quería compartir habitación con un hombre hetero, no quería arriesgarse a sentir algo por el o que el sintiera algo por ella. Tenía planeado tener a su inquilino por un largo rato.

 _No seas tonta_ se regañó _no tiene nada de malo mirarlo, si no, entonces ¿para qué ejercitaba tanto? Si se cuidaba así era para que lo miraran_ trato de disimular una sonrisa _tendrás dinero extra y podrás disfrutar de una gran vista. Tristan se ha ganado un premio._

-Cuando termines de desempacar ¿podríamos hablar?- pregunto ella.

-Claro- él le sonrió- ¿sobre qué?

-Sobre…- Tea tuvo que apartar la mirada de su sonrisa, era una gran sonrisa- sobre nuestros horarios y esas cosas.

-De acuerdo- asintió Yami y entro a su nueva habitación.

Tea se quedó mirando un poco más la puerta, antes de respirar profundo e irse a la cocina. Algo en ella le decía que Yami la iba a mantener ocupada durante largo rato.

…

-Trabajo desde las seis de la mañana y hasta las ocho de la noche algunos días.

-Yo estudio en las mañanas, estoy libre después de las 2:00 pm.

-Supongo que solo nos veremos para cenar- dijo él.

Tea asintió. Le estaba gustando esto. Por lo que habían hablado, sus horarios eran casi iguales, por lo tanto no se encontrarían muy seguido. Como había esperado, no tendrían que convivir más de lo necesario. Yami comenzaba a trabajar cuando ella se tenía que levantar y llegaría tarde "algunos días" cuando ella estaba encerrada en su habitación haciendo tarea o estaba en casa de alguno de sus amigos.

-Sobre la despensa…

-Esta es la lista de lo que yo compro generalmente- Tea interrumpió y le paso la lista. Las cosas en la lista eran básicas.

-Me parece bien- Yami asintió- pero ahora tendremos que comprar un poco más.

-Podemos turnarnos para ir de compras y nos dividimos los gastos.

-Me agrada.

Wao, este sujeto era sumamente comprensivo. Le gustaban todas sus ideas, no tenía problemas con nada. Era muy complaciente. Eso era extraño.

-Ahora, sobre lo de invitar amigos acá…

Esta vez, él fue el que interrumpió.

-No suelo invitar amigos a mi casa- dijo Yami- además, solo tengo ese tipo de trato con Tristán, a quien ya conoces.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

Eso le agrada en su mayor parte. Tristán y ella eran amigos desde hacía varios años. En el caso de que cualquiera decidiera invitarlo no habría inconvenientes pues ya se conocían. Solo quedaba un punto a tratar…

-Y ¿no tienes pareja?

Vio el color invadir el rostro de su inquilino. Incluso rojo brillante se veía guapo. Por momentos, cuando recordaba que él era gay, el saber que el era tan condenadamente ardiente le daba una leve jaqueca.

-No, yo… en este momento estoy soltero- respondió Yami, evitando su mirada.

Por un segundo estuvo a punto de decir _"¿Tan guapo y soltero? ¡Mentiroso!",_ pero lo reconsidero, no quería molestarlo cuando apenas se conocían. La homosexualidad era un tema delicado para él, lo ponía incómodo. Tal vez porque la gente no lo creía cuando lo veía, o tal vez le discriminaban… con el mundo tan dañado como estaba, nada de eso la sorprendería.

-Entiendo- Tea se puso de pie- ¿preparamos la cena?

-Claro, Dorotea.

-Tea- dijo ella inmediatamente- mis amigos me llaman Tea, y ahora que compartiremos apartamento, creo que tú también podrías decirme así.

-Por supuesto- el sonrió, y a ella se le escapo el aire de los pulmones- Tea.

…

Tea estaba a punto de un paro cardiaco ¿Por qué demonios ese sujeto tenía que ser gay? Un día conviviendo ¡un día! Y estaba más que convencida que si el sujeto gustara de las mujeres, ella misma se le lanzaría encima. Por eso, desde ese instante, su nuevo mantra era _"gay y no violable"._

Tuvo que retirarse rápidamente después de comer para dejar de darle un obvio postre a sus ojos. No quería hacerlo sentir incomodo, como si fuera la casa de él y no quisiera que la echase. Todo era tan extraño.

Comenzaron a preparar la cena, y se notaba que el necesitaba consumir calorías para quemarlas en el gimnasio. Prepararon una pizza enorme y se la comieron toda.

Fue la pizza más deliciosa de su existencia. Y todo lo hizo Yami.

Tea lo vio preparar la masa, en lo que era experto. Le recordaba al sujeto de la pizzería a la que solía ir con sus amigos, quien hacia la masa en sus caras, lanzándola al aire haciéndola girar. Yami era igual, pero mejor. Porque era exquisito a la vista.

Preparo la salsa de tomate, pero ella no vio muy bien que le coloco. Estaba demasiado distraída mirándole la espalda, donde sus músculos se estiraban y contarían con cualquier movimiento. La salsa quedo deliciosa… como él.

Le pusieron mucho queso de diferentes tipos, tocineta y albaca. No había mas tampoco. Tenían que hacer las compras. Yami lo puso todo de una manera experta y la metió al horno. Salió al punto, para chuparse los dedos. Si fuera comida, Yami seria esa pizza.

Lo peor de todo: se llevaron muy bien. Él era gracioso, divertido, bromista, no se molestaba por las bromas pesadas, tenía una opinión sobre casi cualquier cosa y también sabía escuchar. ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad! ¡Pero a ese sueño no le gustaban las mujeres!

-No seas ridícula, Dorotea- se regañó, tomando su neceser para meterse al baño y ducharse- el sujeto es gay, tú no quieres una relación. Solo necesitas su dinero. Tú lo querías así, deja de pensar estupideces.

Con todo lo necesario, salió al pasillo. El baño estaba a unos dos metros de su puerta al final del pasillo. La habitación de Yami estaba al principio. Justo cuando iba a tomar la perilla para girarla y entrar, él salió. Con solo una toalla de la cintura para abajo.

-El agua esta helada- dijo el, con su voz algo afeminada.

Pero esa voz no la ayudo. Pudo ver como la piel del chico se erizaba, confirmando lo que dijo. Toda su piel mojada, el cabello goteando. Esas gotas yendo a parar a su bien definido torso y resbalando hasta que la toalla las absorbía. Lo odiaba por estar tan bueno.

-Eh…-recordó que él le había dicho algo, trato de hacer que sus neuronas se conectaran de nuevo- sí, solo hay agua caliente en las mañanas.

-Es bueno saberlo- asintió. Se apartó de la puerta y camino a su habitación. Antes de entrar, la miro- gracias por haberme recibido y hacerme sentir bienvenido.

Le sonrió, una hermosa blanca sonrisa, una hermosa blanca y sexy sonrisa, una hermosa blanca y sexy sonrisa que hizo que sintiera su piel arder.

Asintió, tratando de corresponder la sonrisa, pero muy segura de que le había salido una extraña mueca. Le deseo buenas noches y se encerró en el baño. Tiro todo sobre el lavamanos y el inodoro, y donde sea que hayan caído. Se desnudó rápidamente y se metió bajo la ducha.

El agua estaba helada, como el había dicho, lo que la ayudo a despejar todos esos pensamientos y quitar esa sensación de calor en su piel.

 _Tengo que llamar a Mai, no pasare todo el día de mañana bajo el mismo techo que ese sujeto._


	3. Playboy

**aqui les traigo la tercera entrega de esta historia... gracias por leer, molestarse en dejar su comentario, opinion o sugerencias (las cuales siempre son bienvenidas), por dejar tambien sus fav y follows**

 **tengo unas cositas que comunicar...**

 **ya se cuales van a ser las parejas con las que trabajare en esta historia, son unas... seis, unas mas importantes que otras. ya sabran cuales son en los siguientes capitulos.**

 **no habra pareja yaoi. si bien habran momentos con Yami que bien no seran con Tea, no habra ninguna pareja yaoi en este fic. lo siento, pero asi lo tengo planeado desde que comenze a escribir esto.**

 **y una ultima cosita... alguien me puede explicar que es eso de "polarshipping" "rivalshipping" "revolutionshipping"? ya dije que soy nueva en este fandom y nunca habia visto esos terminos y la verdad no los entiendo... alguien me ayuda con eso?**

 **bueno... basta de chacharas...**

 **A LEER!**

* * *

Yami se levantó en la mañana, casi a las 10 am. Fuera querido dormir un poco más, pero esa hora era bastante buena. Podría derrochar el día durmiendo o viendo televisión ¿Tea tenia televisión? Con todo lo de la mudanza y hacer la cena ni se molestó en preguntar.

Aunque daba igual, instalaría clave en su habitación. Solo necesitaba un televisor.

Fue a la cocina y lo único que encontró para comer fue cereal y leche. Tenían que ir de compras. La castaña tampoco estaba, había dejado una nota en el refrigerador.

 **Estoy en casa de una amiga, volveré en la noche.**

 **No me esperes despierto.**

 **Atentamente: Tea**

Respiro en paz: volvería a ser hombre.

Se sacó la camisa y los pantalones, tomo su tazón de cereal y una cuchara y lo llevo a la sala. La vista desde allí estaba despejada, no había ningún otro edificio en frente. Eso le agradaba, nadie lo iba a ver en ropa en interior. Fue a su cuarto y tiro la ropa por ahí, se suponía que debía ser ordenado pero ¡Ella no estaba! ¡Cuando la castaña se va, los Yamis hacen fiesta!

Fingir no había sido tan malo…aun. Solo había sido el primer día. Pero si se seguían llevando como la noche anterior y hablando con la misma facilidad y confianza, pronto estaría en problemas. Durante la cena tuvo que mantener sus ojos en la masa, en la salsa, en el queso y el horno, luego, en la pizza. Sabía que si la miraba sus ojos se desviarían a un lugar más debajo de su cara y sus pensamientos divagarían. Si no, se le quedaría mirando como idiota.

No entendía como no la había conocido antes, siendo que sus amigos y hermano también eran amigos de ella. Y muy cercanos.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y encendió la tv. Desviando sus pensamientos de esa chica tan…

Más le valía no seguir pensando en eso.

* * *

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo ya era de noche y la luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales de la sala. Se levantó y restregó sus ojos. Tenía hambre. Apago la televisión y fue a la cocina, vio la caja de cereal y el cartón de leche. Era lo único que había comido ese día, y era lo único que comería hasta que hicieran las compras.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, menos las de la cocina. Si pagaban luz, había que ahorrar y ya que estaba él solito, no veía razón para encender las luces.

-Oh. Mi. Dios- escucho una voz extraña, luego de cenar mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Tea parada junto a la puerta abierta, sus ojos como huevos fritos. Un poco más dentro de la casa había una chica rubia, más alta que Tea, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca en una "O". Ella debió haber sido quien hablo.

Esa muchacha se giró bruscamente hacia la castaña.

-¡¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TENIAS A UN PLAYBOY EN TU APARTAMENTO?!- por un momento, Yami se sintió apenado por hacer que la muchacha se molestara con Tea. Solo por un momento- me lo fueras presentado antes ¿segura que es gay?

-¡Mai!- la cara de Dorotea se volvió granate, él pudo notarlo por la luz de la calle que entraba por la venta.

-¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro?- Mai no pareció escuchar su queja-regaño. Se acercó a Yami- ¿te gusta la oscuridad, playboy? ¿Algún complejo de Batman o algo así? Ya sabes, tipo El Caballero de la Noche…

Tea le tapó la boca a su amiga, poniéndose en puntitas como bailarina de vale. Miro muy apenada a Yami.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga Mai- Mai le tendió la mano, aun inclinada hacia atrás por culpa de la castaña, y él le estrecho la mano- la educaron para que fuera mordazmente sincera y honesta, a veces lo confunde con la insensibilidad y ser una bocazas. Pero es buena persona, generalmente… ¡AAAAASCO!

Tea la soltó, limpiándose la mano afanosamente con la parte delantera de los jeans, que le quedaban muy bien, como Yami noto claramente. Mai hizo una mueca.

-Te sudan las manos- se quejó la rubia.

-No te pedí que las probaras- gruño la oji azul.

Yami no se movió en ningún momento, aun en un estado parecido al shock, solo que escuchaba y entendía perfectamente todo lo que ellas decían. Las dos chicas comenzaron a discutir, y el, por primera vez avergonzado de que unas chicas tan guapas lo vieran en ropa interior, camino lentamente hacia atrás, con miedo de darles la espalda, como cuando huyes de un depredador, y se metió en su habitación.

Tuvo vergüenza de su desnudes, aunque solo fuera parcial, por primera vez. Sabía que era un tipo atractivo, que no tenía nada que ocultar y no era la primera vez que una chica lo veía en boxers. Pero cuando Tea lo vio, se sintió desnudo y cuando Mai lo vio, se sintió desnudado. Lo cual, irónicamente, no fue la peor de las dos cosas.

Se puso un pantalón de pijama y una sudadera, no hacia frio, pero se sentía excepcionalmente tímido. Y no iba a dejar de sentirse así hasta que esa rubia no abandonara la casa.

-Yami- Tea llamo a su puerta- ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

 _Contrólate, Yami, es una chica. Ya has estado con muchas otras chicas antes…que ninguna era tan rara como estas. Bueno, tú nunca llegaste a tener la suficiente confianza con una como para que se comportara de esa forma. En realidad, no puedes entrar en confianza con alguien en solo unas cuantas horas ¿verdad? Al caso, nunca conociste a chicas como estas. Relájate y actúa todo gay como se supone que eres. Evita mirarles los pechos y el trasero y seguro estarás bien._

Respiro profundo, ahuyentando lo más posible su machosidad. Relajo los brazos y las piernas y se paró como modelo en tacones. Casi. Necesitaba practicar un poco.

-¿Si?- respondió abriendo la puerta.

-¿Estas bien?- ella le pregunto con cautela- quería pedirte disculpas por lo que dijo Mai, ella es así. No tiene filtro a la hora de hablar. Estoy segura que no quiso ofenderte, si lo hizo. Debí haberte avisado que iba a traerla.

-Eso fuera sido una gran idea- asintió el chico- pero no te preocupes, creo que algún día podre superarlo.

Ella sonrió ante su pequeña broma.

-Pedimos pizza- dijo Tea- ¿quieres un poco?

Estuvo a un segundo de declinar, pero recordó su dieta de cereal de ese día. Él no podía vivir solo de cereal.

-Me encantaría- sonrió un poco.

-¿Te gusto el cereal?- ella sonrió y alzo las cejas.

-Solo en el desayuno y cuando vallamos de compras no traigamos esa cosa llena de fibra- Yami hizo una mueca- fue un litro de leche para una taza de cereal.

* * *

Si Joey y Tristan fueran estado allí le fueran puesto el ojo de una a Mai. La mujer era hermosa, igual que Tea, pero con una belleza diferente. Más atrevida, confiada, y un pelo cruel. Feminista al cien por cien, por su forma de hablar era obvio que no tenía en mucha estima a los hombres.

Pero como él no estaba tratando de ligar con ella, lo trataba como a una amiga más. Y era aterrador.

Sus bromas no permitían que su piel volviera a su bronceado natural, su tonalidad no bajaba del rosa. Verdaderamente no tenía filtros, y menos para bromear a costa de su mejor amiga y su inquilino, a quien solo 20 minutos atrás había conocido.

Demonios, ella solo estaba avivando la ya alborotada imaginación de Yami.

-¿Seguro que no eres un pervertido que se quiere hacer pasar por gay para aprovecharse de la hermosa dueña del departamento?- Mai lo codeo juguetonamente, guiñándole un ojo.

-Mai…- Tea estaba colorándose, como si se tratara de fiebre.

-Porque te diré algo- la rubia continuo como si Tea no fuera más que un mosquito insignificante- no voy a impedírtelo ¿sabes hace cuanto esta chica no sale con alguien? Por Dios, ya perdí la cuenta. Se está oxidando y solo tiene 21 años; si sigue por ese camino…

-¿Estuviste bebiendo antes de venir?- le corto Tea, casi ladrando- ¿Cuántas botellas te tomaste?

-Ninguna- Mai rio de muy buena gana- solo piénsalo, amiga ¿cada cuento puedo avergonzarte frente a un bombón como este?- luego miro a Yami- no creas todo lo que te digo, solo bromeaba… en parte. Lo de que ella no ha salido con nadie en mucho tiempo es verdad…

Nuevamente las dos chicas comenzaron a discutir. El solo las observo. Estaba comenzando a abrumarse. Lo bueno es que mañana ya era lunes y podía escapar de ese departamento.

No podía creer lo que Mai le había dicho sobre Tea ¿hacia cuanto esa mujer no había salido con alguien? No es como si a ella se le fuera a complicar conseguir una cita; una chica así estaba sola porque quería. Pero sus pensamientos se desviaron un poco. _Yo, un pervertido fingiendo ser gay… ¡por favor! Que imaginación, no quiero saber qué tipo de televisión vera esta chica para pensar de esta forma_ Yami sonrió por sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué sonríes guapo?- inquirió Mai, enarcando una ceja.

-Es que ustedes me parecen muy divertidas- evadió, luego fingió un bostezo- mañana tengo que ir a trabajar temprano. Buenas noches. Fue un gusto conocerte, Mai.

-El gusto es mío, Playboy.


	4. El Hermano de mi Mejor Amigo

Todos sus amigos estaban actuando de manera extraña. Bueno, más extraña de lo normal.

Por primera vez en más de un año se habían reunido todos para charlar, y ninguno, ni siquiera Tristan, quien era el único que había visto seguido desde que salieron de preparatoria, actuaba como de costumbre.

Si, está bien, las cosas cambiaban, ahora eran adultos. Estaban en la universidad, algunos trabajaban y esas cosas, no eran los mismo niños que se habían conocido un día en la escuela, pero tampoco era para actuar extraño.

Empezando por Joey. Estaba más escandaloso de lo que era costumbre; siempre fue ruidoso, despistado y para nada sutil, pero ese día le había subido dos rayitas a su límite. Grito cuando la saludo, grito cuando los invito a comer hamburguesas, grito-rio mientras charlaban.

Yugi reía nerviosamente de vez en vez, cada que ella mencionaba a su nuevo inquilino el pequeño rubio tricolor comenzaba a sudar y Tea podía jurar que le temblaba levemente el pulso. Tristan también tenía los nervios de a toque, había que toser o aclararse la garganta antes de hablarle, de lo contrario brincaba y decía cosas como " _perdóname, te juro que no fue mi intensión_ " " _me obligaron_ " " _necesitaba el dinero_ " o, la más extraña " _al menos disfrutaras la vista ¿eh?_ ". ¿En que estaría pensando su amigo castaño?

También se le sumaron a la reunión Duke y Ryou; ellos eran los únicos que actuaban como ella recordaba. El pelinegro simpático y coqueto, y el albino con sus respuestas misteriosas y dulce sonrisa.

-¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a alguien que pueda ayudarme a hacer mi mudanza?- pregunto casualmente Ryou, sin dirigirse a ninguno en específico.

-¿Te mudaras?- Tea parpadeo sorprendida.

-Así es- el chico sonreía con tranquilidad- mis padres creen que ya estoy muy grande para vivir con ellos, y además como ahora estoy…

-¿Entonces ahora vivirás solo?- interrumpió Joey, extrañamente emocionado.

-Se podría decir que si…

-¡Sí! ¡Fiesta en la nueva casa de Ryou!- grito, dando un salto de su asiento y llamando la atención de las demás personas presentes en el local de comidas- tienes que inaugurar debidamente tu lugar de soltero, si sabes a lo que me refiero- agrego alzando las cejas sugerentemente.

-Hey, eso se oye estupendo- Tristan estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Habrán chicas?- fue la brillante pregunta de Duke.

Los tres comenzaron a armar la fiesta de sus vidas, mientras Yugi, Tea y Ryou los miraban con gotitas en la sien. No tenían remedio. Fue ella quien los bajo de sus nubes.

-Nadie hará ninguna fiesta, dejen de hablar tonterías- reprendió cual madre- Ryou les pregunto por ayuda para su mudanza no por organizadores de fiestas.

-Pero Tea…

-Joey- advirtió la castaña, el chico se encogió en su asiento. Con una vocecita se dirigió al albino.

-Yo podría ayudarte.

-Yo igual- Yugi sonrió.

-Me sumo- agrego Duke.

-Y a mí no me dejaran por fuera- exclamo Tristan, como si estuvieran organizando una salida a la playa y no cargar cajas y muebles.

Tea miro a Ryou con una sonrisa, diciendo silenciosamente: _te he conseguido mano de obra gratis, de nada._

…

¿Quién diría que su nuevo vecino seria su viejo amigo Ryou? El mundo era un frijol, eso era seguro. Seria genial tenerlo viviendo al otro lado del pasillo, quizás, de esa forma, podría verse más seguido con sus otros amigos. No era difícil ser optimista en esa situación.

-Nos ayudaras ¿verdad, Tea?- Joey la miro suplicante.

-¿Te hemos dicho últimamente que eres la persona más hermosa, la mejor amiga que alguna vez iremos a tener en nuestras vidas?- siguió Tristan, mirando nerviosamente el ascensor fuera de servicio.

-Ustedes trabajan como entrenadores en un gimnasio, no sean llorones- ella rio de muy buena gana- son solo siete pisos por las escaleras.

…

Yami no se encontraba en casa, y no le extrañaba en absoluto. De hecho, la hacía estar tranquila. No entendía porque. Bueno, tal vez se debía a que aún estaba avergonzada por lo de unos días atrás cuando Mai lo había conocido. No necesitaba que sus otros amigos también lo hicieran pasar un mal rato.

Miro su despensa, la cual estaba llena, y las bolsas de compras que acababa de traer. Eran muchas las cosas que los chicos tendrían que subir hasta el apartamento de Ryou, estarían exhaustos al terminar; y ya que ella no los iba a ayudar a subir las cosas, porque más que una ayuda sería un estorbo, decidió hacer otra cosa.

Les prepararía algo de comer.

Seguro eso lo agradecerían mucho más.

Sonriendo, comenzó a sacar recipientes de los gabinetes y las cosas que había comprado. Tenía algo delicioso en mente.

-Tea- escucho que la llamaban mientras la puerta se abría, pronto vio a Yugi, parado en medio de la sala, gracias al concepto abierto de su hogar- que gran lugar…

-Gracias- ella llego junto a él, sonriendo- nunca habías venido ¿verdad?

-No, no había tenido oportunidad- Tea noto algo raro en él, se veía nervioso. Otra vez.

-¿Sucede algo, Yugi?

El evadió su mirada, algo le estaba ocultando. ¿Pero que podría ser? Ellos siempre se habían tenido la mayor confianza, debía ser algo importante para guardárselo. Decidió que lo mejor sería no insistir, esperaría a que él quisiera hablarlo.

-¿No estabas ayudando a los demás chicos?- pregunto, para cambiar el tema.

-Oh, sí, es verdad- Yugi pareció calmarse. Se giró hacia ella, luciendo apenado- los chicos tienen sed, queríamos si tenías…

-Creo tener algo en el refrigerador- ella rio, le parecía muy tierno cuando Yugi lucia avergonzado. Era como un brillo de inocencia en un mundo pervertido y perturbado (ese mundo estaba conformado por sus amigos)- toma lo que gustes.

El tricolor fue, tomo un paquete de seis sodas y salió rápidamente del apartamento. Tea lo vio irse, su mente divagando en otras cosas. _¿Dónde más he visto esa mirada avergonzada? ¿Dónde? Mmm…_ su mente tuvo un momento de lucidez, casi dejando caer lo que sostenía en sus manos _¡Seré idiota! ¡Yugi es como una copia de Yami!_

…

-Tea, ¿Te casarías conmigo?- dijo Joey, tomando con una mano la mano derecha de la castaña, mientras con la otra se acariciaba su estómago hinchado de tanto comer.

-No, mejor cásate conmigo- Tristan le tomo la otra mano. Tenía el cinturón desabrochado, igual que el botón del pantalón.

-Sigan soñando- Duke se estaba terminando su jugo- yo soy más guapo, y tengo más dinero. Se casara conmigo ¿cierto, Tea?

-Creo que… no me nace- la oji azul rio cuando ellos gimieron de sufrimiento por su rechazo- pero no tiene que estar casados conmigo para que yo les cocine.

-Tu esposo va a odiarlos- Ryou sonrió- procura que no sea celoso, y si lo es, que al menos no pueda ganarle a ninguno de ellos en una pelea.

El almuerzo había estado genial; aunque para los chicos eso significaba que había estado delicioso y que habían comido mucho, para ella quería decir que tuvo excelente compañía, como no tenía en mucho tiempo. Claro, si no se tomaban en cuenta las entretenidas conversaciones que había tenido con Yami las pocas veces que habían podido cenar juntos.

Y hablando de cierto inquilino…

-Yugi.

-¿Si, Tea?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu hermano el que alquilaba una habitación en mi apartamento?

Aunque la pregunta iba dirigida al tricolor, Joey y Tristan también se pusieron nerviosos. Lo que solo logro que ella los pusiera en su mira ¿Qué le ocultaban?

-Hay algo que no me están diciendo, y será mejor que suelten la sopa si no quieren pagar las consecuencias.

-Creo que mi celular está sonando- se excusó Ryou, buscando una forma para salir de allí antes de ser prendiera el asunto.

-¿Ese que dejaste sobre la mesa…?- dijo Duke, captando su intento de huida y sumándose en el plan.

-Si…- el albino trato de disimular el bulto que formaba descaradamente su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Creo que casualmente lo moví de lugar- Ryou le lanzo una mirada de _¿no se te ocurrió algo más idiota que decir?_ \- te ayudare a buscarlo.

-Sí, vamos.

Una vez ese par había volado de allí, Tea comenzó en serio con el interrogatorio. Los acorralo en la mesa del comedor y los amenazo con el cucharon que había usado para servir el guiso de verduras que había preparado.

Solo que no esperaba la impactante información que la amenaza del cucharon le consiguió.


	5. Ahora Matare a Joey

Yami llego al edificio, luego de una jornada casi completa de trabajo. Había salido más temprano de lo usual. Solo eran las cuatro, cuando ese día salía pasadas las seis de la tarde. Era estupendo cuando uno de los clientes del gimnasio cancelaba.

Además, ese día había sido muy relajado. Rememoro los eventos mientras subía con tranquilidad las escaleras para llegar al piso siete, donde ahora se hospedaba. Era el día de la semana donde le tocaba instruir a mujeres mayores durante sus rutinas de ejercicio y clases de defensa personal. Esas señoras estaban más pendientes de parlotear y mirarlo a el que de hacer su trabajo. A penas había sudado.

Cuando llego al piso que le correspondía, vio a dos chicos en el pasillo, con las orejas pegadas a la puerta del departamento de Tea, murmurando cosas entre ellos; se acercó, decidido a golpear al par de depravados por espiar a su compañera de apartamento, cuando los reconoció.

Eran Duke y Ryou.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- arqueo una ceja, inquisitiva y amenazadoramente, aunque eran sus amigos- ¿Por qué espían a Tea?

-Amigo- Duke silbo, mirando a Yami de arriba abajo, incrédulamente. Ryou solo sonreía- no sabía eso de ti.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Y yo que te admiraba- continuo diciendo distraídamente el pelinegro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Y Joey…

-Ya basta- el tricolor gruño frustrado y lo tomo de la delantera de la camisa, dispuesto a sacarle las palabras con un par de golpecitos; el albino aun no dejaba de sonreír, y eso sacaba aún mas de quicio al recién llegado.

-Si quieres saber que pasa, será mejor que entres- comento Ryou, su calma exasperante aumentando la irritación de Yami- si necesitas algo, ahora vivo aquí- señalo la puerta frente a la de Tea- no dudes en llamar a la puerta.

Ryou tomo a Duke de los hombros y lo guio dentro de su nueva vivienda, mientras Yami los miraba como si se fueran vuelto locos. Muy molesto porque lo fueran dejado con la intriga. Indispuesto a seguir con su incertidumbre, giro el pomo de la puerta y entro.

Encontró una escena que no fuera esperado nunca.

Su hermano menor, Yugi, estaba en una esquina de la sala, como lamentándose mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. Tristan lucia como si fuera salido de una pelea callejera, sin ninguna suciedad o rasguño, pero lucia derrotado y muy atónito.

Más cerca de la cocina y de donde Yami se encontraba de pie, estaban Joey y Tea. Ella miraba completamente impactada al rubio, mientras el parecía triste, con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, con los caminos que dibujo el agua salada aun marcados en sus mejillas.

 _¿Qué demonios paso aquí?_

-Yami- Joey corrió hacia el en cuanto lo vio y se le tiro en sima, enroscando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del tricolor, ocultando la cara en la curva del hombro de él.

Esa posición era muy incómoda.

Sin embargo, pudo ver que era mucho más incómodo para los demás presentes. Yugi parecía que le iba a dar el patatús de un momento a otro; Tristan se puso verde, como si fuera a vomitar, y Tea tenía los ojos como huevos fritos, su mente tratando de unir los puntos y darle sentido a la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.

Escucho ruidos como de sollozos, pero al estar tan cerca de Joey pudo darse cuenta que en realidad eran risas disfrazadas y distorsionadas gracias a que la ropa de Yami amortiguaba el sonido.

-Siguiente escena- susurro muy bajito el rubio, antes de separarse y mirar a Tea- ahora sabes la verdad, Tea. Nunca fue nuestra intención mentirte, pero es que era demasiado vergonzoso para mí... por eso siempre actué como un aguacero, cayéndole a cada chica que se cruzaba en mi camino… Tea…

-No…no tienes que decir más… Joey- parecía que a la muchacha le costaba hallar las palabras- yo… entiendo. Lo entiendo, solo es… impactante.

-Mantendrás el secreto ¿verdad?- pidió Joey suplicante- no quiero que Serenity se entere, ni mis padres. Ellos esperaban descendencia Wheeler.

-Como tú quieras- asintió la castaña.

Yami estuvo muy tentado a preguntar qué demonios estaba sucediendo, pero un presentimiento le dijo que lo mejor sería cerrar el hocico y esperar a que ese trio de idiotas le dijera algo, alguna señal…

-Ahora, necesito un momento a solas con Yami ¿de acuerdo?- Joey se sorbió la nariz, luciendo como un cachorrito desamparado.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto- Tea asintió repetidas veces- vayan tranquilos.

…

El tricolor mayor fue arrastrado escaleras abajo, no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que había hecho el recorrido de ascenso. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba en la calle, nuevamente.

-¿Qué fue todo eso que sucedió allá arriba?- exigió Yami, nervioso por las cosas que su mente comenzaba a suponer.

Joey estaba en su propio mundo.

-Con esa actuación ya me gane un nobel…

-No ganas un nobel por actuar.

-¿Un Grammy?

-Eso es en la música.

-¿Entonces?

-Podrías ganar un Oscar o un Globo de Oro- el oji violeta sentía su piel arder, tenía un mal presentimiento, y sabía que se iba a enojar en cuanto supiera a que se debía- ahora dime ¿Qué paso?

-Oh, nada, solo le dije a Tea que tú y yo somos pareja.

…

No sabía con qué cara llegar de nuevo al apartamento, sentía que esto se había ido completamente de sus manos. Había planeado fingir ser gay, pero no pensaba exagerar tanto.

Todo era culpa de Joey, solo para sacarle dinero.

 **Flashback**

-¡Pero si fue tu idea!

-Te salve el pellejo, amigo. Exijo mi remuneración monetaria.

-No tengo dinero.

-Mi padre es quien firma tus cheques. SE que tienes dinero.

-Te odio, Wheleer.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Abrió la puerta y cruzo el umbral, allí seguían Yugi y Tristan. Al verlo, ambos chicos brincaron de sus lugares y se dirigieron a la puerta para marcharse.

-Perdón- susurro su hermano, luciendo verdaderamente arrepentido.

-Tratamos de detenerlo- agrego Tristan, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Todo por el maldito interés de Joey. Pero ya vería, se lo pagaría con creces en el gimnasio.

-¿Está todo bien, Yami?- pregunto Tea suavemente, como si no quisiera asustarlo, o como si aún estuviera conmocionada. Lo que era la probable.

-Te has tomado bien la noticia- observo el chico.

No estaba seguro de que reacción esperaba de la castaña ante la noticia, pero no era la completa calma y aceptación. Al menos un par de gritos por habérselo "ocultado", decepción, algo así.

-Joey me lo explico todo- _Te mintió en todo_ corrigió mentalmente el chico- y es algo sorprendente y completamente inesperado _\- ¡Porque es mentira!-_ pero es uno de mis mejores amigos ¿lo viste? Nunca pensé ver a Joey llorar de esa manera- _Felicidades, Wheeler, se tragó tu actuación, un Oscar contigo_ \- lo único que puedo hacer es darle mi apoyo, quiero que sea feliz. Y si su felicidad está contigo…

No pudo terminar de escuchar lo que ella decía. Esto solo demostraba lo hermosa, dulce, desinteresada y amable persona que era Tea, y la admiraba completamente por eso ¡Pero por un demonio! ¡Joey le estaba viendo la cara de tonta! Bueno, todos se la estaban viendo… ninguno merecía tan buen trato.

Además, Yami estaba a punto de vomitar a este punto. Siempre pensó que tenía buen gusto, aunque esta relación no fuera de verdad. Es decir ¿Joey? ¿En serio?

-Me alegra que seas tan comprensiva- _Y me hace sentir como una escoria por engañarte de esta manera_ \- no pensé nunca encontrarme con una chica que además de ser hermosa físicamente, también lo sería como persona. Estoy agradecido con Tristan por haberme traído a este apartamento, pues me ha permitido conocerte.

Esas palabras parecieron conmover verdaderamente a la chica, lo cual no era para nada su intención. Simplemente era lo que sentía, no quería que ella malentendiera lo que dijo ¿pero como no lo va a malentender si todo lo que ella piensa de ti es una mentira? Su intención desde el principio, desde el momento en que la vio, era estar alejado, no relacionarse con ella, porque veía muy difícil no llegar a sentir algo más que amistad; lo último que necesitaba es que Tea se encariñara con el pensando que era gay.

Y ya no podía dudarlo ¡uno de sus amigos acababa de confesarle que era gay (aunque fuera para bajarle plata a él)!

Hablando de esa plata…

…

-¿Para qué me pediste venir, Mutou? No creo que allá sido porque tenemos meses sin vernos.

Yami no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba complicándose mucho por conservar una condenada habitación en un condenado apartamento. De verdad, era increíble que estuviera recurriendo a su sarcástico y despectivo amigo, Seto Kaiba.

-Necesito que me prestes dinero- dijo el tricolor, reacio. _Tal vez mudarme con el abuelo no sea mala idea._

-¿Ah, sí?- el castaño arqueo una ceja- ¿y eso como para qué?

Bueno, Joey lo había hundido. No estaría mal devolverle el favor; después de todo, la buena persona era Yugi, no Yami.

-Veras…


	6. Soy Una Mala Mejor Amiga

**Volviiiiii! estoy de regreso con un nuevo capi y varios mas que solo estan esperando a ser transcritos a la compu y subidos para que puedan leerlos**

 **he de decir que tuve unas vacaciones bastante productivas para esta historia... espero que ustedes piensen igual que yo!**

 **no los distraigo mas...**

 **A LEER!**

* * *

En efecto, ahora estaba viendo a sus amigos mucho más seguido que antes; pero no estaba segura si se debía a que Ryou se había mudado al apartamento de enfrente o a que Yami y Joey estaban saliendo.

Aun le era complicado pensar en ellos como pareja, la noticia incluso había parecido sorprender a Yugi y Tristan. _Bien guardado que se lo tenían entonces_ , pensó. Y ojala se fuera quedado así, eso le pasaba por andar de curiosa. Es decir, ahora le costaba mirar a Yami a la cara, ni hablar de Joey. Y eso que ya había pasado un mes desde que se enteró.

Físicamente, le había gustado Yami desde el momento en que lo vio. Era endemoniadamente atractivo, esa clase de físico debía ser perjudicial para la salud visual de las mujeres y la mental de los hombres, es decir ¡qué envidia! Estaba demasiado bien… y ahora resultaba que ese sujeto salía con uno de sus mejores amigos.

Y lo que la hacía sentir peor es que, siéndose sincera, fuera preferido que Mai tuviera razón y el fuera alguna clase de pervertido que solo estaba fingiendo por ella. Tal vez no estuviera tan confundida en este momento.

Y es que en ese mes había logrado llegar a llamarse amiga de Yami. Al principio el evitaba el apartamento, y por ende, encontrársela. Ella supuso que se debía a que estaba avergonzado de mentirle al negar a Joey diciéndole que no tenía pareja; él era algo rudo, pero podía ver claramente que tenía buenos sentimientos.

Así que de a poco se fue acercando a él, al principio él se alejaba dos pasos cuando ella avanzaba uno, pero en un momento dejo de apartarse. Entonces pudo conocerlo mejor. Con ella tenía una personalidad diferente a la que tenía con sus amigos; con los chicos era gruñón, serio y callado. Con Tea se relajaba más, era amable y conversador.

Pudo ver que, a pesar de su seriedad, se preocupaba sinceramente por sus amigos, sobre todo por su hermano menor. Lo cual solo hizo que ganara puntos extra con ella (lo que, Tea pensaba, no debería pasar, porque los puntos son para los chicos que posiblemente te gusten. Y eso no podía pasar con Yami), como cuando, ayudando a arreglar y ordenar las cosas en el apartamento de Ryou, Yugi estaba cargando la enorme televisión que iría en el cuarto de albino y este casi se le viene en sima. Más veloz que un rayo, el primero en estar ahí para ayudarlo fue Yami.

Y todo eso, sin mencionar el par de veces más que se topó con el tricolor estando este en toalla o boxers. Su cara ardía solo de recordarlo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- exigió saber Mai, viéndole la cara pinta- ¿te estas enfermando?

-Espero que sea eso- susurro la castaña, sintiendo su cara aún caliente.

-¡¿EN QUIEN ESTAS PENSANDO, DOROTEA GRADNER?!- grito de repente Mai, en medio del campus, señalándola- ¡¿CON QUIEN ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO?!

-Shhhhhh- Tea jalo a la rubia lejos, donde nadie las viera- Mai, ¿Cómo se te ocurre gritar eso?

-Es que siempre había querido gritar eso- la chica rio de buena gana, a pesar del mal humor de su amiga. Al terminar se pudo seria nuevamente- entonces, dime ¿en quién pensabas para colorarte así?- Tea quiso replicar, pero la interrumpieron- no intentes mentirme, niña, te conozco.

Tea comenzó a hablar rápidamente y sin pausas, sin olvidar nada además. Mai la escucha con suma paciencia, escuchando cada detalle. Cuando la castaña al fin termino, Mai dijo, no sin cierta gracia:

-Vaya, chica, sí que te dio duro. El enano tiene puntería.

-¿Me dio… que?- Tea la miro desconcertada- ¿Quién? ¿Qué enano?

-Cupido, idiota. Ese enano- Mai rio divertida- Te gusta el Playboy.

* * *

Tea estaba en la lavandería del edificio, casi en el sótano de este, tratando de hacer la colada, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Mai. Es decir ¿de verdad le gustaba Yami? ¿No serian invenciones de su amiga rubia para confundirla y molestarla?

 _No seas tonta. Si fuera solo para molestarte, no le estarías dando tantas vueltas al asunto pues no te afectaría_. Dio un suspiro exasperado _¡se suponía que si era gay no te terminaría gustando! ¿En qué piensas, Dorotea? ¡Es la pareja de uno de tus mejores amigos! ¿Te volviste loca? Además, Yami nunca se fijara en ti, entiéndelo._

-Hola, Tea- la castaña dio un brinco, tirando por todo el lugar la ropa que acababa de sacar de la secadora. Se giró hacia Ryou. Este rio y la ayudo a recoger sus prendas- estas dé a toque ¿puedo preguntar qué sucede?

Tea titubeo. No sabía si podía contarle esto a alguno de los chicos, es decir, estábamos hablando de ella sintiendo algo por la pareja de uno de sus más cercanos amigos. Eso no estaba bien. Pero no creía que Ryou la fuera a juzgar, él no era así. Junto a Yugi, era el más sensible de los chicos.

Miro al albino y pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos, como si el supiera algo que ella no. Pero él siempre tenía ese brillito en la mirada.

-Es que se acercan los exámenes finales y estoy muy nerviosa, es lo único en lo que pienso- _sí, claro, compara a Yami con un examen. Como si se parecieran._

-Oh, claro. Me imagino que llevar la universidad con la escuela de danza no debe ser fácil- terminaron de recoger y el la ayudo a ponerse de pie, luego tomo su propia cesta- ¿y cómo están las cosas con Yami?

-¿Las…las cosas con… con Yami? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué cosas?- ella no pudo evitar balbucear- no está pasando nada ¿Qué tendría que pasar? Quiero decir…

-¿Entonces está todo bien?- Ryou la miro, tenía una sonrisa amable, pero ese brillo en sus ojos oscuros la hacía sentir como si la estuviera observando con una lupa- me alegra que te lleves bien con Yami. En ocasiones es una persona difícil, para nada parecido a Yugi. Aunque si tuviera que escoger a una persona que pudiera congeniar con él, te escogería a ti sin dudarlo. Solo ten cuidado.

-¿Cuidado con qué?

-Cuidado- él le dio la espalda y continúo con su tarea. Tea lo miro otro poco, antes de decidir que estos sujetos eran casos perdidos y volver a su casa.

* * *

Al llegar al apartamento, tomo su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Mai, para encontrarse y salir por un café o algo. Ya no tenía nada que limpiar, lavar u ordenar y no quería estar tirada allí en el sofá, sola.

-¿17 llamadas perdidas?- no pudo evitar sorprenderse, menos al ver que la mayoría era de Joey, las otras de Tristan. Pero había más- ¿9 mensajes de texto? Si es para pedir dinero prestado cambiare de número.

 **Joey:** _Tierra llamando a Tea ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?_

 **Joey:** _¿Hola? No me digas que tendré que ir hasta allá_.

 **Joey:** _¡Respóndeme, mujer! ¿Con quién andas que me estas ignorando?_

Que dramático podía ser el rubio, Tea no entendía como Yami podía soportarlo. Pero bueno, el amor hacia cosas maravillosas…

Le dio un escalofrió al pensar en eso.

Siguió leyendo los textos.

 **Tristan:** _Hola, Tea. Sabes que día es mañana ¿no?_

 **Tristan:** _¿Ya has pensado en algo?_

-¿Qué día es mañana?- murmuro confundida. Vio la fecha en el calendario- hoy es tres de junio. Mañana es cuatro... ¡El cumpleaños de Yugi!- _"¿Ya has pensado en algo?_ " pues por supuesto que no, si se le había olvidado- ¿y ahora que hare?

 **Joey:** _¿Ya estas allí? ¿Yami se encuentra contigo? He tratado de llamarlo y no me responde._

 **Joey:** _Si lo ves, dile que me llame. Y tú, si algún día decides leer estos mensajes, ayúdame a convencerlo para que esta vez sí asista al cumpleaños de Yugi. Por cierto ¿ya tienes algo planeado?_

-Par de interesados- pensó de mal humor. Se le olvida y además quieren que ella sea quien organice todo. ¿Por qué no lo hacían ellos?

Lo reflexiono un segundo. Si ellos organizaban la celebración para Yugi… abría mucho alcohol, luces estroboscópicas, música horrible, posiblemente desnudistas… nada apto para todo público y, definitivamente, nada apto para su mejor amigo. Si, lo mejor era que ella lo hiciera.

Pero volviendo al mensaje ¿convencer a Yami para que ESTA VEZ sí asista al cumpleaños de Yugi? Mmm bueno, ella nunca lo vio en ninguna celebración que ellos organizaban. Generalmente en el cumpleaños del menor tricolor, sus amigos solían organizarle algo en casa de su abuelo, luego de que el chico asistiera a la que organizaban sus padres.

¿Quería decir que Yami asistiría esta vez a la que ella organizaría o que él no asistía a la que sus padres hacían?

Había más mensajes.

 **Mai:** _¿Salimos por ahí esta noche? No tenemos clases mañana, y tal vez una noche de diversión te ayude con tu problemita Playboy._

-Sí, bueno, gracias por recordarme mis desgracias- no había pensado en eso en todo el día. Cuando le iba a responder, vio que tenía un último mensaje.

 **Yugi:** _¡Hola, Tea! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sabes? Mañana es mi cumpleaños_ (Tea sonrió con ternura al ver que su amigo creía que ella podría olvidarlo, que fue el caso, pero ese no era el punto) _mis padres han decidido que este año también me organizaran algo, pero será más grande que los años anteriores. Vendrán muchas más personas, las cuales no conozco, y será técnicamente toda la noche. Por eso quería decirte que, si estaban planeando algo, lo olvidaran, pues no podré ir- Falta parte del texto-_

Tea había olvidado que mañana el cumplía años, no tenía nada para celebrarlo, pero no pudo evitar enojarse cuando leyó que él no podría ir con sus amigos. ¿Qué les sucedía a sus padres? ¿Obligar a su hijo a pasar su cumpleaños con gente desconocida? Por más que ellos si tuvieran algo listo, no le parecía justo…

Su teléfono sonó, indicando un nuevo texto. Era la continuación del mensaje de Yugi.

 **Yugi:** _…Lo siento, pero quisiera invitarlos a mi casa, a la fiesta que harán mis padres. Me haría muy feliz tenerlos aquí. ¿Vendrás? ¿Convencerías a los chicos? Sé que no les gusta venir, y que no les agradan mis padres, pero si vienen les deberé una ¿por favor?_

 **Tea:** _No nos deberás nada, Yugi. Lo haremos con gusto ¿dejarte en tu cumpleaños? Ni pensarlo. Te veremos allá mañana ¿a qué hora?_

 **Yugi:** _A las 8:30 pm estará bien ¡Gracias, Tea!_

 **Tea:** _No hay nada que agradecer ¿es formal?_

 **Yugi:** _De gala, sí._

 **Tea:** _Bien, entonces allá estaremos_.

Velozmente texteo a sus amigos para que se conectaran a Facebook. Creo un grupo de chat y los agrego a todos, a los que irían a la fiesta.

 **Tea:** _No organizaremos nada para Yugi. No podrá asistir. Pero nos invitó a la celebración en casa de sus padres. Mañana a las 8: 30 pm, es de gala._

 **Joey:** _Odio ir de gala, y odio más a sus padres_.

 **Tristan:** _¿Odias a tus su…?_

 **Serenity:** _¿Qué quiere decir "su…"?_

 **Joey:** _Tristan, cierra el hocico ¿de acuerdo?_

 **Tristan:** _Pero si no lo abrí… lo escribí._

 **Duke:** _Aun no puedo creerlo, Joey._

 **Joey:** _¿Pueden dejar el tema en paz, maldita sea?_

 **Serenity:** _¡Hermano, no maldigas!_

 **Tristan** _ **:**_ _¡Así es, Joey! ¿Qué ejemplo le estas dando a tu linda hermana con ese vocabulario?_

 **Duke:** _Ella merece un mejor ejemplo_.

 **Joey:** _¡DEJEN A MI HERMANITA EN PAZ, SUCIOS PERVERTIDOS!_

 **Serenity:** _¿?_

Todo eso en cinco minutos de conversación. Tea estuvo a punto de interrumpirlos, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Supo que no era Yami porque él ya tenía una llave y entraba silenciosamente al apartamento, causándole casi un infarto cada vez que lo veía. Era Ryou.

-Recibí el mensaje, pero pensé que sería mejor hablarlo en persona- dijo el albino al verla.

-Claro- ella asintió y lo dejo pasar- los demás están discutiendo en un chat de Facebook.

Ryou se acercó a la laptop que estaba en la barra de desayuno de la cocina, tomo una silla y se sentó junto a Tea. Rio al leer la pelea.

-Nunca cambiaran- comento con diversión.

-Pienso igual- ella también rio- creo que es momento de intervenir.

 **Tea:** _¿Irán o no? Yugi cuanta con nosotros. Él no quiere ir a esa fiesta y nuestra presencia allí lo haría feliz ¿están dentro o no?_

 **Joey:** _Claro que estoy dentro_.

 **Serenity:** _Si mi hermano va, entonces yo también_.

 **Tristan:** _Si ellos van, entonces apúntenme_.

 **Duke:** _Los veré allá_.

Se desconectaron, y así también lo hizo Tea. Cuando aparto la mirada de la pantalla se giró hacia Ryou, quien tenía el ceño levemente frunció y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo, Ryou?- pregunto suavemente la castaña.

-Creo que también estoy obligado a ir- respondió el chico, forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

El chico le explico la relación de negocios que mantenían sus padres con los padres de Yugi, lo cual ella ya sabía, más o menos. Pero había otro tema, del cual el parecía nervioso de hablar.

-También esta esté otro asunto…

-¿Asunto?

-Recuerdas cuando les dije que me mudaría ¿Qué Joey me interrumpió y comenzó a hablar sobre una fiesta en mi casa?

-Sí, claro.

-Ese asunto que él no me dejo decirles es la otra razón por la que tendré que ir.


	7. Mi Hermano Cumple 21 ¡Brindemos! parte I

El tricolor comenzaba a encontrar el asunto divertido, lo que no podía suceder porque entonces cedería ¡Y no podía ceder!

Pero era imposible no querer sonreír cuando Tea le hacía pucheros ¡Por Dios! Ahora entendía porque los chicos (como el solía decirle a sus amigos) le tenían miedo ¡Era imposible decirle que no! Menos para él, claro está. Estaba seguro de que tenía más orgullo en su dedo meñique que la castaña ternura en toda su cara.

-Pooooor fiiiiiiiis…

Bien, comenzaba a dudarlo. Esa mirada debería ser ilegal; robaría un banco si se lo pidiera en ese instante.

Menos ir a la casa de sus padres. Primero muerto.

-Ya te dije que no, Tea- respondió, por quincuagésima vez.

-Es el cumpleaños de tu hermano ¿no me digas que faltaras solo por tus padres?- insistió la chica. Tenía voluntad de acero, le daba puntos por eso. Pero él tenía el orgullo más fuerte que las garras de Wolverine, así que…

-Exactamente- asintió, despreocupado- Yugi sabrá perdonarme, no es como si no fuera faltado antes.

-A eso me refiero- exclamo Tea, pisando duro con un pie- ¿Qué mejor regalo para Yugi en su cumpleaños que su hermano vaya a su fiesta a pesar de que no quiere ver a sus padres? Si la presencia de sus amigos lo hará feliz, imagina cuando te vea.

 _Podría ser…_

No negaría que se sentía culpable por todos esos cumpleaños a los que había faltado solo por escapar de sus progenitores; su hermanito no se lo merecía. Pero no creía ser capaz de estar bajo el mismo techo que el Señor y la Señora Mutou, toda una noche, escuchando como alababan a los hijos de otras personas mientras a él lo despellejaban vivo.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba rechinando los dientes, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños hasta que la suave mano de Tea estuvo sobre su hombro, trayéndolo a la realidad. Lo veía con preocupación.

-Veo que es un tema que te afecta- dijo bajito, mirándolo directo a los ojos- está bien, no insistiré más. No era mi intención alterarte. Pero… ¿podrías pensarlo? ¿Por Yugi?

…

 _-¿Cómo que no iras?_ \- el reclamo de Seto se escuchó claramente, a pesar de que tenía el celular a varios centímetros de su oreja.

-Tú sabes…

- _Me interesa un Kuribo-_ le corto groseramente el castaño- _vas a ir._

-¿Quién eres tú para andar dándome ordenes?- Yami frunció el ceño, para nada extrañado de comenzar una discusión con Kaiba.

- _Soy el patrocinador de esa ridiculez que tú y Wheeler están montando para engañar a Tea_ \- respondió, todo dictador- _y quiero ver por qué estoy pagando, así que iras y te harás pasar por el novio de ese idiota._

-El asunto te divierte ¿no, Kaiba?- Yami replico secamente, odiaba que le recordaran lo que Joey hizo.

- _Sí, y mucho_ \- para dejarlo más en claro, se escuchó una sincera risita del otro lado de la línea.

Yami gruño. Ahora odiaba el momento en que metió a Seto en el asunto, pidiéndole el dinero para pagarle a Joey. _Recuerda porque lo hiciste. Esto es una venganza contra Joey por querer extorsionarte en primer lugar ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que avergonzándolo frente al tipo que más odiaba? De nuevo, la buena persona aquí es Yugi._

-Espera allí, Kaiba.

 _-¿Esperar que?-_ el castaño no entendió el comentario- _¿Qué sucede?_

-Hay algo que no estás diciéndome. Habla- ordeno el tricolor.

 _-¿Pero de que estas hablando?_

-Ya. Dilo de una vez.

 _-Yami, ¿Qué te fumaste?_

-Seto H-A-B-L-A.

- _Ya, bien, de acuerdo-_ el presidente de KC dijo, suspirando.

Yami sonrió. De vez en cuando, cuando hablaba con Seto por teléfono, le gustaba hacer eso. En ocasiones no pasaba nada, pero había días en que tenía suerte y con un poquito de presión hacia que el chico soltara la sopa. De esa forma se enteraba de algunas cosas que le sucedían a Kaiba. El chico no era muy abierto a hablar, pero desde que se hicieron amigos el oji amatista desarrollo esa manera de sacarle la información. Al fin y al cabo, a su amigo no le molestaba, pues necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y sabía que podía confiar en él.

- _Resulta que a Mokuba le gusta una de las niñas que estudia con él._

-¿Y eso a ti en que te afecta?- pregunto Yami, esperando algo tonto sobre la compañía que tuviera estresado a su amigo, no un comentario sin sentido.

 _-Pues que quiere presentármela, hoy, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yugi. Fuimos invitados y esa chica también._

-Oh… ya entiendo. Te preocupa que la chiquilla termine fijándose en ti y no en tu hermano.

No eran juegos. Era verídico. En otras oportunidades, mientras Seto y Mokuba habían paseado juntos por la ciudad, se habían topado por casualidad con chicas que le habían gustado a Mokuba… y esas chicas habían terminado fijándose en Seto. El pelinegro no se había dado cuenta, simplemente pensaba que no le gustaba a esas chicas; pero si sucedía lo mismo con esta chica y él se daba cuenta, le dolería. Y Seto no quería lastimar a su hermano.

-Tranquilo- dijo Yami, luego de un largo silencio- no eres tan irresistible. Seguramente esta chica preferirá al Kaiba que tiene más tiempo conociendo, que es amable y simpático, y no al larguirucho con corazón de hielo que solo tiene tiempo para su compañía y reírse de las desgracias ajenas.

- _Sabía que contaba contigo para darme ánimos_ \- gruño Seto, obviamente, no de mejor humor- _Tu, con Wheeler, esta noche en la fiesta. No faltes o te cortare los fondos._

…

 _No puedo creer que hare esto_ pensó Yami, tomo la foto en su mesa de noche, donde estaban el, Yugi y su abuelo. En esa foto Yami tenía solo 5 años y Yugi acababa de cumplir los 4. Eran buenos tiempos _espero que esto valga como regalo, hermano, porque no llevo ni para el taxi._

Literal, aprovecharía el aventón con Tea. Solo tenía que avisarle que iría.

Salió de la habitación, hecho un todoterreno, dispuesto a enfrentar las desgracias que lo esperaban. Se sentó en la sala a esperar a que Tea saliera de su dormitorio, puesto que no quería molestarla ya que debía estarse arreglando. Cuando escucho su puerta abrirse a las 8:00 pm, se puso de pie en un brinco.

Antes de darse cuenta, tenía a la mujer colgada de él, dando brinquitos de alegría, riendo tontamente. El también sonrió, solo de escucharla reír.

-Sabía que cambiarias de opinión- dijo ella al separarse un poco- Yugi estará muy feliz.

Ella se sonrojo de repente, y se alejó un par de pasos. De verdad, habían estado muy cerca.

Tea se había maquillado solo ligeramente, resaltando sus ojos azules con una sombra muy clara y poniendo solo brillo en sus labios. Era el maquillaje de noche más sencillo que había visto nunca, pero ella no necesitaba más. Y ahora que estaban más alejados, pudo distinguir el vestido que traía puesto. Era largo hasta los pies, en un suave rosa, con la espalda descubierta. Además, marcaba muy bien sus curvas.

Demasiado bien.

Odiaba "ser gay".

-Emmm ¿nos vamos?- pregunto Tea, con las llaves en la mano- el taxi nos espera.

-¿No es algo temprano?- el la miro con curiosidad- la casa de mis padres no esta tan lejos.

-Lo sé, solo que también nos vamos con Ryou y… tenemos que pasar por…- la castaña se mordió el labio. Lo cual fuera sido extremadamente atractivo si un mal presentimiento no fuera estado creciendo en el pecho de Yami.

-¿Pasar por quién?- pregunto, aunque estaba seguro de no querer saber la respuesta.

-Por Mai.

 _Lo dije. Primero muerto que ir a casa de mis padres. Si esa mujer sigue llamándome Playboy, me lanzare por la ventana._

…

 _Oh, no. Que no me vea._

Pensó Yugi cuando su mirada se topó con Rebecca. La chica estaba junto a sus padres y su abuelo, hablando con otros invitados que ya habían llegado. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Le dio la espalda en un intento de ser invisible, y miro alrededor. ¿Dónde me escondo?

-¡Yugi!- _¡¿Ahora para dónde corro?!_ En un segundo tuvo los brazos de la joven rubia rodeándolo- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño!

Rebecca le planto un casto beso en la mejilla que hizo que la cara de Yugi se encendiera. Él no le coqueteaba, ni la buscaba, apenas le hablaba, pero por alguna razón se sentía un pervertido cuando la joven de 17 años lo abrazaba de esa manera.

-Ya me tengo que ir. Que pases feliz noche.

Yugi se sorprendió cuando esa despedida no culmino en otro beso en la mejilla, se extrañó de que ella no lo mirara ni de reojo mientras se alejaba y se quedó de piedra al ver que ella iba toda risas a recibir a Mokuba, quien recién llegaba con su hermano Seto.

 _¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!_

…

-¡No pensé que fueras tan bromista, Playboy!- Mai aun reía, muy divertida. Tea solo sonreía, al igual que Ryou. El conductor lo miraba por el retrovisor como diciendo _No iré preso por tu culpa_ mientras ponía el seguro de las puertas con un botoncito en el tablero.

Y es que Yami no lo culpaba ¡El intento de suicidio había sido real!

Un tonto impulso dramático en el momento, pero muy real. Mai, aunque era muy simpática verdaderamente, estaba divirtiéndose con Ryou a costa suya y comenzaba a cansarse. Recordó lo que se dijo sobre lanzarse por la ventana, pero era mucha molestia.

Por otro lado, abrir la puerta y lanzarse al tráfico desde un auto en movimiento era más fácil, su sufrimiento terminaría probablemente más rápido, y tendría una muerte muy al estilo de una película de acción.

Solo que Tea había sido increíblemente veloz, y cuando la puerta se había separado medio milímetro del seguro, ella ya estaba volviendo a cerrarla. Lo habían tomado como una broma, menos el conductor, pero Tea aun no lo soltaba. Parecía verdaderamente asustada de que el fuera a cometer semejante cosa luego de suprimir su impulso de idiotez.

-Tranquila- susurro muy bajito, solo para la castaña. Estaba tan cerca que pudo olor su perfume. Olía bien- prometo no hacerlo de nuevo. Además, el chofer nos encerró y salir por la ventana va a despeinarme. La idea es también salir guapo en las fotos de los forenses.

Vio el rostro de Tea palidecer ante esto último mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-No digas tonterías- regaño ella, casi sin mover los labios.

Yami se sorprendió de lo mal que le había caído su humor negro a Tea. No pensó que el fuera importante para la castaña, no para ponerse así. Una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios. Tomo la mano con la que ella aun le sostenía el brazo y le dio un leve apretón.

-Lo siento, no pensé que te importaría…

-Pues lo hace- dijo ella seria.

-Ahora lo sé- el la miro a los ojos. Mai estaba tan distraída en su celular que ni los miro- prometo no intentar nada tonto de nuevo, ni decir cosas así ¿está bien?

-Está bien- ella sonrió, dejándolo más tranquilo.

Yami llevo su vista al frente. Su mirada choco, a través del retrovisor, con la del conductor que aun decía _No iré preso por ti_ , y también con la de Ryou. El albino lo miraba de una forma… como si supiera algo que el ignoraba. Lo asustaba un poco. Allí pudo ver que lo hacía familia de su hermano Bakura.

…

La casa estaba como el la recordaba, tal vez con uno o dos rosales nuevos en el jardín delantero, pero todo seguía siendo tan espectacular y presuntuoso como el día en que se había ido. No odiaba el lugar, después de todo, allí había vivido toda su vida y tenía muy buenos recuerdos. Los habitantes de ese lugar, por otro lado…

Necesitaban un baño de agua bendita, Yami estaba seguro.

-Supondré que Yugi y tú nunca sufrieron por tener que compartir habitación- dijo Tea, admirando lo grande del lugar. Él le sonrió.

-De hecho, el solía dormir en mi cuarto, pues el suyo era demasiado grande y lo asustaba en las noches- le conto, solo a ella. Tal vez no era necesario que Ryou y Mai se enteraran de los terrores infantiles de su hermano menor- a mí tampoco me gustaba; me sentía muy solo en tanto espacio vacío.

-No creo que sufras de nuevo por eso en el apartamento- ella le sonrió con ánimo- pero si crees tener aún mucho espacio vacío… hay unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría sacar de mi habitación.

-A menos que sea la televisión y el estéreo, no me interesa- el sonrió. Miro a los demás- ¿listos para entrar al infierno?

-Siempre pensé que Bakura entraría allí primero y que yo me burlaría desde una nube muy alta…desde donde no pudiera intentar arrastrarme con él.

Los tres miraron a Ryou, una gotita en sus cabezas. El chico agito la mano despreocupadamente.

-Ignórenme. ¿Podemos entrar?

Yami no tocó el timbre como cualquier otro invitado, tomo la perilla y la giro. Dejo que Mai, Tea y Ryou entraran, luego paso él. No parecía un cumpleaños, era más como la decoración que pondrías para una cena de negocios… o incluso un casino de Las Vegas. Donde un lado era todo minimalista y elegante, en el otro era llamativo, con mesas de juego y el bar. Claro que las cosas apenas estaban iniciando y ninguna de estas cosas funcionaba de verdad aun.

-Quiero retocarme el maquillaje- dijo Mai, nada más terminar de cerrar la puerta- Tea, acompáñame.

-Pero si acabamos de llegar…

-Sí, pero tu querido inquilino- puso más énfasis del necesario al decir "querido"- me hizo llorar de la risa con su bromita en el taxi. ¿Acaso no ves el tipo de gente que hay en este lugar? Vamos.

 _No era una broma_ pensó el tricolor, pero no necesitaban saberlo. Menos Tea. Pero la sola idea de saber que a ella le importaba lo hizo sonreír como un tonto.

-¿Estás pensando en Joey?- bromeo Ryou, junto a él.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-De acuerdo- el chico miro a los lados, con un gesto nervioso- tengo cosas que hacer, los veré luego.

Y dejo solo a Yami. El chico sabía que las cosas no se pondrían ni ligeramente entretenidas hasta bien pasada la cena, por lo que se dispuso a buscar a su hermano y amigos.

…

Estaban plantados como, bueno… plantas. De seguir en esas, les saldrían raíces. Que aburrido era todo, y cuando se necesitaba que Joey hiciera una de sus estupideces para distraerlos ¡NO! El rubio se quedaba mirando como un perfecto idiota a la amiga de Tea.

-Yami se pondrá celoso- bromeo Duke, este y Tristan rieron.

-Cállense- gruño el Mutou mayor. Luego miro a su supuesto novio- ahora deja de mirar a Mai de esa manera, eres demasiado evidente. Y límpiate la baba.

Eso solo hizo reír más duro a Tristan y Duke, Yugi sonrió divertido. Sin embargo, ya su hermano se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Había estado muy contento de verlo en la fiesta, como Tea había dicho, pero algo lo tenía distraído, sus pensamientos vagando en un lugar al parecer no muy agradable.

-¿Qué hay, perdedores?- Seto Kaiba llego junto a ellos y ocupo la última silla que quedaba vacía.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- peleo el rubio inmediatamente, Yugi intento calmarlo.

El recién llegado lo ignoro como si nada. Miro a Yami en su lugar.

-No estas cumpliendo con nuestro trato.

-Olvide decirte que aquí no se puede- fue la respuesta del muchacho, y no pareció poner feliz a su amigo.

-¿Cómo qué no?

-Se supone que ni mi familia ni la de Joey saben sobre esto, y como notaras, aquí están mis padres, mi abuelo y la hermana menor de Joey.

Seto lo miro con un profundo ceño fruncido. Pero se quedó callado.

-¿Ya Mokuba te la presento?

-Esa mocosa no ha llegado.

-Ooooooooooigan- casi grito Joey, sus ojos muy abiertos- ¿Quién es la niña que viene junto a Ryou?

Todos se giraron a ver al susodicho. El chico se acababa de detener junto a Tea, Mai y Serenity quienes habían estado conversando. Junto a él, había una chica. Su cabello rubio largo, usaba un sencillo vestido negro y parecía que quería estar en cualquier lugar menos allí.

-Es su prometida- respondió Kaiba, indiferente.

-¡¿QUE QUÉ?!


	8. Mi Hermano Cumple 21 ¡Brindemos! part II

**Perdonen la demora, es que al parecer me estoy volviendo loca. Empiezo a imaginar cosas.**

 **Yo estaba jurando que este capitulo lo habia subido ya, la semana pasada al menos, y hoy casi subi el siguiente cuando me di cuenta que este faltaba. Pero bueno, aqui esta!**

 **bueno, una nueva entrega de esta historia.**

 **espero que la disfruten y saber su opinion en los comentarios... no se les olvide dejar su fav o su follow tambien, son muy bienvenidos.**

* * *

Ninguno comprendía del todo que había sucedido allí. ¿Cuándo Ryou había sido comprometido? El sujeto ni novia tenia, ¿ahora se iba a casar? Era verdaderamente sorprendente. Yami no le dio tanta importancia, pero ¿no decían que los hombres eran más chismosos que las mujeres? Su grupo de amigos le estaba poniendo un gran sello de aprobado a esa propuesta; de lo aburrido que estaba no pudo evitar entrar en el asunto.

-Para mí que ese par apenas se conoce- comento Duke.

-Seguramente no se han dado ni un beso- agrego Joey.

-Pero se ve que hay algo allí- Yugi sonrió, viendo a la pareja conversar con las chicas.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Yami se sintió entrometido al hablar de un asunto que a ninguno de ellos le concernía- la chica se sonroja cada vez que él le habla.

-Aunque también pareciera que quisiera huir de allí, con más ganas que antes- dijo Tristan, pensativo.

-Quizás porque los estamos viendo fijamente- ante la observación del pelinegro, todos volvieron su atención al centro de la mesa donde estaban reunidos.

-Tenemos que averiguar más sobre esa chica- decidió Joey, dándole con un puño a la mesa- Ryou no puede casarse con ella sin que la aprobemos antes...

-Ya están comprometidos, Wheeler- le corto Seto, quien había estado metido en su celular hasta entonces- se casan, quieras o no.

Yugi pudo notar que lo único que su mejor amigo y "cuñado" quería era información para poder molestar luego a Ryou, y no iba a quedarse quieto hasta conseguirla; Joey era el tipo de chico que se concentraba en una cosa por vez: rastrear al mamut, cazar al mamut, matar al mamut, dejar que Serenity cocinara al mamut y luego comerse el mamut. Así funcionaba su cerebro.

-¿Cuál dijeron que era el nombre de esa chica?- pregunto Duke, con curiosidad.

-Emma Hopkins- respondió Seto, repitiendo lo que antes había dicho, cosa que le molesto pues odiaba repetir.

-Yugi, Yugi, Yugi- el rubio le sacudió el hombro hasta que lo miro- ¿Cuál era el apellido de Rebecca?

-Hopkins.

-Deben ser familia- hubo un brillo en los ojos cafés de Joey que no le presagiaba nada bueno- ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a Rebecca? Si te dice que sí, te la traes para poder sacarle información.

Yugi frunció el ceño, un polvo carmesí cubriendo sus mejillas; para su hermano mayor esto no pasó desapercibido, así como tampoco lo había hecho las inconscientes muecas del cumpleañero al ver a la rubia hablando con Mokuba.

-Insensible- regaño, dándole un zape a Joey.

-¡Oye! ¿Pero dónde está el amor?- se quejó el rubio.

-Eres un insensible- le dio otro zape, agregando con burla- cariño.

Esto le causo gracia incluso a Seto, quien sonrió de medio lado. En eso, llego junto a ellos un albino de mirada traviesa, al cual conocían bastante bien. y estaban extrañados de ver allí.

-Bakura- saludaron todos con una sonrisa, solo Joey fue más… curioso- ¿Qué demonios haces acá? Pensé que te habían vetado de ciudad Domino luego de tus bromitas en la preparatoria.

-No fui vetado- el chico sonrió, pero de una manera un tanto diferente a la de su gemelo- solo ligeramente amonestado y llevado a una institución educativa más severa…

-¿No querrás decir institución mental?- bromeo Tristan.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?- replico Bakura, con una sonrisa macabra, logrando erizar hasta lo vellos de las piernas del castaño.

-No, creo que estoy bien así.

Sin decir nada, Seto Kaiba guardo su celular en el interior de su saco y se levantó, alejándose de allí. Ninguno le dijo nada, sabiendo que tampoco obtendrían respuestas. Bakura simplemente fue y se sentó en el lugar que había dejado vacío.

-¿Y de que hablaban?- pregunto el albino.

-Oh, de nada…

-De hecho- el rubio sonrió con todos los dientes- ya que tú eres hermano de Ryou… queríamos hacerte una pregunta.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo en la mesa, Bakura miro el gesto con curiosidad. Luego miro a su hermano, quien seguía con Emma, hablando con Tea y las otras dos guapas muchachas que aún no había tenido el gusto de conocer. Observo a Joey.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

* * *

Seto iba junto a Mokuba hacia donde estaba el resto de la gente, junto a la mesa de bocadillos. Todos los adinerados asistentes estaban allí, cada uno con su copa de champan, presumiendo sus vidas. Era una molestia. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero prefería pasar el tiempo con Yami y su sequito de pobretones, al menos se entretenía con las payasadas de Joey, Tristan y Duke.

-No entiendo por qué quieres que la conozca- le dijo a su hermano menor. De verdad no lo entendía, pero más que nada quería evitar una forma de que sucediera.

-No le encuentro nada de malo- Mokuba se encogió de hombros- además ¿Qué pasa si la novia que tenga no te agrada? Me gustaría estar al tanto de eso por lo menos.

-¿Entonces le gustas a esa chica?

-Pues… no lo sé- el pelinegro rio nerviosamente, rascándose la cabeza- pero espero que sí.

 _Yo igual_ pensó Kaiba, rezando para que la historia no se repitiera.

Llegaron junto a un grupo donde se encontraba Solomon Mutou y Arthur Hopkins conversando, riendo relajadamente. A Seto le caía bien el profesor Hopkins, era sencillo para ser tan famoso y millonario. Cerca ellos se encontraban dos chicas.

Una de ellas era Rebecca, la nieta del profesor. Era imposible no reconocerla luego de todas las veces que Yami se refirió a ella como "La Pequeña Novia de Yugi". Parecía estarse secreteando con la otra chica; a esta, él le presto más atención. Era más alta que Rebecca, delgada y de piel muy pálida. Tenía un largo cabello blanco y rostro de facciones delicadas. No pudo pasar por alto lo bien que le sentaba el vestido azul marino que traía puesto.

-Rebecca, Kisara- saludo Mokuba, ambas chicas dieron un brinco y se giraron a verlo. _Si se estaban secreteando_ pensó Seto, al ver el gesto nervioso- ¿Cómo están?

-Mokuba- ambas sonrieron.

Terminaron de llegar junto al par de muchachas. El castaño fijo su vista en su hermano menor, no queriendo dar a entender al par de chicas que les prestaba atención, para que no se hicieran vanas ilusiones. Aunque era un poco difícil ignorar a la de cabellos blancos.

-Chicas, quiero presentarles a mi hermano mayor, el presidente de Corporación Kaiba- Mokuba decía estas palabras con mucho orgullo- Seto Kaiba. Hermano, ella es Rebecca.

-La Pequeña Novia de Yugi- asintió el en reconocimiento, diciendo el sobrenombre, casi por accidente. Casi. La rubia se sonrojo.

-¿Q...que? pero ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-Así te llama Yami- estaba haciendo esto por su hermano, quien había hecho mucho por él, como soportarlo, por ejemplo. Así que bien podía retribuírselo siendo amable con sus amigas- ya fuiste aprobada por el.

 _¿Cuál de las dos es la que le gustaba? ¿Mokuba me lo dijo?_ No lo recordaba ¿Y si le había llamado "Novia de Yugi" a Rebecca y esta era la que le gustaba? Era obvio que había alagado a la chica. Quizás había metido la pata.

 _Sería algo nuevo_ pensó, sumamente humilde. Miro a su hermano, el chico sonreía al ver el sonrojo de la niña genio. Por lo que no, no era ella. Pero eso, por algún motivo, no lo alivio.

-Ella es Kisara- Mokuba señalo a la otra chica. Por la sola forma de decir su nombre, supo que esa era la chica.

Seto la miro directamente por primera vez, conectando inmediatamente con una mirada azul, como el cielo, pero más brillante. La chica le devolvió la mirada, observándolo fijamente. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla? ¿Cuánto hacia que lo estaba haciendo? Sentía que eran siglos, y aunque podía mirar esos orbes otro eón más, Mokuba y Rebecca seguían allí, esperando alguna reacción.

-Un placer conocerte- su voz sonó escueta a sus propios oídos.

-El gusto es mío- respondió ella con voz dulce.

 _No puede ser,_ Seto se regañó severamente, muy molesto por las cosas que acababan de pasar. Él no era muy emocional, no era experto en ese tema, pero tampoco era un tonto que se mentía a si mismo _¡Se supone que tu le gustarías a la chica, no ella a ti! ¿Qué te pasa?_

-¿Sabes, hermano?- dijo alegremente Mokuba- Kisara es la hermana menor de Ryou y Bakura.

 _Ah, demonios, lo que faltaba_.

* * *

-Eres un cotilla, Wheeler.

-¿Nos contaras o no?- fue la réplica del rubio.

-Si insistes.

La verdad, a este punto, todos querían saber. La fiesta estaba aburridísima. La mayoría de los invitados eran adultos que ninguno conocía, los cuales solo hablaban entre ellos, de negocios. Ni Kaiba haría eso en un cumpleaños. Faltaban al menos veinte minutos para la hora de la cena, los bocadillos eran minucias veganas y había una tediosa música de fondo que era algo así como la peor nana del mundo.

-Todo comenzó hace algunos meses, cuando mi familia fue a visitarme a ese internado- comenzó Bakura con su relato- ellos nunca nos dicen nada, pero estaban especialmente callados en esos días. Se la pasaban susurrando, no hablaban más de un par de frases frente a nosotros. Ni siquiera me regañaban como de costumbre. Pensé que planeaban el atraco a un banco.

-¿De verdad? Eso es ridículo- interrumpió Duke, arqueando una ceja.

-No sé de donde mis padres sacan tanto dinero, mi mente solo trabajo en las hipótesis- respondió el albino.

-¿Podrían evitar las interrupciones?- les corto Tristan.

-Como decía: un día, mi hermano y yo pasábamos por la oficina de nuestro padre, resolviendo asuntos de gemelos, cuando escuchamos parte de la conversación que él estaba teniendo con mamá; básicamente dijeron que prometerían a Kisara en matrimonio con algún sujeto…

-¿Quién es Kisara?- esta vez fue Yami quien interrumpió.

-Es verdad, tu nunca la has visto- Yugi sonrió comprensivamente- es la hermana menor de Ryou y Bakura.

-¿Tienen una hermana menor?

-Sí, es preciosa, y si te le acercas te la veras conmigo- Bakura se cruzó de brazos. Yami sabía que ese chico estaba un poquito loco, por lo que no tenía planes de meterse con él.

-Ok.

-Bien. Yo no soy el único celoso y sobreprotector con ella; Ryou y yo hicimos un acuerdo hace varios años de que si ella iba a casarse con alguien, al menos tendría que amar al sujeto, mientras nosotros lo fuéramos aprobado previamente. Por lo que irrumpimos en la oficina y nos opusimos…

-Mi hermano quiso decir que hizo la rabieta del siglo- Ryou entro en la conversación, sonriendo tranquilamente- rompió una silla y un par de ventanas. Tengo el video por si les interesa.

-Quiero verlo- Joey alzo la mano- pero primero ¿Qué tiene que ver la rabieta con todo esto?

-Bueno, ya que no queríamos que Kisara se casara con un extraño, nuestros padres nos dijeron que uno de nosotros tendría que tomar su lugar.

-Y ya que según todo el mundo no sería justo que yo me casara con la joven desafortunada para serle infiel y todas esas cosas, quedamos en que sería Ryou.

La opinión de ellos no variaba mucho: era algo sumamente anticuado comprometer a las personas por conveniencia, solo por dinero. Sin embargo, el chico parecía contento con esto.

-Pero la chica te gusta- observo Yami.

-No lo negare- Ryou asintió- es muy linda. Y ya que es amiga de mi hermana, he tenido oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

-¿Y dónde están ellas?- quiso saber su gemelo.

-Con Rebecca en algún lugar. No quisieron decirme.

* * *

El "Cumpleaños Feliz" fue cortesía de Joey, coreado por Tristan. Los señores Mutou habían contratado un grupo de músicos que tocaban música clásica, pero quedaron completamente opacados. Al fondo se sumaron los demás amigos de Yugi. Estuvieron escandalosos, descoordinados, dieron brincos y casi tropiezan con el gran pastel de ocho pisos. Se ganaron malas miradas, sobre todo de los padres del cumpleañero, pero a ellos les valió un pimiento. Solo Solomon y Arthur estaban intentando seguirles la corriente.

Yugi no sabía que cara poner; le parecía divertida la canción, estaba feliz de tener a las personas que más quería en su fiesta, estaba un poquito avergonzado por el show que daban sus amigos varones, pero también algo decepcionado: la persona que creyó que estaría allí, pegada a su brazo, aunque a veces fuera un poco incómodo, no se veía por ahí.

Además, estaba confundido ¿Por qué esto lo decepcionaba?

-¡Yugi!- Yami llego junto a él, Joey acompañándolo. No los había visto de acuerdo en mucho tiempo- ya tienes veintiún años.

-Si- asintió el más pequeño- soy el menor de todos. Cumplo de último.

-Así es- el rubio reía entre dientes- pero ¿sabes que más significa esa edad?

-No…

-¡Ahora es legal!- exclamaron los otros dos chicos. Yami le dio un vaso con algún tipo de bebida alcohólica, Yugi nunca fue experto en eso. Yami y Joey chocaron vasos con el del tercero- ¡Salud!

Los dos muchachos bebieron sus tragos de un tiro. El menor Mutou se quedó observando el líquido con inseguridad. ¿Tenía que beberlo? Olía raro, y no era ignorante de todos los efectos del alcohol, especialmente de los más inmediatos.

-No seas tímido, Yugi- animo Joey.

-Sí, hermano- Yami le dio una palmadita en la espalda- sabes que nunca te daría algo que te caerá mal… a menos que lo bebes en exceso.

-Cosa que no te recomendamos- agrego Wheeler.

Finamente, cedió ante la presión. Tratando de imitar al otro par, se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió rápido, de un trago. El líquido quemo al pasar por su garganta y esófago, dejándole un sabor raro en la boca.

-¡Sí!- Joey celebro alegremente- ahora vayamos con el resto de los chicos para poder hacer y hablar cosas de hombres.

-Es verdad- Yami rodeo el cuello de su hermano con un brazo, llevándolo con el- aprovechemos que no está Tea, Mai o Kaiba.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese idiota?- inquirió el rubio.

-Nada.

Yugi pudo adivinar que su hermano no le había contado a su "novio" de donde salía el dinero que mantenía en pie esa "relación".

* * *

Bakura se paseaba por el salón, esperando ver alguna muchacha bonita a la cual poder invitar a bailar. Claro que no las había. Tea, Mai y Serenity no podían ser opción pues Tylor y Wheeler lo amenazaron muy seriamente. Ellos eran un par de brutos, no dudaba que llegarían a golpearlo si se sobrepasaba.

Las demás mujeres le doblaban la edad, sin embargo, una que otra atrevida no dudaba en guiñarle un ojo.

Era una oscura perspectiva, incluso para él.

Que aburrido estaba resultando todo ¿para qué hubiera aceptado ir? Mmm ya, estaba allí por si había algún momento incomodo entre su tímida cuñada y su gemelo. Pero, después de todo, su hermano estaba con sus amigos, y esa niña no se veía por ningún lado, al igual que Rebecca y Kisara.

¿Dónde se habrían metido?

-Hermano- un par de delgados brazos lo rodearon desde atrás.

 _Si las encontré sin buscarlas es porque algo quieren_ pensó en plural, porque ninguna de ellas hacia las cosas sola.

-Algo quieres- contesto el, quitándosela de encima.

-Yo no.

-Pero yo si- Rebecca sonrió ante la suspicacia del albino.

Bakura miro a su hermana, quien estaba molesta ante el indiferente rechazo que le proporciono; a Rebecca, quien aún sonreía. Y por último estaba Emma, con su acostumbrada cara de _No quiero estar aquí._

¿Quién la culpaba? Ninguno quería estar realmente en ese lugar.

-Quiero que vayas, te encargues del Dj y cambies esa música por algo que si se pueda bailar- la rubia pecosa fue directo al grano.

-Hablas como toda una mafiosa- rio el chico- pero sabes que aun así, el trabajo no será gratis.

-Nunca espere nada de eso- fue la respuesta de ella. Rebecca saco un par de billetes de su pequeña cartera- te doy doscientos dólares.

-Na, muy bajo.

-¡No tengo más!- chillo la chica.

-Eres millonaria.

-Tu igual, aun así quieres extorsionarme.

-De algo tengo que vivir- Bakura se encogió de hombros, siempre disfrutaba de una buena "negociación"- quinientos dólares ¿O es que tu querido… amigo no lo vale?

La muchacha suspiro.

-Solo tengo trecientos- Rebecca saco el tercer billete junto a un brillo labial y su celular, lo único que llevaba.

Bakura apelo a la buena amistad para terminar de conseguir su paga; miro a Kisara sugerentemente. Esta resoplo molesta por ser arrastrada al asunto, pero le entrego cien dólares más. Rebecca aplaudió contenta, los tres miraron a Emma.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera es mi novio!- se quejó la muchacha.

-¡Pero tal vez sea pronto el mío!- replico su prima.

Emma era bastante seria, pero tenía debilidad por sus amigas. El albino lo sabía y contaba con ello.

-Bien- la chica completo los quinientos dólares, que rápidamente el gemelo tomo.

-¿Saben, niñas?- les dijo, antes de comenzar el trabajo- si lo fueran insinuado como una idea nada más, de lo aburrido que estoy, fuera ido yo solito y sin cobrar.

Viendo sus bocas abiertas y miradas ofendidas por su comentario, rio interiormente y se alejó.

* * *

Una multitud de cabezas giro tan rápida y bruscamente que más de uno se levantaría con el cuello dolorido al día siguiente. Todo para mirar a Bakura, quien estaba en el puesto del Dj, poniendo música con verdadero ritmo.

-¡Al fin!- exclamo Mai, descaradamente apropósito- algo con ritmo. Es hora de movernos, jóvenes.

-¡Cierto! ¿Serenity, me concedes el honor?- pregunto Tristan, ni lento ni perezoso.

-Eh… pues, si- respondió con algo de timidez la muchacha.

Los dos se fueron de allí a la pista de baile. Joey estaba que rompía algunas caras, mientras Duke Devlin se quedaba atónito por su rapidez. Sabía que invitar a Tea o Mai seria caso perdido, pues la castaña era una excelente bailarina y lo haría quedar mal, mientras la rubia lo rechazaría con todas las letras.

Por todo esto, se levantó y fue a ver si conseguía a alguien más.

-Buscare a Emma- dijo Ryou, antes de marcharse.

Quedaron únicamente Yami, Yugi, Tea, Mai y Joey. Tea y Mai intercambiaron significativas miradas; la primera en hablar fue Valentine.

-Playboy- llamo. Yami suspiro pacientemente y la miro- ¿te importaría si llevo a tu hombre a bailar? Te llevaría a ti, pero no sé si tus movimientos encajen con los míos ¿Entiendes?

El tricolor se sonrojo, mientras Tea la fulminaba con la mirada. No les costó captar el doble sentido de las palabras. Lo cual fue a un más obvio cuando guiño un ojo sensualmente al decir _"¿Entiendes?"_

-Claro, Mai… vayan tranquilos.

-Excelente- la rubia tiro de Joey- de pie, guapo. Voy a mostrarte la verdadera diversión.

El mayor Mutou no supo decir si eso era una indirecta o no. Las chicas volvieron a intercambiar miradas, hablando silenciosamente. Observo a la castaña, tratando de comprender, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban solo el, ella y Yugi en la mesa.

Tea debía invitar a Yugi a bailar, era cumpleañero, se suponía que el muchacho debía hacer el primer baile o algo así ¿no? Tenía tanto sin ir a un cumpleaños… como sea, parecía que todos los demás habían olvidado el por qué estaban allí.

-Tea- se aclaró la garganta, tratando fuertemente de ser sutil- ¿Por qué no…?

-¿Bailamos? Me encantaría- termino por el la frase. Yami la miro extrañado mientras era llevado lejos de la mesa.

El Mutou vio a Tristan bailando nerviosamente con Serenity, tratando de no pisarla. Ryou y Emma se daban vueltas entre sí, no muy al ritmo de la canción, pero parecían divertirse; ella ya no tenía tanta cara de salir corriendo de la fiesta. Otros que no iban muy a ritmo de la música eran Mai y su "novio"; ese par estaba bailando muy juntos, muy sensual, muy provocativos.

Joey era demasiado evidente para haberse ganado un Oscar semanas atrás.

-¿Por qué no bailaste con Yugi?- pregunto. Seguía parado en medio de la pista de baile, con Tea, estorbando a los demás.

-Disimula conmigo ¿sí?- pidió la chica.

-Por eso tú y Mai se miraban tanto.

-No se te escapa nada- el continuo serio, ella resoplo, pero sonrió- te explicare mientras bailamos.

El acepto. Sabía bailar, había bailado con otras chicas antes, y a muchas las había seducido de esa forma. Pero Tea era un profesional en esto, no quería pisarla, como le sucedía a Tristan, ni hacer el ridículo frente a ella.

La castaña se acercó a Yami, poniéndolo un poco nervioso. Comenzó a moverse relajadamente, y él se concentró en eso ¿para que se preocupaba? Tea era su amiga, no necesitaba impresionarla. Fue tomando confianza poco a poco y pronto comenzó a divertirse.

-¿Ahora me dirás?- pregunto, cerca del oído de ella.

-Mi…mira hacia…la mesa- tartamudeo la chica.

Así lo hizo.

Justamente en ese segundo se acercaba Rebecca a Yugi, sosteniendo una bolsita de regalo en la mano; parecía lista para cambiar esa mueca de tristeza en el rostro del chico a una más alegre.

-¿Ya te dije que esa chica fue aprobada como la próxima señora Mutou?- bromeo Yami, mirando a su pareja de baile.

Esta estaba un poco colorada, jadeaba y parecía nerviosa. Se preocupó inmediatamente.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto, dejando de bailar- ¿estas enferma? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres sentarte?

-Sentarse suena bien- respondió esta con voz insegura.

Yami asintió, sosteniéndola de la cintura, con miedo a que se desmayara. Se había puesto de repente muy pálida y tensa.

¿Qué le sucedería?

* * *

Se sentía traicionado, no engañaría a nadie diciendo lo contrario.

Yugi no era muy bueno bailando, no lo hacía muy a menudo, pero si lo invitaban o estaba de muy buen humor, podía unírsele a sus amigos. Cuando oyó el cambio de música, se sintió contento pues eso animaría el ambiente y podrían divertirse. Pero sus amigos lo dejaron solo en esa mesa, sin más.

Lo único que lo acompañaba era la botella medio vacía que había dejado Joey.

Eso no podía ser una buena señal.

-Hola, lindo- dijo una alegre voz, que el reconoció al instante.

Se enderezo en la silla y giro su cuerpo para ver a Rebecca. La chica le sonrió, de esa manera que siempre lo hacía; como si estuviera feliz de verlo. Se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta, Yugi?

-Considerando que he estado aquí plantado sin hacer nada por el aburrimiento y que luego mis amigos me dejaron solo a echar raíces en esta silla- Su voz fue disminuyendo mientras desahogaba su molestia- pues no muy bien.

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo luego de esa respuesta. Yugi nunca pensó poder estar molesto con sus amigos. Siempre había una primera vez para todo.

-No te pongas así- Rebecca le puso una mano en el brazo, el chico casi da un respingo al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba la chica- mira, te traje un regalo.

Le tendió una pequeña bolsa de regalo blanco brillante, de la cual el apenas se había percatado. Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. La tomo, listo para revisar el interior.

-¡Aquí no!- lo detuvo Rebecca, con un sonrojo de vergüenza- espera al final de la fiesta ¿sí?

-De acuerdo- el asintió sin poner resistencia- gracias, es un gran detalle que me hallas traído algo.

-No fue nada- ella sonrió.

Yugi sabía que ese gracias debía ser acompañado de algo más, pero no estaba seguro de que cosa. Si fuera sido el caso de Yami, habría chocado puños con él y fueran desenvuelto la posible consola de videojuegos para usarla de una vez. Con Joey fuera sido algo similar, pero más brusco por que el rubio era así. Pero así era con todos los chicos.

Pero a Rebecca no podía tratarlo como a un chico.

 _A ver, Yugi, piensa ¿Qué harias en el caso de que fuera Tea?_

Tea siempre lo había tratado de una manera más dulce, por que así era ella. Generalmente, se darían un abrazo, pero…

¿Abrazar a Rebecca? ¿Y si Mokuba se molestaba?

 _Al diablo con Mokuba_ le dijo algo en su interior, por su voz gruesa y autoritaria, le recordó a Yami _ella se fijó primero en ti, así que Mokuba puede irse buscando a la chica de otro chico_.

 _Si, puede irse a…_ Yugi detuvo la respuesta a su "Yami interior" _espera, Rebecca no es mi chica._

La voz no respondió, lo que lo hizo sentirse un loco, además de un idiota por andar peleando con productos de su imaginación.

Volvió a la realidad, decidiendo que abrazar a Rebecca podría ser un poco incómodo, pues nunca la había abrazado. No el a ella al menos. Así que estiro la mano y tomo la de ella.

-Gracias por ser mi amiga, Rebecca- le dijo, con completa sinceridad.

La joven rubia miro la mano más grande que envolvía la suya. Yugi la observo mientras le subía el color a la cara, sus ojos verde agua brillaban y una mínima sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de sus labios. Era adorable.

El sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Bailarías conmigo, Rebecca?

-Me encantaría, Yugi.

Se pusieron de pie, con ella prendiéndose de inmediato al brazo del tricolor.

Porque ese era el lugar al que pertenecía Rebecca. No junto a Mokuba.

 _¿No qué no?_ Se burló Yami-imaginacion.

 _Cállate._


	9. Ellos Negocian Con Duelo de Monstruos

**Hola! gracias por leer, por dejar sus comentarios, fav y follows!**

 **aqui el nuevo capi ;)**

* * *

Tenía dos meses viviendo con Yami, un mes había transcurrido desde el cumpleaños de Yugi y desde entonces trataba de tener la menor cantidad de contacto físico con el mayor de los hermanos Mutou; así fuera solo un roce de manos, lo evitaba. Luego de casi perder el conocimiento bailando con Yami, lo mejor era prevenir.

Las cosas se complicaban, y no se refería solo a sus sentimientos.

Tenía algunos días de haber salido de vacaciones de la universidad. Estaría libre hasta septiembre, lo cual era completamente magnifico. Aún tenía que asistir a la academia de baile, pero ya no estaría tan agotada para sus clases. Además, desde un par semanas atrás, su apartamento se había convertido en alguna especie de posada turística.

Y gratuita, que era la peor parte.

Desde que se enteró que Yami y Joey salían, los chicos pasaban tiempo allí más seguido, cosa que le alegraba. Los había extrañado. Pero desde el segundo en que se enteraron del compromiso de Ryou con la prima de Rebecca, cosa de la que ella se había enterado por boca del mismo albino el día antes del cumpleaños de Yugi, más personas se habían agregado al club.

Emma iba a visitar a Ryou, Bakura y Kisara pasaban a ver a su hermano, Rebecca se sumaba para poder ver a Yugi. las tres chicas le habían caído muy bien, igual que a Mai y Serenity, y ellas tres también parecían encontrarlas simpáticas pues pasaban siempre a saludar y charlar; lástima que Mai casi nunca podía estar pues tenía cosas que hacer y Serenity tenía que estudiar, su madre era muy estricta al respecto, y no la dejaba salir muy seguido.

Mokuba también iba cuando las chicas iban, era muy cercano a ellas, pero en ocasiones iba solo cuando estaban los chicos. Era bastante maduro para su edad, y no se llevaba muy bien con los muchachos de su preparatoria, eso le había contado a Tea. Ella no tenía problemas en tenerlo por allí; las cosas se complicaban un poquito cuando, de vez en cuando, su hermano mayor se aparecía. Solía discutir mucho con Wheeler.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- le pregunto un día ella a Yami, sorprendida por la presencia del castaño.

-Son… cosas de Kaiba- el tricolor le sonrió con misterio, dejándola únicamente con más curiosidad.

El costo de las cuentas de los servicios había aumentado junto con el número de personas que visitaban los apartamentos. Los gastos de comida, aún más. Los chicos parecían aprovecharse de su nobleza muy a menudo: se bañaban allí, lavaban ropa allí en ocasiones, jugaban videojuegos por horas y comían todo lo que encontraban.

Se estaban volviendo un serio problema.

* * *

-Buenos días- saludo Yami, entrando en la cocina.

-Buenos días.

El tricolor tenía por costumbre dormir sin camisa, Tea lo había descubierto luego de salir de vacaciones, pues siempre que se topaba con Yami en las mañanas, generalmente los fines de semana, él estaba en pantalones de pijama y el torso descubierto.

No era como si Tea se quejara de esta costumbre.

-¿Cuál es el menú de esta mañana?- pregunto el chico, sonriendo de medio lado.

Daba la casualidad que el chico siempre sonreía así cuando quería que Tea cocinara. El no cocinaba nada mal, pero a Yami le gustaba mucho la comida de ella; y al parecer había descubierto que, si quería comer de su comida, sumándole esa sonrisa a la petición, ella accedería.

Pero esa mañana tendría que ser la excepción.

-Pues hay cajas de cereal vacías en el estante, cartones de leche y huevos, sin leche y huevos, en la nevera. Bolsas de pan vacías y envases de jugo en la basura, también vacíos.

-¿Qué?- el parpadeo, sin comprender- pero si llenamos la despensa hace dos días.

-El jueves, lo recuerdo- ella no quería pagar su molestia con él, pero esa situación estaba siendo muy costosa. Suspiro, buscando una manera no-grosera de decirle lo que pensaba- los chicos se están comiendo toda nuestra comida; también juegan video juegos todo el día y dejas los electrodomésticos encendidos. Se les olvida cerrar las llaves de agua… las cuentas de este mes estarán muy elevadas.

-Tienes razón… pero yo no voy a pagarlas.

-¿Cómo qué no?- en un segundo, la chispa de enojo que tenía hacia todos se convirtió en una llama de furia hacia Yami- ¿me dejaras sola en esto?

-Por supuesto que no, Tea. Cálmate- dijo el tricolor rápidamente y comenzó a explicar- lo que quiero decir es que hare que los chicos paguen.

Yami le dio una sonrisa misteriosa, con un brillo travieso y divertido en los ojos amatista. Era demasiado sexy.

 _¿Le sonreirá así a todo el mundo o es solo porque ahora somos amigos? No me extraña que hasta Joey se allá fijado en él. Aunque siempre pensé que Joey gustaba más de las chicas, sobre todo de las que se parecen a Mai. Perseguía a las chicas hermosas… y otras no tan hermosas precisamente. Tenía una gran fachada. Aunque también es un suertudo ¿Cómo Yami fue a fijarse en el?..._

-Tea- Yami le paso una mano frente a los ojos- Dorotea- volvió a llamar- ¡¿Hola?!- esta vez ella si reacciono, sobresaltada- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me veías? - él sonreía- ¿no me lave bien la cara?

 _No, no lo hiciste_ pensó ella, muy avergonzada por divagar de esa manera _Tu cara sigue siendo igual de atractiva… ¡Y tú sigues siendo igual de gay!_ Se sonrojo mucho más con ese pensamiento _Necesito una noche de chicas. Ahora si llamare a Mai._

-¡Tea!

-¿Ah?

-Amaneciste algo distraída hoy- al menos Yami tomaba esos lapsus con humor- te decía que alguien llama a la puerta.

-¿Y porque no atiendes tú? También vives aquí.

-La última vez que fui yo, le abrí la puerta a uno de tus compañeros de clase y…

Oh. Sí. Lo recordaba.

Su compañero de clases había visto al hermoso, sexy e intimidante sujeto que vivía con ella, vestido únicamente con una toalla alrededor de la cintura (que era, secretamente, uno de los "atuendos" favoritos de Tea, en Yami al menos) y pensó que _Estaba interrumpiendo algo importante_. Tea casi muere de la vergüenza.

-¡No me arrepiento de nada!- exclamo Yami, riendo, mientras se dirigía a su habitación, haciendo sonrojar a Tea, quien iba a abrir la puerta.

Al tricolor no le había agradado en lo más mínimo el compañero de clases de Tea, ella no entendía porque. El oji amatista le había "confirmado" sus suposiciones y lo corrió de allí. _Los chicos habrían hecho lo mismo que yo luego de ver a ese tipo. O al incluso peor_ fue lo que dijo Yami en su defensa.

Y Tea estaba segura de que tenía razón.

Lo que menos le gustaba del asunto era pensar que no le habría molestado que su compañero de clases tuviera razón.

 _Llamar a Mai. Llamar a Mai. Llamar a Mai._

-Ryou- Tea sonrió al chico- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Emmm… me da vergüenza decirlo, pero…- el albino desvió la mirada- ¿no tienen algo para desayunar?

-Déjame adivinar- la castaña lo miro, comprensiva- los chicos desangraron tu alacena.

-Nunca mejor expresado.

Ninguno de los tres estaba feliz con esta situación.

Se cambiaron los pijamas y salieron juntos para ir de compras; Yami le explico su idea a Ryou, quien estuvo muy de acuerdo y pidió estar presente en el momento en que fueran a hablar con sus amigos.

Tea también estaría, el par de hombres sabía que si le decían que no a ellos tendrían que decirle que si a ella.

¿Quién podría negarse a Tea, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas?

Tea no estaba segura de sí sentirse alagada u ofendida ante eso.

* * *

Ryou, bueno en contabilidad, saco algunas cuentas.

Tea se sorprendió de todo el dinero que habían gastado los tres juntos para mantener a sus visitas. El dinero que sus padres le enviaban no alcanzaría para el mes, tendría que usar el dinero de la renta que le cobraba a Yami. Ese dinero era para pagar gastos de la universidad. Los dos chicos tampoco ganaban lo suficiente para mantener esto siempre.

Yami hizo algunas llamadas y para el medio día ya estaban reunidos en el gimnasio de los Wheeler con el rubio, Tristan, Yugi y Bakura.

Tea no se extrañó cuando Yugi entrego de buena gana la parte de dinero que le concernía. Incluso pidió disculpas.

-Lamento mucho causarles molestias- dijo, con una reverencia- no volverá a pasar.

 _¿Por qué los demás no pueden ser como él?_

Los otros tres eran más agarrados monetariamente, parecían tener brazos de tiranosaurio cuando tenían que tomar sus billeteras o meter las manos en el bolsillo para pagar por sus desastres. No tardaron en buscar pretextos para no pagar.

-¿Por qué no le cobran a Kisara y sus dos amigas?- exigió Bakura, indignadísimo- es porque son niñas ¿no es verdad? sus padres pueden pagar estas cuentas hasta cien veces y les sobra.

-No le cobrare nada a Kisara, NUESTRA hermana- Ryou lo fulmino con la mirada como pocas veces hacia- tampoco le cobrare a Rebecca, mucho menos a Emma. Nuestros padres y el señor Hopkins podrán tener mucho dinero, pero sería abusar. Además, las veces que ellas vinieron, cocinaron, ayudaron con la limpieza y a ordenar todo lo que ustedes, valga la redundancia, desordenaron.

-¿Qué hay de los hermanos Kaiba?- objeto Joey.

Tea fue la que respondió.

-Mokuba siempre trae algo para compartir con nosotros, invita las pizzas y colabora mucho más de lo que ustedes hacen- se cruzó de brazos, cual madre molesta que sabe perfectamente que tiene razón- y Seto no toma ni agua ¿Qué vamos a cobrarle?

Al rubio no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que ella defendiera al castaño, pero tampoco replico. Se quedaron en un tenso silencio, de miradas lascivas. _Todo es amor y juegos hasta que quieren cobrarte un ojo de la cara_ pensó ella con sarcasmo.

Todos dieron un brinco cuando el celular de Tea sonó.

-No dejen que se escapen- le dijo a Yami, Ryou y Yugi- ya vuelvo.

Fiel a los clichés que tantas veces vio en películas y de los que siempre se quejaba, fue derecho al baño de chicas a contestar la llamada.

Era Mai.

- _Hola, mujer_ \- dijo la rubia de buen humor- _estaba pensando que podríamos salir esta noche, ya sabes, como antes_ \- su tono comenzaba a ser recriminatorio, Tea ya se lo esperaba. Conocía bien a su amiga- _desde que ese bombom Playboy seudo gay vive contigo, te la pasas entre hombres con esas bola de neanderlates que tienes por amigos_ \- _no se equivoca con lo de neandertales_ \- _se la pasan todos los días a toda hora en tu casa, ¡no tienes tiempo para mí! Yo también tengo mi corazoncito._

-Te he invitado a mi casa…

 _-Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso_.

Tea suspiro. Mai era muy prejuiciosa con respecto a los hombres ¿era muy difícil entender que ninguno iba a intentar ligar con ella porque dos de ellos eran gays, uno estaban siendo acosado por una pequeña colegiala celosa, uno estaba comprometido y los otros le tenían miedo?

-Como sea. De hecho, Mai, pensaba llamarte justamente para ver si salíamos.

 _-¿De verdad?-_ Mai se escuchaba escéptica- _¡si tú nunca quieres salir!_

-Sí, es que esto se volvió una emergencia…

- _Estás pensando en tu inquilino sin la toalla ¿verdad?_

-¡Mai!

- _No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, yo también lo he hecho._

-¡MAI!

Mai era la única que se divertía con ese asunto, logrando únicamente que la cabeza de Tea doliera.

 _-Está bien, está bien. Tomando esto más en serio, pasare por ti esta noche- le dijo la oji violeta- beberemos algo, ligaremos con algunos chicos y distraeremos a tu dulce mentecita del asquerosamente guapo y atractivo conejito Playboy ¿bien?_

-¿Tienes que ponerle tantos apodos?

 _-Sí, nos vemos más tarde._

-Ok, hasta luego.

* * *

 _Huyeron para no pagar._

Era difícil tenerles algo de fe a sus amigos cuando se comportaban como mocosos que necesitaban a sus madres para que arreglaran sus problemas.

Le era complicado pensar que simplemente habían ido a otro lugar del gimnasio a arreglar sus asuntos al no encontrarlos donde los había dejado. No se extrañaría de que se fueran marchado, es algo que haría Bakura sin dudar en cuanto le dieran oportunidad.

Los busco en otros lugares.

Por suerte los consiguió en otra sala, pero no de la manera que había esperado.

Estaban jugando Duelo de Monstruos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía jugando al Duelo de Monstruos. No sabía que todavía conservaran sus barajas, mucho menos que aun las llevaran encima. La de ella estaba perdida en alguna caja de recuerdos de la preparatoria en algún rincón de su armario.

Ni siquiera imagino que Yami también tuviera una baraja.

Y le estaba dando una proverbial paliza a Joey.

No había como sorprenderse, después de todo su hermano menor era el Rey de los Juegos.

Inmediatamente busco la cabellera puntiaguda de su mejor amigo, necesitando una explicación ¿cómo habían terminado dos hombres con disputas monetarias jugando Duelo de Monstruos en un gimnasio, rodeado de otro montón de hombres, estos sudorosos, y haciendo apuestas a su costa?

-Joey no quería pagar, pues le parecía injusto- le dijo Yugi- pero mi hermano insistió en que tenía que darle el dinero.

-Por mas pareja que sean, no se perdonan las cuentas- bromeo Ryou, llegando junto a ellos- no existe la caballerosidad entre esos dos.

Tea podía verlo claramente.

-Tristán propuso que arreglaran el asunto con una pelea en el cuadrilátero- el tricolor continuo su explicación-si Joey ganaba, no pagaría nada.

-¿Y estaban dispuestos a pelear de… golpearse, con los puños, entre si?- Tea tenia lo ojos bien abiertos de la impresión- ¿eso está bien entre novios?

-La delicadeza no es el fuerte de ninguno de ellos- Tristán se sumó a la conversación- además, ayuda a liberar tensión en la pareja… supongo.

-Pero no pelearon- la castaña hasta ahora caía en cuanta- ¿Cómo terminaron jugando Duelo de Monstruos?

-Yo lo propuse- Yugi sonrió- siempre es divertido un buen duelo excelentes duelistas.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- murmuro ella.

Desde que el juego salió y Yugi y Joey comenzaron a jugarlo, la mayoría de los problemas se arreglaban de esa forma en la secundaria y preparatoria, y también entre los demás aficionados del juego de cartas. Era normal que arreglaran esto así.

-No tanto- Yugi respondió a sus palabras, en voz baja- nunca hemos dejado el juego, solo que… tú ya no estabas para vernos jugar. Desde… que te fuiste a la universidad y te quedaste sin tiempo- un gran peso se instaló en el pecho de ella al oir a su mejor amigo decir esas palabras. Tenía toda la razón. El chico al ver la inquietud que había creado con lo que había dicho, tomo la mano de su amiga, sonriendo dulcemente- pero ahora estamos todos juntos otra vez, Tea. Y lo mejor es que nuestra amistad es tan fuerte que todo ese tiempo que no estuvimos todos juntos es como si no fuera pasado. Todo está bien. Somos amigos.

Tea se había quedado sin palabras por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero tampoco tuvo que responder. La fuerte voz de Yami acaparo la atención de todos.

-Ahora puedo traer al campo las cinco partes de Exodia El Prohibido.

-¿Qué?- el rubio se había puesto muy pálido- ¿aun tienes a Exodia?

-Así es- allí estaba esa sonrisa ladina que tanto le gustaba a Tea- despídete de tu Dragón Milenario, El Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos y el resto de tus puntos de vida.

Las personas comenzaron a aplaudir la gran jugada de Yami y su astucia, sobre todo los que habían apostado a su favor.

Joey, Tristán y Bakura pagaron el dinero que debían. Tea observo desde la distancia a sus amigos, quienes reían y, aunque molestos, aun bromeaban; sonrió al ver que los tenia de nuevo con ella, y esta vez no se permitiría alejarse de ellos, como Yugi le había comentado momentos atrás, y mucho menos dejaría que ellos se alejaran.

Estaba feliz, y más tranquila de lo que en varias semanas había estado.


	10. Mi Novio en: Búsqueda Implacable

**Gente Voooooooolviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Holis como estan? como la han pasado?**

 **aqui la continuacion de esta historia...**

 **no se si les a pasado, pero, asi como cuando escribieron algo en un lado pero lo pasan a la compu y le cambia un monton de cosas? bueno, eso me ha pasado con este y los tres capitulos que vinieron antes...**

 **espero que les guste, espero saber su opinion despues ;)**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, me alegran inmensamente el dia! tambien por sus fav, follows y sobre todo por leer!**

* * *

Yami pasó cerca de dos horas sentado en su cama viendo una película. Cuando esta termino, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado en paz.

¿Quién le fuera dicho que todo iba a ser tan aburrido sin los escandalosos de sus amigos?

Quizás debía llamarlos. Ver si querían salir por ahí, a algún bar bien apartado de la ciudad. Un lugar donde pudiera ligar con alguna chica, distraerse, olvidar todos los momentos y sentimientos raros que tenía desde que se había mudado a ese apartamento, sin necesidad de arriesgar la farsa de ser gay.

Estaba harto de toda esa mentira. Pero tampoco quería decir la verdad; estaba seguro que de hacerlo, tendría que irse de allí y probablemente Tea no volviera a hablarle.

No quería alejarse de ella.

Sin embargo, prefería ser un ser sin sentimientos. O por lo menos, no con los sentimientos que, valga la redundancia, sentía.

Si, llamaría a los chicos.

* * *

Joey estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad, relativamente tranquilo. Estaba aburrido hasta la medula ¿Quién diría que iba a extrañar esas tardes en casa de Tea y Ryou? Ninguno de sus amigos lo había llamado tampoco, ni siquiera su "novio". Tampoco los llamaría. Estaba esperando que alguno de eso tres lo llamara para disculparse, ¡Y entonces el los haría suplicar por su perdón!

Pero mientras eso sucedía…

Aun podía ir a casa de Tristan, pero el castaño seguro le preguntaría por Serenity. No tenía ganas de eso. Pero siendo sincero con el mismo, prefería a Tristan que al mujeriego de Duke, a quien tampoco podía visitar pues estaba fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de negocios de su tienda de juegos. En casa de Yugi lo odiaban y Bakura le daba cierto terror.

No le gustaba pasar el rato en la calle. Cuando estaban en preparatoria se instalaban en casa del abuelo de Yugi, sin embargo, ya no estaban en edad de invadir el hogar de un anciano. La mayoría tenía su propia casa. El también, solo que estaba demasiado sucia para invitar personas.

-¿De qué te sirve un novio si el muy maldito se pondrá de parte de cualquiera menos de la tuya?- farfullo entre dientes, sin superar del todo el tema- tal vez debería hablar con Yami y fingir que terminamos. Distanciarnos un tiempo y luego volver a ser amigos…

Paso frente a Kaibaland, ese odioso lugar donde se encontraban las odiosas arenas de juego, por las cuales él y Yugi ahorraban para poder entrar y usarlas cuando estaban en la odiosa preparatoria, antes de que el odioso Seto Kaiba lo vetara de por vida solo por molestarlo.

En serio odiaba a ese sujeto y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

En una de las grandes pantallas que estaban en la fachada del edificio vio que se estaba llevando a cabo un duelo en una de las arenas. No le costó nada reconocer a uno de los duelistas.

Mai Valentine.

Nunca pensó que una chica tan… estirada jugara algo como esto y lo hiciera tan bien, además. Se tocó la chaqueta, dándose cuenta de que llevaba su maso de duelo.

¡Tal vez podía retarla a un duelo!

Seguramente a Seto ya se le había pasado el enojo de aquella ves y ya no estaba vetado.

* * *

Seto comenzaba a preocuparse.

Parecía que a su hermano de verdad le gustaba Kisara, y a él también.

Debía ser eso.

Nada más podía explicar que él se molestara en pasar tiempo con los amigos de Mokuba, en unos apartamentos tan pobres como los de Ryou y Tea.

Solo de enterarse que la chica estaría allí, le decía a Mokuba que él lo llevaría hasta allá. Luego daba la tonta excusa de visitar a Yami.

Nunca dijo mentiras más grandes.

- _Hola, Kaiba_ \- saludo Yami, cuando Seto contesto la llamada en su celular- _estoy aburrido. ¿Vamos a un bar esta noche con los chicos?_

-Odio a tus amigos.

- _Eso no es cierto._

-No me agradan.

- _Eso es más posible ¿vendrás?_

-Comienzo a aburrirme de verte a ti y a Wheeler fingir que son pareja- dijo el castaño- son malos actores. No entiendo como Tea les cree esa estupidez.

- _Esta noche no andaremos con eso ¿vienes o no?_

Necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza a esa chica ¿Por qué no ir a beber un poco?

* * *

Al único que Yami no invito fue a Bakura, siempre terminaban en problemas cuando ese albino se embriagaba, y esa noche el quería divertirse. No vivir un episodio de _¿Qué Paso Ayer?_

Solo le faltaba decirle a Tea que saldría esa noche, para que no se preocupara si le tocaban la puerta a las tres de la madrugaba mientras gritaban que era el FBI, que era una redada y que tumbarían la puerta.

¿Tea había visto alguna vez a sus amigos ebrios?

Porque si no, hoy los vería.

* * *

Kaiba si era bien rencoroso.

Nada más entrar vio su foto en la caceta de seguridad, pegada en una cartelera con el _Prohibido la Entrada_ bien grande y en letras rojas bajo la fotografía.

Pero Joey era bien terco. Y quería entrar.

Haciéndose el tonto, como quien no quiere la cosa, cosa que se le daba muy bien, y desviando el rostro lo más posible de la vista de los guardias, pero a la vez tratando de no verse tan culpable y sospechoso, burlo la seguridad de la entrada.

Mezclándose entre la multitud, fue hacia el área de las arenas de combate.

-¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ese es todo el desafío que me presentaran esta tarde?- Joey llego justo para escucharla burlarse de los asustados duelistas presentes- pensé que podría matar algo de tiempo en este lugar, pero veo que está lleno de cobardes. Seto Kaiba debería crear un área V.I.P solo para duelistas de verdad.

Esa no era la misma bromista y coqueta Mai que había bailado tan pegada a él en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yugi. La rubia ante sus ojos se veía distinta, en su expresión solo había… ¿desprecio? ¿quizás enojo? No podía decir que era, solo que no miraba muy a los hombres presentes.

Sin embargo, eso no amedrento el espíritu de pelea del Wheeler.

Tal vez se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Pero la estancia podía ser entretenida.

-Yo quiero intentarlo- exclamo, alzando la mano, corriendo a ocupar el lugar frente a Mai.

-Wheeler- ella lucia sorprendida- ¿Qué crees que haces?

-¿Pues qué más? Te reto a un duelo.

Ella rio, muy despectivamente. El frunció el ceño, sin entender, ligeramente ofendido.

-Ya en serio- Mai lo miro, cruzándose de brazos. Sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Qué haces? Este juego no es para mocosos como tú.

-No me decías así la otra noche ¿o sí?- él se refería a la fiesta de Yugi, ella lo había llamado _Guapo_ o _Galán_ incluso _Don Juan_ , pero en parte como un cumplido. El problema fue que al decirlo en voz alta sonó de una manera que el no pretendía, provocando silbidos y burlas de parte de los hombres allí presentes.

 _Uy, lo siento._

Mai estaba que echaba humo de las orejas. Encolerizada, acepto el desafío, lista para vengar aunque fuera un poco su orgullo.

* * *

La había llamado al celular, tocado la puerta de su habitación chorrocientas veces, pero Tea no respondía. No estaba siquiera seguro de que ella siguiera en el apartamento, pero no la había escuchado salir, y de ser así ella le habría avisado.

Pero ya había quedado en salir con sus amigos esa noche, no se detendría por esto. No tenía nada que explicarle tampoco, era un hombre libre después de todo.

Se bañó muy bien, se puso uno de sus mejores trajes, también su mejor colonia, se peinó con esmero y practico un par de veces su sonrisa frente al espejo. Aunque sabía que no tenía por qué hacerlo, las chicas caían con solo saludarlas, arreglarse de esa manera era solo una forma de matar el tiempo en lo que llegaban sus amigos.

A las nueve pm en punto salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de su celular que había dejado en la encimera de la cocina, junto a su billetera. Allí, se encontró con algo que no había estado esperando: Tea al fin había aparecido, y estaba vestida para, obviamente, salir de fiesta.

Un vestido vino tinto corto, una gargantilla de plata al igual que los tintineantes brazaletes, de esos tacones aguja que Yami siempre había considerado sexys y con un maquillaje algo más elaborado de lo que acostumbraba, con los labios rojos y delineador negro enmarcando y resaltando sus orbes azules.

Estaba jodidamente atractiva.

-¿Tú también saldrás?- pregunto ella con timidez. Lo había estado observando también.

Pero mucho menos de lo que él la había mirado, eso seguro.

-Sí, los chicos y yo saldremos… por ahí- se aclaró la garganta, tratando de recuperar la compostura y de lucir tan tonto como se sentía- trate de decirte pero no pude ubicarte.

-Estaba en mi habitación.

-No atendiste cuando llame a tu puerta.

-Lo siento, Yami- ella lo miro avergonzada- tuve los audífonos puestos toda la tarde.

-Está bien- el sonrió, tranquilizadoramente- y ¿A dónde vas tan hermosa? ¿Tienes una cita?

Listo, lo había dicho. Tenía una extraña necesidad por saber. Solo esperaba que no fuera ese muchachito, compañero de clases suyo, porque estaba muy dispuesto a cancelarle a sus amigos para pegarse como una lapa a ese par y arruinar esa cita.

No entendía porque le caía tan mal ese sujeto.

-No, de hecho saldré con Mai- la castaña soltó una risita- ya sabes, noche de chicas.

-¿Debería preocuparme?- el bromeo, solo un poco más relajado- no te llevara con otros "Playboys" ¿o sí?

Ella no respondió, pues no hacía falta. Ambos sabían que esa era una de las cosas que la rubia haría solo con la intención de molestar.

-De ser así te llamare para que me saques de allí- respondió Tea muy solemne- las chicas ya deben estarme esperando abajo. Nos vemos después.

-Cuídate- respondió el, muy serio.

Ella salió del apartamento. A Yami lo invadieron unas ganas neandertales desconocidas de jalarla del brazo y encerrarla en su habitación ¿Cómo era posible que Tea saliera así vestida a la calle? Demonios ¿es que no sabía la clase de hombres que salían durante la noche buscando chicas hermosas como ella?

Nunca se había sentido así por ninguna mujer. Lo reflexiono un segundo y decidió que se debía a que ella era su primera amiga, la primera chica con la que convivía más de unas pocas horas y a la que le había tomado verdadero cariño. O eran simple instinto de inquilino sobreprotector.

 _¿Eso siquiera existe?_ Pensó con algo de gracia, hasta que el alma le cayó a los pies y su rostro se puso pálido, del color de la ceniza. Sobre la mesa ratonera de la sala, la castaña se había dejado lo que único que había logrado mantener calmado a Yami _¡OLVIDO SU CELULAR!_

Un ridículo pánico creció rápidamente en su pecho, revolviendo su estómago.

¿Y si Mai si la llevaba con unos playboys? ¿Tea como lo llamaría para pedirle que la sacara de allí? Esperaba que la ojivioleta tuviera claro que había lugar para un solo playboy en la vida de la castaña y él ya lo había ocupado, y lo resguardaba bien.

-Deja de pensar estupideces- se regañó en un susurro. Había tomado el celular y ahora corría con prisa- tal vez puedas alcanzarla.

¿Por qué se sentía como que entregar ese celular a su dueña podría salvar a la humanidad?

* * *

-¡Tea!

-Uff ¿para dónde tan guapo, bombom?- al oír el comentario de Mai, supo que estaba a tiempo.

Las risitas fueron lo que la confundieron.

Tea estaba a punto de sentarse en el puesto del copiloto del automóvil convertible que Mai conducía; no esperaba ver a Serenity entre ellas dos, y en los asientos de atrás a Rebecca, Kisara y Emma.

Noche de chicas definitivamente.

Las otras cuatro chicas eran menores de edad, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por bailarines exóticos, alcohol o lugares muy inapropiados. Al principio se extrañaba que las demás amigas de Tea fueran niñas colegialas, hoy daba gracias al cielo por eso.

-Olvidaste tu celular, Tea.

-Oh, gracias.

Ahora sí, las chicas se habían ido.

Un segundo después, el costosísimo auto de Seto Kaiba se estaciono donde antes había estado el de Mai. El castaño tenía cara de muy pocos amigos, debido probablemente a había tenido que pasar por Yugi, Joey y Tristan.

-¿Nos vamos o qué?- gruño el millonario.

-Yo estoy listo- Yami dio un brinco ante la repentina aparición de Ryou- por cierto Yami, dejaste la puerta de tu apartamento abierta. Llame pero parece que Tea no se encuentra así que tome tus llaves, billetera y celular antes de cerrar. Pensé que se te habían olvidado.

El chico le agradeció con una sonrisa. Tal vez no era tan malo que el albino fuera tan extraño.

Yami ocupo el asiento del copiloto, los demás se apiñaron atrás. Arrancaron.

-Hermano, estas algo sudado y despeinado- observo Yugi- ¿Qué te paso?

El mayor de los Mutou les refrió lo que hacía poco sucedió en su apartamento y la acera frente al edificio, omitiendo muy adrede la parte de sus sentimientos sobreprotectores hacia su compañera de piso.

-¿QUE MI HERMANA QUE CON QUIEN?- Joey puso el grito al cielo inmediatamente.

* * *

Al menos conducir como _Rápido y Furioso_ le había puesto emoción a la cosa. Le permitía desahogar la molestia de hacerle de chofer para esa bola de perdedores y saber que la hermana de Ryou estaba en camino a ninguno-sabia-donde con una extraña rubia de ojos violetas.

Ya ni pensar que Kisara era hermana de los gemelos albinos hacia que la encontrara desagradable, ahora eso se había vuelto una excusa para encontrarla ese edificio de quinta donde vivía su mejor amigo.

-No puedo conducir como un loco toda la vida- grito sobre el ruido del motor- ¿A dónde vamos?

Ninguno le dio respuesta inmediata. ¿Le extrañaba? En lo absoluto.

-A ver, pensemos- dijo Joey, Seto lo miro con una mueca de burla a través del retrovisor _¿Wheeler siquiera sabe en qué consiste eso?-_ ¿A dónde podrían ir un grupo de colegialas, acompañadas de una estudiosa bailarina y una trastornada mujer rubia?

-¿Trastornada mujer rubia?- Tristan lo miro burlón- ¿así le llamas a Mai luego de bailar con ella tan… así, olvidando que eres "gay" y que tu "querido novio" se encontraba presente?

-El pasado pisado, amigo- Joey se cruzó de brazos. Busco alguien más en quien descargar su molestia- Ryou ¡Que mal prometido eres! ¿Cómo dejar ir por allí a tu chica, de noche, sin preguntarle a dónde iba?

Así siguió otro rato, hasta que el chico le replico:

-Perdóname por ser un novato en esto de estar comprometido con una chica a la que apenas estoy conociendo ¿sí? Le dije que saldría con mis amigos, ella dijo que pasaría el rato con sus amigas. No me pregunto a donde iría, yo no quería ser un entrometido tampoco y no le pregunte.

Poco a poco, Seto se estaciono. Si el albino perdía la calma, entonces algo debía de ir mal.

Ciudad Domino era grande, pero no todos los lugares eran del gusto de las chicas, o al menos del de Tea. Se guiaron por los gusto de la castaña, Kisara y Serenity, a quienes ellos más conocían, descartando lugares rápidamente, dirigiéndose a otros, para darse cuenta de que no estaban allí.

Lo único productivo de esa situación era que Seto estaba conociendo un poco más de los gusto de la joven albina.

* * *

Yami no había recibido ninguna llamada de Tea, por lo que nada malo debía haber sucedido.

La noche había un completo fiasco. Estaba listo para irse a dormir. Seto había amenazado con dejarlos y casi las mismas veces, Joey intento quitarle el auto para continuar con la búsqueda. En una ocasión casi logra robárselo, por lo que decidió no arriesgarse con ese lunático y siguió llevándolos.

Tampoco es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Joey estaba que se arrancaba los pelos, Ryou estaba afectado por el comentario del mal prometido, Tristan se mordía la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario con respecto a Serenity pues el rubio ya estaba muy estresado. Yugi estaba preocupado por Rebecca y Tea, mucho más por la rubia que seguía siendo una niña.

-Quiero ir al baño- comento Tristan.

-Yo tengo hambre- dijo Yugi.

-A mí me duele la cabeza- acoto Kaiba, apretando los dientes.

-Lo siento, Joey- dijo Yami, de verdad sintiéndolo- esto es inútil. Si quieres, después arreglas tus asuntos con Mai y tu hermana. Estamos cansados. ¿Vemos a mi casa?

-¿Tea no se molestara?- pregunto Yugi.

El solo se encogió de hombros, sin ganas de darle importancia.

* * *

Yami ya no tenía sueño. Yugi no tenía hambre. Tristan olvido sus ganas de ir al baño y el dolor de cabeza de Seto se convirtió casi, casi en una migraña.

Joey respiro por primera vez en varias horas.

-¡Serenity!- grito nada más verla, envolviéndola un segundo después en un fuerte abrazo- que susto me has dado ¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías? Casi me muero cuando me entere.

-Regresamos aquí luego de un rato- dijo Tea, extrañada por la situación que se llevaba a cabo en su departamento- no teníamos muchas ganas de estar fuera después de todo.

Las seis chicas estaban en pijama, todas de Tea.

Rebecca había brincado de su asiento y corrido directo a Yugi en cuanto lo vio, ofreciéndole algo de comer; Yugi casi esperaba que Mokuba apareciera por el pasillo del apartamento y los interrumpiera. Ya había pasado.

Tristan fue al baño, se puso cómodo, comió algo y Joey todavía no se apartaba de Serenity. Resignado, espero su turno. A ver si algún día llegaba. Emma apaciguo un poco el sentimiento de mal prometido de Ryou, se sentó junto a él y le sonrió alegremente. Kisara, como si leyera mentes, le pregunto a Seto si algo le pasaba. Él le comento su creciente jaqueca. Diligentemente, ella se dirigió a casa de su hermano y busco unas aspirinas. Luego se sentó a su lado, siendo la única capaz de entablar una conversación con él.

-Creo que tuve suficiente emoción por una noche- Tea lo miro con curiosidad. Sonrió- mañana te contare.

-Espero que sí, porque todo esto está muy raro.

El camino a su habitación, se detuvo en la puerta y miro a Tea, quien aún lo observaba.

-Me alegra que estés bien- susurro.

-¿Cómo dices?- ella ladeo la cabeza- no pude escucharte bien.

-Dije: que pases buenas noches.


	11. Mi Apartamento El Confesionario

**Es más corto de lo que acostumbro, pero aquí se los traje.**

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **Espero saber sus opiniones.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

Acomodarse para dormir había sido complicado, por decir lo menos. Había dos apartamentos, varios sofás y 11 personas que querían descansar.

Ryou y Kisara compartirían la cama de este, mientras las primas Hopkins compartirían la habitación de invitados. Seto se tomó todo el sofá del apartamento del albino; Serenity dormiría en el diván que Tea tenía en su habitación, mientras Mai dormiría con la castaña.

Quedaron solo Yugi, Joey y Tristan por acomodarse y solo un sofá largo para dormir cómodamente.

-Yo dormiré allí- dijo el rubio.

-No, yo dormiré allí- dijo el castaño.

Tea los vio discutir por un rato, pero comenzaba a hacerse tarde y quería dormir ya. Se acercó a uno de los sofás individuales para dejar las mantas que había buscado para sus amigos, cuando vio algo que la hizo sonreír: Yugi estaba dormido en el sofá por el cual peleaban los otros dos chicos.

-¿Podrían callarse ya?- los regaño. Señalo hacia el Mutou- hay gente intentando dormir.

-Pero…

-¿En qué momento…?

-Tomen una manta, duérmanse y dejen dormir a los demás- los callo la castaña.

Ella tomo una de las mantas y cubrió a Yugi; a pesar de haber cumplido ya los 21, el chico aún tenía la cara de un niño; una expresión ingenua e inocente. No era como su hermano, que solía sonreír de manera confiada y traviesa. Yugi seguía siendo lindo, mientras Yami no podía ser descrito de otra forma sino guapo o atractivo.

Tea miro a sus otros amigos.

-En ocasiones me sorprende que ustedes se volviera amigos de Yugi- comento- no se llevaban bien en la escuela.

-Sí, antes solíamos molestarlo- asintió Tristan, mirando al tricolor.

-Éramos bien idiotas, ¿no creen?- Joey rio bajito, para no despertarlo- pero… ¡Oigan! Han pasado como… seis años desde eso y ahora los cuatro somos mejores amigos.

-Ya lo creo- apoyo el castaño.

Tea sonrió ampliamente con las palabras de Joey. Ella tenía mucho más tiempo siendo amiga de Yugi, pero cada vez que pensaba en el inseparable grupo que habían formado con Joey y Tristan, se sentía inmesamente feliz.

No importaba que tan lejos estuvieran, o que tanto tiempo duraran sin verse, sabía que una llamada podría reunirlos en un segundo, porque eran mejores amigos y no se abandonaban por nada del mundo.

La ojiazul vio a Mai y Serenity en su habitación, pensando que más personas parecían sumarse a ese inseparable circulo de amistad. Incluso gente que no esperaba jamás tratar, como era Seto Kaiba, quien dormía en el sofá del apartamento vecino. Aunque lo negara, al castaño no le molestaba tanto la compañía de ellos como quería aparentar, ella lo sabía.

Se quedó dormida, feliz, en como de movidas se habían puesto las cosas desde ciertas mudanzas hacia solo unos meses.

* * *

Había escuchado toda la conversación, y no podía negar que estaba un poco celosa, por la gran amistas que obviamente poseían esos cuatro, e insegura, pues temía que Tea fuera a preferir a esos chicos en algún momento.

Mai no tenía mucha familia y tampoco tuvo muchos amigos mientras crecía. Era muy hermosa, pero no necesariamente sociable. No le costaba detectar a la gente falsa e hipócrita, al ser de una familia con buen estatus social, creció rodeada de ese tipo de personas.

Por eso cuando conoció a Tea pensó que era una tonta ingenua, no sabía cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Pero era agradable, gentil, siempre dispuesta a ayudar. Si iba a tener a una amiga por primera vez, ¿Por qué no Tea?

Y la castaña nunca la hizo sentirse decepcionada de su elección.

Entonces llegaron Yugi, Joey y Trista.

Tenía cierta molestia hacia los chicos, no tenía una buena imagen de los hombres, y estos muchachos no habían logrado cambiarlo. Yugi era el más tierno, aparentemente inofensivo. No confiaba mucho en él. Tristan era un tonto, pero el peor de todos era Joey.

Wheeler era la idiotez en persona.

No lo soportaba. En casa de los Mutou, tenía que admitir, lo había pasado bien bailando con él. El sujeto sabía moverse. Sin embargo, al contrario de Yami, el hecho de que el rubio fuera gay no le hacía tenerle confianza.

Ninguno parecía gay, pero Joey menos que nadie.

Entonces el imbécil va y la reta a un Duelo de Monstruos. ¡Su especialidad! ¡Y pierde contra el! ¡Humillante! Pero tarde o temprano él se lo pagaría, lo derrotaría y le demostraría que nadie podía con Mai Valentine.

-¿Y siento celos de ese sujeto?- se dijo, levantándose de la cama en la mañana- vergonzoso.

Tea ya se había levantado, y por el olor, debía estar haciendo el desayuno. Serenity comenzaba a estirarse en el diván, bostezando y restregándose los ojos.

-Buenos días, Mai- sonrió la chica.

-Buenos días- la rubia correspondió la sonrisa.

 _Increíble que sea hermana de Joey_ , pensó. Recordó la noche anterior cuando llegaron los chicos, Joey pareció ver únicamente a Serenity; parecía que no había respirado en paz hasta que la abrazo. Era muy protector, su hermana debía ser una persona demasiado importante para él.

Serenity era una chica muy dulce, le parecía bien que cuidara de ella.

 _Medio punto para Wheeler_.

Salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño, podía escuchar voces y movimiento en la cocina, los demás debían haber llegado a comer.

Entonces escucho golpes.

 _-¡Ay, maldita sea, Yami! ¿Qué te sucede?_

 _-¡Joey! ¿Qué hacías en mi cama?_

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había abierto la puerta de la habitación de Yami, la que era antes de invitados. Ella alguna vez durmió en esa cama. Lástima que no con ese sujeto.

El rubio estaba tirado en el suelo, una mano sobre la roja mandíbula; aun usaba la ropa de la noche anterior, pero arrugada. Yami estaba en boxers, sentado en la cama, sobándose el puño. ¿Lo había golpeado? Uff, se lo perdió.

Los demás comenzaron a llegar también, con ganas de ver lo que sucedía. En lugar de meterse en frente, tapándole la vista como había esperado, ella sigo al frente, pero en mitad de la habitación con todas las veces que habían empujado para poder ver.

-Te dije que no entraras, Joey- le dijo Tristan, captando la atención de la pareja, que había estado todo el tiempo fulminándose con la mirada.

Joey se puso de pie, Yami busco un albornoz para cubrirse, lo cual fue una lástima. Supo que no fue la única que lo pensó al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de las otras chicas.

-No pensé que se fuera a poner agresivo- dijo el rubio, apretando su adolorida mandíbula.

-Vamos, Yami- Seto sonreía- ¿a qué viene la violencia? Tu novio solo quería dormir en la misma cama que tú.

-Exacto- apoyo la rubia- ¿Dónde quedo el amor, Playboy?

-¿Novio?- Serenity dio un paso al frente, titubeante.

 _Oops._

* * *

Tea había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaban esperando a que Joey terminara de hablar con Serenity. Estaban parados en el pasillo sin hacer nada más que ver la puerta de su apartamento.

El rubio los había sacado de allí, pues no quería a nadie escuchando lo que hablaría con su hermana. En el momento, Tea lo apoyo, y lo ayudo a sacar a todos de allí. Pero una vez todos en el pasillo, se dieron cuenta de que Ryou había olvidado sus llaves en casa de Tea.

Ahora estaban varados allí.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- dijo Kaiba, impaciente- tengo trabajo que terminar.

-Es domingo- le dijo Tristan, confundido.

-Yo no tengo días libres.

Estuvo a un segundo de bajar las escaleras cuando el albino lo detuvo. No había nada mejor que hacer, todos observaban sin ningún tipo de disimulo el espectáculo.

-¿Podrías llevar a mi hermana a casa?- pregunto Ryou.

Tea y Mai se miraron. No eran ignorantes de las miradas que Seto le lanzaba a Kisara cuando esta no se daba cuenta. Ella era la única persona con la que el castaño no se había negado a socializar.

Ummm, sospechoso.

-Mis padres deben estarla esperando y no quiero mandarla sola en un taxi.

-Está bien- acepto Kaiba, luego de un minuto. Miro a Rebecca y Emma- ¿ustedes también van a casa?

-Yo me quedare un rato más con Ryou- respondió Emma.

-Yo me quedare hasta que Emma se vaya- dijo Rebecca.

-De acuerdo.

Kisara y Seto se marcharon. Tea miro hacia los prometidos, quienes charlaban bajito entre ellos; luego a Rebecca, que estaba con Yugi y Tristan. Sabía que la chica lo que quiso decir fue: _Yo me quedare hasta que Yugi se vaya._

-Me preocupan esos dos- comento Tristan, mirando hacia la puerta de Tea.

-Si- asintió Yugi.

-No sabía que tu hermano fuera gay- dijo Rebecca al tricolor, quien rio nerviosamente- es una lástima.

-Hay personas que lo lamentan más que tu- rio Mai. La castaña le dio un codazo, sabiendo que hablaba de ella.

Hablando de Yami. El chico se había apartado del resto luego de lo sucedido. Se veía… apesadumbrado. _Seguro se siente culpable por golpear a Joey_ pensó ella.

-No estés triste- hablo bajito, acercándose a el- si le pides disculpas, seguro Joey te perdonara por haberlo golpeado. Además, él es un chico fuerte, no debió ser nada.

Yami le sonrió un momento por sus palabras, pero pronto dejo de hacerlo.

-¿Pasa algo más?- pregunto con gentileza, sin intensión de ser entrometida.

-Me siento culpable- dijo el chico, con suma sinceridad. Ella lo noto.

-¿Por qué?

El tricolor la miro a los ojos. Sus orbes amatistas eran inquietantes. Había algo que lo molestaba, que lo dejaba intranquilo. Quería ayudarlo. Tal vez desahogarse lo haría sentir mejor, podía confiar en ella.

-Por las mentiras- respondió al fin, agachando la mirada- es que…- dudo. Debía ser duro para él. Yami apretó con fuerza los ojos mientras continuaba- le mentimos a Serenity, a sus padres, a mi abuelo… no creo poder más.

Tea le puso una mano en el brazo, era todo lo que podía tocar sin que el corazón se le acelerara hasta el punto de sentirlo en los oídos, como si este en cada latido le recordara el error que cometía al sentir lo que sentía.

-Serenity ama a Joey. Tal vez no sea fácil de aceptar, pero no lo abandonara. No puedo decir lo mismo de sus padres, aunque ella no lo contara si se lo piden.

Se quedaron sentados uno junto al otro en el pasillo. En silencio. _Esto es lo más cerca que lograre estar de él_ , se dijo Tea, sonriendo con tristeza. _Mi corazón tiene problemas a la hora de elegir. ¿Por qué no me podía gustar el chico de la biblioteca, que usaba lentes, era simpático y era completamente seguro para mis sentimientos?_

* * *

Tea vio a sus amigos irse, sonriendo porque todo había salido bien. O casi.

Joey y Serenity se habían arreglado, la muchacha estaba aún sorprendida, pero quería a su hermano más aún. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que el rubio lo había perdonado, Yami seguía cabizbajo.

¿Qué le sucedía?

* * *

 **Un par de días después**

-Joey, creo que debemos terminar…


	12. ¿Donde Esta Mi Maldito Globo de Oro?

**Buenooooo HOLA!**

 **aqui les traje un capi algo... inesperado... creo**

 **espero que les guste!**

 **haganme saber sus opiniones!**

 **Nos leemos!**

* * *

Yami vio como el rostro de Joey se transformaba ante sus palabras: pasar de la sonrisa tranquila y despreocupada a una expresión atónita y ojos abiertos como un ciervo deslumbrado por los faros. ¿De verdad le sorprendía lo que le acababa de decir? El tricolor pensó que Joey estaría de acuerdo con él.

-No puedes- balbuceo el rubio, sin poder quitar a expresión de sorpresa de su rostro.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestiono Yami, frunciendo el ceño- ¿No te parece que es lo mejor? Ya van casi tres meses ¡Tres meses mintiéndole a Tea… y las demás chicas! No me gusta esto, Joey…

-Pero… pero- Joey se aclaró la garganta, se paró derecho y trato de defender su punto- Pero si no fuera por esto, seguirías viviendo con tus padres. Además, toda esta cosa de ser "gay" ha vuelto a reunir al grupo. Tea está muy feliz, ¿no lo has notado? Tienes un lindo apartamento, una buena compañera de piso, todos tus amigos están ahí. En serio, amigo ¿Qué más quieres?

Esa última pregunta, solo esas tres míseras palabras, bastaron para colmar la poca paciencia que tenía el Mutou. Adiós a su calma, chao al poco control que tenía sobre su temperamento. Dos segundos después, su puño estaba estampado en la mejilla derecha de su "novio".

Joey se tambaleo hacia atrás, sin poder creer lo que su amigo acababa de hacer. Sentía como el lugar afectado palpitaba con dolor, poniéndose rojo y, seguramente, en poco tiempo, se hincharía. Esta vez, no se lo perdonaría.

Se empujó al frente y devolvió con ganas el golpe que le había dado Yami. No estaba Yugi, ni Tristan, ni tampoco Ryou o Duke; ninguno vendría a detenerlos, esto sería hasta que solo uno quedara en pie.

No se contuvieron por el hecho de ser amigos, ni se limitaron a solo puñetazos. Ambos trabajaban en el mismo gimnasio y habían recibido el mismo entrenamiento, eran expertos en diferentes artes marciales y estaban dispuestos a demostrarlo.

Yami sentía como le ardían los nudillos, al igual que cada lugar en el que Joey lo había golpeado a él. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. En su mente habían flashes de los momentos que había pasado con él, los buenos momentos, esos que le daban la seguridad de llamar a Joseph Wheeler, su amigo. Aun así, siguió golpeándolo. Su mente era un caos en el mar de furia, no solamente con Joey, quien lo había metido en todo ese asunto de la pareja gay, sino también con el mismo, por haber sido el imbécil que permitió que todo el engaño empezara en primer lugar.

Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca, y eso lo hizo echarse atrás, apartándose de los golpes de Joey, que ahora eran débiles, pero en su cuerpo magullado continuaban lastimando.

Miro el rostro del rubio, y sonrió _Supongo que mi cara esta igual_. Se lo merecían, ambos, por ser un par de idiotas.

-Has mejorado tu gancho izquierdo- comento Joey, casualmente.

¿Pero que tenia de casual un par de muchachos tirados en el suelo del estacionamiento de un edificio residencial, todo magullados? Yami había escogido el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde Tea vivía para tener su "pequeña charla" con Joey.

-Y tú practicaste tus llaves. Te felicito, casi me matas de una asfixia- Yami le sonrió, apenas. Su cara comenzaba a hincharse. Igual que la del Wheeler.

-Mi papa estaría orgulloso ¿no crees?

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, un silencio cómodo. Cada quien tratando de respirar sobre el cansancio, o tal vez, costillas rotas.

-Sé que me merecía parte de esa paliza, pero no toda- dijo Joey, con suma tranquilidad, luego de unos instantes- puedo saber ¿Qué te pasa?

Yami respiro profundamente por la nariz y soltó lentamente por la boca, luego respondió.

-Creo que me gusta Tea. Pero cuando ella se entere de que le mentí para poder vivir con ella, pensara que soy un pervertido como Mai le había dicho. Y cuando sepa que tú y yo la engañamos todo este tiempo, y que además engañamos a tu hermana, la hermana de Ryou y Rebecca, para mantener la mentira inicial, mas nunca volverá a hablarme. No creo que pueda soportar eso, ella de verdad me importa.

Se sentía bien decirlo en voz alta, ahora solo faltaba la contestación de Joey.

-Entonces ¿Mai creyó que te habías metido en casa de Tea porque eras un pervertido que quería espiarla y así?- silbo- wao, tiene una buena imaginación.

-De todo lo que dije ¿fue eso lo único que escuchaste? ¿En serio, Joey?

-Calma, amigo. Solo bromeaba- el rubio alzo las manos, en un gesto de rendición, antes de ponerse serio- Te gusta Tea ¿eh? Créeme que no me extraña, fuera pensado que eras gay de verdad si ni siquiera fueras pensado en tener una cita con ella. Y probablemente nos odie cuando se entere de todo, pero no es rencorosa. Nos perdonara, aunque no esperes que vuelva a hablarte.

-¡Eso es justamente lo que no quiero!- grito Yami, sin poder contenerse- no quiero que deje de hablarme, no quiero que se aleje de mí. No quiero.

-Ah, de ser ese el caso, Tea no te gusta- Joey se encogió de hombros. Agrego, cruzándose de brazos y achicando los ojos- estás enamorado de ella.

-…- ante tal declaración, el tricolor se quedó sin palabras. Antes de que pudiera pensar algo para contestar, su amigo dijo:

-Y por mi hermana no te preocupes, cuando hable con ella en tu apartamento, le conté la verdad. Sabe sobre toda la mentira y los porque… no estaba muy feliz, pero dijo que entendía y que no le contaría esto a nadie.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es- Joey casi sonrió, o lo intento- ella es la razón por la que no quiero terminar con esta farsa- Yami lo miro con curiosidad- sabes que ella se graduara de la escuela el año que viene, y yo quiero hacerle un regalo. Pero soy de fondos muy limitados, tu sabes, entonces…

-Entonces…- Yami hizo ademanes para que continuara.

-¿Para qué crees que he estado usando el dinero que me has pagado este par de meses?- Joey lucía un poco tímido, hablar de su hermana y lo mucho que la quería lo ponía así- pienso ahorrarlos, junto con una parte que me paga mi padre en el gimnasio, y de aquí al año que viene creo que tendré lo suficiente para darle algo… algo que ella de verdad se merezca- el rubio giro el rostro para mirar a los ojos amatistas de Yami, dejando claro que no tenía segundas intenciones y que no le mentía- pero no podré hacerlo sin el dinero que me das, de verdad. Necesito tu ayuda.

Yami no encontró que decir. ¿Cómo le repetía que ya estaba harto de todo, sin hacerlo sentir mal pues eso significaría que ya no le "pagaría" más? ¿Si le decía que ese ingreso extra venia de los bolsillos de Seto Kaiba, lo desanimaría lo suficiente para dejar el asunto? Estaba casi seguro que la respuesta era sí, pero no tenía corazón para eso. No en ese momento. Ya se habían golpeado lo suficiente físicamente, no tenía por qué darle otro puñetazo al corazón de Joey al decirle que ese regalo que quería darle a su hermana no podría ser.

 _Si ya metí la pata ¿Por qué no meter la pierna completa?_

-Está bien- dijo, aun no muy convencido- seguiremos con esto.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Joey lo miro, parpadeando repetidas veces, sin poder creerlo.

-Solo te advierto que tarde o temprano esto se sabrá, y Tea pateara nuestros traseros fuera de su vida- el tricolor le sonrió, aunque no llegaba del todo a sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, no será tan grave como te lo imaginas- Wheeler desestimo el asunto con un movimiento de la mano.

Se puso de pie con mucho dolor y trato de ayudar a Yami a hacer lo mismo, logrando únicamente arrástralo por el suelo y hacerlo quejarse por el dolor. Al final, el Mutou tuvo que ponerse de pie por si solo.

Se dirigieron al apartamento de Tea.

* * *

Tal vez subir siete pisos no era la mejor idea en las condiciones en las que se encontraban, y mucho menos habían considerado quien se encontraba en casa.

-¿Pero que les paso?- el grito de Tea debió haberse escuchado en todo el edificio.

Sus ojos llenos de preocupación los recorrieron de arriba abajo repetidas veces. Yami se sintió avergonzado, pues si Tea se enteraba que era porque se habían golpeado entre si primero querría saber qué razón y después los mataria ella misma, entonces tendría tiempo de pensar y vería la traición que el par de difuntos le habían hecho.

Quizás se habían golpeado de más en la cabeza.

-Nos asaltaron- dijo Joey, haciendo temblar su voz, para exagerar el asunto.

-En realidad, solo fue a Joey- Yami sabía que Tea no caería en ese juego ¿Cómo iban a asaltar a Yami si todavía tenía su celular y billetera?- yo deje mis cosas aquí.

-¿Los asaltaron?- Tea no podía salir de la impresión. Solo cuando los vio intentar tomar asiento, reacciono- ¿Pero que creen que están haciendo? No pueden simplemente sentarse, hay que ir a la policía y poner la demanda…

-¿Y tú crees que de verdad van a atrapar a esos sujetos?- Joey no estaba de ganas para seguir con mentiras, ni hablar de Yami- además, no me robaron casi nada, olvide el teléfono en casa. Solo me quitaron algo de efectivo…

-Entonces iremos al hospital- decidió la castaña, firmemente.

-Harán preguntas- respondió el tricolor, no muy seguro con la idea. Aunque no le vendría mal una revisión y pastillas para el dolor- y querrán avisar a la policía.

-Díganles que se pelearon entre ustedes y ya- ella dijo, yendo a su cuarto para tomar su cartera y poder irse al hospital.

Los dos muchachos se miraron entre si, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. A una sola voz, dijeron:

-Si tú insistes, Tea.

* * *

Bajar las escaleras había sido menos horrible que subirlas, pero dolió y era lo que a ellos les importaba. El sujeto del taxi, quien resultaba ser el mismo que los había llevado a casa de Yugi, los miraba con suspicacia a través del retrovisor y parecía estar buscando una excusa para dejarlos en el camino.

Era obvio que no los quería en el taxi y Yami tampoco tenía ganas de que ese tipo fuera su chofer.

Le dieron la verdad en forma de mentira, para Tea, a la doctora como explicación de su actual condición. La mujer sacudió la cabeza, como si viera ese mismo tipo de caso todos los días; les hizo algunos chequeos y exámenes, concluyendo que ellos estuvieron muy cerca de partirse los huesos entre sí. Les colocaron vendajes, de forma que casi parecieron momias y les dieron reposo por veinte días.

Joey estaba más que feliz ante las pequeñas vacaciones pagas, si es que su padre se tragaba la mentira del robo y decidía pagarles. Yami, por otro lado, tenía miedo de quedarse a solas con Tea tanto tiempo, él no podía moverse bien y estaba seguro de que ella intentaría ayudarlo en la mayor cantidad de cosas que le fueran posibles. Teniendo la revelación de sus sentimientos hacia ella, y la vergüenza de las cosas que estaba haciendo, no era capaz de mirarla a la cara sin sentir que todo lo que sucedía se reflejaría en su rostro y se echaría al agua, como un tonto.

No estaba listo.

Ya no.

* * *

El cumpleaños de Yami llego, y el todavía no había salido de su reposo.

Habían sido días tranquilos. Solo había tenido pocas visitas por día, si las tenía. Generalmente era Ryou, quien iba y veía televisión con ellos un rato o películas. Yugi también, junto con su abuelo, pasaba a verlo y le llevaba cosas: comida, videojuegos, revistas, juegos de mesa y ese tipo de cosas. Yami se estaba preocupando, estaba perdiendo su condición física.

-¿Tienes miedo de engordar?- Tea arqueo una ceja, sonriendo con diversión.

-Yo lo tendría- exclamo Mai, ese día que andaba de visitante- ¿has visto los abdominales que se gasta este sujeto? No es algo que sale de un día para otro, además, perdería la única buena vista que hay en este lugar.

Tristan y Duke iban de vez en cuando, al igual que Bakura. El albino iba por su hermano, pero pasaba por allí para molestar y luego se iba. Ese era su concepto de visita. Incluso Seto se había tomado la molestia de ir sin que lo llamaran, ese había sido el día más entretenido, le había pateado el trasero a Kaiba un par de veces en Duelo de Monstruos y se había enterado de los chismes sobre Kisara.

-Mokuba dijo que la invitaría a salir- le comentaba Seto, aunque algo renuente- pero son los días y no ha hecho nada.

-Yo estaría asustado- Yami estaba conversando tranquilo, Tea no estaba en casa- uno de los hermanos de la chica es un psicópata. ¿Tú no deberías estar asustado también?

-Seto Kaiba no se asusta con nada.

-No hasta que invoco a mi Dragón Alado de Ra en su forma de Fénix.

-NOOO.

Ahora ya no tenían que visitarlo, Tea le permitió salir del apartamento luego de que se pudo quitar los vendajes. A casi veinte días de haberse peleado con Joey, aun le dolía el cuerpo, pero podía caminar sin la incomodidad de ser una momia, lo que era para el todo un progreso.

Todos sus amigos lo llamaron ese día, incluidas Serenity, Rebecca, Kisara e incluso Emma, quien siempre se mostraba tímida a interactuar con los demás amigos (hombres) de Ryou. Pero ninguno le dijo nada para salir, quizás reunirse y cantarle cumpleaños antes de picar un pastel.

¿Por qué a Yugi si se lo celebraban y a él no?

* * *

Había tomado una siesta luego de tomarse una aspirina para el dolor, ya no era tan fuerte pero no dejaba de ser incómodo. Eran las cinco de la tarde, en pocas horas su cumpleaños llegaría a su fin.

Le llego un mensaje de texto y lo leyó, con los ojos apenas abiertos.

 **Joey:** _Adivina que hice._

 **Yami:** _El ridículo frente a alguna chica_.

 **Joey:** _¡No, idiota! Adivina que hice._

 **Yami:** _No sé qué hiciste, Joey. Y a este punto me da miedo saber, pera ya, escúpelo._

 **Joey:** _Pues si me lo pides con tanto amor -.-'… ¡Te conseguí una cita con Tea!_

Esto hizo que el ojiamatista se sentara de golpe, sintiendo la queja de sus huesos, articulaciones y músculos en el proceso, para leer mejor el mensaje.

 **Yami:** _¿A qué te refieres?_

El rubio tardo en responder, haciéndose el rogar, como siempre. Cuando Yami no insistió, Wheeler, dijo:

 **Joey:** _Supongo que te deje tieso y sin palabras por la impresión. Pues bueno, como lo lees: te conseguí una cita con Tea. Y convencí a los chicos para que te dejaran en paz en día de hoy. Tú y ella, solos esta noche para ir a cenar. Disfrútalo. Ella te estará esperando a eso de las seis. Yo hice la reservación y le dije que fuera contigo con el pretexto de que pasaras un cumpleaños tranquilo y todo eso, y le pedí que no te dijera para poder darte la sorpresa yo. ¿Y? ¿Te sorprendí? ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

Yami le quería contestar, pero cuando vio la hora faltaban veinte para las seis ¡No debía hacerla esperar! Salió de la cama y corrió al baño.

* * *

Se vistió, tan guapo como pudo en el menor tiempo posible; el mejor traje, su mejor colonia, dinero, porque estaba seguro que la cena no era paga. Cuando se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden, salió de su habitación.

Encontró a Tea en la sala, esperándolo, aunque faltaban aun cinco minutos. Se veía hermosa. Aunque… siempre que la veía se veía hermosa. Se sintió feliz con la idea de pasar ese día con ella, sin embargo, la imagen frente a él tenía algo mal.

Estaba Tea, allí todo bien. Las cosas de la sala, como debería. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, era un lindo detalle de parte del universo. Y, finalmente, Mai Valentine en el sofá junto a la ventana, mirándolo con una mueca divertida.

* * *

-Esa cena estuvo deliciosa- exclamo Joey, muy contento.

-Y que lo digas- Mai rio con el- y lo mejor es que comimos gratis.

Yami pensó que ya que Mai se había sumado al plan sin invitación, él podía traer a Joey. Claro, la idea era irritar a la rubia, el problema fue que en algún momento Wheeler y Valentine comenzaron a charlar, a llevarse bien y hacerle la noche imposible al cumpleañero. Ademas de que el tuvo que pagar la cena de los cuatro.

Todo estaba en su contra ese día.

Solo que no lo pensó con tantas ganas hasta ocho minutos después.

Una moto se montó en la acera por la que ellos caminaban, empujándolos dentro de un callejón. La moto se detuvo y los sujetos que iban en ella se bajaron, navajas en mano y pasamontañas cubriéndoles el rostro.

-El dinero y las cosas de valor- dijo uno de los sujetos, con voz áspera- rápido, o podrían lamentarlo.

La primera reacción de ambos chicos, fue empujar a Tea y Mai detrás de ellos para protegerlas, la segunda, fue pelear.

-Dos peleas en un mes- en la voz de Joey se escuchaba su sonrisa- no te contengas, hermano.

Yami asintió, sonriendo ante la idea de pelear en serio. Sería la primera vez que usaba sus habilidades para verdadera defensa personal, y ya que también tenía que defender a Tea, la adrenalina comenzó rápidamente a esparcirse por su sangre. Ya ni siquiera le dolía el cuerpo.

Los sujetos los atacaron al ver que se reusaban al robo, blandiendo sus navajas, verdaderamente dispuestos a herirlos con ellas. Cada uno tenía su oponente, Yami no tenía tiempo de mirar cómo le iba a su amigo. Su atención estaba en el ladrón, su navaja y, de vez en cuando, los chillidos de las chicas detrás de ellos. En algún momento el hombre con el que peleaba quiso pasarlo e ir por alguna de las chicas.

Nunca se lo permitiría.

Se atravesó en el camino, viendo de reojo el arco que dibujo la hoja carmesí de la navaja del sujeto. Le hizo una llave, inmovilizándolo y asfixiándolo. Solo lo soltó cuando pudo ver las luces azules y rojas de un auto de policía.

-¡Yami!- Tea corrió junto a él, habían lágrimas en sus ojos, cosa que lo alarmo.

-¿Qué sucede?- el levanto una mano, limpiando el camino que las lágrimas habían trazado en la mejillas de la castaña.

Poco a poco la adrenalina disminuyo, dejándolo con el dolor en los músculos y articulaciones, además de una fuerte y ardiente punzada en el costado. Se sintió algo mareado cuando miro a los ojos azules de Tea.

La hoja de la navaja no era carmesí, era su sangre.

-Estas sangrando- murmuro ella, con nuevas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, mientras él perdía estabilidad- ¡Yami!

* * *

Una ambulancia llego instantes después de que el tricolor se desmayara. Los paramédicos lo atendieron y subieron al vehículo. Joey veía cada movimiento que realizaban los especialistas, sin ocultar toda la preocupación que sentía.

-Tea, ve en la ambulancia con el- dijo seriamente a su amiga.

-Pero…

-Ve con el- insistió- yo llegare junto con Mai al hospital. Tomaremos un taxi. Además llamare a los chicos para que nos veamos allá.

Gradner no tuvo oportunidad de dar una réplica, cuando ya la habían empujado dentro de la ambulancia junto a la camilla en la habían puesto a Yami. Tea estaba verdaderamente conmocionada, ella tenía que ir con Yami.

En el primer taxi que paro Joey se subió, luego de que Mai estuvo dentro, y se dispuso a llamar a sus amigos. Incluso a Seto.

* * *

-¿Qué le sucedió?- Seto parecía molesto cuando pregunto; en sus ojos castaños, muy en el fondo, podía ver algo de preocupación. Sin embargo, Joey no fue quien le contesto, dejo eso a Tea y Mai.

Ya habían llegado Yugi, Tristan, Duke y Ryou. Kaiba había llegado de ultimo, pero más rápido que los demás. Diez minutos después de ser avisado, en mitad de la noche, había llegado al hospital. Joey al fin veía un indicio de esa amistad entre Yami y Kaiba.

Llevaban horas atendiendo a Yami, estaba en cirugía, pues al parecer la navaja estuvo muy cerca de rozarle un pulmón. Tea había estado temblando, solo Yugi pudo calmarla. Pasaban de medianoche, y todos estaban cansados.

Joey necesitaba un buen café.

* * *

Yami fue llevado a una habitación individual a eso de las seis de la mañana, una vez que vieron que estaba estable. Sus amigos pasaron la noche en el hospital, durmiendo en la sala de espera.

Sin embargo, Yami no despertó hasta dos días después, para volver a desmayarse, lamentando no haber muerto en la pelea.

 **El día antes de que Yami despertara…**

Joey apenas había ido a su casa a bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y dormir. El resto del tiempo había estado en el hospital, en la habitación de Yami en las horas de visita y en la sala de espera cuando las enfermeras los habían corrido de allí.

En ese momento estaba dando una vuelta por el edificio, estirando las piernas pues llevaba más de una hora sentado. Aún estaba de reposo, sin embargo sabía que de no haberlo estado, su padre le fuera dado permiso de faltar para acompañar a su amigo.

-Wheeler- giro en redondo para encontrarse con Seto Kaiba, quien estaba reclinado de una pared.

-Kaiba- dijo Joey, casi como una pregunta. No era común que el castaño le dirigiera la palabra.

-Necesita hablar contigo- _Esto no puede ser bueno_ pensó Joey- sobre tu "relación" con Yami.

-¿Y eso que te importa a ti?

-Yami me conto que quiso "terminar contigo". Que no lo permitiste y el por qué- Joey estaba a punto de reclamarle que no era asunto suyo y que el Mutou no tuvo por qué haberle contado esa parte- sé que él te esta… pagando para fingir ese noviazgo…

-SHHHHH- lo interrumpió Joey- alguien podría escucharte.

Seto rodo los ojos pero bajo un poco la voz.

-No es un secreto para ninguno que esta farsa de ustedes es un entretenimiento para mí, tampoco ha sido mi intención ocultarlo. Quiero hacer un trato contigo.

-¿Un trato? ¿Contigo?- Joey bufo con burla- Eso nunca.

-Te daré quinientos mil dólares- escuchar esa cantidad de dinero dejo sin aire a Joey- supongo que esa cantidad te ayudara para darle un buen regalo a tu hermanita cuando salga de la escuela.

-Quinientos mil dólares… ¿A cambio de qué?

 **El día que Yami despertó…**

Todos estaban reunidos en el cuarto del tricolor mayor, esperando que este abriera los ojos.

-Saldré por un café- dijo Duke, levantándose de su lugar en el sofá junto a la ventana. Era una habitación costosa en el hospital, Seto estaba pagando los gastos- ¿Alguien quiere?

-Cuando quiera beber alquitrán, te avisare- respondió Tristan, con una mueca ante la idea de tomar café de hospital. Los demás se negaron a la oferta de manera más cortes, pero pensando igual que Tylor.

-Mmm…- vieron movimiento en el rostro de Yami unos minutos después, todos rodearon la cama, pero dejando un par de pasos de distancia entre ellos y el- mmm.

Yami abrió apenas un poco sus ojos, el amatista de su mirada se veía algo apagado y desorientado.

-Yami- exclamaron Tea y Yugi, pero ninguno más fuerte que Joey, quien lo hizo de manera exagerada.

El rubio recorrió esos dos pasos de distancia en uno solo y se acercó al tricolor. Por dentro, su alma lloraba mares por la humillación.

 _Esto es por Serenity. Tea, Yami, perdónenme._

Se inclinó sobre la cama, dejando sin palabras a todos, menos a Seto, quien tomaba fotos con su celular disimuladamente.

En eso entro Duke en la habitación, dejando caer su café y poniéndose pálido.

-Creo que fuera sido más productivo no detener esa caída que casi tengo en las escaleras- farfullo, saliendo de nuevo por otro café y tratando de borrar esas imágenes de su mente.

Yugi y Tristan, de repente se antojaron de café también.

* * *

La luz de la habitación lastimaba sus ojos ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? Le dolía el costado un poco y se sentía atontado, tal vez estaba algo sedado. No podía saberlo con seguridad. Miro el techo, buscando fuerzas para poder girar sus ojos y mirar a su alrededor.

Escucho la voz de Tea y Yugi, sintiéndose contento de que ellos dos estuvieran allí para él, para verlo despertar. Sin embargo, la voz de Joey se escuchó por encima de las demás, escucho pasos y luego sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, pero la cercanía de aquel rostro no le permitía distinguir sus facciones, aunque no fue necesario cuando vio un mechón de cabello rubio miel.

 _Ay, no_ gimió todo su ser _¿Por qué, Dios? ¡¿Por qué?!_

No pudo con la conmoción, y se hundió de nuevo en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

 _Maldito Seto, esto debió ser idea suya._

No supo más nada después de allí.


	13. Mai y Sus Planes Brillantes

Tea tuvo que salir de la habitación luego de lo que vio, necesitaba aire. Mucho aire y quizás una máquina que borrara la memoria. No solo para olvidar lo que acababa de suceder, sino también poder eliminar de sus recuerdos el momento en el que conoció ese atractivo inquilino suyo.

Le dolía pensar en no tener a Yami en su vida, pero de esa manera todo sería más fácil… menos doloroso.

Sin embargo, no pudo irse hasta asegurarse que el tricolor estaba bien. Cuando Joey se apartó de la cama vieron que Yami seguía inconsciente; lo tomaron como una "falsa alarma", llamaron al médico para que lo revisara, mientras ellos esperaban que el chico volviera definitivamente en sí.

 _Joey debe estar decepcionado_ pensó ella _Incluso yo lo estoy_. Sabía que no debía pensar de esa manera, que no tenía derecho. Yami estaba con alguien más, independientemente de quien fuera. No debía inmiscuirse y mucho menos en esta situación donde ella tenía todas las de perder.

-¿Lamentándote de nuevo, Dorotea?

Tea no estaba acostumbrada a que Mai usara su nombre completo, era extraño. Por eso no pudo evitar que su cabeza girara bruscamente cuando lo escucho, mirándola fijamente. La rubia arqueo una ceja.

-¿Qué?- exigió Valentine- sí, se tu nombre completo ¿Qué tiene?

-No, no es eso- Tea negó con la cabeza- ¿Cómo sabias que…? ¿Cómo sabias que yo…?

-Tu cara deprimida es muy obvia- Mai le sonrió con empatía- además, te conozco lo suficiente. No te pones así por cualquier cosa.

Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta la cafetería. Se sentaron en el área V.I.P del lugar, lo llamaban así porque solo las personas con verdadero poder monetario podían pagar algo de lo que vendían. Ellas no tenía poder monetario, pero Kaiba sí. Él les había dicho que podían comer de allí, que el pagaría. A Tea le pareció muy dulce su generosidad, aunque le haya prohibido terminantemente a los demás muchachos hacer lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no has hecho nada aun?- pregunto Mai casualmente.

-¿Hacer algo sobre qué?- replico Tea, evadiendo el tema.

-No te hagas la que la Virgen te habla- respondió con severidad la oji violeta, dejando su comida de lado- ¿Por qué no has hecho nada para seducir a Yami?

La castaña sintió un leve ahogamiento cuando uno de los fragmentos de espagueti que estaba comiendo casi se desvía hacia su nariz. Logro evitar que sucediera solo para comenzar a toser y ahogarse de verdad. Minutos después, con la cara roja y los ojos llorosos, miro a Mai de mala manera. Esta seguía impasible.

-¿De verdad quieres que te diga que está mal en todo lo que dijiste?- Tea hablo con la voz estrangulada, aun respirando dificultosamente.

-No hay nada de malo en lo que dije- Mai se echó hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho. A la oji azul le desesperaba verla tan tranquila.

Tea respiro un par de veces de manera profunda. Tenía que recordar que estaban en la cafetería de un hospital y que no debía hacer escándalo, que no debía gritar pues nadie tenía que enterarse de sus problemas.

-Me estas pidiendo que seduzca a mi amigo, quien está saliendo con mi otro amigo, el cual es una de mis más antiguas amistades, a quien quiero mucho. ¿Me estás diciendo que no hay nada de malo allí?

-Sip.

Gradner resoplo. Mai explico su punto.

-Yo simplemente creo que puedes hacer que Yami cambie de opinión. Es decir, ¿no te has mirado en un espejo? Debería tener estrógeno en lugar de testosterona dentro de su cuerpo para no fijarse en ti, y aún hay mujeres llenas de estrógeno que querrian una cita contigo. Solo digo que…

-Yami esta con JOEY.

Tea creyó por un segundo que había dejado sin argumentos a Mai, pero su amiga comenzó a abrir la boca para responder, cuando Yugi llego junto a ellas. Ambas se miraron un segundo, la castaña diciendo silenciosamente que el tema moría allí; Mai haciendo la promesa de continuar después.

-Hola- dijo el Mutou, algo avergonzado- ¿interrumpo?

-No, claro que no- Tea le sonrió alegremente, contenta de una excusa para dejar el tema de Yami- ¿quieres sentarte?

El tricolor sonrió y asintió, tomando la silla de una mesa vecina y sentándose con ellas. Tea se sentía tranquila teniendo a su mejor amigo allí, sabía que era terreno seguro. No como en el que se había adentrado al abrirle la puerta a Yami meses atrás.

…

Mai dejo que Yugi y Tea hablaran, tampoco soportaba ver como su amiga se esforzaba por ocultar lo que obviamente estaba allí.

Estaba segura de que de haber expuesto su punto completamente, la fuera convencido. Pero no estaba segura de que Tea le fuera a creer, ella confiaba demasiado en los idiotas de sus amigos.

¿Qué tenía de malo que Tea intentara seducir a Yami? A ella le gustaba, mucho, ¿Por qué no lo intentaba? Era una pequeña cobarde. Mai estaba segura que, de Tea intentarlo, el tricolor no pondría resistencia. Todo su sexto sentido se lo decía, ella sabía de lo que hablaba. Además, si lo que le preocupaba más a la Gradner era que Joey podría salir herido, pues podía irlo olvidando.

Joey también tenía remedio.

Oh, sí, había besado a Yami en las narices de todos ¿Y qué? Eso no demostraba nada. Había visto parejas de diferentes tipos en su corta vida, y nunca había visto una que se quisiera menos que ellos dos. ¡Yami había golpeado a Joey por dormir en su cama! ¿Quién hacia eso?

Ella no podía decir que no eran pareja, tal vez tenían una manera extraña de mostrar su cariño, pero estaba segura que ese par no era el dichoso " _Uno para el Otro_ " o " _Almas Gemelas_ "; no por nada su apellido era Valentine.

Y ella le probaría al mundo que tenía razón.

Si Tea no quería seducir a Yami para no herir a Joey, ella seduciría a Joey para que se olvidara de Yami.

 _Ahora repítete que lo haces para ayudar a Tea y no porque te gusto el idiota de Wheeler_ se burló de ella su subconsciente.

 _Callada, a ti nadie te pidió tu opinión_ replico, decidiendo no pensar en eso mucho más.

…

Yami durmió otro buen rato más, al menos un par de días. Cuando despertó, solo Tea estaba en la habitación. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y los demás estaban en sus casas, descansando. Sus amigos insistieron para que fuera a su apartamento y durmiera, pero la castaña no quiso.

Había ido a su apartamento durante el tiempo que Yami estuvo hospitalizado únicamente para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, el lugar se sentía muy solo. No le gustaba. Era palpable la ausencia del oji amatista, se había acostumbrado a que estuviera por allí, a la posibilidad de entrar en la cocina y pillarlo bebiendo directamente del cartón de la leche, o saliendo del baño en toalla; de entrar en la sala y que él estuviera viendo alguna caricatura en la televisión, que sonriera palmeando el lugar vacío junto a él, invitándola a sentarse.

El abrió los ojos apenas un poco, pero ella pudo notarlo desde el sofá en el que se hallaba tratando de dormir. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, su pijama torcida y desarreglada, su cabello hacia cualquier lado, pero sus ojos bien despiertos; se acercó a la cama, y el siguió su camino con la mirada.

-¿Estoy muerto?- pregunto el, su voz ronca- ¿ya me fui al cielo?

Ella se extrañó mucho ante esas preguntas, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Yami creía estar en el cielo… por verla? Sonrió, tratando de ignorar el calor que subía desde su cuello hasta el nacimiento de su cabello.

-No, según ese aparato- señalo el monitor cardiaco- tu corazón a un late.

-¿Qué hora es?- Yami comenzó a moverse, muy lentamente, para poder sentarse. Con su mano izquierda comenzó a restregarse los ojos, el brazo derecho tenía una incómoda intravenosa.

-Casi las dos de la mañana.

-¿De verdad?- su expresión denotaba sorpresa. Luego, simplemente dio un largo suspiro- ya no tengo sueño ¿Qué hare hasta que amanezca?

Tea rio al escuchar ese tono de voz tan infantil con el que dio su queja. Tomo asiento en la silla que, desde el día que Yami ocupo esa habitación, ella había puesto junto a su cama y encendió la televisión con el control remoto. Estaban pasando un especial de MARVEL y DC Comics, lo cual hizo sonreír inmediatamente al oji amatista. Y esto, a su vez, la hizo sonreír a ella. La castaña nunca había visto una de esas películas completas hasta que conoció al tricolor.

-Pero ¿tú no vas a dormir?- pregunto el, apartando por un segundo la mirada de la pantalla.

-No tengo sueño- era una leve mentira. Sentía los parpados pesados, pero sabía que si se acostaba de nuevo, sabiendo que Yami estaba despierto, no podría dormir de verdad.

Yami torció los labios, una mueca inconforme. Miro más allá de Tea, hacia la silla en la que estaba sentada y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Se corrió hacia el lado derecho de la cama, haciendo un espacio para que ella se acomodara.

Un nuevo, y más fuerte, rubor se apodero de la cara de la muchacha.

-No tienes por qué molestarte…

-Tonterías- el interrumpió, sonriendo alegremente. Era extraño para ella saber que él no le sonreía así a cualquier persona- esa silla que usas es incomoda hasta para la vista, si vas a ver el maratón de películas conmigo es mejor que estés cómoda.

Ella tenía mil y un formas de objetar, pero no podía. ¡Era tan difícil para ella decirle que no! Y más aún cuando la perspectiva de sentarse allí con él a ver películas era algo más allá que la palabra "cómodo" no alcanzaba a describir. Se mordió el labio un segundo, indecisa, antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?

Ella no respondió. Se acercó a uno de los armarios que había en la habitación. Saco de allí un par de bolsas de frituras y se volvió hacia Yami. El chico sonrió ampliamente al ver los bocadillos.

-Piensas en todo ¿eh?

-Creo que es mi misión en la vida- bromeo ella de vuelta.

Se sentó en el lugar que Yami le había hecho. Sin subirse del todo a la cama, cosa que se ganó otra mirada inconforme de parte de él.

-Termina de subirte, así como estas ninguno estará cómodo.

Tea no estaba segura de cómo iban a estar cómodos si hacia lo que él le decía, pero no valía la pena discutir. Subió las pies, extendiendo las piernas. La cama era un poco angosta, sentía que si se movía tiraría a Yami, con todo y la barra de intravenosa, al suelo. El Mutou tomo la manta y cubrió también a Tea, deslizo confiadamente el brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, dejando que la cabeza de ella se apoyara cómodamente en su hombro.

-Solo no le digas a Joey- bromeo Yami, su boca llena de frituras mientras hablaba, guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

Ella rio al verlo, relajándose completamente ante la confianza que se tenían mutuamente.

Definitivamente era más cómodo. El sofá de cuero era frio y se pegaba a su piel, mientras Yami era cálido y suave, a pesar de sus fuertes músculos. Su olor, el que era tan familiar ahora, la envolvió. Todo se sentía tan bien en ese instante.

Él estaba bien. Estaban los dos. Estaban cerca. Y ella tenía mucho sueño, así que poco a poco se fue deslizando en la inconciencia.

…

Mai nunca había sido atenta con las personas, no era algo que le naciera. No había estado yendo al hospital todos esos días por Yami precisamente. Aunque lo estaba comenzando a considerar un amigo, ella estaba allí por Tea. Sabía que toda esta situación puso mal a la castaña, no quería dejarla sola. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Había ido tantas veces que ya se sabía el horario del lugar, y de las personas del hospital. Se levantó temprano, a las seis de la mañana ya estaba saliendo de su cama, y en pocos minutos estuvo lista para ir a trotar. Hasta el hospital. Con pasos constantes llego a su destino a diez para las siete, a las ocho comenzaban las visitas.

Si, se sabía el horario ¿pero quién dijo que eso le importaba?

Espero unos pocos minutos, a las seis y cincuenta y siete minutos, como suponía, la enfermera de la recepción salió de su puesto para el cambio de turno, dejando el camino libre para que ella entrara. En su opinión, esas enfermeras eran muy inútiles.

Mai no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que habían ido a revisar a Yami. Ya que Tea estaba siempre allí, debían suponer que si algo ocurría ella avisaría. Tea era quien cuidaba del oji amatista, por esa razón no la corrían aunque no fuera horario de visita.

Camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la puerta que correspondía a la habitación del Mutou. No toco, le encanta tomar a Tea desprevenida mientras dormía y darle un susto; de esa manera reafirmaba su autoridad como mejor amiga haciéndolo de todos modos aunque la castaña se quejara.

Sin embargo, esta vez no pudo hacerlo.

El sofá estaba vacío. Pero Tea seguía en la habitación.

En la cama, Yami estaba dormido boca arriba, su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Tea. Esta, acomodada en el pecho del tricolor, se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Como era natural, Mai saco su celular y les tomo fotos. Muchas fotos.

 _Es mejor que espere aquí un rato y cuando sean casi las ocho saldré para interceptar a los amigos de estos dos, y así no los interrumpan_.

Se sentó en el sofá con tranquilidad, jugando con su teléfono hasta que se hizo la hora de salir.

…

Cuando casi iban a dar la ocho salió de la habitación, sabía que ellos debían llegar pronto. Siempre merodeaban por allí desde temprano. Llego a recepción y la enfermera le dio una mirada suspicaz, Mai sonrió ampliamente y la saludo con la mano. La enfermera la miro mal antes de volver a sus labores.

-¡Buenos días, Mai!- entrando venia Yugi, sonriendo con alegría. Junto a él venían Tristan y Joey, varios pasos detrás estaba Kaiba, obviamente poniendo distancia para que no los relacionaran.

Muy inteligente.

-Buenos días- ella correspondió la sonrisa- ¿Qué tal pasaron la noche? ¿Descansaron?

-Mucho- afirmo Wheeler- estamos listos para sentarnos en esa habitación y morir de aburrimiento. Será emocionante- agrego con aun más sarcasmo.

 _Oh, supongo que lo será_ rio ella en su fuero interno. Tenía que distraerlos para que no fueran a la habitación pero sin que sospecharan nada ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?

-Buenos días- la saludo Seto pasando de largo junto a ella, apenas mirándola de reojo.

 _¿Qué?_ Vio con cierto pánico como el millonario de alejaba por el pasillo hacia los ascensores _¿Cómo lo detengo?...mmm ¿para que lo detendría?_ Se contradijo un segundo después, Tea y Yami están completamente vestidos y solo duermen, no tiene nada de malo que una chica duerma en la misma cama que su amigo gay. Además, Mai contaba con que Kaiba tuviera cierta consideración y no despertara a la castaña; Tea no había dormido bien desde la noche del intento de robo, las ojeras que tenía eran notables. Seguramente los dejaría en paz hasta que se despertaran solos.

Pero sabía que los demás chicos, exceptuando tal vez a Yugi, no serían tan considerados. Menos Joey ¿Qué diría el rubio al ver que Yami había admitido en su cama a Tea pero a él no _? Supongo que eso de por si es un punto a favor de Tea_ pensó contenta _ahora solo debo hacer que este tipo piense igual que Yami._

-¿Saben chicos? Me muero de hambre- les dijo cuándo ellos pretendían seguir de largo hacia los ascensores, igual como había hecho Kaiba minutos antes- ¿no quieren acompañarme a desayunar? No quiero ir yo sola.

Hizo un puchero y batió las pestañas un par de veces. Ellos la miraron con expresiones en blanco y ella vio venir las frases afirmativas que no tardo en escuchar. Sonrió y comenzó a empujarlos de nuevo por la puerta por la que habían entrado para comer en un lugar que no fuera el cafetín del hospital.

 _Bien, Tea, esto es para que no digas que soy una mala amiga._

…

Finalmente, dos días después, Yami estuvo de nuevo en casa. El doctor le había recetado varios medicamentos, especialmente para el dolor. La herida estaba curándose bien, pero dolía y en ocasiones no lo dejaba dormir, Tea se había dado cuenta en el hospital cuando el, dormido, se quejaba y hacia muecas con el mas mínimo movimiento.

Gradner le había preparado una deliciosa comida, junto con Serenity, Rebecca, Kisara y Emma. Mai también estuvo allí, pero ella no era de estar en la cocina, en cambio la veías en la sala junto con Seto, Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Ryou y Bakura burlándose de Yami. Los chicos reían divertidos de sus bromas, incluso Kaiba les encontraba gracia, aunque pareciera que el tricolor mayor prefería que se lo tragara la tierra.

Tea solo sonrió al verlos. Estaba más que feliz de tenerlo de vuelta.


	14. Seré un Farolito

**Me tarde años en actualizar, lo se y lo siento mucho mucho...**

 **estaba un pelin fuera de inspiracion, pero ya lei mis apuntes y ahora se va a prender la que no se apaga gente bonita... tal vez no en este capi o el siguiente, pero tengo a una hermana que me lo recuerda todo el tiempo asi que...**

 **espero que les guste este capi... lo escribi con mucho amor... por que es muy dificil no amar a estos muchachos aunque lastimosamente no sean de verdad... me gustaria saber que opinan ¿como creen que va la historia? ¿alguna duda? ¿alguna sugerencia?**

 **les agradezo muchisimo sus reviews, fav y follows, y que se tomen la molestia de leer este fic... eso es lo que me hace mas feliz**

 **A LEER!**

* * *

Le costó un poco recuperar su condición física. Más de un mes y medio sin hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio podía dejarte hecho nada cuando decidías volver a entrenar. El cuerpo le dolió incluso más que después de la pelea de Joey por al menos una semana.

Wheeler lo encontró divertidísimo cuando lo veía caminar todo tieso, apenas subiendo los pies y sin mover los brazos.

-Pareces un Ken- se burló en rubio- es como cuando las niñas quieres hacerlo moverse. Demonios amigo, te ves muy mal.

Yami no perdió la calma ni la compostura, cosa que no era habitual cuando se molestaba con sus amigos. Siguió derecho con paso calmo, aunque todo en el se sintiera torcido, entonces se detuvo junto a Joey y le dio un derechazo en el brazo, tumbándolo al suelo.

-Aaaaaaaaaay- se quejó, demasiado dolido para moverse.

-Joseph- escucho a su padre ladrar- levántate del suelo o voy a decirle a María que te barra con todo y la mugre que hay en el suelo- pero cuando Yami llego junto a él, sonrió- tienes un buen brazo.

El Mutou sonrió y siguió su camino. Joey se puso de pie a duras penas, sin usar su brazo lastimado en ningún momento. Entre dientes, refunfuñaba.

-Un día de estos voy a teñirme el cabello y a peinármelo de punta para ver si así me demuestran algo más de amor en este lugar…

-Te tiñes el cabello y te desheredo- replico su padre, habiendo escuchado sus palabras con lo que Joey creía debían ser oídos bonicos- eso es para nenas. Ahora vete, tienes que trabajar y cumplir un horario.

* * *

Yami también tenía un horario que cumplir. La primera semana que se incorporó al trabajo, llego puntual a cada entrenamiento, fuera una clase en grupo o particular. Ya había faltado bastante y no quería ser ninguna molestia para el señor Wheeler ni para las personas que estaban pagando para recibir sus clases.

Y al parecer, lo echaron de menos.

Muchos lo recibieron con abrazos, otros estaban muy animados de verlo. Incluso una chica trato de besarlo, por suerte en ese momento llego Tristan a decirle algo y sin percatarse de los intentos de la chica, la tropezó y la hizo casi chocar contra un muro, apartándola efectivamente de él.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que quería rechazar ese beso. Nunca le había pasado nada como eso, y le estaba preocupando que se fuera a quedar así. ¿Y si nunca olvidaba a Tea, y por ende rechazaba a todas las chicas que intentaran algo con él? ¿Qué sería de su vida?

Pero volviendo al trabajo; quienes mejor lo recibieron fueron las señoras mayores. Esas mujeres literalmente gritaron de emoción, parecía que no habían sido tan felices desde el nacimiento de sus nietos tres eras atrás. Ya les habían notificado de la vuelta del tricolor al trabajo, por lo que vinieron preparadas.

Le regalaron tartas, pequeñas cestas de galletas, pasteles, dulces, flores, plantas medicinales, agua bendita y le echaron la bendición al menos un par de veces. Eran un grupo de abuelitas muy diverso. Tea rio al verlo llegando con tanto corotero.

-¿No me dijiste que ibas a ir a trabajar?- inquirió, ayudándolo a descargar las cosas.

-Lo dije- asintió el chico- solo que no esperaba una fiesta sorpresa. Y lo mejor de todo es que de igual forma me pagaran el día.

Estando de nuevo en el trabajo, veía a Tea únicamente de noche. Se iba bien temprano en la mañana, volvía para la hora de la cena. En ocasiones no la veía pues ella se iba a casa de Mai y volvía cuando él ya estaba dormido. Sin embargo, se estaba volviendo común recibir un mensaje de ella de vez en cuando.

 **Tea:** _Necesito tu ayuda_

Cuando el leyó el mensaje, respondió al instante. Tenía unos minutos de descanso y en poco tiempo seria su hora de almuerzo.

 **Yami:** _¿Qué sucede?_

Tea tardo en responder. Esto lo puso un poquito nervioso; ella era muy proactiva y autosuficiente, muy pocas veces se molestaba en pedir ayuda. Además, no tenía ni idea de en donde andaba.

 **Yami:** _Tea ¿Qué pasa?_

Pasaron diez minutos y ella aun no le había respondido. Considero llamarla, pero no quería parecer muy preocupado… pero eran amigos, y se suponía que era su amigo gay. Bueno, uno de sus dos amigos gay ¿eso no le daba cierto beneficio? Ella no tendría por qué mal interpretar su angustia. Solo era su amigo inquilino, "que no estaba interesado en ella en absoluto pues tenía novio", que estaba preocupado por su bienestar debido al extraño mensaje.

 _Deja de pensar tantas tonterías. Estas preocupado, porque te gusta. Ya se lo dijiste a Joey, no vale la pena que lo niegues. Quieres llamarla, saber que sucedió y ver si puedes ayudarla_ su celular sonó _Contesto, ¡Contesto! Ya Yami, céntrate_.

Respiro profundo y leyó el mensaje de texto.

 **Tea** _ **:**_ _Mai me llevo de compras. Pero ahora está intentando hacer que conozca chicos… es muy incómodo ¿me sacas de aquí, por favor?_

Ja, como si tuvieran que decírselo dos veces. Dio rápidamente una respuesta afirmativa y se dispuso a escabullirse del gimnasio. Siempre pensó que era mejor pedir perdón que permiso. Sin embargo, su aun molesto "novio" lo intercepto en la salida.

-¿Faltas un mes y aun quieres fugarte del trabajo?- Joey se apoyó en la escoba que estaba usando para limpiar su área de trabajo- si papá se estera, esta vez no será tan agradable.

-Tristan y tu cúbranme- le dijo, demasiado ansioso para disimularlo.

-Primero me dirás que está pasando.

Yami le echo todo el cuento, y sin poder evitarlo también exagero algunas cosas. Como que Mai le fuera a conseguir un esposo a Tea si no se apresuraba en llegar. Joey lo miro con diversión, cosa que solo lo hizo molestar más pues lo estaba haciendo perder tiempo y no lo tomaba en serio, además.

-Bien, entonces te acompaño.

-¿Qué?- el tricolor lo miro, confundido- ¿y tú para que vendrías?

-¿Quién mejor que yo para distraer a esa rubia? En cuanto vea a este Adonis llegar se va a olvidar de sus planes busca-maridos.

El rubio lucia muy seguro de sí mismo. Cosa que en realidad no convencía para nada al Mutou. ¿Por qué Mai le iba a tomar importancia a Joey? Ellos ahora se llevaban bien, pero se suponía que Wheeler es gay y la oji violeta seguramente no perdería el tiempo con él, por muy guapo que el chico fuera ¿verdad?

-¿Y quién nos cubrirá?- ese fue el último intento de Yami por dejar a Joey atrás.

Su amigo sonrió ante la pregunta. Simplemente mando un mensaje de texto y se encamino a la salida, asegurándole al tricolor que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, cada vez que Joey se incluía en los planes de Yami nada bueno pasaba y el muchacho lo tenía bien en claro. En esa situación tan delicada, al menos para él, rezo a todos los dioses que se le ocurrieron para que nada saliera horriblemente mal.

* * *

Tea le había dado la dirección del centro comercial en el que se encontraba con Mai. No fue difícil hallarlas; las vieron sentadas en un café conversando con un par de chicos. O al menos la rubia, Gradner estaba más ocupada mirando hacia los lados que prestándole atención al chico que intentaba charlar con ella. Yami no pudo evitar inflar el pecho al sentir que ella lo estaba buscando a él y que ese sujeto no era para nada de su interés.

-O las sacamos de allí o buscamos la manera de correr a esos sujetos- decía Yami, ocultándose en una esquina- ¿tienes alguna idea?

Aunque su rubio amigo lo negara, si tenía algo en común con Seto: ambos muchachos eran tremendamente buenos buscando formas de hacer pasar malos ratos a las personas y sacar provecho de ello, ya fuera solo por diversión, como en el caso de Joey. O por intereses personales, como Kaiba. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta. Se giró a verlo, muy extrañado por su silencio.

-¿Eh? ¡Joey!- exclamo, viendo como su amigo se alejaba a un ritmo rápido pero con una forma de caminar extraña- ¿para dónde vas?

-Lo siento, amigo, me reúno contigo en unos minutos- respondió nerviosamente Joey. Se estremeció notablemente y salió corriendo, mientras se alejaba, hablo- ¡Tengo que ir al baño!

Yami no necesitaba más explicaciones, de verdad que no. Decidió que por sí solo alejaría a esos chicos de allí. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo. Lo pensó un tiempo y decidió que podría sacarle algo de provecho a su fachada de hombre gay. Después de todo ¿a qué hombre heterosexual no le incomoda que otro hombre le coquetee?

Solo esperaba que Tea no lo tomara muy en serio y que Joey se tardara realmente mucho en el baño.

Dándose valor, se irguió lo más que pudo y camino con mucha seguridad a su encuentro con ellas. Dándole cierto tumbao a sus movimientos, además. Mientras llegaba, se sacó la sudadera del traje deportivo que siempre usaba cuando iba al gimnasio y se lo colgó del hombro, quedando así solo en una camisera blanca.

-Tea, Mai ¿Cómo están?- dijo, parado ya delante de ellas. Las chicas lo miraron con mucha sorpresa; internamente sonrió divertido viendo como ellas lo escaneaban de arriba abajo con la mirada. Los chicos lo hicieron de la misma manera, pero no parecían tan contentos con la vista- ¿y estos jóvenes?- pregunto, ocupando el ultimo asiento vacío en la pequeña mesa- ¿De dónde sacaste a estos muñecos, Mai? Porque estoy muy seguro que esto es obra tuya.

Sonrió ampliamente, guiñándoles un ojo a los chicos. Mai rio al verlo coquetear con los chicos, Tea se veía divertida con el evidente nerviosismo que mostraban sus acompañantes ante lo que Yami les dijo. Sin más, los muchachos se pusieron de pie, se excusaron y huyeron.

-¿Pero…?- Yami supo actuar realmente desconcertado- ¿fue algo que dije?

-Ay, Playboy, para nada- Mai le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano, sin dejar de sonreír- solo son un par de tontos homofóbicos, no te preocupes.

El tricolor se sorprendió de que la misma rubia lo excusara, pero no dudo en ponerse contento. Esos chicos se habían ido y ya no molestarían más a Tea ¿podía pedir algo más?

-Hey, chicas ¿Qué tal?

 _Tal vez que se lo fuera tragado el inodoro_ pensó el Mutou con pesar al ver a Joey ya junto a ellos.

* * *

Pasaron cerca de treinta minutos con las chicas en el centro comercial, luego decidieron que era tiempo de volver al gimnasio. Seguramente Tristan no estaría para nada contento con ellos cuando regresaran, obviamente no era fácil encubrir a dos de los entrenadores para que el jefe no se diera cuenta. En el camino, se encontraron a Kaiba.

-Yami, Wheeler, suban- les dijo, deteniendo el auto que conducía junto a ellos en la acera- tengo algo que hablar con ustedes.

-Tenemos prisa, Kaiba- Joey siguió su camino como si nada, Yami no lo siguió.

-¿Qué pasa, Seto?- pregunto el tricolor, frunciendo el ceño.

-Suban y les contare.

* * *

Ahora el vehículo estaba estacionado frente al gimnasio, los chicos aún no se habían bajado, y es que Kaiba no se los había permitido. Le había puesto seguro a las puertas y hasta que no le dieran una respuesta no los dejaría ir. No importaba que adentro, Tristan estuviera muriendo de angustia pues ya el Señor Wheeler comenzaba a sospechar.

-Sigo sin entender- dijo Joey, mirando de mala gana al castaño.

-Solo quiero que trabajen la noche de inauguración de mi nuevo parque ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?- replico Kaiba.

Yami miro a su mejor amigo, no entendiendo tampoco del todo la petición. Seto les estaba pidiendo trabajar en los puestos del parque, vendiendo comida y atendiendo los juegos; la paga que les proponía no estaba nada mal, pero ¿Por qué el millonario Seto Kaiba los querría a ellos allí trabajando si podía contratar a gente mucho más experimentada?

-Seto…

El chico lo miro. Había un muy, muy leve brillo en su mirada azulada. No era solo una propuesta de trabajo, o una petición, era una súplica… disfrazada para que pareciera una arrogante forma de regalarles dinero a sus amigos necesitados. Y, por alguna razón, esto lo llevo a pensar en cierta chica que tenía perturbado a su amigo.

 _Kisara estará allí_ Yami comenzó a reflexionar, tratando de entender el comportamiento de Seto _Y seguro Mokuba igual. No quiere dejarla sola con su hermano, nos quiere allí para intervenir. Para que hagamos el papel de farolitos, seguramente_ miro al castaño, quien tenía la vista fija en el otro lado de la acera, no permitiendo que le vieran el rostro _Debe ser duro para él, le gusta esta chica. Dijo que no se interpondría, pero veo que se le está haciendo complicado…_

El tricolor suspiro, cerrando los ojos un momento ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Era por su amigo después de todo; Mokuba le caía bien, pero no era común que Seto Kaiba se fijara en alguien. Y esta chica no era del todo indiferente a él ¿Por qué no ayudarlo?

 _Aun después de todas las jugarretas que me ha_ hecho recordó el oji amatista con disgusto, estremeciéndose al recordar el desagradable momento que paso junto a Joey en el hospital.

Pero Seto contaba con él, no podía defraudarlo.

-Con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que mis amigos también vayan…

-Bien.

-Gratis.

Seto lo miro frunciendo el ceño un momento. Luego pregunto:

-¿Tea y Mai vendrán?

-Es la idea- Yami asintió.

-¿Y la hermana de este idiota también?- volvió a decir, señalando a Joey en el asiento trasero.

-Oye ¿y a ti que te importa si me hermana va o no?- Wheeler no tardo en reñirle, ladrando cual perro con rabia- te advierto que si te le acercas a Serenity, voy a demandarte. Recuerda que ella es menor de edad. Ya tengo suficiente con Tristan y Duke…

Joey siguió peleando solo un rato. Yami solo confirmo silenciosamente las preguntas de Kaiba. Obviamente pensaba llevar a las chicas, si el plan era mantener a Kisara y Mokuba separados ¿Qué mejor que meter a las amigas de esta para distraerla?

Y en caso de que no funcionara, aun podían llamar a Bakura. Seguro Mokuba no se acercaría a la albina con ese lunático suelto por allí.


	15. Kaiba ¿En Que Te Has Metido?

**Me tarde años! Creo que fue como un mes… pido perdón! Odio la universidad ;(**

 **Bueno, aquí esta otro capitulo que espero que disfruten!**

 **Gracias a las personas que leen y dejan sus comentarios… de verdad me gustaría saber que opinan, como voy… no quiero perder mi norte y ustedes y mi hermana son las que me recuerdan por donde voy**

 **A LEER!**

* * *

Tea estaba por cavar su propia tumba, nada nunca se le antojo mejor. Era la única forma que veía para escapar de Mai en esos momentos; sabía que su amiga la seguiría al fin del mundo con tal de molestarla, menos a su tumba, donde, y citaba las palabras textuales de la egocéntrica rubia, _Privaría al resto de este miserable mundo de mi increíble belleza, no puedo ser así de egoísta, Dorotea. Confió en que tú lo entenderás._

No, no lo entendía. Tampoco quería hacerlo. Solo quería que dejara de mostrarle esas fotos del hospital de una vez por todas. De solo recordarlo se coloraba, ni hablar de cuando las veía.

-Pero si se ven adorables- refutaba Mai, con cierta burla, cuando la castaña le rehuía.

-Me importa un soberano pimiento- Tea la miro de la mala gana- ¿Qué pensara Joey si ve esas fotografías? No creo que se tome bien el hecho de que su novio haya dormido con alguien más.

Ambas hicieron una mueca ante la palabra novio. Tea lo hacía inconscientemente, en el fondo le dolía saber que no podía pasar nada entre ella y Yami, pero prefería guardárselo para sí. No estaba segura de cuál era la razón de Mai, pues siempre había sido muy liberal en cuanto a las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, aunque la rubia no compartiera para nada esos gustos. Gradner suponía que se debía al _Desperdicio de dos muy buenos especímenes_ como llamaba con constancia a Yami y Joey.

-¿Qué tiene de malo si solo durmieron?- Valentine frunció el ceño, con las manos en jarra. Un segundo después abrió los ojos de par en par- ¿o acaso me estas insinuando que algo más paso entre ustedes esa noche?

Tea sintió el calor invadir no solo su cara, sino su cuerpo en general. ¿Mai nunca entendería el nivel de vergüenza que le daban esos temas y sobre todo cuando hacia esa clase de insinuaciones?

-¡Por supuesto que no pasó nada!- grito más fuerte de lo necesario- ¡Ahora dame ese celular! Borrare las fotografías inmediatamente.

-¿Qué? Ni creas- en esta ocasión, Mai era la que estaba huyendo.

Encontrándose en el apartamento de Tea era un poco complicado evitar ser alcanzado, mas no imposible. Además, Mai no tenía ningún inconveniente con subirse a los muebles y modelar sobre ellos con sus botas nuevas de tacón alto.

-Mira el desastre que estás haciendo- regaño la castaña, mirando las cosas regadas por allí, como papeles y cojines.

-Mira tú el desastre que quieres hacer al borrar esas fotos- replico la rubia, bajándose finalmente del sofá, quedando de cara a los ventanales de la sala, a los cuales su amiga le daba la espalda, y estando más cerca de la puerta en caso de que Tea decidiera seguir la persecución.

La oji azul pareció pensárselo un poco, tal vez no era la mejor idea borrar esas fotos. En realidad creía que se veía muy lindo Yami dormido, que ella estuviera a su lado, entre sus brazos en ese momento solo era un bonus. Pero no quería que nadie más viera eso, y en manos de Mai eso no era seguro.

No que no confiara en ella, pero la oji violeta podía ser bien descuidada.

Tea tomo impulso repentinamente y se lanzó sobre Mai, reintentando arrebatarle el celular. Valentine perdió el equilibrio, cayendo ambas en el sofá del que recién la rubia se había bajado. Forcejearon un rato, despeinándose y desarreglando sus ropas, dejándolas bastante torcidas y algo, muy, reveladoras.

No escucharon el pomo de la puerta moverse, ni el leve chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, así que fue una gran sorpresa para ambas ver entrar al lugar a Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke y Ryou. Los seis chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par ante la imagen.

Tea se imaginó como podían interpretarlo: entran a un apartamento y ven a dos mujeres, ambas muy atractivas, tiradas en un sofá jadeando, despeinadas, y con la ropa tironeada; mostrando de esta forma sus sostenes y más piel de la necesaria. A) Estaban jugando para el mismo bando que Joey y Yami, o B) estaban peleando como dos mejores amigas que se aman y están en un serio desacuerdo.

Tomaron la segunda opción y Tea les dio puntos por eso.

Ambas se pusieron de pie, una más avergonzada que la otra, y comenzaron a arreglar sus ropas. Tristan le había tapado los ojos a Duke y Duke a Tristan, Joey y Yami le cerraron los ojos a Yugi y Ryou se tapó los ojos solito y se dio la vuelta para darles privacidad.

A Mai no le pasó desapercibida la cara del Mutou mayor y el suave sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver a Tea, y tampoco la mirada constante de Joey en ella misma. Si seguía así, sus planes de juntar a Tea y Yami serían un completo éxito.

-Creo que llegamos en buen momento…-comenzó a decir Yami, viendo que habían interrumpido la disputa.

-Fuera sido un mucho mejor momento si llegábamos unos 10 minutos después- Joey estaba cruzado de brazos, midiendo posibilidades- ¿Quién cree que fuera ganado? Yo le apuesto a Mai.

-¿Seguro?- esta vez fue Tristan- Tea la tenía contra las cuerdas. Sabes lo violenta que puede ser…

-Pero Mai es más alta- Ryou se les unió.

-Pero Joey es más alto, y mi hermano de igual forma le pateo el trasero…

-¡Yugi!- gritaron ambos mejores amigos del pequeño Mutou.

Este se encogió al ver las miradas poco amables de Tea y Joey por su intervención en la tonta conversación, Mai, por otro lado, rio de muy buena gana por todo.

-¿Y algún día nos dirán que hacen todos ustedes aquí?- inquirió, alegremente.

Yami no tardo en explicarles lo que Kaiba les había dicho, aparte en la cocina, pues en la sala los demás se preparaban para una buena sesión de videojuegos, de la cual los residentes del apartamento probablemente lamentarían.

-¿Y el ricachón nos quiere allí para distraer a Kisara y mantenerla lejos de su hermanito, verdad?- inquirió Mai, hábilmente.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Nos dimos cuenta- Tea sonrió amablemente- solo que no quisimos molestar haciendo preguntas.

-Las mujeres nos damos cuenta de muchas cosas- acoto la rubia, con algo de malicia.

Y palabra cierta, no dejo de advertir la pequeña contracción nerviosa en el rostro del tricolor ¿Qué estaría ocultando ese sexy muchachito que lo tenía tan alterado? Ya no se parecía en nada al confiado ardiente e inalcanzable sujeto que había llegado unos meses atrás.

Y esto le daba un optimismo de procedencia desconocida.

-Entonces, ¿están dentro?

-Claro que sí.

* * *

Emma estaba intentando hacer sus deberes de la escuela desde hacía horas. Literalmente. En la escuela privada a la que asistía los profesores eran muy exigentes, y sus padres lo eran aún más. Su promedio no podía bajar del 9.6 que tenía o de lo contrario la castigarían ¿típico? Si, sus padres estaban llenos de clichés.

Le quitarían el celular, la TV, la computadora y cualquier cosa que pudiera darle acceso a internet. Limitarían la visita de sus amigas, cosa que no le preocupaba pues de igual forma estaba con ellas todo el día en la escuela, y le prohibirían salir con sus demás amigos. Sin embargo, lo único que realmente le preocupaba, es que le prohibirían ver a Ryou.

Era extraño para ella pensar que hacía unos meses la noticia le había aterrorizado de sobremanera. Pensar en ella, con su corta edad de 17 años y próximos 18, casada, siendo ama de casa y probablemente esperando un hijo le daba escalofríos. Y no de manera positiva. Al menos creía tener el derecho de, al igual que su madre, casarse con la persona que ella fuera escogido, a la que amara.

Por suerte para ella, la habían comprometido con Ryou.

Mientras se conocían habían evitado hablar de cualquier cosa referente al compromiso y la boda, querían que fuera algo más natural. Primero comenzaron con asistir a compromisos familiares juntos, donde estuvieran personas conocidas en común y evitar momentos incomodos. Luego, el la invito a salir. De a poco, las cortas conversaciones por mensaje de texto se volvieron horas hablando por celular.

Le gustaba el albino, y mucho.

Ahora en confianza y seguros de que el matrimonio no sería algo terrible como ambos habían pensado en el inicio, decidieron hablar de lo que pasaría luego de la boda. Llegaron a varias felices conclusiones:

1) La relación física iría a la velocidad que ella decidiera, pues Ryou entendía que aún era muy joven y todo lo del matrimonio muy sorpresivo; que ella tal vez no estaría preparada para eso todavía.

2) Ella podía continuar con sus estudios si así lo decidía, no tenía por qué conformarse con solo atender la casa mientras él trabajaba.

3) Los hijos vendrían a su debido tiempo. Ryou tampoco se sentía preparado para ser padre.

Era difícil para Emma no sonreír al pensar en él.

Pero bueno, lo principal es que ella estaba tratando de hacer sus deberes, de manera excelente y perfecta, para evitar reprobar y ser castigada de sus padres; pero su querida prima y su querida cuñada no dejaban de discutir y distraerla. Y eran solo tonterías.

-Te quedara genial este disfraz- seguía chillando Rebecca, molesta por no ser escuchada.

-Ya te dije que no- Kisara, manteniéndose firme, se dio la vuelta para ignorar a la genio de lentes.

-Pero…

-Ya, cállense las dos- les ladro Emma- trato de hacer mis deberes de la escuela. Ustedes también deberían estar haciéndolos.

Sus dos amigas la miraron fijamente, como si les fuera hablado en un idioma completamente desconocido. Luego sonrieron, como si nada.

-No seas tontita, prima- Rebecca amplio más su sonrisa- esa tarea está demasiado fácil para mí, la hice hace años. ¿Por qué mejor no vienes y me ayudas a convencer a Kisara, aquí presente, lo bien que se le vera este disfraz la noche de la feria? Después puedo pasarte las respuestas y todo eso.

La albina miro a su cuñada con silenciosa suplica, para que no lo hiciera, que se quedara allí donde estaba y siguiera con lo que hacía. Pero… que Rebecca le prestara la tarea significaba un diez absoluto, y con algunos cambios que le haría para que luciera como algo hecho por ella, sacaría un 9.5 como mínimo. Además, el disfraz no estaba nada mal.

-Deberías ponértelo- opino la chica poniéndose de pie. La chica de lentes chillo feliz por el apoyo, mientras la otra suspiraba llena de derrota.

* * *

Ja, ya tenía un plan listo para esa dichosa feria. Se haría en una par de semanas aproximadamente, antes de que septiembre llegara. Nadie sabía de esto que ella haría y no pensaba dejar que nadie se enterara. Tal vez se dieran cuenta en la feria, pero para ese entonces ya sería muy tarde. Esto sería un proceso bastante laborioso, no descansaría en los siguientes 15 días, y si todo su esfuerzo de esos días daba frutos, el final de su plan sería un completo éxito.

 _Lo hago por el bien de todos_ se había dicho muchas veces, y de verdad lo creía. Eso solo lo hacía más fácil.

Había logrado tomar el celular de uno de los tricolores sin que se dieran cuenta. Lo necesitaba para el inicio de su _Gran Plan Maestro Para la Salvación de Todo Lo Que es Guapo, Sexy y Delicioso_. No le había costado mucho idear ese nombre. Tal vez la creación de dicho título fue lo que la inspiro a hacer toda es complicada operación.

Se hizo la tonta un momento y salió del apartamento, bajando a la calle. No podía dejar que nadie la oyera.

Sin dudar un segundo más, marco el número que en ese celular estaba.

- _Mutou ¿Qué pasa?_

Le gustaba la voz gruesa del otro lado de la línea, aunque tuviera una personalidad de mil demonios que no fuera para nada su tipo.

-Seto Kaiba ¿Cómo estas, guapo?

Hubo silencio en la línea un segundo, antes de escuchar un poco más lejana la voz de Seto, que debido alejar el celular de su cara:

- _Otra fanática loca, por eso no debo contestar yo mismo mis llamadas._

Con esa frase, supo que le iban a colgar. Y no debía permitirlo. Grito fuerte, esperando que ese cabeza hueca la escuchara a pesar de la distancia que pudiera haber entre el celular y su oreja.

-AGUARDA UN MOMENTO ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS FANATICA LOCA? SOY MAI VALENTINE, AMIGA DE TEA Y YAMI. NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO.

La llamada no se había cortado, pero tampoco se escuchaba nada. Estaba confundida, hasta que el exclamo con poca amabilidad.

 _-¿Vas a hablar o no? Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer._

La rubia bufo, sin ninguna intención de disimularlo en el teléfono.

-Bien. Es sobre Yami.

 _-¿Qué pasa con él?_

-Tu eres su mejor amigo ¿no?- no escucho respuesta, pero tampoco hubo una negativa, por lo que continuo- entonces debes conocerlo bien, y cuento contigo para no mentirme con respecto a lo que quiero decirte.

 _-¿Acaso no mentirías tu por Tea? ¿De verdad cuentas con que no voy a mentir por Yami si eso es lo que tengo que hacer?-_ había burla en la voz del castaño, pero ella sabía que era cierto. Mentiría por su mejor amiga de ser necesario, y no sabría si él le mentía o no. Pero confiaba en que el seria sincero una vez que ella le dijera que pasaba.

-Creo que Yami miente sobre ser gay- fue directo al grano, continuo sin darle oportunidad al chico de replicar- y que está usando a Joey para seguir con su engaño y así poder permanecer en el apartamento de Tea.

 _-¿Y?_

Seto se hacia el desinteresado, eso pensaba Mai. Continuo:

-Tea está enamorada de ese idiota, y se que el muy imbécil también siente algo por ella. Quiero reunirlos.

 _-¿Me estás diciendo que CREES que Yami miente con eso de ser gay, CREES que está enamorado de Tea y ella de él, y que QUIERES que el chico que ha estado ENGAÑANDO a tu mejor amiga, según lo que TU piensas, salga con ella?_

Demonios. Este sujeto la confundía. Su voz indiferente y fría no le daba alguna señal de que mintiera, le creyera, estuviera nervioso o algo. Si al menos lo tuviera en frente podría tratar de descubrirlo a través de gestos, pero de esta manera no le era posible.

-Sé que Playboy no es mala persona. Tú también lo sabes. No sé porque se le ocurrió fingir algo así solo para alquilar un apartamento, pero no me importa. Ninguno de ellos, Tea, Yami o Joey, son felices con esta tontería. Y supongo que tu querrías lo mejor para tu amigo como yo quiero lo mejor para mi amiga. Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

Esta vez el silencio se extendió más. Se sintió orgullosa por dejar a ese sujeto sin palabras, pensando tanto. Así que, sin más opción, espero pacientemente.

- _Ok, ¿y qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?_

-Quiero tu ayuda.

 _-¿Qué necesitas?_


	16. Mi Novio II: El Espadachín de la Llama

Seria en una semana aproximadamente la feria que haría Seto, por lo que estaba aún muy relajado con el asunto. Él no era así, pero en esta ocasión, improvisaría. ¿Qué tan difícil seria actuar de entrometido? Ser un farolito era algo que a Joey y Tristan se le daba muy bien, el solo tendría que imitarlos.

Nunca pensó que eso sucedería un día.

Había salido temprano del trabajo. Tea se había ido antes de que el llegara para llenar la despensa. Por eso, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se quedó contemplando las fotos que Kaiba le había pasado al celular.

Eran las fotografías de la noche que el despertó en el hospital.

Tea se veía hermosa dormida a su lado. Trataba de no darle pie al sentimiento que le decía que ninguna otra chica se vería igual de bien allí y que Tea debía quedarse en ese lugar, junto a él. Muy cerca. Era también, muy nuevo para el pensar de esa manera.

Esperaba que Seto no le fuera enseñado esas fotografías a nadie más. Aunque lo dudaba muy seriamente; el castaño no tenía amistades. Yami sabía que, del millonario necesitarlo, incluso Joey lo ayudaría (sin que hubiera paga de por medio), pero al único que Kaiba aceptaba como amigo era a él. ¿con quién más podría compartir esas fotografías?

Solo con Tea, y sabía que su amigo no sería capaz de eso.

Solo esperaba que Joey tampoco las viera. No es que al rubio le fuera a molestar, pero ¿Quién se aguanta después a Wheeler molestando y cantando cosas cursis que el mismo invento? Yami no necesitaba de eso.

Esas fotografías eran la razón de que, por primera vez, le pusiera clave a la galería de fotos en su celular. Nadie más tenía que verlas… salvo, tal vez, Tea, si por algún milagro del cielo lo que el sentía por ella fuera correspondido.

* * *

Joey estaba muy contento con eso de la feria, y sus amigos también. Todos estaban en el centro comercial para comprar disfraces para ese día; para atraer más gente, Kaiba público que quien llevara un disfraz de Duelo de Monstruos tendría un descuento en todos los puestos, desde la caseta de boletos hasta el puesto de hot dogs más insignificante.

Él ya se había decidido por qué personaje representar: El Espadachín de la Llama, era su carta favorita en todo el juego. Y lo mejor de todo es que no era el único que se disfrazaría: Tristan seria El Cybersoldado y Yugi iría de El Mago Oscuro. Yami había decidido que _Él era demasiado maduro como para andar en tonterías como esas_ , o algo por el estilo; la verdad no le había prestado mucha atención, solo capto la negativa en la respuesta, lo demás eran palabras que él no requería recordar.

El caso es que se vería estupendo vestido como un monstruo del juego; a riesgo de sonar verdaderamente gay, el disfraz favorecía sus puntos fuertes, como toda la musculatura que había desarrollado en esos años trabajando en el gimnasio de su padre gracias a la tela elástica que predominaba en el diseño del traje; además, estaba seguro que los colores resaltarían su tono de piel, cabello y ojos.

¿Quién sabia? Tal vez incluso saliera con un par de números telefónicos esa noche.

¡O una novia! Tener novia no le sentaría mal; le encantaría conocer una chica guapa (con el cabello largo, le gustaba mucho el cabello largo. Y rizado), que le gustara el Duelo de Monstruos, los videojuegos, comer, que fuera divertida. Y sabía que no sería ninguna chica nerd porque también debía ser sexy.

¿Qué Joey Wheeler era muy exigente? Sí, pero ¿Por qué no? Su madre lo había hecho con mucho esfuerzo como para que él se conformara con cualquier chica.

El rubio parecía un loco caminando solo por las calles de la ciudad, riendo complacido por su imaginación ambiciosa. Había dejado ya a sus amigos y él se dirigía a casa para llevarle a Serenity su disfraz del Elfo Místico. Se vería encantadora, por lo que era bueno que su traje trajera una espada.

No importa que fuera falsa, sabia como causarle dolor a las personas que lo fastidiaban. Y si él no podía, bien podía hacerlo Yami. A veces se cargaba un humor del demonio que solo podía calmar golpeando algo.

Y Joey era un experto en sacarle la piedra al Mutou.

Si, se enorgullecía de eso también.

\- ¡Eh, Wheeler! - el chico se detuvo al escuchar esa voz, se giró- ¿Qué hay, guapo?

Mai se acercó a él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja de una manera que hizo que el sentido común del rubio se activara para advertirle de tener cuidado con esa chica. Lastimosamente, cuando se trataba de mujeres muy atractivas, Sentido Común solía ser ignorado.

Como en ese momento.

-Hola, Mai ¿Cómo estás? - el chico sonrió. No pudo evitar fijarse en que la chica iba en traje de deporte y su cabello atado en una alta cola de cabello- no sabía que ibas al gimnasio.

-Claro que voy ¿Cómo crees que este cuerpo se mantiene? No es por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo, te diré. Aunque estoy segura que alguien allá arriba intercedió por mí para darme esta apariencia de edición limitada.

Y vaya que el chico estaba de acuerdo con eso. Era sencillamente increíble el cuerpo que la chica se gastaba, aún más increíble pensar que todo era natural. ¿Cuánto no gastaban mujeres en todo el mundo para tener una figura semejante a punta de cirugías? Mai definitivamente era bendecida y afortunada, ningún hombre lo negaría.

\- ¿Y vas o vienes? - pregunto Joey- ¿Te invito algo de beber?

\- ¿Por qué no? - la chica sonrió- luego de tanto tiempo ejercitando, necesito calorías para gastar mañana. Una malteada de chocolate me vendría de maravillas.

-Conozco un lugar estupendo para eso- Joey de repente también quería una de esas- hay un lugar a un par de calles donde venden unas increíbles malteadas, ni hablar de los postres.

-Pero tu pagas ¿no?

\- ¡Claro! - el rio alegremente, le ofreció su brazo- ¿vamos?

La chica le dio una pequeña sonrisa y engancho si brazo con el de él. Joey sentía que su día se ponía cada vez mejor; tenia consigo los disfraces para la feria, donde se vería increíble, y ahora paseaba del brazo con una chica guapísima. Las miradas envidiosas de los demás hombres lo hicieron sonreír ampliamente.

Era una pena que, para esa chica, el fuera el novio del inquilino de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Tenía mucho trabajo esos días con lo de la inauguración de la nueva feria y los preparativos para el evento. Iban muy retrasados.

Se sorprendía de no estar afónico luego de la forma en que le había gritado a las personas que estaban trabajando en el parque ¿Cómo era posible que la semana siguiente se le permitiera el paso al público al lugar y que aún no fueran terminado de instalar los juegos mecánicos? Y no solo los juegos mecánicos, los cuales iban con la temática de Duelo de Monstruos, sino los puestos de comida y premios, los más tradicionales, o las plataformas de juego, con el ultimo sistema holográfico creado por el mismo.

Todo debía estar perfecto ¿Qué diría la prensa al respecto? ¡Su nombre estaba en juego!

Sin embargo, sabía que lo que más lo mantenía estresado era el hecho de que esa noche la presencia de cierta albina estaría a su alrededor. Incluso allí, en su oficina, no podía concentrarse de solo pensar en ella.

¡Sagrado Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules! ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que esto de que te gustara una chica sería tan complicado?

Para mejorar su momento de tortuosa reflexión, una larga cabellera negra se asomó por la puerta y un rostro sonriente se dirigió a él.

-Hola, hermano ¿Cómo te va? ¿tienes mucho trabajo? - Mokuba entro, tranquilo como ninguna otra persona se atrevía frente a Seto. Bueno, tal vez Yami, pero el tricolor no gustaba de pasar por Corporación Kaiba.

Lo cual, viéndolo bien, era una bendición. A como iban las cosas, sus demás amigos terminarían yendo también, y no tenía tanta paciencia para gentuza como esa.

-Mokuba- saludo, ceñudo como siempre, pero sonrió un poco- aún estoy con los preparativos de la feria. Las contrataciones del personal que trabajara en la venta de boletos y comida esta lista, al igual de los que estarán en los puestos de premios. Sin embargo, aún se necesitan los operadores de los juegos mecánicos. Aparte que los juegos mecánicos aún no están listos y tengo que ir esta tarde a supervisar el trabajo. ¡Como si yo no tuviera otros compromisos que cumplir!

-Sí, me entere que tienes reuniones a las que asistir y papeles que revisar, tratos que hacer y cosas que firmar- el menor hizo una mueca, comprendiendo perfectamente el mal humor de su hermano mayor. Pero, como siempre, no se dejó desanimar, y con ganas de colaborar, sonriendo le dijo al castaño- te propongo algo.

Seto arqueo una ceja como respuesta.

-Hace días que no hacemos nada los dos juntos, yo también estoy ocupado con la escuela, ya sabes que los profesores son muy exigentes, entonces estaba pensando en esto: tú me ayudas con mi tarea, ya que como eres tan inteligente terminaremos muy rápido, almorzamos y luego yo me voy a supervisar los arreglos en la feria y tu tendrás tiempo de ir tus reuniones y eso. ¿Qué te parece?

Seto se lo pensó. Las tareas de preparatoria eran pan comido para él, y Mokuba también era bastante listo, entre los dos podrían hacerlo antes de las doce para poder ir a comer. No era mal plan, además tenía hambre. No había tenido tiempo de desayunar, lo último que haría sería mencionárselo a su hermano ¿Quién quería que su hermanito lo regañara por no cuidar de su salud?

Harían la tarea, comerían y luego seguirían con el trabajo, pero mucho más ligero ya que sería entre los dos.

-Está bien, trato hecho.

Maokuba sonrió, saco sus cosas del bolso de la escuela y las fue poniendo sobre el escritorio, comentando tonterías y riendo solo.

Sonrió al observarlo.

Luego sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por pensar en alejar a su hermanito de la chica que a ambos le gustaba. Y Mokuba que siempre era tan amable y atento con él.

¿Ahora qué demonios debía hacer?

* * *

Yugi vio de nuevo el disfraz de Mago Oscuro que colgaba del gancho en la puerta de su armario, en casa de su abuelo; si llevaba eso a su propia casa su madre lo quemaría y luego echaría las cenizas al retrete. La mujer odiaba Duelo de Monstruos.

Y siéndose sincero, ahora sentía que se vería ridículo yendo con ese atuendo a la inauguración de la feria.

 _Ya estoy algo viejo para_ esto se dijo, con una sonrisa triste _estoy en la universidad, pronto comenzare a trabajar en la compañía de papa. No puedo estar por allí paseándome vestido como un personaje ficticio ¿Qué dirán las personas?_

\- _¡Yugi!_ \- grito su abuelo desde la sala seguramente- _baja, hay visitas._

Pero antes de que el Mutou se pusiera en marcha para ver de quien se trataba, ya la puerta de la habitación se estaba abriendo y por ella entraba parte de las visitas. Rebecca se lanzó sobre él, en un saludo por demás inesperado.

\- _¡Olvídalo!_ \- volvió a decir su abuelo.

\- ¡Hola, cariño! ¿Cómo has estado? - la chica se descolgó de él, sonriendo.

-Rebecca- de verdad que no se la esperaba- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica hizo un puchero ante tal recibimiento; el tricolor conocía el procedimiento a seguir de ver esa expresión en el rostro de la rubia.

-Quiero decir que me alegra verte, pero me sorprende tu visita- sonrió, y se rasco la cabeza, avergonzado.

Ella sonrió, de nuevo alegre.

-Es porque era una sorpresa, tontito- le dio un golpecito en la nariz en la última palabra. Se giró y dirigió la atención al resto del lugar- Me gusta más esta habitación, parece más tuya que la que tienes en tu casa- comento la chica, sentándose tranquilamente en la cama.

-Si ¿verdad? - el no pudo evitar ver los posters, los adornos, las cajas viejas que estaban llenas de recuerdos esparcidas por el lugar- a mi abuelo, mi hermano y mis amigos también les gusta más esta. Por eso el abuelo la ha dejado así a pesar de que casi no vengo a pasar la noche.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Yugi no se sentía incómodo en los silencios con Rebecca, a veces no necesitaban hablar. Era tranquilizador saber que no necesitabas exprimirte el cerebro para mantener una amena conversación pues la compañía era suficiente. Finalmente, ella hablo:

-Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo está tu hermano? ¿los demás chicos? Hace algún tiempo que no los visitamos.

-Están bien. Yami ha vuelto al trabajo, el señor Wheeler está contento de tenerlo de vuelta; con los chicos hemos quedado en ir a la feria que Kaiba inaugurara el fin de semana que viene ¿iras también?

Al término de la pregunta, la chica dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia él, sonriendo como si él fuera dicho algo que no pretendía y no se fuera dado cuenta. Lo cual era probable que fuera sucedido, al parecer del chico.

-Claro que iré- respondió ella- Mokuba nos ha invitado, será divertido.

La mención del menor Kaiba hizo que el frunciera el ceño sin siquiera proponérselo. Aun no entendía por que la mención de aquel muchacho de los labios de su amiga rubia lo ponía tan enojado, pero no quería pensar en eso.

\- ¿Y eso que es?

La chica señalo el disfraz que colgaba de la puerta del armario. Yugi se sonrojo de sobremanera y corrió a ocultar las prendas con su cuerpo. No se avergonzaría tanto si la chica viera su ropa interior; la reacción causo más curiosidad en la muchacha, que no tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba.

\- ¡Es un traje de El Mago Oscuro! - el chico suspiro en derrota y se quitó del medio. Ella termino de acercarse a toquetear la la tela y mirar bien cómo iba el traje. Lo miro- ¿Lo usaras en la feria?

-Pues ese es el plan, junto a Joey y Tristan.

Rebecca no pareció reconocer sus palabras y en cambio se quedó ensimismada pensando. Yugi la miro extrañado cuando ella sonrió, un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada, cariño- por alguna razón, él no le creyó.

-Rebecca…

- _Chicos, bajen a cenar_ \- esta vez fue la voz del abuelo de la rubia.

La chica casi corrió fuera de allí hacia el comedor, para no tener que responder preguntas del chico. Eso solo le daba a entender al chico que ella tramaba algo.

Y no estaba seguro si ese algo le gustaría o no.

* * *

¿Esa tarde podía haber ido mejor para Joey?

El chico no estaba seguro de ello.

Mai era más divertida de lo que su estirada apariencia normal dejaba ver. Tenía cosas inteligentes que decir y opiniones para casi cualquier tema; el mito de las rubias tontas solo se aplicaba a ella en apariencia, y si ella lo quería así. Por lo demás, Valentine tenía una lengua afilada para decir las cosas y mucha astucia para responder toda cuestión.

-Vamos, ahora intenta vencerme- lo reto, con un brillo en su mirada violeta que emocionaba algo dentro de él.

¡Y además la chica jugaba excelentemente bien el Duelo de Monstruos! Sencillamente increíble, estaba a punto de patearle el trasero con sus zapatillas deportivas rosas; pero él no se dejaría vencer y ella lo sabía.

Decir que se lo estaba pasando bomba era muy poco decir.

Recordar que ella le había caído tan mal cuando la conoció parecía ahora un sueño que tuvo hacia mucho, mucho tiempo. No creía revivir ese sentimiento de nuevo.

Lo peor era que la chica ideal, según sus propias exigencias, estaba sentada frente a él, dándole hasta con el cubo de basura en el juego, y el aún no se daba por enterado.


	17. Estupidos Shorts Tan Shorts

**Bueno mi gente bella aqui esta el capi de Enero... les informo que por cuestiones familiares y de situacion pais estare fuera por un tiempo, sin computadora, pero tratare de escribirlos al menos en papel para tenerlos listo y solo pasarlos a word.**

 **si Dios quiere regreso en Febrero...**

 **gracias por los comentarios! y por leer...**

 **Cuidense!**

* * *

Yami no podía creer que se encontraba en casa de sus padres, otra vez.

En el cumpleaños de Yugi, sus padres lo habían ignorado totalmente. Lo cual fue un alivio. El chico ya suponía que sería así cuando vio a todos esos socios. Siempre que se dirigía a alguno de los dos, terminaban en una fuerte discusión.

Obviamente, ellos no querían nada que los avergonzara frente a esa gente.

Cosa que de igual forma paso cuando Joey decidió que el "El Cumpleaños Feliz" no estaba hecho para ser tocado por músicos de funerales. Había sido completamente feliz al ver la cara de sus padres en ese momento.

Pero no en ese instante.

-Yami- saludo su padre al verlo entrar- ya no vives aquí ¿con que permiso entras en esta casa?

El tricolor lo miro, su ceño fruncido y su boca apretada en una línea. Se había dado cuenta que esa era la misma cara que ponía siempre que veía a su progenitor. Es bueno ver que hay cosas que no cambian se dijo con ironía.

-Tu hijo me ha pedido venir- respondió, fríamente.

-Ah, claro, déjame ir a llamar a Yugi- respondió el hombre, impidiéndole el paso a la planta superior.

En lugar de indignarse y enfurecerse, como haría cualquier otro día, respiro profundo y se dirigió a la cocina, en busca de agua. Por más miserables que fueran sus padres, estaba seguro que no le negarían eso.

-¿Qué haces tú en mi casa?- exclamo una voz demasiado conocida por él, en un tono que había empleado con él desde que tenía conciencia.

-Madre.

Ella bufo cuando la llamo de esa manera, era obvio que se mordía la lengua para no responder.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- repitió esta.

-Tu hijo me ha pedido venir.

Yami trato que el dolor que sintió cuando el rostro de esa mujer se relajó al oír mencionar a Yugi, no se notara. Al igual que su padre, ninguno dijo nada al respecto cuando menciono a su hermano como si fuera hijo único en esa familia.

-No menciono que tendría vistas.

-Quizás lo olvido- Como ustedes quieren olvidar que yo existo.

Yami termino de beber su agua, lavo el vaso y dejo todo como lo encontró. Paso junto a su madre, bajo la atenta mirada de esta y se dirigió a las escaleras, esperando ver a su hermano allí para poder largarse ya.

-Yami- Yugi llego corriendo, sonriendo felizmente- estoy listo. Vamos.

El mayor miro a su hermano un minuto, luego a su padre, quien estaba a mitad de las escaleras y luego a su madre, quien aún lo miraba. Sus miradas eran frías, vacías de cualquier emoción para él.

No sabía exactamente qué les sucedía con él, pero hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de intentar encontrar una respuesta.

-Vamos, Yugi.

…

El menor de los Mutou noto con claridad la tensión en su hermano mientras iban en el taxi de camino a casa de su abuelo. Siempre era igual cuando Yami se encontraba con sus padres, no sabía que se habrían dicho esta vez como para dejarlo así.

Le sorprendió enterarse de la llegada de su hermano por que su padre le avisara que por escucharlos gritarse entre sí. Yami tenía mal temperamento, y era completamente volátil ante la presencia del matrimonio Mutou. La última vez que habían discutido, por cosas que eran completamente tontas e injustificadas, su padre había terminado con el ojo morado y Yami decidiendo vivir con Tea fingiendo ser gay.

Así de desesperado estaría.

Aunque, ahora se veía mucho más feliz de lo que había estado alguna vez antes.

-Es aquí- le indico el chico al conductor- gracias por traernos.

Yami se bajó sin hacer ningún ruido y entro. Pasando derecho a la planta superior, donde vivía Solomon. Yugi lo siguió de cerca.

-Hola, chicos- el abuelo les sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola, abuelo- fue todo lo que dijo su nieto mayor, subiendo a la habitación que antes había sido de el en la casa.

El abuelo miro con curiosidad a su otro nieto, este negó con la cabeza.

-Vio a mis padres, no sé qué le dirían, pero está muy molesto desde entonces.

No era nuevo para ellos tratar con un Yami enojado, por eso decidieron que la mejor manera de bajarle los ánimos era con un rato entre amigos. Algunas bromas y risas siempre ponían de buenas al chico. Y a pesar de que este era su objetivo, al primero que llamo fue a Seto.

Estaban allí para prepararse para la noche. Habían decidido un sencillo plan de acción: Yami, Tea y Mai estarían en los puestos, atendiendo, vigilando por señales de Kisara y Mokuba juntos y tratarían de alejarlos uno de otro desde sus posiciones. Y si se salían de su radio de alcance, estaban Yugi, Joey y Tristan quienes estarían dando vueltas por el lugar.

No tardaron en llegar Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mai y Seto.

-¿Dónde está Yami?- Tea pregunto, curiosa de no haber sabido nada de él desde hacía un buen tiempo.

-Es arriba, en su habitación.

-Fue a tu casa ¿verdad?- inquirió Seto, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Si…

-Yo hablo con él.

Kaiba se dirigió a las escaleras y subió con completa tranquilidad, como si se tratara de su casa. Los chicos no se veían muy alegres, Tea tenia curiosidad por esto y Mai no entendía nada.

-Si Yami esta tan molesto ¿Por qué no vas tu a hablar con él, Wheeler?- la rubia lo miro, esperando una respuesta convincente.

-Esto es su mejor amigo, y cuando son ocasiones como estas, es mejor que sea el quien hable primero con Yami. Se entienden bien ese par, se conocen desde hace mucho- Joey estaba serio, cosa rara en él.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en tu casa?- pregunto Tea a Yugi.

-Es una historia larga de explicar, dejémosla para otra ocasión.

Había tensión en la sala, todos esperando a ver qué era lo que sucedería con Yami y Seto. Pero se hacía tarde y todos tenían que cambiarse para trabajar esa noche, aunque sus uniformes serían muy diferentes unos de otros.

Yugi busco su disfraz del Mago Oscuro, y junto a sus dos amigos fue a la habitación de su abuelo a cambiarse, mientras las chicas usaban su habitación para ponerse los uniformes que Seto les había conseguido.

Al terminar todos bajaron.

Todos los disfraces estaban muy bien. Joey había tenido razón en cuanto a su atuendo, el cual si resaltaba su bien trabajo cuerpo. Aunque no más que el de Cibersoldado a Tristan, quien técnicamente llevaba el abdomen descubierto.

-Oye, eso no es justo- se quejó el rubio- se supone que deben dejar algo de atención para mí.

-Hey, no es mi culpa que el disfraz sea así.

-Pudiste escoger otro.

-Y tú también.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que bombones tenemos aquí esta noche- comento risueña Mai, apareciendo en las escaleras.

El uniforme para las personas del parque era una camiseta blanca ligera con mangas tres cuartos, con el logo de Corporación Kaiba; un short naranja y una gorra del mismo color, zapatillas deportivas blancas con medias largas del mismo color.

Tea llevaba el mismo atuendo.

La cuestión era que los shorts, eran de verdad muy shorts. Joey, Tristan e incluso el abuelo Mutou se le quedaron viendo a Mai (pues Tea era como una hermana/nieta). Yugi simplemente miro la ropa y supo que Yami no le gustaría de la misma manera.

Pensando en el Rey de Roma, se escucharon pasos en la escalera. Los dos muchachos restantes aparecieron allí. Seto estaba como siempre, Yami ya no se veía tan molesto y llevaba el uniforme de la feria, en versión masculina: camiseta blanca de magas tres cuartos con el logo, bermudas naranjas, zapatillas deportivas blancas, sin gorra y una sudadera naranja.

-Demonios, Playboy- bufo Mai, como indignada, pero una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a sus labios- no te quiero cerca de nosotras esta noche, si estas hay nadie nos mirara a nosotras por observarte a ti.

-Mai- Tea le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás ciega? Esta demasiado guapo, ni siquiera yo dejo de mirarlo…

-Cálmate, mujer- Seto le mando una mirada significativa mirada a Mai, quien cerro la boca. Agrego, para acentuar mas- recuerda que esta apartado.

-Oh, Kaiba, tranquilo- Joey rio- no me molesta que lo miren. Más bien ¡sientan envidia, damas! ¡por que este hombre es todo mío!

Seto se pellizco el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, sin dejar de pensar que Wheeler era definitivamente un idiota. Se dirigió a la salida.

-Los espero abajo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, los tres chicos disfrazados también comenzaron a salir, conversando con el abuelo; más atrás iba Mai y cuando Tea iba a seguirla, Yami la detuvo.

-¿Estas bien, Yami?- pregunto, mirándolo a los ojos- ¿sucede algo?

-Tranquila, Tea, estoy bien- él le sonrió, pero el gesto desapareció cuando volvió a mirar su uniforme.

Era un uniforme estupendo, muy llamativo y a la castaña se le veía genial. Pero no para que lo luciera por allí, con tantos hombres sueltos en esa feria ¡esos shorts eran muy cortos, y sexys, Y CORTOS! No estaba seguro de poder estar tranquilo con Tea usando eso por allí.

-Es solo que…

Yami no sabía cómo explicar así que, se hinco, tomo la sudadera y la amarro a la cadera de la chica, de modo que cubría la parte trasera de los shorts, la cual era la más susceptible a ser observada. Y cuando estuvo cubierta, se irguió de nuevo.

Tea estaba completamente muda cuando la miro.

El sonrió, tratando de verse natural.

-¿Nos vamos?

….

El plan no había sido ese. Se suponía que estaría en el corte del listo en la inauguración y luego se marcharía para seguir con su trabajo, dejando también a los demás trabajar.

Pero luego de ver eso…

No, no podía irse: su sueño se había hecho realidad.

¡El Dragón Blanco de Ojos azules si existía! Y tenía los ojos más bonitos que el vería jamás.

Luego de cortar el listón se había ido a reunir con Yami y sus amigos para saber qué demonios iban a hacer; no alcanzaron a conversar nada, pues un minuto después una diminuta rubia cayó sobre Yugi en un asfixiante abrazo.

-Hola, Yugi- dijo Rebecca, batiendo sus pestañas- te ves lindo en ese disfraz.

Pero el Mutou estaba mudo en su sitio, mirando a la chica. La rubia llevaba también un disfraz, de nadie más y de nadie menos que de una de las cartas favoritas de Yugi: La Maga Oscura. Era casi idéntica; solo que ella tenía los ojos verdes y pecas, pero por lo demás…

-Si… si…emm…

La joven genio estaba complacida con la reacción que causo en el chico, cosa que obviamente era su objetivo. Pero la muchacha no venía sola. En lo absoluto.

Su prima y su amiga estaban un poco más detrás de ella.

Emma llevaba un vestido negro platinado, sin magas. Sus brazos y antebrazos tenían mangas divididas en dos piezas, con apariencia de escamas del mismo color del vestido, lentillas de contacto color rojo. Botas y una especie de gorra que parecía la parte superior de la cabeza de El Dragón Negro de ojos Rojos.

Y, llevándose completamente su atención, estaba Kisara. La chica llevaba un traje similar al de Emma, pero todo en blanco, con el relieve de las escamas más suave. Pero su gorra era del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

A sus ojos, ella era idéntica.

Y ahora estaba en las gradas de una arena de juegos viendo a las tres muchachas jugar Duelo de Monstruos, en equipo, contra tres muchachos que no eran más que palabrerías en el juego. Ellas eran un verdadero espectáculo; Seto se moría por bajar a la albina de allí y no permitir que nadie más la viera en tan perfecto disfraz.

Y para más cargo de conciencia, estaba contento de saber que los chicos estaban manteniendo a su hermanito por allí ocupado.

Se iría al infierno por ser tan mal hermano.

….

Joey se estaba divirtiendo bastante. No tenía que estar detrás de ningún puesto, podía ir y venir a su antojo, con la única condición de vigilar a Mokuba. Lo cual no era difícil porque el chico andaba por allí viendo que todo funcionara.

Las personas le pedían tomarse fotos con él, ya que era uno de los mejores disfraces por allí. A las chicas les encantaba, y lo mejor es que Mai y Tea estaban bien lejos en los puestos de comida y no podían verlo serle "infiel" a Yami.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?- pregunto Tristan, llegando con compañía.

El rubio frunció el ceño al ver a su hermana con ese supuesto Cibersoldado.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?- propuso con una sonrisa bien tensa.

Necesitaba un lugar donde hubiera mucha gente que no dejara a ese par solo. ¡Sería un hermano sobreprotector y celoso por los siglos de los siglos, Amen!

Mai, Tea y Yami se encontraban en un puesto de postres. Estaba lleno de pasteles, tartas, gelatinas, chocolates y otra tanta cantidad de golosinas. A Serenity le encantaban, así que sabía que no se quejaría.

-¿Qué quieres hermanita? Yo invito- le sonrió.

A la Elfo Místico se le iluminaron los ojos y con alegría comenzó a ver por allí. Joey atrapo a Tristan sonriendo como bobo mientras la mientras miraba a su hermana. Odiaba admitir que era obvio lo que Tristan sentía, y que era sincero.

-¿Qué vas a querer?- Mai le sonrió a la Wheeler, Serenity señalo una tarta de chocolate con crema batida.

La rubia fue a buscar el pedido y el proceso tropezó, de manera muy intencional, a Tea, haciendo que esta cayera en el regazo de Yami, quien se encontraba sentado tomando un pequeño descanso.

Joey no pudo hacer más que reír cuando vio las caras de tomate que tenían sus dos amigos, quienes no hallaban como salir de la situación a causa de los nervios. Mai lo miro con las cejas arqueadas.

Joey comenzaba a sospechar que ya no era merecedor de un Oscar, como había pensado al principio.


	18. Mai Tiene Razon, Soy Mala Negociante

**Aquiiiii el capi que les debia!**

 **espero de verdad que les guste... disculpen por haberlos hecho esperar! tengo el siguiente escrito, pero tengo que pasarlo tambien a la compu... por lo que tardara un poquis pues esta no es mi unica historia, pero si es la unica compu en mi casa!**

 **lo tendre tan pronto como pueda, pero mientras quisiera saber que opinan a ver si tengo que hacer alguna correccion o aclarar dudas... me encantaria saber que piensan!**

 **gracias por estar pendiente de mi historia!**

 **A LEER!**

* * *

Aun no superaba el bochorno de hacía unos minutos ¿Por qué Mai, siendo su amiga, insistía en torturarla? Como si fuera tonta, como si no fuera a notar la obvia intención de la rubia al empujarla.

Si, la estaba acercando a Yami. Pero de la manera equivocada.

-Tu eres la única chica heterosexual que piensa que es una mala forma de acercamiento- dijo Mai, como leyendo sus pensamientos. Tea frunció el ceño- sí, Dorotea. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar haría justo esto. Y lo disfrutaría ¿no viste la cara del Playboy?

¡Ja! ¿Qué si la había visto? Había estado a centímetros de ella cuando cayó sentada en su regazo, claro que la había visto. Solo que no se fijó en las mismas cosas que Mai.

-Mejor sigue trabajando, Valentine- regaño la castaña. Esperando cambiar el tema- no estamos aquí solo para jugar.

-Pero podemos divertirnos en el proceso- replico la rubia, sonriendo de esa manera que Tea sabia, traería cosas que no le gustarían.

 _¿Por qué me tenía que tocar justo con Yami y Mai? Si estuviera con los otros chicos solo tendría que pasearme por allí y tomarme fotos con los visitantes… viéndome ridícula en algún disfraz de Duelo de Monstruos. Aunque no creo que sea peor que este uniforme. Kaiba es un pervertido._

Tea suspiro y se acomodó la sudadera que Yami tan amablemente le había prestado. Había sido muy dulce ¿se daría cuenta el, que ella se sentía terriblemente incomoda con prendas tan cortas? Incluso Tristan se le había quedado mirando ¿eran tan obvias sus ganas de esconderse bajo cualquier roca?

¿Cómo hacía para dejar de sentirse así cuando él era tan amable?

Lo busco inconscientemente con la mirada. Yami hacía rato había dejado el puesto de postres para atender otro local a petición de Mokuba, pues un trabajador había faltado y necesitaban reemplazarlo.

Su boca cayo abierta cuando lo encontró a un par de puestos de distancia, llegando ya a las casetas de juego, usando nada más que las bermudas, su camiseta y zapatos habían sido abandonados en algún lugar. El tricolor se hallaba sentado sobre un tanque de agua.

-Yo puse la misma cara que tu- Mai rio, parándose junto a ella- ¿No te parece un juego atrayente? Yo pagaría solo por mirar.

-¡Mai!

-No te pongas celosa, Tea- esto hizo que la castaña se sonrojara- mi interés en el Playboy es solo para molestarlos. Él no es mi tipo. Pero estoy segura que es del tipo de todas esas chicas allá que lo están terminado de desvestir con la mirada, por no ser más especifica. Pensé que ese derecho te pertenecía solo a ti, ya sabes… por ser su compañera de piso y aja…

-¿Si Yami no es tu tipo, entonces quien lo es?

Era obvio el intento de Tea por cambiar nuevamente el tema, el carmesí de sus mejillas había aumentado con cada palabra dicha por la ojivioleta. Esta sonrió, le guiño un ojo y continuo con su trabajo como si nada.

….

Rebecca no pensó que esos disfraces llamarían tanto la atención. Si se ponía a analizarlo, eran las más parecidas a las creaturas de las cartas que verían por allí, pero no quería decir que literalmente le gustarían a todo el mundo. Muchos les habían pedido fotografías, lo cual, siendo sincera, la hacia sentirse muy bien.

Aunque gracias a eso se habían conseguido guardaespaldas.

A todos lados donde iban, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Tyler y, más importante aún, Yugi Mutou, las seguían. Ella, personalmente, no se había quejado en ningún momento, caminando del brazo de su lindo Mago Oscuro.

Su prima era menos paciente.

-¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?- se había quejado Emma- ya tenemos a Ryou aquí para que nos acompañe, ¿Por qué tienen que venir ustedes también? No me dejan ni caminar bien, al menos quítense de mi camino.

Kisara se mantuvo callada, un poco sorprendida, igual que Yugi y Tristan. Ryou se quedó a un lado, sin saber cómo contener a su prometida. Rebecca sintió pánico ¿Por qué los corría? ¡¿Qué acaso estaba loca?! ¡Yugi estaba allí, con ella! Si sus amigos se iban, era muy probable que el los siguiera.

Joey ni se inmuto.

-Wao, gruñéndonos así sí que te pareces a mi genial Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos. Solo que más chiquita y rubia.

Emma parecía nuevamente dispuesta a discutir, por eso la joven genio la interrumpió, dando un brinco al frente y soltando a Yugi de mala gana.

-Oigan, queridas ¿me acompañan a los lavabos?- le dio una mirada sugerente a cada una de sus amigas- por favor.

-Yo no quiero ir, gracias- Kisara sonrió, guiñando disimuladamente.

Rebecca gruño. Esa sería la venganza de Kisara por obligarla a usar el disfraz del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

-Bien, Emma, entonces tu si vienes conmigo- dijo ya sin buen humor Rebecca, tirando de su prima, aunque esta se resistió.

Como Seto Kaiba era tan fanfarrón, los baños no eran simplemente inodoros portátiles, como los que colocaban en la mayoría de las ferias. El millonario mando a construir dos casetas, una para hombres y otra para mujeres.

En el interior, cada una tenía 8 cubículos, lavamanos empotrados y pisos en costosa cerámica. Cada par de horas llegaba alguien a limpiarlos y, las chicas no sabían si en el baño de los hombres, pero en su baño daba miedo tocar cualquier cosa. Daba vergüenza dejar una mancha en tanta elegancia.

Pero lastimosamente no podían flotar, estaban en una feria y las personas que limpiaban allí necesitaban tener algo de trabajo.

-Pero yo no quería venir aquí- Emma hizo una mueca cuando su prima al fin la soltó.

-Pues lo necesitas, se te corre el maquillaje.

Rebecca vio con paciencia como su prima arreglaba su maquillaje. Cuando esta termina, la miro seriamente.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan grosera?

-Ellos no deberían estar siguiéndonos.

-¿No comprendes que si ellos se van, Yugi probablemente también?- Emma no replico a eso- ayúdame un poco ¿sí? A ti no te importa porque ya estas comprometida con el chico que quieres, pero otras necesitamos trabajar un poco más.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose la una a la otra. No querían pelear, pero Kisara, su pacificador, tampoco estaba allí. Finalmente, la menos terca de las dos, se rindió.

-Bien, no los correré- bufo Emma- pero ¡Es que no entiendo porque nos persiguen! Si alguien nos molesta, Ryou puede encargarse. Serenity ni siquiera nos acompaña hoy.

Rebecca no supo responder. Siendo un genio, odiaba no tener respuestas, as que ella misma comenzó a sacar teorías.

Todo el comportamiento de Yugi, Joey y Tristan era muy obvio de alguna manera, pero ellas no se habían dado cuanta todavía de cómo. Solo debían analizar todo con más detenimiento.

Cuando llegaron, quien las recibió en la puerta del lugar fue Mokuba, muy amable y atento, como ellas ya sabían que seria. Era muy notorio el gusto del chico por Kisara, más de una vez lo habían pillado casi babeando mientras la observaba en la escuela.

Luego llego Kaiba Mayor, acompañado por los Tres Monstruos Mosqueteros. Allí Rebecca se distrajo un poco con el Mago Oscuro frente a ella, se veía tan guapo que casi se sintió sonrojar; el caso es que entonces, Mokuba desapareció. Y no lo habían visto desde entonces.

Los cuatro chicos los acompañaron un rato. Ellas entraron en el Duelo de Monstruos en grupo y en las gradas se quedaron Kaiba y Los Tres Monstruos, junto a Ryou. La rubia trato de pensar en algo extraño que fuera sucedido. Recordó a Seto mirando fijamente hacia ellas durante el duelo, luego susurrándole algo a Yugi, muy serio, mirar por última vez haca ellas y luego irse.

 _Mmm ¿Qué podría mirar Kaiba durante el duelo?_ Pensó con intensidad, necesitando una respuesta. Miro a su prima sonriendo _Pero que tonta soy ¡Él estaba mirando lo que arregle con tantas ganas para que el mirara! Y lo ha estado mirando desde hace tiempo ¡Soy la mejor eligiendo disfraces para que la gente use… aunque las personas no quieran!_

-¿Qué te sucede?- Emma no sonreía de la misma manera- ¿pensaste en algo?

-¿Te sorprendería?- respondió esta con suficiencia.

-Ya, dime.

-Kisara.

Emma miro hacia atrás, pensando que su amiga había entrado, pero seguían solas en los lavabos.

-No entiendo ¿Kisara, que?

-¿No lo ves? Un Kaiba llega y el otro desaparece. Y ese segundo no deja de mirar a nuestra niña en ningún momento.

-¿Y? Mokuba está ocupado, no puede quedarse toda la noche. Y obviamente Seto mira a Kisara, ella esta vestida como su carta favorita en todo el Duelo de Monstruos.

-Sí, pero el la mira desde antes que se disfrazara ¿Tampoco te habías fijado en eso?- Rebecca parecía molesta con la poca capacidad de observación de su prima- ¿de verdad somos familia? Bueno, al caso. En conclusión, creo a los chicos Kaiba les gusta nuestra Kisara.

…

Siempre le había gustado llamar la atención, pero esto comenzaba a ser molesto.

¿Dónde estaba su Playboy que le prestara una sudadera para cubrirse un poco? Tea tenia suerte.

-¿Qué pasa Valentine? ¿Por qué no estás en tu puesto?

Ella vio a Kaiba acercarse, como quien sabe que es el dueño de todo y puede poner de patitas en la calle a quien quisiera con solo mover un dedo. Su confianza, arrogancia, seguía siendo sexy, pero el sujeto seguía sin ser su tipo. Para arrogante, ella.

Y era suficiente.

-Me tomo un descanso- respondió con calma, reanudando su marcha con él a su lado- no creíste que me quedaría tras un mostrador toda la noche ¿o sí?

-¿Qué tal va el trabajo?

-No es difícil conseguirle pasatiempos a su hermanito- ella lo miro, casi sonriendo- pero no te veo junto a tu chica ¿por qué?

-No es mi chica- _Si, aja ¿entonces para que te tomas tantas molestias?_ Mai rodo los ojos- y yo también tengo trabajo por hacer.

Estaban en el área de juegos mecánicos, Mai prefería cambiar el tema a algo más entretenido.

-Le mostraste las fotografías a Yami ¿Verdad?

Vio a Kaiba sonreír, apenas un poco, aunque el trato de ocultárselo.

-Casi se desmaya. Y casi me golpea, ya sabrás que puede ser un poco violento. Me hizo jurar que no le mostraría esas fotografías a nadie más.

-Tea las tiene en su celular.

-Yami también, creo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿y por qué?

Kaiba se encogio de hombros.

-Le parecieron bonitas ¿quizás? Dije que "creo", no estoy seguro. Además, soy su mejor amigo, y sin embargo no le leo la mente. No sé qué piensa.

El brillo en su mirada cambio, se había cerrado de nuevo. Le hizo recordar a Mai la vez que lo llamo y lo hizo entrar en su plan, él no le había asegurado que Yami no era gay, y ella hasta el momento no estaba al 100% segura de que sus propias suposiciones fueran ciertas. Debía recordar que el castaño no le soltaría información del Mutou así porque sí.

Mai lo pensó antes de volver a hablar, entonces dijo:

-¿Crees que todo esto si sirva para que Yami se fije en Tea?

-¿Crees que este bien lo que estoy haciendo, al contratarlos a ustedes para mantener a Mokuba de la chica que a él le gusta, simplemente porque a mí también me gusto? Espero que al menos lo de Yami y Tea si se de.

-Yo también lo espero. Tanto por ti como por ellos- Mai siguió su camino- de igual forma, yo pondré mi granito de arena por otro lado.

Cada vez sentía que su plan _Seducir a Joey para que se Olvide de Yami y No Salga Herido Cuando Consiga que Tea y Yami estén Juntos_ tenia más probabilidades de ser un éxito.

El nombre era algo extenso, pero debía ser especifica.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Seto, aun plantado en su sitio.

La ojivioleta se giró un segundo, sonriendo.

-Créeme, Kaiba, en este plan no quieres meter tus manos.

Continúo caminando, dejando atrás al castaño. Se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte la música. Buena música. Quería bailar, ver si eso le quitaba el frio. Pero no bailaría con ninguno de esos imbéciles que la miraban de una manera poco agradable.

Necesitaba que Wheeler se apareciera de la nada. Ojalá pudiera invocarlo con una carta del Espadachín de la Llama; aunque ni siquiera tenía esa carta en su mazo.

-Señorita ¿quiere bailar?

-No, gracias- dijo amablemente, cosa poco usual, y se alejó.

La invitación se repitió varias veces más. Unos chicos siendo más agradables que otros, pero todas fueron rechazadas. Aunque nunca faltaba el lelo que no entendía el idioma.

-Ya te han dicho que no, patán. Ahora te vas o te las ves conmigo ¿Qué opinas?

El tipo huyo, como cualquier otro, al ver al chico alto y musculoso que había salido aparentemente de la nada. Joey parecía muy enojado, pero se calmó un poco al ver a Mai.

-No te hizo nada ¿verdad?

-No, estoy bien, Wheeler- ella estaba tratando de aparentar que la repentina aparición del chico, que había anhelado tanto, no la estaba afectando- tardaste un poco ¿eh?

-Oh ¿si? - el rio- estaba esperando que patearas el trasero de eso chico, pero te estabas demorando tú también.

-No puede hacer toda mi cosa de Chica-Karate con esta ropa y tanta gente alrededor.

Joey miro los shorts naranjas con una mueca y asintió. Miro a Mai y le tendió un abrigo negro; ella no podía creer tal casualidad… luego de la otra reciente casualidad.

 _¿Ahora debo llamarlo Playboy?_

-¿Y esto?- ella no tomo el abrigo, solo lo señalo.

-Es de Serenity, lo traía sobre el disfraz. No lo necesita justo ahora- el rubio se lo tendió de nuevo- a ella le queda largo, así que creo que estará bien para ti. Póntelo, hace frio.

Con el rostro bajo, fingiendo mirar cómo le quedaba el abrigo, oculto el sonrojo que la situación le provoco. Le llegaba pocos centímetros por debajo de la mitad del muslo. Estaría bien.

-Gracias, Joseph. Eres muy amable.

-No hay ningún problema, Mai- el sonrió ampliamente- ¿Qué dices si nos sentamos?

La rubia acepto. Cerca de la pista de baile había varios bancos, no les fue difícil hallar uno desocupado. Para Mai, charlar con él era muy fácil. Era buen tipo, cuando no era un idiota.

Por alguna razón recordó momentos atrás, cuando ella había empujado a Tea sobre Yami. Ambos habían estado nerviosos y sonrojados, había esperado alguna reacción por parte del rubio también, pero el único que había hecho fue reír.

Con curiosidad, le pregunto sobre esto. El sencillamente respondió:

-No lo sé. No me molesta, no veo porque debería- Joey se encogió de hombros-conozco a Tea, ella no haría algo así, con el novio de nadie, apropósito.

Pues si conocía a Gradner. Mai insistió.

-¿Y si fuera otra chica?

-Confió en Yami- respondió sin dudar el chico. Miro un poco más allá, sonriendo- y si él se enamorara de otra persona, me lo diría.

-¿No te enojarías?

-Fuimos amigos antes de cualquier otra cosa. Me enojaría si se enamorara de la persona equivocada, y ahí estaría yo, junto a Tristan y Yugi para evitar que haga una estupidez. Se bien que Yami piensa igual que yo.

Mai no sabía que pensar ahora con esa información. No estaba segura si esto ayudaba o no a sus planes, pero prefería pensarlo todo después.

Aun quera bailar.

-¿Bailas conmigo, Joey?

Él se sorprendió por la forma en la que ella había dicho su nombre. Mai se dio cuanta en ese momento que casi nunca lo llamaba así, pero el de igual forma sonrió y tiro de ella hacia la pista de baile.

…

-Te vas a resfrías- regaño Tea a Yami, viéndolo sentado sobre el tanque.

-He pasado noches en la playa vestido de la misma manera- él le sonrió- confía un poco en mí, Tea.

Era muy bueno verlo sonreír después de lo que le había sucedido al tricolor aquella tarde. Aunque no le hacía gracia que tomara a la ligera su preocupación. Si llegaban a darle en el centro a la diana, él se dará un chapuzo. Y allí se enfermaría.

Pero a veces los niños no entendían hasta que le daban un ejemplo.

-Hagamos un trato- dijo la castaña, mirándolo.

Trataba con todas sus fuerzas no desviar la mirada hacia los pectorales de hierro y el abdomen de lavadero que poseía su amigo. Todo ese tiempo viéndolo en toalla no había servido de nada para su resistencia.

-¿Un trato?- el la miro, travieso, y se cruzó las piernas con gesto afeminado y juguetón- ¿de qué se trata?

-Si logro tirarte dentro del tanque, terminas tu turno aquí y te pones ropa de verdad.

La parte de la ropa era más que todo para su propia tranquilidad. Descubrió que si le molestaba que otras chicas lo miraran.

-Pero si no lo logras, te subes aquí, conmigo.

Tea de verdad se había olvidado pensar en una recompensa para el en el caso de ella fallar, pero no espero eso. Ahora no podía retractarse.

-Trato hecho.


	19. Empapada Hasta los Shorts

Era ya casi medianoche, la feria cerraría y todos podrían irse a descansar. Pero todavía no era la hora y podían divertirse un rato más.

Mai se sentía ebria de pura diversión y cansancio. Había bailado durante un buen tiempo, teniendo como principal acompañante a Joey, quien se acoplaba a sus movimientos con total naturalidad; siempre tan cerca, pero sin ser irrespetuoso.

Nunca le había sucedido con un chico antes, esto era un cambio positivo para ella.

-Vamos con los demás, Wheeler- Mai iba sujeta del brazo del rubio, el reía al igual que ella- los demás nos deben estar extrañando.

-Yo lo dudo mucho- el chico se encogió de hombros.

La chica se lo pensó. La vez que había visto a los otros Tristan estaba acompañando a Serenity; Emma, Ryou y Kisara estaban comiendo. Yugi fulminaba adorablemente con la mirada a Mokuba que bailaba con Rebecca. Tea y Yami no estaban por ningún lado.

Esperaba que estuvieran divirtiéndose tanto como ella.

Aunque conociendo a Tea, lo dudaba mucho.

-Espérame un segundo, voy al baño- ella se alejó, mientras él lo esperaba sentado en una banca.

Cuando volvió, las chicas que habían estado sentadas en la banca junto a la de él, estaban hablándole a Joey. Le sonreían con obvio coqueteo, Mai tuvo unas repentinas ganas de golpearlas. Pero ella tenía demasiada clase para eso.

 _Y no tienes derecho tampoco_ le dijo una voz interna, con sorna.

 _Pero tengo derecho a cuidar lo que le pertenece a mi_ amigo incluso para ella, la excusa sonó patética. Ni siquiera Yami parecía cuidar de esa relación.

Aunque ese era otro punto a su favor ¿no?

Se acercó con tranquilidad, sus objetivos no parecían darse cuenta de su próxima presencia. Joey lucia levemente incomodo, mirando alrededor como buscando algo. O alguien.

-Joseph, amor ¿te hice esperar mucho?

El rubio brinco del asiento como si le fueran pinchado el trasero con un alfiler, su cara sorprendida, incrédula y dudosa por la forma en la que ella le había hablado. Las chicas también lucían sorprendidas, pero algo enojadas ademas.

-¿Hay algún problemas?- Mai pregunto a las muchachas, con completa inocencia.

De cerca, pensó que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Las chicas ni tan lindas estaban; claro que se suponía que a Joey no le importaría eso, porque a él no le gustaban las chicas… pero Mai, a diferencia de esas chiquillas, si tenía con que corregir ese pequeño defecto.

-Mai…

-¿Tu eres su novia?- chillo una de las chicas, como indignada, mirándola de arriba abajo repetidas veces.

Mai le guiño un ojo a Joey para que le siguiera el juego. Ella quería divertirse otro poquito, antes de volver con los demás.

…

Rebecca no estaba segura si estaba viendo bien o necesitaba aumentarse la fórmula de los lentes. O tal vez era el hecho de no haberse puesto los lentes. Como fuera, ilusión o realidad ¿sería su idea o Yugi estaba viendo en su dirección?

Y no la estaba viendo bonito.

Bailar con Mokuba era divertido. No era el mejor bailarín, pero tenían muchos temas para charlar mientras se movían. Era una manera bastante amena de pasar el rato. Pero había más que eso.

Emma se hacia la dura, pero le gustaban los romances. Ese prospecto de triángulo amoroso en el que su quería amiga estaba resultando implicada era sencillamente emocionante para ellas dos. Había que verlo desde el punto de vista de las chicas Hopkins.

Kisara, una hermosa chica de 17 años, termina siendo el objeto de los amores de dos famosos hermanos. Uno de ellos, el más joven, con la misma edad que ella, era lindo, atento, simpático y divertido; el otro, varias años mayor, intelectual, frio, y malditamente apuesto. Sin embargo, con sentimientos hacia la muchacha, que no podía disimular bien. No obstante, ella no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

Ellas amaban estar en la primera fila.

Pero, dejando de ser egoístas sobre el asunto, les preocupaba. Kisara no era una chica acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, podría causarle conflictos la idea de ella provocando desacuerdos entre los dos hermanos. Por esa razón, ellas la apoyarían procurando lo mejor para ellas.

Ya habían elegido al Kaiba ideal.

Sabían que su amiga estaría de acuerdo. O estaban casi seguras.

Y ese era por qué ella había terminado bailando con Mokuba.

-Mokuba ¿y si nos sentamos? - pregunto, ya exhausta.

-Claro.

Se acercaron a la banca donde Kisara, Emma y Ryou descansaban la comida. Arrimándose más juntos, los recién llegados se acomodaron.

-¿Qué tal la comida?- pregunto Mokuba. Como control de calidad.

-Estuvo muy bien- le sonrió Emma.

-Me comí tres hamburguesas- Ryou mostro tres de sus dedos, con satisfacción.

El Kaiba iba a continuar, pero Yugi se acercó al grupo. Rebecca noto que el Mago Oscuro tricolor no parecía nada feliz. Le dijo algo a Mokuba, solo para que el chico escuchara, y los dos se fueron; ni siquiera se fijó en ella.

Rebecca y sus amigas se miraron con claras interrogantes.

…

Era tiempo de irse a casa, al menos para Tea.

Estaba empapada y escurriendo, su cabello se pegaba a su cabeza en una capa de enredos castaños. El uniforme era aún peor estando mojado, había tenido que correr para que nadie la viera mientras se dirigía allí. Además, podía resfriarse. Cuestión por la cual había terminado en tan tonta apuesta.

-Vamos, Tea, no estés molesta.

Yami llevaba quince minutos tocando a la puerta del baño de empleadas. Era una pequeña habitación con dos duchas, lavamanos y algunos inodoros. Un estante al fondo tenia toallas y artículos de higiene personal.

Y estaba calentito allí dentro.

La castaña continuo sin responder al llamado. Se sacó la camisa y los shorts para escurrirlos sobre el lavamanos. Repitió ese mismo procedimiento con los calcetines, y se las ingenió para que el aire caliente del secador de manos le diera a sus zapatos.

Tomo una toalla y se secó lo mejor posible. Con otra envolvió su cabello, agradeciendo que fuera corto. Encontró un secador de cabello, Kaiba no escatimaba en comodidades, aunque fueran para un baño de empleados en una feria, e intento secar un poco su ropa. Estuvo al menos treinta minutos en ello. Cuando todo estuvo solo un poco húmedo, volvió a vestirse. Peino su cabello y salió.

No había esperado que Yami aun estuviera del otro lado de la puerta.

El chico la miro, una pequeña sonrisa de vergüenza en su rostro. De esa manera se parecía mucho más a Yugi, a ella le gustaba encontrarle similitudes a ese par. Yami le tendió su sudadera, esa que ella había llevado atada a la cintura hasta el momento en que fallo los tres tiros y tuvo que subirse junto a él en el tanque de agua.

-Lo lamento- volvió a repetir el tricolor.

Tea nunca había visto al Mutou disculparse tantas veces. Ni cuando le hacía maldades a sus amigos en las tardes en el apartamento.

Ella tomo la sudadera y se metió dentro. Estaba hecha a la medida del ojiamatista, por lo que le quedaba grande. Era muy cómoda.

-Fue una apuesta, yo perdí- ella se encogió de hombros- me lo merezco.

-Pero si yo fuera hecho caso…

-Se supone que también vinimos a trabajar- Tea interrumpió- estabas cumpliendo labores de empleado.

-Le encuentras razones a todo para que no me sienta culpable.

Él le sonrió, de esa manera dulce que no usaba con regularidad. A Tea le encantaba esa sonrisa, era especial.

-Tu no estas mojado- observo ella, para desviar un poco el tema.

-Conseguí que un chico me cambiara su uniforme- él le guiño un ojo- encontraras que puedo ser muy persuasivo.

Uff, si, ella lo sabía. Pero de momento no quería pensar a que se refería exactamente el con eso.

-Vamos por una bebida caliente- continuo el tricolor, tirando de ella para que comenzara a caminar- a ver también si nos conseguimos a los demás.

…

Kisara se separó de su grupo, para poder tomar algo de aire y ver el lugar por su propia cuenta. Sus amigas podían ser algo acaparadoras de atención y dominantes en cuanto a decidir que hacer. Ya habían comido, bailado y jugado… la albina quería un pequeño descanso.

En poco tiempo la feria cerraría y ella no había podido verla realmente. Era un lugar agradable y pintoresco, con cosas para todo gusto y edad. Había otras personas con muy buenos disfraces, lástima que no se podían quedar a verlos un poco más.

Entre la multitud visualizo una figura alto con cabellera castaña. Era difícil no distinguir esa postura orgullosa y arrogante; sin ningún parecido a la de su hermano.

A Kisara le agradaba Seto Kaiba, aunque Bakura dijera que estaba loca. Y probablemente el resto de sus amigos también.

Se acercó a el tranquilamente y sonrió cuando su mirada azul intenso se fijó en ella.

Parecía sorprendido de verla.

-Hola Seto- lo saludo con simpatía-¿Cómo estás?

Sabía que no era un chico de muchas palabras. Habían conversado en ocasiones anteriores, como la otra noche en casa de Tea o las demás veces que se encontraron en el mismo edificio. Seto era aún más silencio c8ando había personas cerca mientras charlaban, pero cuando estaban solo los dos, se relajaba visiblemente. Como cuando él la llevo a casa, la mañana en que Yami golpeo a Joey.

En el auto él no se había negado a charlar con ella.

-Kisara- dijo el castaño, de frente a ella- ¿Qué haces por allí tu sola?

-No sé si te has fijado, pero mis amigas pueden ser un poco molestas- respondió ella, con cariño al nombrar a las rubias- necesitaba un poco de aire. Y ¿Cómo ha ido tu noche? ¿Mucho trabajo?

Seto comenzó a relatarle como había sido su velada. Todo el trabajo que había tenido, los problemas que se presentaron y las entrevistas que había tenido que dar. Ella ya sabía que él estaría ocupado, Mokuba había intentado aligerar la carga de su hermano, pero era Seto quien, en persona, había tenido que atender la mayoría de las situaciones.

Kisara lo escucho con atención hasta que el castaño termino. Entonces ella dijo:

-Pero ¿Cenaste? ¿has comido algo?

Seto no la miro y la albina obtuvo su respuesta inmediatamente. Frunció el ceño, molesta ¿Qué los hombres se creían Superman, que estaban hechos de concreto y que no necesitaban comer y beber? ¿Por qué Seto era tan irresponsable con el mismo?

Tomo una de las manos que el mantenía en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y tiro de el hasta el área de comida.

-Kisara ¿Qué crees que haces?

No le tomo importancia al reclamo. Reclamos los que debería darle ella por descuidado.

-Comerás algo- fue todo lo que dijo, como sentencia definitiva.

Lo sentó en una mesa y fue a un puesto de platillos sencillos, para personas que no querían comida chatarra. Una ensalada fue lo que ordeno, siendo ya tarde para cualquier comida pesada. Ella misma lo llevo hasta la mesa y lo puso frente a Seto, junto a un jugo de frutas.

-Vamos, come- le apremio, pero le sonrió dulcemente- yo me quedare aquí hasta que termines.

Tenía que admitir que ver a Seto comer bajo presión era divertido. El chico que no soportaba ser mandoneado, estaba obedeciendo las ordenes de una niña. Aunque tampoco tardo en agarrarle gusto a la comida.

-Pensé que no tenías hambre- Kisara se burló.

-Yo jamás dije eso- el sonrió al responderle.

Se quedaron en silencio. Kisara arreglo disimuladamente su falda y las abrazaderas, pero podía sentir la mirada de Kaiba sobre ella. Era fácil reconocerlo, él tenía una mirada muy intensa.

-De verdad te pareces al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules- comento Seto, terminando su jugo.

La albina no supo cómo responder, solo podía pensar en algo como _La verdad no sé, mis amigas me obligaron a meterme en esto. Pero gracias_. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta el nacimiento del cabello.

-Si me hermano dice algo así, es un gran cumplido. Nadie conoce mejor al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules como él.

Mokuba les sonreía, de pie junto a la mesa.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto, señalando el último lugar vacío.

-Claro, Mokuba, siéntate- ella respondió.

El pelinegro tomo asiento. Kisara sintió la tensión en cuanto esto sucedió. Pero no era ella, ni Mokuba, quien les sonreía aún. Era Seto, ella podía darse cuenta con solo mirarlo; todo su cuerpo estaba tieso y su mirada era fría.

Kisara quería que volviera a ser el Seto de hacía unos instantes, el que ella podía tratar con naturalidad y que ella podía decir que conocía. No entendía que había pasado.

-Seto…

-Hasta luego, Kisara- el castaño se puso de pie. Miro a Mokuba- me voy. Tengo migraña. Por favor, encárgate de lo demás. Buenas noches.

…

La discusión con las chiquillas esas se había ido encendiendo de a poco. Ya Mai no recordaba cómo había empezado todo aquello, y mucho menos entendía como había terminado así.

La último que su cerebro podía recordar era a Joey diciendo algo como _¡Que sí, ella es mi novia!_

Y luego la había besado.

De allí a que no pudiera pensar bien.

Algo había hecho corto circuito, se había quemado y roto en el cerebro de Mai. Por primera vez en su vida, Valentine no pudo corresponder un beso. O bueno, casi. Al final había despertado, a medias, y ni lenta ni perezosa, se negó a perderse de tal experiencia.

 _Joseph Wheeler no es gay. Ahora es REALMENTE_ imposible gritaba algo en el interior de ella, quedándose sin aliento ante el feroz beso del chico. El _Espadachín de la Llama_ comenzaba a quedarle cada vez mejor.

Había pensado que tendría que ser la primera en moverse en ese plan de seducción.

Pero este era un muy buen giro de acontecimientos.

Él se separó primero, pero solo apenas. Aun la mantenía sujeta, y muy cerca.

-Se fueron- susurro el rubio, mirando apenas de reojo hacia la banca donde habían estado aquellas chicas.

Estaba jadeando igual que ella.

-¿Se enojarían mucho?- dijo Mai con sarcasmo, viendo como ellas se alejaban pisando fuerte.

Terminaron de separarse, sin siquiera mirarse. La ojivioleta continuo su camino hacia sus amigos, el la siguió unos pasos más atrás. Aunque ese beso había sido algo bueno, en su opinión, no estaba en sus planes, por lo tanto, no sabía cómo proceder. Mientras lo averiguaba, mejor era ir pronto con Tea y los demás.

La hallo junto a Yami, bebiendo alguna cosa en la plaza de comidas. Mai noto que su amiga tenía el cabello y las ropas húmedas, pero sonreía felizmente hablando con el tricolor.

También noto algo diferente en Yami.

En su cara.

Su sonrisa.

Se acercó sin dudarlo, tomo lugar junto a Tea. Esta lucio sorprendida por su repentina aparición. Mai susurro a su oído:

-¿Por qué Playboy luce una versión extendida y mejorada de la Sonrisa Tea en su rostro?

Tea se ahogó con lo que parecía ser chocolate caliente. Ambos muchachos las miraron con curiosidad, más aún al rostro que se teñía rápidamente de un rojo furioso, que obviamente no fue provocado por el ahogamiento.

-Oigan- Tea interrumpió cualquier intento de pregunta- ¿Ese no es Kaiba?

Los cuatro presenciaron el momento justo en el que Seto dejaba a Mokuba y Kisara solos en la mesa.

-¡¿Pero qué cree que hace?!- exclamo Mai, viendo al chico alejarse.

-¿Tanto trabajo para esto?- Joey también se quejó.

Yami no parecía molesto, solo pensativo, viendo a su mejor amigo marcharse.

Yugi se acercó a la mesa luciendo molesto, y no por el mismo motivo que el par rubio, Tea lo miro con curiosidad. Pero no más que a Tristan, quien se veía completamente decaído.

-¿Y mi hermana?- cuestiono Wheeler inmediatamente.

-Con Emma y Ryou- dijo el castaño con un hilillo de voz.

Mai y Tea se miraron.

 _Tenemos mucho de qué hablar_ dijeron los ojos azules.

 _Tenemos mucho que averiguar_ corrigieron los violetas.


	20. Mi Amigo, Kung Fu Kaiba

**Perdón por este capi tan corto, pero aquí se los traigo... es principalmente de Seto, espero que les guste! en el siguiente tratare de mostrarles mas personajes.**

 **A LEER!**

* * *

Seto había tenido una semana difícil, extrañaba ser un cubo de hielo sin sentimientos que lo único que quería era trabajar y poner aún más en alto el nombre de su corporación. Esto de estar "enamorado", era muy complicado.

Pensar en Kisara lo distraía incluso en las reuniones más importantes, trataba de leer los informes y documentos que tenía pendientes, pero de repente se encontraba a si mismo preguntándose donde estaría ella, si estaría bien, si le iba bien en la escuela, incluso se preguntaba si pensaba en él. Lo cual era ridículo, ella no tendría por qué estar pensando en el.

Y ese pensamiento lo ponía tan tenso que cancelaba cualquier compromiso y se iba a casa a encerrarse en su habitación a pensar "estupideces" en paz.

Además, la decisión de dejarle Kisara a Mokuba no ayudaba en nada. Pensar que su hermano podría estar con la chica, invitándola a salir, confesándole sus sentimientos, lo ponía mal. Y si imaginaba a la albina correspondiendo sus sentimientos, le daba gastritis de los celos. Estaba considerando en ir al médico, pues este enamoramiento lo estaba matando.

Este había sido el primer día que se había quedado toda la jornada en la oficina, tenía muchísimo trabajo atrasado. Ya necesitaba echarse en su cama a dormir un rato, le pondría llave a la puerta para que nadie lo molestara.

Pero nada salía como él quería, no últimamente.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, y en el interior se encontró con Yami dándole de lleno un puñetazo en la cara a Joey, como aquella vez en el apartamento de Tea; Yugi se estaba colgando de su hermano para detenerlo de ir y seguir golpeando a su supuesto novio. Tristan estaba parado en medio, luciendo muy asustado, pues el tricolor mayor se veía verdaderamente furioso.

Ryou estaba sentado en un sillón individual, sonriendo tranquilo.

Pues este era el show más entretenido de todos los que le habían dado desde que había decidido patrocinar esa patraña de la pareja gay. Pero no estaba de humor, por lo tanto, bien podía ser parte del show.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES, BOLA DE IDIOTAS, EN MI CASA, MALDITA SEA?!

Y dando un par de paso más cerca, golpeo a Joey, dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Hacía años que había querido hacer eso, y luego se volvió hacia Yami. Su amigo estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera esquivo sus golpes, terminado con un posible lindo moretón en el rostro. Yugi se había apartado rápidamente, pero Tristan seguía plantado en su lugar, por lo tanto, también desquito se rabia con él.

Cuando termino, los musculosos trabajadores de gimnasio estaban en el suelo, recuperando el aliento. Yugi tenía sus ojos como huevos fritos. Finalmente, Ryou hablo:

-Supongo que le diré a Kisara que te encuentras algo… ansioso e inquieto- el albino lo miro con curiosidad- aunque no creo que eso la tranquilice.

-¿Q…que?

Como si no fuera sido Karate Kid los últimos 10 minutos, el castaño se giró hacia el muchacho, pálido como la nieve. No abrió su boca de nuevo por miedo de que su voz titubeara.

-Oh, nada- Ryou le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano- es que mi hermana me pregunto por ti. Ella dice que te habías comportado extraño el día de la feria, estaba preocupada.

 _Ella si estaba pensando en mi… incluso pregunto_. La determinación de Seto flaqueo como castillo de naipes en terremoto.

Pero ni loco lo demostraría frente a ese grupo de fracasados.

-¿Qué hacen en mi casa y que es todo este espectáculo?- pregunto, frio y sereno, como si nada.

Yami se levantó tan dignamente como pudo del suelo, Joey trato de hacer lo mismo, pero fracaso ya que tuvo que pedir ayuda de Yugi y sostenerse del sofá para poder ponerse de pie. Tristan ni siquiera lo intento y se mantuvo tendido a sus anchas en el suelo. Poco a poco se le iban notando los moretones, al igual que a los otros dos.

-Yugi, ve a la cocina y búscale a estos neandertales algo de hielo para la hinchazón- ordeno, a lo que el chico solo asintió y salió de la sala.

Joey miro a Seto, muy ofendido.

-¿Neandertales? Tú has sido el que nos ha salido con todo eso de Kung Fu Panda y el Guerrero Dragón hace un minuto…

-Cierra la boca, Wheeler. Y deja de ver tantas caricaturas que por eso estas tan idiota- le corto, miro a Yami- habla.

El tricolor se puso de pie, con total calma. Parecía que iba a asistir a una junta de negocios y a proponer un nuevo proyecto. Pero como Kaiba lo conocía tan bien, no se sorprendió cuando el chico le salió con una pataleta de niño de preescolar, chillando y señalando a Joey con un dedo.

-¡Beso a Mai!

 _Oh, bien_. Definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

Lo que no le sorprendió fue la réplica del rubio.

-¡Estaban dudando de mi hombría, maldición! ¿Querías que me quedara quieto mientras ellas pensaban que yo era…?

-¡Sí!- Yami le devolvió el grito- claro que sí, estabas con Mai, tenías que fingir- el chico se alboroto a un más la cabellera, con un gesto desesperado- ¿Qué paso con tu dichoso Oscar? ¡Tú me metiste en esto, Joey, además que me extorsionaste!...

 _Aunque fui yo quien termino pagándole_ pensó Seto, pero no lo dijo porque hasta el momento no era algo que Wheeler necesitara saber.

-Y yo soy quien está perdiendo en todo esto- continuo el tricolor, su hermano menor ya les había traído el hielo, envuelto en paños, para que se los pudieran en los golpes- tú al menos besaste a Mai, sé que te ha gustado desde que la viste. Pero yo, en cambio, sigo en la misma situación con Tea; engañándola todos los días, sin poder decir lo que siento…- miro a Joey de manera fría- ya lo decidí, ahora sí quiero que terminemos esta farsa. Si no puedo estar con Tea, al menos quiero dejar de ser un mentiroso.

Seto aún no se explicaba cómo había llegado semejante asunto estúpido a la sala de su casa, pero que bueno que lo había hecho. Ahora la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante y cada centavo que le había dado a Wheeler estaba valiendo la pena. No podía dejar que se terminara, así como así. Además, también quería ver que otra tontería se iba a inventar Valentine.

Con algo tenía que distraer su mente de Kisara.

Y el rubio le estaba echando una mano sin darse cuenta.

-No, espera Yami, por favor no- sin ningún tipo de dignidad, el chico se arrojó a los pies de su casi "ex novio", llorando cual Magdalena- aun no reúno suficiente dinero para pagar el regalo de Serenity. Por favor, solo espera un poco más.

-Muy bien, ya basta, ahora escúchenme.

Yami se quitó de encima a su amigo y tomo asiento en el lugar más lejano a el que encontró, Joey volvió a su lugar, Yugi junto a el. Ryou sonreía como si nada y Tristan seguía en el suelo, luciendo más deprimido luego de la mención de la hermana del rubio.

-Primero que nada, Wheeler, como es eso de que cuestionaron tu hombría- dijo Seto, con una mueca burlona- no es como si luego de inventarte este teatro yo no lo hiciera también.

Joey se calló una respuesta y le relato lo sucedido en la feria con aquellas chicas. Cuando termino su cuento, fue Tristan el primero en hablar.

-Creo que entendiste mal la situación. Tal vez se te cruzaron los cables en ese momento y…

-O simplemente oyó lo que quiso oír y aprovecho para besar a Mai- interrumpió Yami, medio gruñendo.

-Quizás por la presión de las chicas, olvido que tenía que actuar…- trato de defender Yugi, sin mucho éxito.

-Yo la verdad ya no sé qué decir- dijo con derrota el rubio.

-Y yo creo que son idiotas- Seto se encogió de hombros- ¿has hablado con Mai? ¿Tea ya sabe de esto?

El rubio negó a ambas cuestiones. Yami resoplo.

-Pues yo si he visto a Mai- todas las cabezas giraron con brusquedad- visito a Tea ayer, justamente mi día libre. Me miro raro todo el tiempo, me pregunto por ti, y como nos estaba yendo. ¡Y no pude irme de allí porque ya le había dicho a Tea que no iba a salir! - un suspiro colectivo- creo que ella ya sospecha algo.

Seto se mordió la parte interna del labio, evitando abrir la boca y reír. Todo eso era un gran eufemismo; pero el castaño creía que más que la rubia tenía algo más oculto, algo que ni siquiera a él, que resulto su cómplice en toda esta cosa de _Salvando Hermosos Genes y Buenos Corazones_ o alguna cursilería de esas. No estaba seguro, Mai le había cambiado el nombre al plan ya varias veces.

-Pues hay que evitar que sigan sospechando- les dijo, poniendo su mente a trabajar, para ser lo más convincente posible- Wheeler, vas a disculparte con Valentine. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo- Yami se veía completamente en desacuerdo- si Mai se da cuenta que todo esto a sido un engaño, se lo dirá a Tea. Si lo hace, pueden irse despidiendo de ella, no creo que les perdone esto ¿tu si, Yugi?

El chico agacho la mirada, sin siquiera responder. Esto hizo que la cara de su hermano mayor cambiara nuevamente. Seto sabía que se iría al infierno por haber querido alejar a su hermano de la chica que le gustaba y de paso jugar con los sentimientos de su mejor amigo.

-Y ahora largo de aquí, necesito descansar.

-¿A qué te refieres con que me disculpe…?

-LARGO.

Arrastrando a Tristan entre Joey y Yugi, salieron de allí. Ryou se levantó y miro a Kaiba un segundo.

-Mi hermana te manda saludos, espera que estés bien- sonrió un poco- y mi hermano manda a decir que, si te ve a ti o a Mokuba cerca de ella otra vez, va a enojarse.

-Dile que me importa un Kuribo- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué le digo a Bakura?

-¡Eso es lo que le vas a decir Bakura!- _Estoy rodeado de pelmazos_ \- a Kisara le dices… que Mokuba le manda saludos.

Extrañado por esta respuesta, el albino siguió a los otros tres fuera de allí. La puerta se cerró y el castaño al fin respiro en paz.

-Le seguirás pagando a Joey ¿verdad?

De un brinco, se giró.

-Pensé que te habías ido.

-¿Qué fue eso de "Mokuba le manda saludos"?- replico el tricolor- ¿Qué sucede contigo? Adelante, siéntate, tengo toda la tarde para escucharte.

Ahora estaba un poco molesto por el momento en que había permitido que ese sujeto le tomara confianza.


	21. Por eso sigue siendo gay

**Aquí yo de nuevo luego de siglos… han pasado tantas cosas desde la ultima vez que subi un capitulo. Espero que estén bien y que aun tengan ganas de saber como continua esto.**

 **Tal vez no sea el capi mas interesante, pero espero que sea de vuestro agrado ;)… ya tengo escrito el que le sigue y espero poder subirlo pronto! Por favor, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, tener sus comentarios, si necesito hacer alguna corrección o algo por el estilo por favor avísenme!**

 **Extrañe poder subir capítulos, aun tengo la compu mal pero trabajo con lo que tengo y es una suerte que alla podido terminar este cap…**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste!**

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba actuando extraño, otra vez. Tea ya tenía un mal presentimiento, la última vez que había sucedido resultaba ser que Yami (el sujeto que por ninguna razón debía llegar a gustarle) estaba saliendo con uno de sus mejores amigos (Joey, el que había sido un aguacero toda la secundaria y de allí en adelante, hasta que ella se enteró de ese gran secreto)

Tenía miedo de saber qué demonios estaba pasando esta vez.

Porque incluso Mai estaba actuando de manera poco común. En una situación normal, la rubia se lo fuera dicho inmediatamente; había una gran cantidad de confianza entre las dos, lo que significaba que el sentido de vergüenza de Valentine disminuía hasta casi cero, lo que permitía que Tea se enterara de cosas que no necesariamente quisiera saber.

-Te veo preocupada- de nuevo la cesta de la colada salió volando cuando Ryou le hablo tan sorpresivamente. Era como la séptima vez que le sucedía, el albino casi siempre aparecía cuando ella iba a lavar su ropa y le hablaba sin anunciarse primero. Era como un ninja provoca infartos, Tea comenzaba a creer que, de seguir así, no lo contaría la próxima vez- últimamente todos se ven así.

Tea lo miro, tratando de ocultar su interés. Quizás Ryou supiera algo sobre los chicos, sobre esta "cuestión" que los tenía tan raros a todos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto con una sonrisa, tratando de lucir ingenua. Mai decía que eso se le daba bien- ¿le sucede algo a alguno de los chicos?

Ryou se acercó a una de las lavadoras y comenzó a llenarla con las prendas que había llevado para lavar. Luego de poner en marcha la máquina, se agacho junto a Tea, ayudándola a recoger y doblar de nuevo la ropa que se había caído. Entonces comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

-Pues no se mucho más que tu- _Eso puedo dudarlo_ pensó ella. Los gemelos albinos siempre habían sido sospechosos, pero mientras Bakura terminaba delatando su culpabilidad, nunca se podía estar seguro si Ryou mentía o no- pero Yami y Joey han estado discutiendo mucho los últimos días.

-¿De verdad?- Tea abrió más sus ojos celestes- por eso Joey casi no ha pasado por acá…

-Mai también ha estado actuando… diferente. Me he dado cuenta.

-Yo también- ella rodo los ojos- no sé qué demonios le sucede. Siempre me sale con tonterías como "Se supone que somos mejores amigas ¿no? Entonces escupe la sopa o hare que la vomites"- Ryou hizo una mueca de desagrado- lo sé, es así de sutil. Pero no ha querido contarme nada.

-Tal vez no has insistido lo suficiente.

Ella lo miro con ironía, en su rostro se leía claramente el _Aja, sí, claro, como no_. El sonrió, conciliadoramente.

-Solo decía- y agrego- Tristan a estado decaído, Yugi molesto, de Duke no he sabido nada en días.

-No sé qué le sucede a ese par, aun. Y Duke ha estado ocupado con su tienda de juegos y apenas tiene tiempo de contestar el celular, o eso me dijo el otro día que me lo encontré en una tienda- Gradner termino de recoger todo. Los dos se habían acomodado en el suelo mientras conversaban; ella no se quería levantar de allí hasta hacer la última pregunta, pero no sabía como hacerla sin sonar muy entrometida. Lo pensó un poco, dijo- ¿y has sabido algo de Kaiba?

Ryou sonrió, aunque parecía levemente confundido mientras pensaba. Le conto a Tea lo que le había dicho a Seto, sin mencionar en donde estaban, ni porque estaban los dos juntos.

-No entiendo porque está evitando tanto a mi hermana, parecía que se estaban llevando bien- el chico la miro- ¿tú tienes alguna idea?

A veces ella olvida que Ryou no había formado parte del plan que se llevó a cabo en la feria, y no sabía nada al respecto de los sentimientos del presidente de Corporación Kaiba hacia su querida hermana menor. Quizás así fuera mejor, para no enrarecer la algo-parecido-a-amistad que tenían esos dos, y evitar que su gemelo psicópata se enterara.

Tea aun le tenía algo de miedo a Bakura.

-No lo sé, Kaiba es un sujeto muy extraño. No sabría decirte- a diferencia del chico, ella desvió la mirada, para que no notara la mentira. Ella no era tan buena para eso.

-Mmm bueno- el chico se puso de pie, se dirigió a la lavadora que estaba usando- me alegra haberme conseguido contigo…

Dirigió la vista al suelo y recogió un trozo de tela negra, que Tea no la reconoció hasta un par de segundos después cuando Ryou la estiro completamente.

Chillo al ver una de sus bragas en las manos del muchacho y se las arrebato de un zarpazo. El parpadeo y se sonrojo levemente, Tea corrió de allí antes de que el pudiera disculparse.

 _Demonios, solo a mí me pasan estas cosas._ Si Mai se enteraba, bien podía ir buscando otro apartamento… en algún país lejano.

…

Mai no había pasado días tan aburridos en los últimos meses, nunca creyó que ella podría llegar a estar insegura o incomoda con alguna persona… era la rubia la que lograba esos sentimientos en las personas, en la mayoría de los casos. Esto no podía seguir así, ni siquiera podía ir a casa de Tea y ver al Playboy a la cara.

Había mejores cosas que ver en ese sujeto, pero por respeto a su mejor amiga, prefería mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero aprovechando que, según Tea, el estaba en el trabajo, podía ir a su casa y charlar; la castaña le dijo que tenía nuevos indicios para esa investigación que tenían pendiente. Y ya que no podía molestar a Yami, ni mucho menos a Joey, bien podía distraer su mente con eso.

-Bien, ¿Qué información tienes para mí? - exclamo, entrando como si fuera su casa.

La casa estaba hecha un desastre, se notaba que Tea estaba aprovechando para limpiar. la cuestión que se planteaba la rubia entonces era: ¿para qué demonios la llamo si iba a estar ocupada? Lo pensó unos segundos, hasta que llego a algo…

-Ni creas que voy a ayudarte en tus quehaceres, Dorotea ¡Me largo!

-No, no, espera.

Tea llevaba un delantal, guantes, una red en el cabello, tapabocas, un pulverizador con desinfectante y el cepillo del baño. Mai rodo los ojos.

-Si Yami te viera así… apuesto a que si el estuviera, llevarías un traje sexy de mucama ¿cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Mmm entonces por eso sigue siendo gay.

Tea gruño. Mai se adentró a la sala, pasando entre el desorden. Quito la cesta de la colada y tomo asiento en el sofá individual; tal vez era mejor charlar mientras la ayudaba, aunque era obvio para ambas que la rubia no lavaría ningún baño, piso o cocina. Por el momento, empezaría con doblar la ropa.

Cuando Mai iba a preguntar por la dichosa información, Tea dijo:

-Y para que sepas, Yami ya me ha ayudado a limpiar. Y él es peor que yo… usa dos redes para el cabello y lentes de protección.

Mai hizo una mueca divertida, imaginándose a Playboy como se lo estaban describiendo. Ínsito a Tea a volver al tema.

-Bueno, la verdad… Ryou no me dijo mucho- la castaña dudo al hablar- lo único que puedo decir claramente es que Kaiba está actuando extraño con Kisara. Parece que la evita.

-¿Crees que se arrepintió de su propio plan?

Era difícil, luego de ver como de celoso podía ser el millonario hacia la albina, pensar que Seto dejaría de intentar algo y, probablemente, dejar que su hermano hiciera su jugada. Por más egoísta que fueran, ya que Mokuba gustaba de Kisara desde antes, ellas querían que las cosas funcionaran, pues los sentimientos del muchacho por primera vez no eran única antipatía, envidia y hermetismo.

Y seguro que Mokuba lo entendería… o eso querían pensar.

-Olvidémonos de el un minuto- corto Mai el tema- ¿Qué paso con los otros cuatro?

-Tristan esta decaído- dijo Tea- no ha cambiado nada desde la feria.

La rubia bufo, como si fuera un asunto sin importancia.

-Esa actitud tiene nombre y apellido- hablo, con completa suficiencia- ¿quieres comprobarlo?

…

No es como si Tea fuera esperado a que Mai llamara a Serenity Wheeler y tener que atenderlas a ambas en el chiquero que era su casa. Y ella aun llevaba puesto su atuendo _Chica Limpieza_ , el que su mejor amiga no veto solo porque también tenía el de _Chico Limpieza_ para Yami.

-Perdona el desorden- le decía Tea, de manera constante, muy avergonzada- no te esperaba.

\- Pero a mi si- increpo Mai, incapaz de quedarse fuera de la conversación- ¿Por qué no ordenaste antes de que llegara?

Tea no tuvo más para responder que fulminarla con la mirada, molesta por la impertinencia. Serenity sonreía incomoda, por estar en medio de las miradas hostiles; aclarándose la garganta, dijo a la castaña:

-No te preocupes, Tea. Yo tampoco esperaba venir- miro a Mai con curiosidad- ¿para qué me han llamado?

Por lo que Tea sabia, no había nada que responder a eso, Mai no le había querido contar nada. Probablemente fuera para ponerle suspenso al asunto, pues a la rubia le encantaba el drama y sorprender a las personas; mientras fuera el centro de la atención, Mai iba a estar feliz.

Lo que no esperaba era el verdadero drama.

-Es que han estado sucediendo tantas cosas últimamente- hablo la rubia completamente afligida- Playboy, es decir… Yami y Joey están peleados. Yugi está malhumorado y, para colmo de males, ¡incluso Tristan a estado deprimido! Tea y yo estamos muy preocupadas por nuestros amigos ¿tu… de casualidad sabes que ha pasado?

La cara de Serenity se puso variopinta en cuestión de segundos, culminando en un brillante color rojo. Tea vio como una chispa iluminaba los ojos violetas de Mai antes de desaparecer, reconociendo que la respuesta era positiva pero debía seguir en el papel.

-¿Algo sobre Tristan, tal vez?

Serenity agacho la mirada, sonrojándose de nuevo, aun más que antes. Mai guiño un ojo a Tea disimuladamente. La menor finalmente hablo.

-Pues el día de la feria…- ella estaba muy nerviosa, la castaña podía notar que el asunto interesaba a Mai cada vez más- estábamos hablando, todo muy normal. Entonces, el… Tristan…

El sonrojo de vergüenza de Serenity resultaba adorable a las otras dos chicas. Y para la rubia, ese sonrojo era perfectamente reconocible; por eso no le sorprendió cuando la pelirroja soltó:

-Tristan dijo que estaba enamorado de mí.

La boca de Tea fue una gran _O_ , al mismo tiempo que exclama de sorpresa, Mai rodo los ojos hacia ella, preguntándole en silencio algo como _¿De verdad no lo esperabas?_ La castaña negó, aun sin salir del asombro. Cuando la oji violeta se dirigió de nuevo a la Wheeler, cambio su semblante a uno más amable.

-Y lo rechazaste ¿verdad?

-¡Es que fue tan repentino!- respondió con rapidez la muchacha, explicándose sin saber por qué- la estábamos pasando muy bien, el es muy divertido y atento. Y me cuida mucho. Siempre pensé que se debía a que soy la hermanita de Joey, y que nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo. No imagine que yo le gustara… ¡Por favor, no le digan nada de esto a mi hermano! Saben lo sobreprotector que es, si se entera que Tristan…

Tea y Mai rieron, dejando con los ojos bien abiertos a la más joven ¿Cómo se les iba a ocurrir hacer tal barbaridad? Ni que no conocieran a ese _Homo Idiotus_. Miraron a la otra chica, ya con total calma.

-Conocemos a Joey, Serenity- Tea le sonrió cálidamente- no haríamos tal cosa.

Serenity le sonrió de vuelta, pero Mai no lo dejaría así.

-Entonces ¿Tristan no te gusta nada?

-Mai- Tea regaño, viendo como Serenity volvía a lucir avergonzada- no seas imprudente.

-Mmm ¿lo siento? - fue la respuesta de Mai- no puedo evitarlo, soy así.

Tea decidió ir a buscar algo de beber. Tenía miedo de dejar a la Wheeler sola con Mai, pero la rubia debía estar muerta de sed luego de toda la cháchara que había hablado luego de su llegada al apartamento. Lastimosamente, por mucha sed que tuviera, no se callaría.

Mejor era darle algo antes de que empezara a molestar.

Volvió, cargando una charola con vasos y una jarra de limonada. El tema de Trsitan había sido sustituido por una que, a ella, le resultaba mucho más interesante.

-No te a Yugi muy raro en la feria- coincidía Serenity- creo que… tenía algo que ver con Rebecca…

-¡¿Con Rebecca?!

Serenity y Mai miraron a Tea, pero el tema le interesaba más a la castaña que lucir avergonzada, a decir verdad. Así que no se disculpó, solo insistió:

-¿Qué tiene que ver Rebecca con el mal humor de Yugi?

La pelirroja miro a Valentine un segundo, luego a Tea de nuevo. Bebió un sorbo de limonada, dispuesta a decir lo que creía, ya que Tea s veía muy preocupada. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería Joey cuando hablaba de _Complejo de Súper Mamá Gallina._

-Yugi había estado muy tranquilo en la feria- comenzó- pero luego llego Mokuba, y se puso muy tenso, parecía que no lo quería tener cerca. Y luego de ver a Mokuba bailando con Rebecca, parecía furioso. Aunque tampoco puedo asegurarlo, yo solo pasaba por allí en ese momento…

Pero ninguna de las dos amigas la escuchaba ahora, discutiendo entre cuchicheos la nueva información. Serenity, dándole honor a su nombre, rio levemente y miro la hora. Ya era tiempo de que fuera llegado a su casa, ir a casa de Tea no había estado en los planes.

Se puso de pie, fue hasta la puerta y allí se despidió.

-Muchas gracias por venir- gritaron ambas chicas, dándose cuenta de su grosería. Serenity le restó importancia y se marchó.

…

Mai ni siquiera había terminado de doblar lo que había en la pequeña cesta de ropa, tres horas después de su llegada, cuando sonó el celular de la casa. Tea corrió a atender, limpia y fresca como una lechuga, luego de ducharse.

-¿Hola?... ¡Abuela!... sí, claro… está bien.

Colgó. Mai la miro, confundida.

-Ha sido la conversación más corta que he presenciado entre ustedes. No me dio tiempo ni de avergonzarte un poco.

La castaña trato de no darle importancia. Tenía mejores cosas en las cuales pensar. Como, por ejemplo: sus mejores amigos ya no le tenían ni una pizca de confianza ¡Declaraciones de amor, celos, peleas de pareja! Y ella sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando; se sentía herida, indignada, ofendida y muy molesta con esos chicos ¡Incluido Yami! Se suponía que eran amigos también ¿no? Aunque ella no estuviera saltando en una pierna por la idea precisamente, lo prefería a nada, y esto hacia que se sintiera más alejada de él.

Con el rostro serio gracias a sus cavilaciones, busco la laptop y la coloco en la mesa ratonera de la sala, en un Angulo en el que ella y Mai pudieran observar ben la pantalla. Mientras la castaña tecleaba cosas en el aparato, su amiga la miro con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Ha sucedido algo, Dorotea? Te noto extraña.

-Pues… no estoy segura.

-¿Preocupada por esos idiotas? Aunque también te veo molesta.

Esa mujer de palabras imprudentes la conocía muy bien, o Tea era un libro abierto escrito con letras grandes. Daba igual. No podía ocultarle las cosas a Mai, pero no tenía ganas de hablar al respecto. Un rostro apareció en la pantalla, interrumpiendo oportunamente la conversación.

- _Mai, niña, que hermosa estas. Cuanto tiempo sin verte_ \- la voz de la abuela de Tea, alegre y risueña, lleno el ambiente- _¿Cómo has estado, cariño?_

-¡Abuela!- la rubia se veía aún más contenta- que guapa, no se parece a Tea- ambas se ríen, la castaña gruñe- le estado bastante bien, no me quejo ¿Y usted que me cuenta?

Tea estaba segura que Mai y su abuela habían sido amigas en una vida pasada. Hablaban hasta por los codos, al mismo tiempo, reían y cada vez alzaban más la voz. Y la ignoraban olímpicamente. Fue a la cocina, preparo palomitas de maíz y más limonada, tomándose todo el tiempo posible; no le molestaba que su abuela y su amiga se llevaran tan bien, a pesar de que juntas podían ser problemáticas, pues la rubia no se llevaba con su propia familia. Tea no tenía problema en compartir a la suya.

Y cuando volvió a la sala, supo que Mai no tenía problemas en compartir información de más.

 _-¿Un Playboy?_ \- escucho decir a su abuela, con sorpresa- _¿y es gay?_

-Esta para chuparse los dedos- asintió Mai, Tea tuvo unas ganas irracionales de vaciarle la limonada en la cabeza- es una completa lastima.

Valentine estaba terminando de arreglar la ropa de Tea mientras charlaban. La castaña se había olvidado completamente de eso, debió arreglarla cuando Serenity se fue; ahora su abuela la regañaría.

- _Entonces, Joey es gay y está peleado con este chico, Yami_ \- comento la abuela, cuando su nieta llego- _Yugi esta celoso de un chiquillo por una niña menor de edad y Tristan ha declarado sus sentimientos a la hermanita del perro guardián rubio._

-Exactamente- asintió la castaña.

- _Y a ti te gusta el hermano gay de tu mejor amigo que sale con otro de tus amigos_.

-¡Mai!

-Ella tenía que saber- se defendió la aludida, sonrojada.

-No, no tenía.

- _Sí, si tenía_ \- intervino la señora- _según lo que me conto Mai, puedo dudar de ese tal Yami. No creo que sea gay. O no completamente._

Mai veía entretenida como discutían las dos Gradner. Siempre que se pudiera meter a Yami en las discusiones, era bueno. Tea era tan tonta por guardar sus sentimientos, pero para eso estaban los mejores amigos. Tal vez las cosas estuvieran raras con Joey, pero estaba segura de que aquel beso era un progreso.

Y aunque sus intenciones habían sido ciertamente egoístas al principio, queriendo divertirse un poco con el rubio poniendo como escusa hacerles un favor a los sentimientos de su amiga, a este punto de verdad quería que Yami se fijara en Tea y que Joey no tuviera problemas con eso.

Y tal vez Joey terminara fijándose en ella. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se desvelaba imaginándose esa posibilidad.

-No puede ser, Dorotea- exclamo Mai, saliendo de sus pensamientos, haciendo que ambas mujeres la miraran- no puedo creer que uses esto teniendo a Yami bajo tu techo.

Tea reconoció la ropa interior negra que su amiga tenia entre las manos; esa misma prenda que Ryou también había visto ese día más temprano ¿Qué todo el mundo vería su ropa interior ese día?

 _-Mmm-_ la abuela se acercó más a la pantalla- _¿y ese Playboy ya te ha visto con eso puesto?_

-¡Claro que no!

- _Entonces ya sabemos por qué sigue siendo gay._

Mai se carcajeo ante tal comentario, similar al que ella había hecho horas antes. Escucharon la puerta abrirse y se giraron. Tea arranco las bragas de las manos de Mai, pero era muy tarde; ya Yami las había visto, al igual que Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Duke y Ryou, de nuevo.

Sip, el mundo no estaba a su favor ese día.


	22. Definitivamente no soy gay

**Guenas, guenas! Aquí vengo yo luego de un mes a traerle el siguiente cap… espero que les este gustando la historia hasta como va ahora… he estado corta de inspiración por eso la lentitud y quizás que este un poco aburrida la cosa, pero quisiera escuchar su opinión…**

 **Son siempre bienvenidas**

 **Traeré e siguiente cap lo antes posible… creo!**

 **Bueno, nos leemos!**

Al fin se había arreglado con Joey. Le había costado, no confiaba ya en el rubio. ¿Quién le aseguraba que Joey se controlaría, en el que caso de que otra oportunidad de que ocurriera algo con Mai, o cualquier otra chica, apareciera? Aunque Kaiba, su mejor peor amigo, pensaba que si demostraba un poquito de esa desconfianza, las personas pensarían que estaba dolido por la infidelidad, dándole realismo a la cosa, y que no estaba preocupado que Wheeler terminara metiendo la pata y diera a conocer todo el engaño.

Comenzaba a sentir que necesitaba nuevos amigos.

Estos sujetos lo hacían preocuparse, no solo de su propia situación, sino de la de ellos también. Allí estaba el caso de Seto, quien vino a enamorarse de la misma chica que su hermano, aunque el castaño negaba que fuera algo tan grande como estar enamorado. Luego, decide que, aunque solo le gusta la chica, va a separarla de Mokuba pues es obvio que no soporta verla con otro; pero entonces, va y lanza a la albina a los brazos de su hermano, pues no puede con el cargo de consciencia.

Pero Kisara no parecía cómoda en los brazos figurativos de Mokuba. Yami no pasó desapercibida la cara de su amigo cuando se mencionó a la chica. Ryou era demasiado ingenuo, y aun no veía lo que obviamente estaba ahí.

Mejor así.

Le toco hacer entrar en razón a Seto. A este punto, ya no eran solo los sentimientos de él los que estaban incluidos, también debía pensar en ella. Quizás Kisara no sintiera lo mismo, tal vez solo lo veía como un amigo, pero era un amigo al que obviamente le tenía aprecio y cariño. Apartarse así, simplemente, la lastimaría. Y el solo hecho de hacerle daño, enfurecía a Seto.

El tricolor sonreía al recordar lo poco que tuvo que insistir, aunque tuviera que estar muy pendiente de que su amigo no hiciera estupideces en su vida, lograba hacer que el las hiciera. Readmitir a Joey era una prueba.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-¿Qué te importa?

-Vamos, hermano…

-Déjame en paz, Joey.

-No estés molesto, pensé que lo habíamos hablado.

-Hablamos que, frente a ella, todo estaría bien.

-Sí, pero se supone que somos amigos.

-Lo fueras pensado aquella vez en la feria.

Y así continuaron. Tristan aún estaba decaído, Yugi no sabía qué hacer y Duke estaba confundido en cuanto a que les había pasado a estos chicos. Ryou se les unió saliendo de su casa, en silencio.

-Por favor, Yugi, diles que se callen- sollozaba dramáticamente el castaño- has que se detengan.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, Tristan- intervino Duke, tratando de no verse incomodo con esa escena de pareja en divorcio e hijo traumatizado- ya casi llegamos. Seguro se callarán cuando estén frente a Tea.

Miraron a los novios. Yami había tomado la delantera, ya con el mal carácter dominándolo, la paciencia en cero. Casi corriendo, abrió la puerta del apartamento.

…

Todos ellos sabían cómo se veían unas bragas.

Tristan las había visto, sin proponérselo, un par de ocasiones en las que se escondía en el vestuario de chicas del gimnasio, luego de hacerle alguna broma a Yami, junto a Joey. Yugi había visto accidentalmente las de su madre; igualmente, Joey y Ryou con sus respectivas hermanas. Y Yami y Duke las conocían de diferentes lugares, unas siendo útiles y otras acumulando energía cinética.

Al caso. Todos pudieron reconocer la prenda en manos de Tea. Y no esperaban algo así de ella.

La castaña se sonrojo, probablemente de furia y vergüenza. Se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte en la retaguardia, y así corrió hasta su habitación, dando un portazo. Mai, y una voz en la laptop, llamaron a la chica, pero las ignoraron. Ellos, bastante sonrojados también, se acercaron a ellas.

-Señora- saludo Joey alegremente, como si no fuera pasado nada incomodo- o señorita, debería decir. Esta guapísima.

-Eso mismo dije yo- comento Mai, sonriente- Mai Valentine no dice mentiras.

Ambos rubios se miraron, creando un momento de duda. Los chicos se quedaron al margen, ya sabiendo que algo así sucedería; la señora Gradner, por otro lado, miraba de uno a otro, contenta porque se ubicaron justo en el campo de visión de la cámara. Joey sonrió, titubeante, obviamente avergonzado; Mai hizo todo lo posible para que los colores no subieran a su rostro, entonces sonrió un poco, como una pequeña invitación a sentarse.

Cuando Joey tomo asiento, los demás parecieron descongelarse y comenzaron a moverse por el lugar, para ser presentados.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el Playboy? - pregunto la abuela de Tea, graciosamente, como si nada.

Yami, que había estado mirando en dirección al cuarto de Tea, giro su cabeza con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño. ¿De verdad Mai le había contado eso a la señora? Pues el sabia que Tea no sería capaz, ¿Qué más pudo haberle dicho la rubia? Mai nunca había sido la persona favorita de Yami, aunque había aprendido a soportarla y ahora podía decir que le agradaba, la mayoría del tiempo; no le gustaba su imprudencia para hablar y menos que se divirtiera a costa de los demás, por eso, la sonrisa que vio en sus perfectamente pintados labios al oír la pregunta, lo irrito. Y tampoco dudaba que el enojo que había demostrado Tea cuando ellos llegaron, tuviera algo que ver con su amiga.

La señora Gardner se veía igual de problemática.

-Oh, claro, aun no nos conoce a todos- rio Joey, poniéndose nuevamente en pie y tirando de los tres chicos faltantes de presentación- abuela, él es Ryou, este es Duke y por ultimo esta Yami.

-O Playboy, como usted prefiera- bromeo Mai, con un guiño.

Cada uno saludo, pero la señora miraba principalmente al tricolor. El Mutou mayor no estaba seguro porque, no dudaba que alguna de las dos amigas lo mencionara en la conversación que probablemente tenían antes de que ellos aparecieran, ya que eran amigos y el compañero de piso de Tea. Pero tenía miedo ante la idea de que fuera sido Mai.

-Yo preferiría Yami- intervino el, tratando de sonreír cordialmente. Sus amigos y hermano podían ver la tensión en su cara por el esfuerzo- es un gusto conocerla, señora. supongo que Mai me habrá mencionado- la sonrisa comenzaba a sufrir un tic, al igual que su ceja izquierda, evitando fruncir el ceño- soy amigo de Tea, y su compañero de piso.

-Compañero de piso, sofá, cama… se podría decir que son amigos íntimos- insinuó Mai, haciendo reir a unos y sonrojar a otros.

Joey, Tristan, Duke y Ryou rieron pensado que era una broma. Yami sabía que no era necesariamente así; aunque odiara admitirlo, si habían sido compañeros de piso, sofá y cama, pero no en el sentido que ella quería dar a entender. Compartían el piso o apartamento, el sofá, donde se habían dormido ambos viendo películas hasta tarde, aunque cada quien por su lado.

Y la cama, o mejor dicho camilla, en el hospital. Pero eso era algo que solo el, Tea y Seto sabían… ¿no? Tal vez Mai solo jugaba pesado como siempre, quizás ella no sabía nada en realidad y solo molestaba.

O Tea le había contado, cosa que no era para nada descartable.

…

La video-llamada de la abuela de Tea no duro mucho más. Intercambio algunas frases con Yugi, a quien conocía de bastante tiempo atrás, bromeo con Mai y converso trivialidades con los demás. Yami, sin embargo, no participo como los otros. Aun se preguntaba que le había sucedido a Tea, pero no quería decir nada frente a los demás; recordaba perfectamente lo que Tea había estado sosteniendo y luego ocultado cuando ellos llegaron, no quería que Mai lo utilizara para hacer bromas sobre lo ropa interior de Tea frente a los demás chicos.

Y no quería estar pensado en las bragas de Tea tampoco, no creía que fuera beneficioso para su actuación.

Evitando completamente esa línea de pensamientos, se escabullo al pasillo y de allí a la habitación de Tea.

-Tea- llamo, tocando suavemente la puerta y en voz baja- Tea, ¿estás bien?

No hubo respuesta, pero tampoco quería dejarlo así. Insistió.

-Tea.

-Por favor, vete, Yami.

De toda la frase, lo que es cerebro del tricolor entendió fue "vete", dicho de una manera bastante brusca, a pesar del "por favor" inicial. Yami miro la puerta, en shock y desconcertado, y volvió a hablar.

-Tea, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-Solo no quiero verte- _Ouch_ , el ceño fruncido de Yami decayó, confundido- ni a ninguno de los otros chicos. No ahora.

-Tea- que no estuviera molesta únicamente con el lo consolaba, aun sabiendo que era egoísta- Tea, si no me dices que hice mal, no podre disculparme y arreglarlo. ¿Qué sucede? Por favor, dímelo, Tea. Ábreme.

-No.

-Tea.

El hecho de que respondiera debía ser algo bueno. Tenía plena seguridad en que, si insistía, ella terminaría por ceder.

Utilizaría un clásico.

-Bien, si no quieres verme ahora, me sentare aquí hasta que sea luego y salgas.

Se sentó en el suelo, sin importarle las demás presencias en el apartamento, que probablemente le preguntarían que estaba haciendo. Miro de aquí para allá, por distracción. El suelo estaba muy limpio, brillante de hecho. Había un suave olor a alguna flor de la que el desconocía el nombre. También la sala se había visto así, y muy ordenada. Aunque el mejor trabajo había sido en la cocina, ni el más exigente tendría de que quejarse. Seguro que si comía directamente del suelo del baño, no le pasaría nada. Ella era toda eficiencia.

¿Sería eso lo que la tenía molesta? ¿Qué la dejo sola haciendo los quehaceres? No había sido su intensión, claro está. Esas actividades, aunque le gustaba todo limpio y ordenado, no eran sus favoritas, pero le daba oportunidad de pasar un buen rato con Tea, de bromear y jugar entre sí. Se hacían una vez cada quince días, donde limpiaban el apartamento de cacho a rabo, ya que los mantenimientos semanales no eran suficientes. No había recordado que ese día tocara, quizás por eso estaba molesta con él.

¿Qué habían hecho la otra bola de haraganes y Yugi para hacerla enojar?

Comenzó a disculparse por la razón que creía a que se debía su enojo, cuando ella abrió la puerta de un tirón, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Ella lo miro desde arriba, su ceño frunció y los brazos en jarra.

-No estoy molesta por eso, Yami.

-¿Entonces, por qué?

Se puso de pie, cerró la puerta y se acomodó en una silla que Tea tenia cerca de la ventana. Ella se cómodo en la cama, lo más alejada. Yami no presiono, por lo que se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Volvió su vista la habitación; todo estaba tan limpio y ordenado como el resto de la casa. La cama era amplia, con un tendido sobrio azul cielo, un armario espacioso, algunos posters, fotografías, un escritorio, un sofá-holgazán, y un curioso calendario cerca de la ventana.

-¿Qué sucedió entre Joey y tú?- soltó ella, de repente. Sus ojos amatista se abrieron mucho- estuvieron actuando extraño, él ni siquiera se aparecía por aquí. Por allí me entere de que estaban peleados. Por allí, Yami. ¡Creí que nos teníamos confianza! No esperaba que me contaras todo, pero… pero cuentas conmigo. Si tienes un problema y necesitas hablar, yo puedo escucharte. Te vi bastante mal, estabas muy enojado, no hablabas casi, pensé que había hecho algo para molestarte…

-Tu nunca harías nada para molestarme…

-¿Y que querías que pensara?- interrumpió ella- además, resulta que a Yugi, _Mi mejor amigo_ , le gusta Rebecca, pero él ni loco me contaría, ¡como si fuera Joey! Nunca me burlaría o algo por el estilo… para colmo, ¡Tristan va y se confiesa a Serenity!

-¿Tristan qué?

Esa era información nueva e interesante, pero bien podía esperar: cuando se había puesto de pie, por la impresión, y con ganas de oír mas, ella levanto la mirada. El quedo nuevamente como estatua, Tea estaba llorando.

Se sintió culpable inmediatamente, no pensó que su actitud de los últimos días afectaría tanto a Tea. Al diablo Joey y cualquier pensamiento gay que debiera tener; se acercó a ella en dos pasos y la arrullo entre sus brazos, envolviéndola protectoramente.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Tea. Por favor, no llores. Prometo que no volverá a pasar, no fue mi intensión hacerte creer que no confió en ti. Lo siento.

Le acariciaba el cabello, hablando en voz baja. Ella dejo de sollozar, pero se mantuvo abrazada a él. Era muy cómodo y lo sería aún más si ella no fuera estado llorando. Ese día había tenido que trabajar muy duro en el gimnasio, y estuvo a muy poco de decidir darse una ducha en casa. Qué bueno que no fue así y que, incluso, había incluido colonia junto a desodorante.

-Lo siento- esta vez la disculpa vino de ella. Yami la miro, pero ella aun tenía la cara oculta en su pecho- si estaba… o estoy molesta, pero no lloraba por eso. Es solo que… es que… ¡son los días del mes! Me encuentro muy sensible. ¡Odio eso! Perdóname.

El volvió a mirar el calendario y los días marcados, estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos. El soltó una ligera risa, un poco más relajado.

-Estas disculpada, Tea- él le dio un apretón- me has dado un susto.

-Entonces, ¿me contaras…?

-Sí, si tú me cuentas lo de Tristan.

-Bien, solo…- Tea estaba avergonzada, él ya podía saberlo con solo oírla- quedémonos así un ratito más, ¿sí?

-El tiempo que gustes- Yami sonrió felizmente, sin que lo vieran.

Subió los pies a la cama. Se estaba mentalizando, pues tendría que hablar de un tema que no le gustaba. Pero le recordaba a esa vez en el hospital y eso le daba un poquito más de confianza.

-Iré al punto- hablo el- creo que Joey tiene a alguien más…

…

Ahora la laptop descansaba, apagada y sola, en la sala. Mai y los demás chicos se movieron a la cocina, buscando algo de beber y refrigerios mientras charlaban.

-¿Y a qué se debe la visita?- pregunto Mai, dándole un sorbo a su agua- saben que no son bienvenidas sus visitas prolongadas.

-Tea y Yami son unos rencorosos- refunfuño Joey. De la nevera saco una caja de pizza, la cual estaba aun completa, y saco una porción, comiéndosela, asi fría como estaba, en pocos segundos.

-¿Rencorosos, dices?- Duke arqueo una ceja, hacia su descarado amigo.

-Mejor déjalo pasar- le dijo Tristan al pelinegro- cuando esta así, solo oye lo que quiere oír.

Yugi, quien fue el único en pensar en llevar algo a casa de su amiga, metió la docena de latas de gaseosa a la nevera y saco 5 frías que ya estaban allí. Le dio una a cada uno de sus amigos y se dispuso a responder a la pregunta de la rubia.

-Pues estuve hablando con Rebecca hace poco; ella me dijo que las clases en su instituto no iniciaran sino hasta la segunda quincena de octubre.

-¿Tan tarde?- Mai parpadeo, sorprendida- pero está en uno de los mejores institutos de Ciudad Domino…

-No conozco bien los detalles- continuo el tricolor- el caso es que, como ella, Emma y Kisara todos los deberes que les dejaron para el verano, el señor Hopkins les permitirá viajar a América, para pasar unos días en la casa que tiene en las montañas…

-Sí, las Montañas-no-se-de-donde- sonreía Joey, emocionado- me han dicho que es un lugar increíble. Aunque no tanto como esa enana rubia…

-Joey- regaño Yugi, con el ceño fruncido.

-… quien ha pensado en invitarnos también a todos nosotros. ¿Qué te parece, Mai?

-¿Qué? Pero Tea y yo iniciamos la universidad…

-La segunda quincena de octubre, por cuestiones de mantenimiento- interrumpió Ryou, tranquilamente- Tea me comento al respecto. Todavía les queda el mes de septiembre para descansar, y viajaríamos a finales del mes para volver antes de que inicien las clases.

Observaron la reacción de Mai, esperando entender que le parecía le idea a la rubia. Su cara de Poker duro mucho rato, incluso cuando se puso de pie y camino hacia la habitación de Tea. Ellos ni se movieron de allí, no queriendo molestar a Tea, pues no estaban seguros de que su mal humor ya fuera desparecido. Escucharon decir a Mai, muy fuerte: _¡Nos vamos a América, chica! ¿No te parece…?_ luego el silencio fue total.

Ni siquiera las pisadas de Mai hicieron ruido cuando regreso. Estaba pálida, muy pálida, pero en sus labios tiraba una sonrisa que intentaba suprimir.

-Largo, todos.

No tuvieron tiempo ni de parpadear, Mai los empujo fuera del apartamento sin darles explicación alguna. A Ryou lo tiro dentro de su apartamento y cerro de un portazo; a los demás los llevo escaleras abajo, casi haciéndolos rodar varios escalones varias veces. Terminaron en el estacionamiento.

Duke no supo cuando termino en el asiento del conductor de su convertible, y Yugi junto a él y Tristan simplemente fue lanzado en los asientos de atrás, dando de cara a los cojines.

-Arranca- ordeno la rubia.

-¿Qué? No… aun no estoy…

La queja del castaño se interrumpida abruptamente por el rudo movimiento del arranque que lo hizo caer al suelo del auto. El convertible salió disparado del estacionamiento, sin despedidas ni explicaciones.

Joey se quedó allí solo. Solo con Mai.

-Bueno creo que me tengo que ir…

-¿Por qué me besaste?

Joey se puso pálido, empezó a sudar frio y supo que, si contestaba inmediatamente, balbucearía o peor aún, se atoraría con su propia saliva. Seria vergonzoso. Pero no tan vergonzoso como no tener respuesta. Llevaba algún tiempo sin usarlo, tal vez allá acumulado algo de polvo, pero pondría su fe en ello.

Su Globo de Oro merecería una pulida luego de demostrar su talento para actuar.

Y si salía de esto, también merecería un nobel.

-Te… te pido disculpas por eso, Mai. –ella lucio desconcertada, obviamente no era lo que estaba esperando- yo me sentía bajo mucha presión… no lo sé… fue algo tonto…

En realidad quería decirle que el beso fue magnifico, que ella era genial, que tenía un cuerpo de infarto y que comenzaba a gustarle toda su actitud sexy-coqueta-imprudente-molesta, incluso se fuera atrevido invitarla a un café. Pero no.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Sentirte presionado? ¿Algo tonto? - al decir lo último, supo que ya la había ofendido.

No era bueno ofender a Mai.

Tomo aire… y comenzó a mentir desde el principio. Un padre machista, que lo mataría de enterarse que era gay (que no era); que a pesar de todo se arriesgaba por amor a Yami (que no sentía precisamente); aunque desde hacía algún tiempo las cosas no estaban bien (y eso era ser amable); y el día de la feria (que allí venia la gran mentira) el la había besado por un "pánico absurdo" de que esas chicas lo acusaran de Gay, que su padre se enterara, y muchas otras cosas que ni al caso venían (cuando en realidad, sus instintos lo dominaron y no pudo controlarse, pues hacía rato que quería besarla).

-Bien, si esa es tu historia…- Mai tenía ceño profundamente fruncido, los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho. Joey se sintió orgulloso de poder mantener la mirada fija en los ojos violeta de ella y no desviarla a otros lugares más al sur- más te vale no volver a arriba. Si interrumpes, te las veras conmigo.

Ella se dirigió a la salida, meneando las caderas y haciendo resonar los tacones. La miro embobado, hasta que se detuvo y sin girarse, hablo.

-La verdad, no te creo- las palabras hicieron eco en los oídos del rubio- hay algo raro en todo esto, me he dado cuenta de todo. Yami y tú se traen algo entre manos, aunque no me hago a la idea de que puede ser para hacer semejante cosa. Lo descubriré, ya verás, cariño.

Mai se fue, dejándolo muy confundido. Debería estar nervioso al menos, pero ese "cariño", con el que había terminado la rubia, lo ponía pensar, ¿era una amenaza? Porque no sonó a broma, no fue divertido, y no tenía el tono de juego normal. Suspiro.

Bueno, dejaría que Yami lo arreglara después.

…

Seto había estado a punto de llamar a Yami; estaba aburrido en su casa, no tenía cabeza para trabajar, ni para hacer otra cosa, a ver si el tricolor podía distraerlo hablándole un poco de su situación con Wheeler en el apartamento, pues tenía el presentimiento que Mai también estaría allí. Mai tenía la habilidad especial de estar cuando Yami menos la necesitaba. No había hablado con la rubia desde la feria, no sabía si sus dichosos planos seguían en pie, ni los que tenía con él ni los que él sabía qué hacía a escondidas. Estaba seguro que la debilidad de Joey sería algo bueno para sus planes, sean cuales fueren.

Al caso, no lo pudo llamar porque lo interrumpieron.

Mokuba. Kisara. Y sus dos amiguitas.

-Hola, hermano- Mokuba lo saludo. Seto vio claramente en su rostro la alegría, nervios y emoción que sentía, y él se imaginaba porque- espero que no te moleste, pero nos dejaron un trabajo grupal en la escuela y les dije que podíamos hacerlo aquí.

Seto asintió sin más, luego se dirigió a la cocina. Huyendo de allí como un cobarde. Ellos no dijeron ni J, viéndolo abandonar la sala. Desde la cocina el castaño los oyó acomodarse en la sala de estar para comenzar con su tarea. Su corazón latía con fuerza luego de ver a Kisara; estaba buscando la manera de irse de allí sin levantar sospechas.

Pero quería quedarse en casa, pero tampoco quería que ella se fuera, pero si quería que sus amigas se fueran, pero tampoco quería que Mokuba se quedara, pero si se iba se sentiría culpable. Tenía tantos peros que debería llamarse "Seto Pero Kaiba"…

… Y odiaba admitir que Kisara sería un nombre más bonito si estuviera acompañado de "Pero Kaiba".

 _-Tengo hambre._

 _-Yo también._

 _-En la cocina hay refrigerios._

 _-Yo voy_ \- era la voz de Kisara.

Seto Kaiba era conocido por su forma de ser, fría e indiferente. Tantos años de práctica le permitieron mantener el semblante tranquilo, aunque por dentro el pánico recorría sus venas rápidamente gracias a su acelerado corazón.

Pero no le ganaba a la adrenalina ante la ida de que en solo segundos la albina cruzaría esa puerta.

Estaba pensando seriamente en salir por la ventana.

-Hola, Seto…


	23. ChicosCaridadSeto Kaiba

Quería hacerse la tonta y decir que no sabía porque hacia eso, porque se había ofrecido, en lugar de dejar a Mokuba, a ir a buscar esos tales refrigerios. Pero mentir no era su fuerte y mentirse a sí misma, además, le parecía la estrategia más tonta jamás inventada; aunque aún así lo intento.

Cuando su hermano Ryou le envió aquel recado de Seto su corazón dio un brinco, pero luego quedo completamente confundida ante el _Mokuba te manda saludos_. Ella esperaba algo más personal, de él, ¿Por qué le mandaba saludos de Mokuba? Al pelinegro lo veía todos los días en la escuela… ¿Por qué Seto actuaba tan distante? Se habían llevado bien desde que se conocieron, o por lo menos hasta la feria, donde el simplemente la dejo allí sentada, yéndose sin ninguna explicación.

Quiso estar molesta con el castaño por todo eso. Quiso fingir que en realidad no le importaba la idea de hacer tareas en casa de Mokuba, trato de ignorar la creciente esperanza de que vería a Seto si iba para allá, e hizo caso omiso de sus amigas por horas, mientras el par de rubias trataban de insinuarle cosas y pintarle escenarios ante la perspectiva de chocarse con Seto en algún momento durante aquel día. Y quiso culpar a esas dos chicas de estar allí, parada como una estatua, mirando a Kaiba; porque sabía que, si ella no iba, harían que de alguna manera Seto saliera. Y ella no quería molestarlo.

-Hola, Seto.

-Hola.

Sus pies se movieron por inercia hacia los gabinetes superiores, para buscar algo de comer. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver al castaño, y como sus músculos estaban tensos, podía notarlo claramente. Su pose aparentemente despreocupada, sentado frente a la isla de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano, no la engañaba en lo absoluto ¿Cuándo, en que momento, porque podía leer tan bien a Seto? Y aunque trataba de que no le importara, la verdad si le preocupaba y quería saber que sucedía.

Ya se olvidaba ella de la tarea que tenía, la que la había llevado allí desde un principio: los refrigerios. Consiguió un paquete de galletas y uno de pastelillos allí arriba, bien arriba. Donde ella no llegaría ni pidiéndose de puntillas, como Tea. Y luego de su seco saludo e intento de hacer como que ella en realidad no estaba ahí parada cerca de él, no le pediría ninguna ayuda.

Comenzó a ponerse de puntillas, sin ningún resultado. No quería saltar, saltar la haría quedar como una tonta. Pero sería orgullosa, al menos esta vez. Casi llegaba a las galletas, los pastelillos serian algo más problemáticos, pero se las arreglaría. Dio un salto más alto y logro sostener el borde la bolsa, esta se vino… junto a ella, quien resbalo y estaba yéndose de espaldas.

O eso pensó.

Apenas alcanzo a tener el pensamiento de que iba a caer, cuando chocó contra un torso firme y unas manos sujetaron su cintura. Aún estaba confundida, entre caer y creer saber quién la sujetaba. Despertó cuando las galletas, que ella pudo bajar, golpearon su cabeza.

Y Seto se rio.

-¿Qué…?

-Serás tonta.

El la soltó y bajo los pastelillos junto con otro paquete de galletas, pero ella solo miraba sus labios ligeramente levantados en los bordes.

Se veía… no encontraba la palabra, pero de verdad le gustaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Se miraron a los ojos. Azul cielo vs azul profundo. Ella sintió un extraño enojo ardiendo en su estómago; frunciendo el ceño, le respondió:

-¿Yo, bien? Claro que estoy bien, si me fuera caído, aun seguiría bien. Me he caído muchísimas veces. Pero ¿Cómo estás tú? Esa pregunta si es válida ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Estas muy raro, pensé que éramos amigos, pensé que nos llevábamos bien. ¿Mokuba te manda saludos? ¿Eso qué significa? Él siempre nos habla y nos cuenta que sucede… pero tu… tu simplemente te alejas, te cierras ¡Y sé que no estás bien!- ni siquiera había perdido el aliento, sentía que podía seguir otro rato, pero su enojo había mermado un poco y no creía necesario seguir regañándolo- ¿no tienes nada que decir?

Sus ojos no habían dejado de mirarse, ni se habían percatado de cómo se habían ido acercando entre sí. El llevo una mano a la mejilla de la albina, deslizando su pulgar por la piel pálida, que iba adquiriendo un tono rosa ante el roce. La sujeto del mentón y comenzó a acercarse, Kisara tenía el corazón acelerado…

…pero no tanto como cuando escucho un par de fuertes gritos provenientes de la sala.

La burbuja alrededor de ellos exploto y se separaron rápidamente, ambos yendo a la sala para averiguar qué había sucedido. Vieron a Mokuba en la entrada del pasillo, tan confundido como ellos; entonces se enfocaron en el par de rubias en el centro de la sala, la una le tapaba la boca a la otra, rojas como un par de tomates.

-¿Qué les paso?- pregunto Mokuba, quintándole las palabras de la boca a la albina, quien no hallaba su voz.

-Na…nada- Rebecca rio nervosamente- es que… creímos ver una cucaracha, y esos bichos nos dan asco.

-¿Una cucaracha en mi casa?- Seto no parecía creer eso en lo absoluto.

-Si… pero resulto ser solo un botón negro que adornaba mi mochila- dijo Emma, muy avergonzada.

Mokuba se rio de esto, pero Kisara no creyó ni por un segundo tal excusa. Guiándose por el color de sus caras y las expresiones de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, el grito en realidad había sido porque la habían estado espiando y se emocionaron como el par de colegialas que eran.

-Voy a salir- dijo Seto, tomando sus llaves- iré a la farmacia por algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Se giró hacia la puerta, y Kisara pudo notar que tenía un polvo rosa cubriendo sus mejillas. Entonces, fue consciente de lo que casi sucede, y no paso. Tornándose completamente roja.

Necesitaba sentarse.

…

Era ya de noche, y Tea no podía dejar de pensar en esa tarde. Una tarde donde se suponía que solo estarían Mai y ella, donde no habría ninguna abuela, bragas en exposición ni hombres que pudieran verlas. Pero eso quedaba completamente en segundo plano comparado con lo sucedido en su habitación, poco después de que Yami viniera a hablar con ella.

No había sido ninguna mentira la influencia de los días del mes en su comportamiento, pero el pedirle que se quedara allí con ella, acurrucada a su costado, había sido simplemente un capricho que las circunstancias le ayudaron a satisfacer.

Se sentía tan deliciosamente bien estar de esa manera entre los brazos de Yami.

Por eso se esforzó encarecidamente en no llevar sus pensamientos hacia Joey y el hecho de que si el rubio también se había encontrado alguna vez en situación similar con el Mutou.

No necesitaba la imagen mental.

Sin embargo, poco después de ponerse cómoda, comenzó a quedarse dormida. Y aparentemente, el también.

No lo culpaba. Él trabajaba como instructor en un gimnasio, debía ser una rutina agotadora. Y teniendo unas amistades como las que ellos se gastaban, también resultaban agotados física, emocional y mentalmente. Y ella no se enojaría por compartir esa siesta con él.

Pero él no estaba bien apoyado. Y ella estaba poniendo todo su peso sobre el muchacho. Y aplicando las reglas de la física, la gravedad tiro de sus cuerpos hacia abajo, donde terminaron en el suelo. Tea no se golpeó, de hecho, ni siquiera rozo el suelo. Pero si rozo algo que solo pudo esperar en su imaginación.

Yami se fue de espaldas, ella sobre él. Sus rostros cada vez más cerca.

Hasta que finalmente sus labios se rozaron en un fugaz momento, que ella repitió mil veces en su mente.

Hasta ese mismo instante.

Sus ojos se habían encontrado unos segundos, sus rostros tornándose rojos rápidamente. Como si les fueran dados descargas eléctricas, se separaron de un salto. Alejados al menos un par de metros uno de otra; Tea había estado demasiado avergonzada para hablar.

Entonces el celular de Yami sonó.

La primera vez pareció ser Joey, lo cual preocupo muchísimo a la castaña debido a lo que acababa de suceder. Pero Yami pareció más atento a la segunda llamada que recibió un minuto después, de Seto.

-Me necesitan- dijo Yami, apenas mirándola- te… veré mas tarde.

Y era mas tarde y el aún no había llegado.

Le había contado todo a Mai por mensaje de texto, y lo único que la rubia había respondido fue:

 **Mai:** _¡Pues ¿Por qué no le dijiste que tú también lo necesitabas?! Te aseguro que se fuera quedado. Contigo. Hasta que se te diera la gana._

Y por eso en ocasiones se cuestionaba si no era mejor conseguirse una nueva mejor que amiga que fuera más razonable, y no quisiera jugar a la casamentera con ella y su compañero de piso gay.

…

Serenity estaba teniendo una pequeña crisis en ese momento. Sabía que no debía ser dramática, pero no sabía que más hacer.

Era una chica de 17 años sin amigas de su edad, tampoco de firme confianza, sin experiencia con los chicos, en citas o declaraciones de amor. Era una chiquilla que apenas salía de su casa, y con un hermano tan sobreprotector como su padre, encerrada en su cuarto pues el chico que se le había declarado, quien curiosamente también era un cercano amigo de su hermano mayor, y que además no negaría que, si llamaba su atención, estaba en su sala, en una reunión de amigos que ella, siendo sincera, quería oír.

¿Por qué Joey tenía que llevar a Tristan a la casa? ¿y para hablar un tema que parecía tan importante?

Ellos definitivamente la creían tonta… o ingenua.

Llegan todos alborotados, hablando a los gritos, como si fueran las únicas personas en kilómetros a la redonda, y se sorprenden de verla en la sala, su sala, donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, y tienen la santa voluntad de fingir (en especial Joey) que no habían estado hablando nada.

Claro, porque ella no alcanzo a escuchar un par de cosas sobre la _Subasta de Chicos que Corporacion Kaiba haría para recaudar fondos para la caridad_. Y mucho menos la parte en la que su hermano celebraba la participación de todos ellos en dicha subasta.

Joey. ¿su hermano de verdad estaba tan feliz salir con una mujer desconocida, por dinero?

Yugi. ¿era en serio? ¿Y Rebecca?

Yami. Estaba bastante segura que Kaiba lo habría obligado.

Duke. Mmm, de él no le extrañaba tanto.

Seto Kaiba. Debía ser obvio, después de todo está soltero y es su propia recaudación.

Mokuba. Otro que tenía la obligación de participar.

¿Tristan?

¿No se suponía que él le había confesado sus sentimientos unas semanas atrás? No podía ver como Tristan podía estar de acuerdo con meterse en eso si sentía lo que le había dicho sentir. Y esto la inquietaba. ¿Y si el solo se había aprovechado de su ingenuidad? No habían vuelto a hablar desde que ella lo había dejado esperando una respuesta aquella noche en la feria, había sido muy incómodo en ese instante.

Y ahora lo era aún más.

El merecía una respuesta ¿no? Había sido desconsiderado de su parte dejarlo allí con las palabras en la boca y el corazón en la mano, ellos también eran amigos. Y a ella el de verdad le importaba…

Pero entonces ¿Tristan estaba tan feliz con esa subasta como su hermano o se había visto obligado?

Dependiendo cuál de las dos fuera, ella le daría una respuesta.

Y aunque nunca había estado en situación semejante, nunca tuvo que rechazar, aceptar o algo por estilo a ningún chico, y la sola idea de hablar del tema con el castaño le hacía dar la pálida, esperaba con toda esperanza que lo fueran obligado.

Pero debía averiguarlo. Así que, debía dejar su cuarto y acercarse al lugar.

Y tenía una manera bastante fácil para ello.

-Hermano ¿no les apetece algo de comer? - le pregunto al grupo de chicos, sonriendo amablemente.

Como si su hermano y sus amigos se fueran a negar a ella cocinándoles algo. Con toda tranquilidad se dirigió a la cocina, y desde allí oyó claramente todo lo que decían.

…

Habían dejado los textos por una llamada… que ya llevaba treinta minutos y que, por suerte, seria Mai quien la pagaría.

Resultaba ser que Serenity, con quien Mai había estado hablando por texto al mismo tiempo que con ella, le había contado a la rubia que los chicos se habían reunido en su casa, que Yami había ido un rato y se había marchado rápidamente para ir a ver a Kaiba, y que aparentemente pasarían la noche allí.

Tea podía entender la tensión de Serenity, la pobre chica estaba bajo el mismo techo que el chico que le había declarado sus sentimientos y que ella dejo sin respuesta, rodeada de su par de perros guardianes que estaban dispuestos a morder ante cualquier indicio de intenciones románticas con la muchacha.

Pero esa no era la cuestión importante, en opinión de Mai, y Tea tenía miedo de saber por qué.

- _Adivina._

-Sabes que no soy buena para eso.

- _Vamos, solo inténtalo._

-Dame pistas.

- _Tipos guapos, caridad… Seto Kaiba._

-¡¿Una subasta de chicos?!

 _¡MALDITA SEA, YA PIENSO COMO MAI!_ Se lamentó la castaña, mientras oía a su amiga felicitarla entre carcajadas. Pero se daría golpes mentales luego, esto si era importante.

-Explícate.

- _Aparentemente, Corporación Kaiba hace una… actividad profundos por caridad, una vez al año; donde nuestro querido y amable Seto dona el doble de la cantidad que se logra recaudar. Se dice por ahí, que este año será un baile, donde obviamente tienes que pagar por la entrada, pero que el acto central, donde se espera reunir la mayoría del dinero es… creo que sabes que voy a decir._

-La subasta de chicos.

- _Exactamente. La que logre "comprar" al muchacho por el que ofreció, se gana una cita con dicho individuo. Una noche, tres horas. Eso es lo que promete el contrato, allá de lo que decidan el chico y la chica luego de la cita… ¿sabes lo que significa?_

No quería pensarlo.

Si Mai se lo estaba contando era por una única razón: Yami Mutou participara en dicha subasta y cualquier… mujer, con el suficiente dinero, se lo llevaría a una cita. Un peso se instaló en su estómago. Demonios, la sola idea le había querer destrozar su almohada con los dientes. ¿Por qué el chico estaba metido en algo así? Ella podía hacerse a la idea fácilmente.

Kaiba tenía la culpa.

No era raro que el castaño "persuadiera" a los chicos de hacer algo que no quisieran hacer. Yami le había contado una que dos historias sobre Kaiba y sus caprichos. Y no solo había mentido a Yami, sino a todo su combo.

Pobre Yugi y Tristan.

Aunque más pobre Serenity… ni siquiera mencionaba a Rebecca; con la pequeña rubia podía imaginar dos escenarios: 1) el berrinche del siglo ante la idea y 2) las cuentas de su abuelo en cero intentando comprar al tricolor.

Mejor olvidar lo anterior, el único que terminaría pobre era el señor Hopkins.

-No puedo hacer nada al respecto- fue toda la repuesta que dio a Mai.

La rubia bufo ruidosamente en el teléfono.

 _-¿Cómo qué no? Hay algo muy sencillo. Solo tienes que comprarlo._

Tea no solía reír demasiado alto, ni a carcajadas. Pero la idea fue tan absurda que no pudo evitarlo.

-Oh, sí, sí. Claaaaaro.

- _Te hablo en serio Dorotea Gradner. Y yo puedo ayudarte_.

Tea guardo silencio. Ya sin nada que le causara gracia.

-Solo tienes que comprar a Yami, salen y le demuestras que ha estado perdiendo todo este tiempo metido bajo tu techo sin darse cuenta de la chica que duerme del otro lado del muro- Tea iba a hablar, pero la rubia se le adelanto- y si el problema es el dinero, yo te prestare. Créeme, no tengo ningún problema con eso.

Aquel roce de labios volvió a invadir sus recuerdos, y la forma en la que se habían quedado mirándose a los ojos. No sintió imposible todo eso que había dicho Mai.

 _-Estas dentro_ \- afirmo Mai, ante el silencio.

-Lo estoy.

…

Mai miro el teléfono, donde tenía en la pantalla una foto de ella y su mejor amiga.

¿Estaba mal lo que hacía? ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Quería que Tea fuera feliz, pero ella también quería serlo. ¿Cuándo se había ido a fijar en el orangután de Jeoy? No quería pensarlo, solo quería que el al fin se fijara en ella.

Pero ¿y si conseguía que el la quisiera, y en el proceso solo separaba a Yami y Tea? Pues el caso podía darse y eso la asustaba de sobre manera.

Pero ya había llegado hasta allí…

 _¿Debería retractarme?_

* * *

 ** _Aqui les traje doble capi... gracias por leer y por los comentarios!_**


	24. A Otro Perro Con Ese Hueso

Yami ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso de estar solo y pensar. Antes, hace unos meses, los que se sentían ya como mucho tiempo atrás, si decidía estar solo para pensar era debido a los incomprensibles problemas que tenían sus padres hacia él; este era el asunto que atormentaba su existencia. Pero una vez ido de esa casa, sus reflexiones tomaron otro rumbo completamente distinto, y aunque aún doloroso o incomodo, mucho más feliz.

Tea.

Enamorarse… no recordaba haberlo hecho antes. En la escuela le habían gustado varias chicas, pero ninguna lo suficiente para ser algo más que un capricho. Cuando estudio administración, en lo que se graduó de licenciado luego de años estudiando algo que odiaba pero tenía fe en que complacería a su padre, que no hizo ni aunque se graduara en menos tiempo que la mayoría, fue una época en la que incursiono un poco más en lo que eran las mujeres y aprendió mucho de ellas. Física, emocional y sentimentalmente.

Pero ninguna se parecía a esa dulce castaña que gustaba del baile y de bromear, que hacia lo que fuera por sus amigos y poseía un carácter firme y leal. La que estaba logrando que se desvelara incluso cansado, envuelto en sabanas de billetes sedosos y un colchón hecho de nubes; así se sentía dormir en casa de Kaiba. Y a pesar de lo cómodo que estaba, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Había sido un mínimo roce de labios, pero su mente lo repetía una y otra vez como si no fuera sucedido nada en el resto del día. Aun sentía su cara caliente y sus músculos se ponían rígidos al recordar el incidente.

Nunca había disfrutado caerse de la cama, en esa ocasión le fuera gustado hacerlo un par de veces más.

Quizás entonces fuera reunido el valor suficiente para sujetarla, besarla y decirle al fin todo. Aunque Kaiba le fuera dicho muchísimas veces que mejor no, todavía.

Pues claro, al muy maldito le convenía tenerlo solito y sin compromisos ¿a qué otro amigo idiota convencería de participar en una subasta donde debía venderse al mejor postor? Obviamente a ningún otro, porque Seto no tenía más amigos.

No sabía si sentirse alagado por la confianza que le estaba dando Seto al pensar que podría reunir mucho dinero, o indignado al dejar que tomen su tiempo y lo hagan invertirlo en una mujer extraña que seguramente no volvería a ver, porque además debía estar desesperada para comprar una cita en una subasta.

¿Qué pensaría Tea de todo esto? ¿Le importaría? Le encantaría que ella lo comprara, entonces no aceptaría devoluciones ni término del contrato. Dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos, le daba toda la razón a Joey la vez que dijo que él en realidad estaba enamorado. Ni se molestaba en negarlo. Incluso podía decir que tenía el mejor gusto.

Sin embargo, se suponía que era gay, tenía un novio y tendría que salir con una mujer extraña luego de que lo vendieran en una subasta.

No podía ver el lado positivo.

Además, no solo tenía que pensar en sus problemas, sino también en los que se metía el imprudente de Seto. Se notaba que es sujeto no había intentado nada con una chica antes, en estos casos él era el amateur. Yami consideraba obligarlo a llamarlo Sensei, solo por desquitarse por hacerlo preocuparse por asuntos que no eran suyos.

Mira que casi besar a Kisara…

El problema allí era sencillo: no haberla besado. Donde se suponía que Yami no podía besar a Tea porque arruinaría todo para todos, Seto bien pudo haber dado el paso, salir de las dudas y enfrentar a su hermano de una vez por todas. Tal vez era un poco cruel con Mokuba, pero Seto no se había enamorado en su vida (como Yami) y nadie había esperado que lo hiciera, mucho menos que le correspondieran sinceramente. Pero era obvio que la albina lo hacía.

Yami se había descubierto rezando inconscientemente para que Seto tuviera un buen final con la muchacha, y se olvidaba de pedir por el mismo. Después de todo ¿Quién tenía más problemas? ¿Seto o él? En ocasiones no tenía una respuesta clara para eso, pero pensaba firmemente que, si sus amigos estaban bien, él podía solucionar sus problemas más tranquilamente.

No sabía si era idiota, o sentimental.

…

Ya estaban todos acomodados en el suelo, dentro de sus fotones, listos para dormir. Aunque varios probablemente no lo lograrían. Estaban demasiado contentos con eso de la subasta, era una cita con una mujer adinerada que costearía la salida a quien sabe que sitio. Y ninguna mujer adinerada era fea, tal vez no habían dejado de serlo de manera natural, pero ahora eran guapas de seguro.

Solo Yugi y Tristan no estaban contentos con el asunto.

Yugi, por obvias razones. El que salía y ligaba con chicas era Yami, cuando podía hacerlo, el menor Mutou siempre había sido tímido y no tenía ese encanto coqueto y seductor que podían tener otros chicos. No era lo suyo. Ni lo seria. Además ¿Qué tipo de mujeres participarían en algo así? Pues dudaba considerablemente que se tratara solo de damas que quieren apoyar a los más necesitados.

A otro perro con ese hueso.

Y el castaño estaba sencillamente inquieto por lo que Serenity llegara a pensar de él. Ella lo había atendido muy bien aquella noche, había sido atenta y amable como siempre, sonriendo y siendo dulce, sin parecerse en nada a su hermano mayor. Incluso había vuelto a mirarlo a la cara, lo que ambos habían evitado desde el fiasco de confesión, donde ella huyo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca; había tratado de sacar conclusiones al respecto: ella es muy tímida, y no se lo esperaba, abrumándose ante la confesión. En realidad, no sentía nada por el y entro en pánico al no querer ser cruel por rechazarlo. O estaba tratando de hacer como que nada paso y continuar con la amistad que llevaban, olvidando los incomodos momentos de aquella noche.

No la presionaría, no tenía ganas de apurar un rechazo.

…

Se suponía que Seto tenía que ir a trabajar ese día. Pero no. Para algo tenia trabajadores, la compañía no se caería por que el faltara un día… aun después de que había descuidado su trabajo tantas veces. Mañana se pondría al día. Hay solo se relajaría lo más posible.

Se puso ropa deportiva, un conjunto muy cómodo de color gris, con una sudadera con capucha que lo cubría lo suficiente para no llamar la atención de las demás persona y reporteros que pudieran estar por allí tomándose un café.

No saldría a correr, pero necesitaba cualquier cosa que lo sacara de la rutina.

Llevo suficiente dinero para comer algo o tomar un taxi, nada de celulares o relojes. Estaría incomunicado y alejado de todo hasta que se aburriera lo suficiente para sentirse mejor estando en casa.

-¿No vas a trabajar?- le pregunto Yami, saliendo de la cocina.

-No.

-¿Me puedo quedar más rato?

-Has lo que quieras.

-¿Cuál es la clave de…?

-No la he cambiado.

Salió, sin siquiera despedirse.

Todo en su casa era manejado por un mismo sistema. Solo Yami conocía la clave de su usuario personal, donde tenía sus archivos, juegos y otros entretenimientos. Y los de Yami también. No culpaba al tricolor por querer quedarse otro poco, nunca estaba mal aprovechar el uso de esas tecnologías cuando no tenías un acceso frecuente a ellas.

Fuera dejado que el muchacho se hiciera un usuario, pero entonces Wheeler se fuera sentido con derecho también, pero, aunque el muy imbécil solía ser de ayuda, no lo permitiría usar su preciosa y costosa tecnología.

Paso toda la mañana recorriendo la ciudad, a pie como casi nunca hacía. Se sabía las calles de Ciudad Domino de memoria, pero solo unos pocos locales y centros comerciales, nunca había salido realmente a conocer la ciudad, sus tiendas, centros turísticos y de entretenimiento. Era un sujeto de verdad aburrido, podía notarlo claramente.

Era genial andar por allí sin ninguna responsabilidad, sin ningún lugar al cual tener que llegar ni un horario para cumplir. Ser vago era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse… por un día cuando mucho. Se sentía un inútil miserable estado allí perdiendo el tiempo. Pero tampoco tenía cabeza para trabajar, por lo que perdería el tiempo en la oficina de igual forma.

Y si no iba a hacer nada, al menos que fuera en un lugar donde no tuviera tanto estrés.

Y ojalá fuera solo el estrés del trabajo.

Era irónico como una persona te podía causar estrés, y luego al tenerla en frente, relajarte como si estuvieras en el lugar más cómodo del mundo.

Así era estar enamorado de Kisara.

Lo atormentaba el pensamiento de Mokuba descubriendo sus sentimientos hacia ella, todas esas ideas que había tenido para que no pudieran estar juntos, la forma en la que deseaba que él no se apareciera en casa de Tea cuando él también iba, porque se moría de celos al verlo hablar con la albina. Que descubriera que justo ayer, mientras Mokuba estaba en su cuarto, él había estado a punto de besar a la chica que tanto les gustaba.

Era un hermano de mierda.

Pero cuando ella estaba allí, cuando le hablaba, lo miraba, cuando sonreía, él se sentía feliz. Tranquilo. Correspondido. Porque Kisara era completamente transparente. Ella también había querido aquel beso, pudo darse cuenta. Y nada le fuera gustado más que complacerla, solo que al otro lado del muro estaban las dos chiquillas rubias ruidosas y habían arruinado todo el momento.

¿Cucarachas en su casa? Sí, claro.

Como dirían por ahí, a otro perro con ese hueso.

Yami estaba convencido que debía insistir con Kisara, confesarle todo a Mokuba y esperar lo mejor. Era un sujeto tan positivo.

Pero por más que confiara en las palabras de Yami, secretamente había hecho la subasta de chicos con un propósito contrario: conseguir una cita con una chica que lo ayudara a olvidar a Kisara. Ser presidente de Corporación Kaiba y ser atractivo lo obligaba a participar en ese evento, lo que era una cuartada perfecta. Ya que era malo para intentar conocer chicas por su cuenta, bien podía esperar a que una chica lo comprara, que le llegara a gustar y bla bla bla.

Alguien que compensara los defectos que tenía Kisara, como por ejemplo… ¿ser hermana de Bakura? Lo verdad no se le ocurría nada, era tan perfecta como el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules en Duelo de Monstruos.

Era su pequeño sueño hecho realidad.

-Seto.

Se giró a una velocidad que no sabía que poseía, cuando la voz a su espalda lo llamo. Como si la fueran invocado sus pensamientos, Kisara apareció, luciendo tan hermosa como era ella, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos color cielo.

-Kisara.

-¿No estás trabajando?

-¿No estas estudiando?

-Me sentía enferma esta mañana.

-Yo necesitaba tomarme un dia libre- terminaron caminando uno junto al otro por mera inercia, el la miro de reojo- ¿te sientes mejor?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza y tengo la nariz algo congestionada, pero estoy bastante bien.

-¿Y te dejaron salir estando enferma?

-Mis padres están trabajando, mis hermanos salieron y no conseguí ninguna medicina que me sirviera. Voy a la farmacia.

-Iré contigo. No te vaya a dar un patatús estando tu sola.

Ella rio ante sus palabras, queriendo lucir frio, pero sonando de verdad preocupado. Seto se sonrojo, dándose cuenta que no le estaba saliendo bien eso de fingir. Sintió la delicada mano de Kisara sujetar la suya, la miro, con obvia sorpresa. Ella tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo.

-No me gustan los cruces de calle- le dijo la albina, con algo de gracia- me ponen algo nerviosa, y me da miedo perderme entre la multitud. Rebecca, Emma y yo solemos hacer una cadeneta cuando debemos pasar, para no separarnos.

Seto no necesitaba ninguna explicación. El fuera sujetado su mano con o sin ella, pero ahora que sabía que era por esos motivos, la sujeto con firmeza; asegurándole en silencio que el la estaba cuidando. Que no iba a soltarla.

Y no la soltó hasta que se despidió de ella horas después.

Conseguir a una chica que lo haga olvidar a Kisara… era el plan más estúpido de la vida. Por eso debía dejarle los planes a Mai.

…

Joey estaba contento, ¿y porque no estarlo? Era la primera vez que alguien intentaría comprar una cita con él, entonces no tendría que fingir que era gay… aunque para ciertas personas en realidad el estaría fingiendo que era heterosexual… lo cual era extraño.

Lo importante era que podría salir con una chica tranquilamente, incluso podría besarla en las narices de Tea y Yami y no podrían reclamarle, podría decir que ella era quien lo había besado o que estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Pues además de que se ganaría una cita, Seto le pagaría por aceptar trabajar en esto. Sería estupendo. Era un sujeto con suerte.

Sin embargo, había algo que lo inquietaba, y no estaba seguro de que era.

Sentía que estaba mal participar en esto, como si cumplir ese trabajado podría lastimar a alguien, pero ¿a quién podría lastimar? Ninguna chica lo quería de ninguna manera especial ¿verdad? No podía decepcionar a Serenity pues ella conocía perfectamente su gusto por las mujeres y el hecho de que no había salido con ninguna en bastante tiempo.

-Tal vez hasta consigas al amor de tu vida, hermano. Buena suerte.

Esas fueran exactamente las palabras de su hermana. Definitivamente era un ángel que Dios había enviado a su vida ¡Y mataría a cualquier sujeto que intentara corromperla!

Volviendo al punto, no estaba seguro de que pensar.

Porque, en serio, ¿a qué mujer que el conociera le podría importar lo que el hiciera o dejara de hacer? La única que se le venía a la mente era Mai, quien técnicamente lo había amenazado ¿Quizás había descubierto su juego de roles? ¿Quizás estaba equivocada y pensaba cosas que no eran? Como fuera, no tenía nada que ver con este asunto en específico.

¿Qué podría importarle a la belleza escultural de lengua afilada e ingenio rápido de Mai Valentine que el participara en una subasta de chicos?

Este pensamiento le causó malestar, sin entender por qué. Lo relaciono con la cercanía de la hora del almuerzo y trato de no pensar más en ello.


	25. Listas Para Ofertar

**New! El cap estaba listo hacía ya algunos días, pero saben que no tengo internet y una cosa y la otra… lo fuera tenido antes, además, pero estuve ocupada…**

 **Quiero saber sus opiniones, si son tan amables de dejármelas en un comentario… agradezco a todas las personas que se molestan en entrar y leer mi fic, espero que les guste!**

 **A leer!**

Sinceramente, había esperado más discusión y largas retahílas del porque no podía estar regalando cosas como si fuera una organización benéfica, pero Kaiba había estado más complaciente de lo normal. Mai estaba segura que, si le fuera pedido medio millón de dólares, él se lo habría dado; claro, si le daba la excusa de que se trataba de ayudar a Tea y Yami a estar juntos.

Noto al castaño más distante de lo normal ¿O sería más correcto decir "distraído"? lo hoyo suspirar al menos media docena de veces, miraba su celular de manera ansiosa con frecuencia, al igual que el reloj en la pared sobre la puerta de entrada a la oficina. Era obvio que Kaiba quería salir corriendo de allí. Para Mai eso estaba bien, ya tenía las entradas para la Cena de Beneficencia de Corporación Kaiba, y no había tenido que gastar ni un centavo.

-¿Cómo un sujeto que ya no pasa ni la mitad de una jornada laboral en su oficina, puede seguir ganando tantos millones al día?- pregunto, en su típica forma nada discreta.

Los ojos azules, duros como el acero, de Seto se posaron en ella. El ceño fruncido profundamente.

-Luego de todos estos negocios de ganancias obviamente unilaterales que van solo a tu favor, creo que hemos creado algo de confianza entre nosotros ¿me equivoco? - el muchacho entrelazo los dedos y apoyo el mentón sobre ellos, luciendo más como el director de una gran y prestigiosa compañía y menos como un pobre desdichado.

-Quieres decir que luego de todos estos planes secretos en los que te he involucrado para hacer terminar a Yami y Joey para poder juntar a Yami y Tea, tienes el derecho de confiar en mí ya que no me has delatado frente a tu mejor amigo ¿correcto?- ella se cruzó de brazos y arqueo una ceja.

-Correcto.

-Entonces sí, creo que estamos en confianza.

El asintió en silencio, dirigiendo su mirada al escritorio, como pensando en sus siguientes palabras. A simple vista era muy obvio que no era el tipo de personas que solía decir lo que sentía o pensaba, mucho menos si eran cuestiones más íntimas. Tea le había contado que la situación de confianza entre Kaiba y el mayor de los Mutou no se había desarrollado de buenas a primeras, según propias palabras del tricolor, si no que habían tenido que pasar años y varios incidentes para que Seto pudiera realmente confiar en Yami.

-He pensado en entrar a la subasta que estoy organizando, esperando poder conocer a alguien que me ayude a sacar a Kisara de mi cabeza.

-Es el plan más estúpido que se te pudo haber ocurrido.

-Eso mismo creí yo.

Guardaron silencio nuevamente. Para decir algo que no serviría, Mai prefería quedarse callada, era algo que había aprendido a las malas luego de varias meteduras de pata durante su vida.

-Enamorarme es lo más imbécil que pude haber hecho.

Mai sonrió levemente ante la confesión que hizo el castaño. Era un tipo frio, egoísta y hasta envidioso, pero a final de cuentas era algo que hacia solo para aparentar y alejar a las personas indeseables. La rubia tenía pensado decir algo reconfortante, pero de sus labios las únicas palabras que salieron fueron:

-Pues ya somos dos.

Esta vez Seto si la miro con atención. Ella no podía creer que lo fuera dicho en voz alta, su cara se tornó roja e intento no pararse de golpe de su asiento y salir corriendo.

Kaiba soltó una risa, y sonriendo, le pregunto:

-Entonces ¿Esta ayuda es de verdad para Yami y Tea, o tu solo…?

-No intentes burlarte de mí, Kaiba- lo cayo con un siseo amenazante. Mai se sentía avergonzada, y eso a su vez hería su orgullo- mi deseo que Tea sea feliz con Playboy es sincero, y nunca pondría mis deseos personales antes que esto.

-¿No estarías siendo egoísta contigo misma?

-¿Y tú no lo estas siendo contigo y con Kisara al no hacer nada, solo por miedo de la reacción de tu hermano?- mencionar a Mokuba pareció molestar a Seto, pero Mai continuo antes de que él le interrumpiera- ¿Cuántas chicas le han gustado a Mokuba a sus 17 años? ¿Y cuantas te han gustado a ti?

-Heriría a Mokuba.

-Terminara herido de cualquier manera- Mai estaba frustrada con ella misma por haber ido a soltar la lengua frente a Seto, y además de enojada con él, daba como resultado que su lengua filosa fuera aun peor- si se lo dices, se enojara contigo por quitarle a la chica que le gusta; si no se lo dices, el tarde o temprano terminara confesándole sus sentimientos a Kisara, quien lo rechazara porque está interesada en ti o sino, él nunca le confesara nada a ella, su cobardía le dolerá, tu no intentaras nada para estar con Kisara y ella se quedara esperando por ti de cualquier manera.

¿De verdad Seto, siendo todo un genio, no había pensado en esas posibilidades? Para Mai estaban más que obvias, solo había un camino, en su opinión, para que al menos la mayoría saliera ganando…

-SI Mokuba se le confiesa, quizás ella podría aceptarlo, olvidarme. Serian felices los dos.

-Conoce a Mokuba hace más tiempo que a ti, y aun así te escogió. Además ¿crees que una chica se olvida de sus sentimientos tan fácil? ¿Crees de verdad que ella intentara olvidarte, usando a tu propio hermano? - el parecía un volcán a punto de estallar, su rostro estaba rojo y sus cejas casi se volvían una sola. Ella no tuvo problemas para terminar de echarle sal a la herida- ¿A caso eso es lo que quieres, Kaiba?

-Largo.

El giro la silla hacia el gran ventanal, dándole completamente la espalda e ignorándola. Ella llevaba las entradas que había ido a buscar en la cartera, sus objetivos allí ya estaban cumplidos. Obviamente, discutir no había sido una de ellos.

 _¿Por qué empezamos a discutir, en primer lugar?_

…

Rebecca nunca había tenido vergüenza de decirle a las personas de quien estaba tan enamorada ¿Por qué habría de avergonzarla decir que le gustaba Yugi Mutou, quien era un chico tan dulce, considerado, lindo, amable, paciente, divertido y muchas otras cosas que tardaría mucho tiempo en enumerar? Sin mencionar que era el hijo menor y heredero de una de las familias más adineradas de Ciudad Domino y, casi, del país. Pero, sinceramente, para ella esas eran nimiedades sin ninguna importancia.

¿Qué demonios le importaba a ella conseguirse un novio millonario cuando ella tenía tanto dinero en el banco? Y eso que ni siquiera era mayor de edad.

El caso, no le avergonzaba en lo absoluto decir quien le gustaba, por lo tanto, le interesaba aún menos decírselo a su abuelo para que este le firmara el cheque el día de la subasta, cuando pensaba comprar esa cita con Yugi a como diera lugar.

-¿No te parece un poco desesperado comprar una cita, Rebecca?- trato de razonar Arthur.

Solo se ganó una mirada extrañada de su nieta.

-No lo hago por la cita, abuelito. Por mí, podría esperar hasta que Yugi deje de ser tan tímido y me invite a salir por su propia cuenta- la rubia estaba bastante segura que ese día llegaría- simplemente no puedo permitir que otra chica se lleve a mi Yugi a una cita ¡Quien sabe que barbaridades podrían hacerle!

 _Barbaridades_. Arthur no quería profundizar en esa afirmación.

-¿Y cuánto estas dispuesta a gastar?

-Lo que haya en mi cuenta bancaria.

-No lo dirás en serio- el señor rio, pensando que era una broma bastante divertida. Pero supuso que no era así, si Yugi estaba metido en el asunto, entonces no eran ningunas bromas las que hacia su nieta- no puedes usar tu cuenta por ser menor de edad…

-¡Por eso necesito que firmes el cheque en mi lugar! Si tú lo haces entonces si se puede.

Rebecca lo miro con sus grandes ojos verdes suplicantes, sin parpadear, solo ocasionalmente cuando quería batir sus pestañas adorablemente. Sabía que su abuelo era completamente débil ante ella, suplicando. No por nada era su querida nieta favorita.

Además, ¿Por qué su abuelito no querría esa cita para ella? Sabiendo ya todos los sentimientos que albergaba ella en su pequeño cuerpo, y el tiempo que llevaba enamorada del Mutou, nada la haría más feliz que poder estar con él. Y el bono era que el chico era nieto de Solomon, su mejor amigo desde hacía muchísimos años ¿no debía ser un sueño hecho realidad, o algo por el estilo? Sus nietos podrían terminar casados incluso ¡Y darles bisnietos!

Rebecca estaba muy segura que ese tipo de cosas debían hacer feliz a su abuelito.

-Yugi es un buen muchacho, no tengo nada malo que decir al respecto de el- Arthur sonrió, previendo la reacción de su nieta ante lo siguiente que diría- está bien, te acompañare a esa subasta y firmare por ti…

Rebecca dio un chillido tan fuerte y estridente que ni siquiera Arthur termino de oír lo que el mismo dijo. Ella se abalanzo entre sus brazos, más que contenta.

Estaba ansiosa porque llegara el día de la subasta.

…

Kisara estaba seriamente aburrida.

Le aburrida el internet y sus redes sociales, la televisión y las películas, los videojuegos o los juegos de mesa, ni hablar de la idea de hacer algo "al aire libre", como le había propuesto su padre ¿Se podía considerar actividad al aire libre sentarse en el jardín a mirar a las hormigas hacer migajas una galleta que cayó en el césped?

Era lo único que había estado haciendo la ultima hora.

Y sus hermanos tampoco eran motivos de entretención.

Bakura no se encontraba en casa, por lo que no podía decirle para salir a dar una vuelta, o al menos jugar una mano de cartas donde ambos podrían hacer todas las trampas que quisieran; lo que es igual no es trampa era su lema cuando jugaba cualquier cosa con él. Y Ryou estaba demasiado ocupado hablando por celular con Emma para siquiera mirarla.

Suspiro.

Tampoco ahondar en sus propios pensamientos era una opción viable. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Seto y su actitud de _Hoy me gustas, pero creo que mañana cambiare de opinión. No lo sé, no llames, nosotros te llamaremos_ o algo así, ya estaba confundida. Sentía que el sentía algo por ella como lo que ella sentía por él, pero no podía estar segura de sus sentimientos porque no era capaz de preguntárselos.

Si solo él le fuera dado aquel beso…

-Kisara ¿estás bien, cariño?- su padre la miro, extrañado- te ves preocupada.

-No es nada- ella lo miro, tratando de sonreír. Le pareció raro ver a su padre en el jardín, el lugar de la casa que menos visitaba- ¿paso algo?

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros, con cierta gracia- pregúntale a tu madre, me pidió que te llamara. Está en el despacho.

-¿Sera algo malo?

-Cuéntamelo cuando vuelvas.

Pues si su padre no sabía, era porque su madre lo quería así. Y eso le preocupaba. Su madre no era buena planeando cosas por su cuenta.

No se molestó en tocar antes de entrar, su madre era alguien con los nervios de punta el 80% del tiempo, se asustaría menos abriendo la puerta de golpe que tocando antes de entrar. Su madre la miro, una sonrisa entendiéndose en su muy bien maquillado rostro.

-Kisara, cariño, ven y siéntate.

Ignoraron completamente el gran escritorio, mueble que reinaba en la habitación y se acomodaron una frente a la otra en un juego de sofás frente a la chimenea. En ese momento estaba apagada, pero en invierno, cuando hacía más frio, la encendían y esto le daba un toque más acogedor al serio y simétrico despacho de sus padres.

-¿Sucedió algo, mamá?- pregunto la albina, tratando de lucir relajada, como Bakura le había enseñado.

 _Los depredadores huelen el miedo. Trata de lucir siempre lo menos culpable posible, aunque no hayas hecho nada. Esto los confundirá_ , no podía negar que su hermano mayor tenía el pensamiento de un recluso de alto riesgo. No había más opción que quererlo, así como era.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- canturreo la mujer, hurgando en su cartera.

Kisara había conocido muchas familias adineras, unas de Ciudad Domino y otras que venían de visita o cuando ellos mismos viajaban. La mayoría solían estar conformadas por personas que parecían pensar que el mundo era un lugar demasiado indigno para que ellos lo pisaran con sus zapatos de miles de dólares; otros pocos eran como el abuelo de Rebecca y Emma. Y sus padres.

Generalmente eran una pareja dispareja. Ella más joven que él, aunque ambos ya entrados en años para esta fecha; el, serio y pensador, pero amable; ella, un poco tonta y superficial, pero cariñosa y de buenos sentimientos. Kisara no estaba segura de cómo se entendían esos dos, sin embargo, estaba feliz con los padres que le habían tocado.

Salvo por la vez que intentaron comprometerla, sus padres siempre habían sido muy atentos con ella, queriendo que estuviera feliz.

La albina temía que este fuera un intento de su madre por hacerla feliz, pero a su manera.

La mujer al fin encontró lo que buscaba, de la cartera saco un sobre, vacío su contenido y se lo paso: una serie de fotos de chicos, todos muy guapos y otros conocidos.

-Mamá, ¿esto para que…?

-He decidido comprarte una cita con alguno de estos chicos afortunados- interrumpió la mujer, sin poder contener la emoción.

-¿Tu qué?- Kisara tuvo su rostro ardiendo en segundos.

-Supongo que oíste de esa subasta que se hará por caridad y yo no-se-que-cuento-mas- claro que Kisara sabía, Seto estaba detrás de toda esa organización- pues tengo mis contactos y me han enviado las fotos de los candidatos; todos ellos son de buenas familias… o son muy apuestos. Pensé que quizás alguno de ellos podría gustarte ¿Qué me dices?

La joven sintió la necesidad de hacer saber su negativa inmediatamente, pero su madre lucia de verdad alegre con la idea y no podía simplemente decir que no sin siquiera mirar las fotos. Así fuera solo por educación.

Paso una por una. No negaba que los sujetos en ellas eran de verdad atractivos, otros se veían simpáticos y uno que otro tenía el típico look de tipo frio rompecorazones; esos fueron los primeros en ser descartados, aunque no tuviera pensado aceptar. Encontró las fotos de Tristan, Duke, Yugi, Joey y Yami. A este último se le quedo observando unos minutos.

-¿Alguno llamo tu atención?- pregunto su madre emocionada, notando que ya no estaba pasando las fotos para mirar a uno en específico- oh, ese es hijo de los Mutou ¿no es así?- pregunto la señora, reconociéndolo- he oído muchas cosas de él, ninguna muy buena que digamos. A sus padres no les gusta ni mencionarlo, seguramente es un sujeto problemático…

-Yami no es mala personas- la interrumpió en seco, frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

-¿Tu de donde lo conoces?- inquirió su madre con curiosidad.

-Es el hermano mayor de Yugi, el chico que le gusta a Rebecca- contesto Kisara, con obviedad.

Siguió mirando las fotos, ignorando la presencia de su progenitora. Era muy molesto el hecho de que esa mujer prefiriera guiarse por los chismes y las malas lenguas. Encontró algo interesante: las fotos de ambos hermanos Kaiba. Su corazón se aceleró al ver el rostro de Seto entre los chicos con los que podrías comprar alguna cita. No se lo había esperado.

Sin embargo, actuó indiferente cuando se dirigió a su madre.

-No me interesa una cita con ninguno de estos chicos- al ver como el rostro de la mayor comenzó a decaer, agrego: - pero si quieres comprar la cita, es tu asunto y tu dinero.

-¿Alguno que te…?

-Lo dejare a tu buen juicio- asevero. Kisara escarbo entre las fotos y tomo una- ¿me puedo llevar esta? - le mostro a su madre la foto de Yugi Mutou- es para mi amiga Rebecca.

-Claro, cariño, puedes dársela.

-Bien, gracias. Me retiro.

Kisara salió del despacho, su madre no le despego el ojo en ningún momento. Cuando la albina se hubo ido, la mujer tomo de nuevo el grupo de fotos y las reviso. Sonrió ampliamente; no solo faltaba la foto del menor tricolor, sino también la de uno de los Kaiba.

…

Tea había esperado ansiosa esa condenada subasta. Estaba lista y bien arreglada para asistir a semejante evento de caridad, a sabiendas que era de Kaiba seguro sería algo muy grande. Había tomado todos sus ahorros y los de Mai, los reunieron y con ellos estaban dispuestas a comprar a Yami. No podía creer que se había dejado convencer, pero para su mayor sorpresa, el valor de hacer su oferta no había mermado ni un poco.

Esperaba ser la ganadora esa noche.

Yami se había marchado hacía rato, pues tenía que estar previo al evento para arreglar algunas cosas según el organizador: Kaiba.

Estaba bastante nerviosa porque, fuera de la subasta y la posible cita que tendría con Yami, también estarían los padres de el en aquella velada. Tea los había conocido con anterioridad, desde que estaban en la escuela; nunca habían sido los más amables, pero la habían aprobado como amiga de Yugi. Recordaba incluso una ocasión en la que le preguntaron, sin que el Mutou estuviera allí, si es que acaso pensaba casarse con el cuándo fueran mayores.

Tea pensó en ellos durante mucho tiempo, y llego a la conclusión de que sería ridículo. Yugi solo era su mejor amigo, y eso fue lo que le contesto a los señores Mutou. Ellos parecieron un poquito decepcionados; hasta que se enteraron que la nieta del millonario arqueólogo, Arthur Hopkins estaba interesada en su pequeño.

Y Tea en lo único que podía pensar era que, todos esos años siendo amiga de Yugi y desconociendo completamente la existencia de su hermano mayor.

Era algo que la entristecía por momentos, pensar en todo ese tiempo que habían perdido sin conocerse. Pero quizás, pensaba ella luego, no había sido su momento. Tal vez el destino quería que se conocieran ahora, ya adultos y sin la influencia de nadie que pudiera dañar su amistad.

Salvo ellos mismos, y los sentimientos que guardaban por el otro.

Como el hecho de que posiblemente él no tendría arreglo, que solo la querría como una buena amiga y ella tendría que quedarse con todos sus sentimientos para ella sola. Pero se había propuesto, con la ayuda y apoyo de Mai, a cambiar eso.

Conseguiría esa cita con Yami a como diera lugar y haría hasta lo imposible para que él se enamorara de ella.

Siendo que ella ya estaba enamorada ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser trasmitirle sus sentimientos?


	26. Creo Que Tengo Problemas de Ira

Demonios, se sentía como el típico nerd rellenito que asomaba su cara por el telón del escenario a ver cuánto publico había antes de presentarse, todo nervioso y con las manos sudadas. Solo que él no era un nerd rellenito, y ese era el problema que lo había llevado a estar metido en ese asunto. ¿Por qué cuidar su cuerpo y ser atractivo le estaba pagando tan mal? ¿Qué hombre decente querría ser subastado para salir con una desconocida?

-Ya quiero que empiece, ya quiero que empiece- Joey de verdad se veía ansioso.

Y el tricolor no obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta, pues ¿de cuándo acá Joey era un hombre… uno decente?

-¿Qué pasa, amigo?- pregunto el rubio, notándolo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Nada, no ha pasado nada- respondió, alejándose de esa línea de pensamientos, o podría terminar comentando al respecto frente al muchacho.

Y no necesitaba pelear con el justo antes de subirse al escenario.

Varios de los demás participantes se estaban dirigiendo ya al área tras bambalinas donde ellos se encontraban. Faltaba poco para que iniciara el evento, sin embargo, solo unos pocos estaban listos para salir al escenario. Los demás seguían en los camerinos, preparándose. Yami no había entrado a ese lugar, él se subastaría tal cual había salido de casa; tenía suficiente confianza en sí mismo para saber que con solo un baño y un poco de agua de colonia podría conseguir una gran oferta.

Además, nadie le mentiría, estaba seguro que esos sujetos que no estaban listos aún se estaban maquillando. Los sujetos de la farándula eran peores que las mujeres cuando salían ante las cámaras. Debía admitir que Seto tenía mucha influencia para conseguir a esos tipos tan de improvisto.

-¿Tu saldrás solo así?- Joey lo miro de arriba abajo, arqueando una ceja.

Yami frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto.

-Eso es tener confianza, hermano- el rubio asintió, se miró en un espejo cerca de la entrada al escenario- yo no tengo ropa en casa como para una cosa así, tuve que pedir prestado uno de los esmóquines que tenían aquí.

El tricolor lo miro con burla. Wheeler tenía dinero para comprar disfraces para ferias y carnavales, pero no para comprar un esmoquin que, a diferencia del disfraz, podría serle útil en cualquier otro momento. Algo en la expresión de Joey llamo la atención del Mutou.

-¿Hay algo que quieras compartir, _cariño_?- Yami imito el tono de voz de la señora Wheeler cuando notaba que su hijo le ocultaba algo.

-Solo… pensaba- un escalofrió recorrió al rubio- no vayas al camerino. Jamás.

-¿Por qué?

Yugi y Tristan llegaron hasta ellos. El castaño tenía la misma cara de pánico de su mejor amigo, el tricolor menor parecía tratar de calmarlo.

-¿Ahora que paso?

-No entres al camerino ¡Jamás!

Yami gruño ante la segunda advertencia. Odiaba que lo dejaran en ascuas. Miro a su hermano, esperando que el si tuviera algo productivo que decir. Yugi lucio un poquito incomodo, pero su explicación solo consiguió hacer reír a su hermano mayor.

-Había unos maquillistas, unos sujetos bastantes sospechosos… estaban espiando a los chicos que se cambiaban de ropa, y le coquetearon a Joey y Tristan todo el rato.

-Fue horrible- lloriquearon los dos mencionados, aun traumatizados.

¿Quién diría que unos hombres coqueteándole a Joey lo traumatizarían tanto, siendo que él fue el de la idea de fingir una relación gay para que Yami pudiera quedarse en casa de Tea, basada en una extorción? Yami se carcajeo en su cara, sin ningún remordimiento.

-No te rías, Mutou. De verdad no es algo agradable.

Las caras de Joey y Tristan pasaron del horror a la impresión. Yugi lucia admirado, y eso no era fácil de conseguir. Además, esa voz la conocía, solo que hacia un tiempo que no la oía.

-¿Yusei?- soltó confundido, girándose hacia la voz.

Se topó frente a frente con el alto moreno de cabellos negros. El chico le sonrió ampliamente, feliz de verlo. Yami le correspondió, ambos se abrazaron, preguntándose cómo habían estado, que hacían allí y recordando la última vez que se habían visto. Mientras tanto, los otros tres chicos los miraban con ojos como platos, al no poder creerlo.

-Oigan- Duke llego junto a ellos, acababa de llegar de su casa, listo para la acción- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué miran tan…?

El pelinegro poso sus ojos finalmente en los dos muchachos que hablaban animadamente, reconociendo al acompañante de su amigo. Entro en shock como los demás.

-¡¿Que?!...es…es ¡Yusei Fudo! ¡El famoso jugador de futbol! No puede ser… es genial ¡Increíble!

-Bueno, sí, el tipo es muy bueno en su campo ¡Pero tampoco es tan increíble!

Duke se giró a quien hablaba. Jaden Yuki, el más famoso critico de juegos del país, invencible en la mayoría de los que había jugado, y su ídolo, a pesar de ser incluso menor que él. Camino hacia donde estaban Tristan y Joey, quienes estaban casi igual que él. Murmuro:

-Háganse a un lado, creo que me va a dar algo.

Jaden también saludo cálidamente a Yami, bromeo un momento con Yusei y esta vez Yugi se unió a la conversación, pues ya se conocía con el recién llegado. Joey, Tristan y Duke se acercaron de a poco, curiosos, y ansiosos por poder conocer a tan famosas personalidades. ¿De dónde demonios conocía a estos dos?

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Yami, de buen humor.

-Seto- respondieron los dos chicos, al mismo tiempo, sonriendo.

-Debí sospecharlo. Nosotros fuimos un poquito obligados a estar aquí. A los demás al menos les pagan algo.

-A nosotros tampoco nos darán un centavo- Jaden rio jocosamente- pero por elección. Solo por caridad.

Yami estaba contento, ¿para qué negarlo? Había conocido a estos dos chicos el año anterior y se habían entendido muy bien, teniendo como principal punto en común el Duelo de Monstruos. Casi como con Seto; solo que Jaden y Yusei no juegan solo por competir y ver quien era mejor, sino por diversión. En cualquiera de los tres casos, Yami siempre era el ganador.

-Yo tengo una pregunta- Joey alzo la mano, estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no avergonzarse a sí mismo frente a dos celebridades- ¿De dónde conoces a Yusei…?

-Oh, eso- Yami sonrió. Para cualquiera era una sonrisa normal, pero Joey sabía que este supuesto novio suyo no le sonreía porque sí. Su mirada amatista tenia cierto brillo desagradable, por lo que sabía que no le dirían nada bueno- ¿Recuerdas el verano pasado cuando tu padre recibió un pedido de un amigo suyo por un entrenador personal, para que fuera al pueblito ese congelado, al norte? - Joey asintió- bueno, era para ayudar a Yusei y su equipo.

-Sí, lo pasamos genial- el pelinegro jugador de futbol intervino- había unas aguas termales increíbles, y tantas chicas guapas… ¡Yami se ligó como a… perdí la cuenta! Fueron varias.

-¿Y al otro sujeto?- inquirió el rubio, ya sin importarle ser grosero.

Ante la idea de irse a ese pequeño pueblo bajo cero decidió poner una excusa tonta a su padre para que no lo enviara, asi que mandaron a Yami en su lugar. Tal vez había sido un poquito idiota en esa ocasión.

-Jaden lo conocí la navidad pasada cuando tu padre me envió a…

-Sí, sí, sí, ya me hago a la idea.

Ok, esa había sido otra ocasión en la que la flojera le había ganado. Estaba mejor sin saberlo, bien dicen que la ignorancia es felicidad.

-¿Qué sucede Joey? ¿Celoso de que pasemos tiempo con tu hombre?

Yami lucio incluso más desconcertado a Joey, a quien le habían hablado. Ambos miraron a Jaden, el chico y Yusei reian a carcajadas, sosteniéndose el estómago sin poder parar. Cuando al fin pudieron tomar aire, los miraron.

-Seto nos contó el asunto cuando nos contactó- les explico Yusei- no quería que metiéramos la pata si nos llegáramos a topar con una muchacha… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Tea, creo que así era.

El elocuente Joey no sabía que decir, pero era Yami el verdadero afectado. Su secreto se había filtrado más allá de lo que alguna vez se debió haber sabido. Pero más aún, no podía creer que fuera sido Seto quien se lo fuera contado a alguien, siendo una de las personas en las que más tenía confianza. Se sintió furioso con el castaño, como no había estado desde la preparatoria donde ni siquiera se agradaban. Podía captar en que parte este par podía meter la pata frente a Tea, sobre todo Jaden, quien era muy imprudente. ¡Pero no le daba ningún derecho a Seto!

Y odiaba que se rieran de él.

Su enojo parecía notarse claramente.

-Tranquilo, amigo- Jaden había abandonado completamente su sonrisa, un poquito preocupado- no era nuestra intensión burlarnos, tú lo sabes…

-Además, Seto no lo hizo con mala intensión- el pelinegro también estaba serio- y sabes que nosotros no se lo contaremos a nadie.

Yami no quería explicaciones, controlar su carácter era algo que le costaba. Solo con Tea y Mai se había moderado, debido a que eran mujeres y tampoco necesitaban verlo así. En cambio, con Joey, por ejemplo, no se contenía y podía terminar dándole un puñetazo. Como ya había sucedido en repetidas ocasiones antes. Se puso de pie y se apartó de ellos.

Justo entonces lo llamaron al escenario.

…

Ryou estaba entre el público. Su hermano lo acompañaba. Estaban vestidos exactamente igual; Bakura le había insistido, para una pequeña travesura, y había prometido que sería la travesura más inocente pues sus padres estarían presentes y no quería molestarlos. Sin embargo, no era tan inocente en el caso de Ryou. Los gemelos estaban completamente iguales, sus padres lo hallaban divertido, pero ni siquiera Emma podía decir cuál era cual, y estaba comenzando a enojarse.

-Ya, en serio ¿Cuál de ustedes es Ryou?- chillo, exasperada.

-Soy yo- dijeron ambos al instante.

Vieron a Emma y Rebecca conversar entre sí, mientras los miraban. Debían estar decidiendo que hacer para diferenciarlos. Rebecca era una genio y Emma lo conocía bastante bien para el tiempo que se conocían. Ryou esperaba que tuvieran una idea brillante, pues estaba un poquito cansado de esto ya. Ni siquiera había podido saludar a su prometida debidamente, pues si no sabría cuál de los dos es el verdadero.

Finalmente, Emma dio un paso adelante, sonriendo como el gato rison.

Luego dio otro paso, y otro paso. Un paso más, y unió sus labios con los de Ryou. El muchacho estaba por demás sorprendido, pero en lo absoluto molesto. De hecho, había estado esperando eso. Pero estaba inquieto ¿ella habría descubierto cual era el o lo habría hecho al azar? Pues de ser así, pudo haber besado a Bakura.

Cuando se separaron, el espectáculo inicio.

-Emma, besaste a Bakura- exclamo su hermano, con indignación perfectamente fingida.

-¿Qué?- ella lucio confundida.

-Que yo soy Ryou ¡y tu besaste a mi hermano!

-No es cierto, yo soy Ryou.

-No mientras, Bakura.

-Tu eres Bakura.

-¡No, tu!

-¡Que no, tu!

-¡Que se callen los dos!- Tea intervino en la discusión, dándole un coscorrón a cada uno. Miro a Emma- si besaste a Ryou, así que quédate tranquila. Bakura, más te vale dejar de molestar con eso.

-Sí, señora.

Ryou respiro tranquilo. Bakura se fue a ser consolado por su madre por el golpe, mientras su padre reía por lo bajo. Emma se acercó a él, un poco molesta todavía.

-Si sabía que no pude haber besado a Bakura- dijo con completa seguridad- algo tuve que haber aprendido este tiempo ¿no crees?

-¿Y si fueras besado a Bakura?

Ella se estremeció, con una mueca acida en el rostro.

-No quiero pensarlo.

Ryou sonrió. El telón se estaba abriendo y los chicos a subastar estaban saliendo al escenario.

-El show va a comenzar- Emma y Rebecca canturrearon al tiempo, mirando a su mejor amiga.

-Y estoy seguro que será muy divertido- ambos gemelos miraron hacia Tea y Mai, quienes apretaban tensamente sus monederos.

…

Antes de comenzar con las ofertas, los chicos a subastar pasaron al escenario para un vistazo inicial, y así las mujeres compradoras pudieran saber la mercancía a ofrecer. Seto sabía que recibiría un puñetazo si Yami se enteraba que le estaba llamando "mercancía", aunque fuera solo en su mente.

Pero sabiéndolo o no, el tricolor aun parecía querer darle un puñetazo.

Creía saber porque: seguro los idiotas del futbolista y el chiquillo gamer aficionado ese le habían contado a Yami que sabían de su supuesta relación con Joey, y mejor aún, que había sido el mismo quien les había informado.

Sinceramente, las cosas no eran como parecían.

Seto conocía bien la relación que tenía Yami con ambos muchachos, no precisamente por haber preguntado. Había ocasiones en las que Yami simplemente estaba de suficiente buen humor para hablar como loro mojado, sin que nadie le preguntara y sin que Seto estuviera interesado en saber. Pero Kaiba nunca lo callaba, pues eran amigos, y el Mutou siempre lo escuchaba. Quisiera Seto hablar o el chico le sacara las palabras a punta de engaños o a la fuerza.

Sabía que uno de los dos muchachos, si no ambos, se terminaría uniendo a Yami y los demás chicos luego de que la subasta terminara, posiblemente alguno terminaría haciendo referencia a alguna de las conquistas anteriores que fuera tenido Yami, lo que fuera causado una incómoda situación con Tea, pues hasta bromearían al respecto; quizás incluso sacaran a colación el tema de la relación de Yami y Joey, y por las actividades de cacería que habían compartido Yusei, Jeiden y Yami, estos terminarían burlándose y diciendo que eso era imposible.

Todo sería un gran problema.

Lo único que Seto no dijo fue que Yami estaba enamorado de Tea, lo dejo como una mentira para poder vivir en esa casa. Lo demás no necesitaban saberlo.

Pero bueno, cualquiera que fueran sus intenciones, tenía bien en claro que tendría que dar explicaciones. Odiaba darlas, pero apreciaba lo suficiente la confianza de Yami como para no traicionarla ni ofenderla.

El seria el presentador del evento. Se había esmerado en su apariencia, tenía que lucir muy atractivo si quería conseguir una cita que lo ayudara con su… problemita. Mai ya le había dicho que era un plan por demás estúpido, pero aun así lo intentaría ¿Quién negaba que un milagro podía pasar esa noche? Era un hombre de ciencia, no de fe, pero tampoco era completamente ateo.

Es decir, tenía que haber un ser superior y todopoderoso para crear a alguien tan perfecta como Kisara y aun así ponerla en su camino. Solo ese ser llamado Dios podría hacer que ella sienta algo por un cubo de vinagre congelado como lo era él.

Y él iba todo idiota a contradecirlo. Porque él era así, una persona que no podía evitar complicarse la existencia.

El primer subastado seria él.

Se puso en medio del escenario, hablo vanidades un par de minutos, no era el sujeto más carismático después de todo, pero su asesor de mercadeo dijo que con él al frente podrían conseguir más dinero… dio varias explicaciones mas, pero el acababa de discutir con Mai así que fue como cháchara para sus oídos.

-Bien, veamos cuales son las ofertas.

Incluso trato de sonreír, para verse un poco más simpático. Quizás lo logro, las mujeres no tardaron en levantar sus manos. Lo hacían de manera ordenada, debido al evento en el que se encontraban, pero por sus voces podía decir cuando alguien estaba molesto por tener que ofertar más, pero era terco para aceptar que se lo ganaran. Lastimosamente no podía ver los rostros de las personas que ofertaban, pues la luz de la sala era más baja para que el escenario resaltara.

-33.850 dólares a la una. A los dos. A las tres. Vendido por 33.850 dólares- declaro el castaño- me halaga la gran oferta, una manera estupenda de comenzar una subasta por los más necesitados.

Le dolía la cara por tratar de no fruncir el ceño ¿Irónico? Probablemente. Ya estaba decidido, le dejaría este asunto a alguien más dentro de tres o cuatro ventas más.

El tercero en pasar fue Tristán, por quien ofertaron 3.000 dólares. No fueron muchas las ofertas, pero el chico quedo conforme, pues le pagarían 20% de lo que pagaron por él y la cita seria completamente gratis. Pasaron otro par de sujetos y fue el turno de Jaden. Las mujeres enloquecieron al verlo entrar al escenario, iluminado por el reflector a cada paso que daba, el chico guiño el ojo y sonrió.

Seto lo odio, el sujeto hacia eso del "carisma" mucho mejor que él.

Por el pagaron 15.050 dólares. La oferta final fue hecha por una chica rubia de buena figura y que obviamente tenía dinero, también parecía de muy mal humor. Ryou y compañía la observaban. Era la novia del famoso crítico, Alexis, quien era heredera de una gran compañía tecnológica.

-Increíble ¿no crees?- gruño, dirigiéndose a una chica pelirroja que la acompañaba- ¡Tengo que comprar a mi propio novio!

-¿Acaso eres la única?- dijo la pelirroja, que poco después Rebecca y Emma reconocieron como Akiza Izinski, hija de un senador- no me molesta que haga esto por caridad, pero Yusei debería saber los problemas en los que se meterá si alguna otra mujer lo compra.

Por lo tanto, Yusei fue adquirido por su novia por solo 20.700 dólares, que la chica prometió una parte saldría de la chequera de él. Poco después paso Yugi, Rebecca chillo al verlo y sin darle chances a nadie de ofertar, dijo:

-25.990 dólares.

Su abuelo casi se desmaya al oír la suma. Los colores de Yugi fueron rojo jitomate durante la siguiente media hora, las demás competidoras fueron efectivamente desmotivadas. Más aun al reconocer a Rebecca, pues sabían que tenía más dinero que ese. Venia el turno de Tea para subastar, estaba increíblemente nerviosa.

-Que la oferta inicial sea de 2.000- Seto se iba a retirar hacía rato, pero le entro pánico de saber quién lo había comprado, así que decidió quedarse en el escenario hasta el último momento.

-¡2.000!

-¡2.200!- dijo Mai. Tea estaba un poquito cohibida con todos sus amigos allí presentes, la rubia no tenía ningún problema en hacerle el favor.

-2.600.

-2.800.

-¡3.000!- exclamo la ojiamatista.

-3.500.

En total, ambas chicas habían logrado reunir 4.500 dólares, sin quedar en números rojos; debían admitir que tenían buenos ahorros. Además, para sorpresa de Mai, Seto les presto 3.000 más, en cómodas cuotas de pago. Y sin intereses. Hubo mucho regateo, habían empezado unas seis o siete chicas ofertando, pero poco a poco algunas quedaron rezagadas. Cuando llegaron a 5.000 solo quedaba Mai y otra muchacha.

-¡6.000!- grito Mai, ya exasperada.

-6.500.

-7.000.

Hubo silencio en la sala durante varios segundos, Seto tomo esto como una señal para intervenir.

-Se llevan al caballero por 7.000 dólares a la una. A las dos…

-7.100.

-7.200.

-7.250.

Era la última oferta de Mai y Tea. Que esa señora ofreciera tan poco dinero debía ser una buena señal. Darían todo lo que tenían.

-¡7.500!

Seto estaba listo para cantar el final de la venta, pero la señora no lo dejo.

-7.800.

Ryou vio la cara de Tea al oír la oferta, era como si le fueran dado un puñetazo en el estómago ¿Significaba eso que Tea sentía algo por su inquilino de preferencias dudosas? De ser así, era una lástima para ambos, pues Yami quería esa cita más que nadie. Sin embargo, fue la señora quien lo compro.

…

Mai intento después comprar a Joey, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero una loca obsesionada con los rubios, pago 5.000 dólares por el muchacho. Y cerrando la subasta estuvo Duke, quien se fue de allí con una oferta de 7.000.

Luego de ser subastados, los chicos fueron dirigidos a otra área, donde conocerían a quienes los ganaron. Yami no estaba para nada contento, su mal humor no había disminuido, y menos al ver a la asalta cunas que había triunfado en su subasta. La saludo, tan educado como pudo, luego huyo.

Otros no estaban tan disgustados.

Seto incluido.

Dios seguía metiendo sus manos en ese asunto, seguramente era un sujeto sin nada más que hacer que ponerlo en aprietos. Pero a Seto le estaban gustando mucho esos "aprietos", principalmente ese "problemita" frente a él. Lamentablemente, se encontró pidiéndole a ese Señor que siguiera entrometiéndose.

Kisara estaba parada justo frente a él. O bueno, mejor dicho, detrás de su madre, pero como era a la albina a la única que podía ver, era como si estuviera a un par de pasos de distancia. La madre de la chica sonreía muy complacida, notando las miradas que ambos intercambiaban.

Por otro lado, Yugi y Rebecca no necesitaban presentación alguna, así que la chica lo único que hizo fue tirar del muchacho fuera de allí, para celebrar la comprar junto a sus otros amigos.

…

Yami se lavó la cara, se calmó tanto como pudo y fue a reunirse con los demás. Le oyó decir a Joey que Mai y Tea estaban allí, quizás una pequeña charla con la castaña mejoraría su ánimo. Estaba seguro que con tan solo verla su frustración mermaría un poco. Camino hacia ellos, y en el recorrido tuvo la desgracia de reconocer a las dos personas que, indirectamente, lo habían metido en todo este embrollo del inquilino gay.

Sus padres estaban charlando con unos socios, seguramente. Estaban muy cerca de donde estaban sus amigos, por lo que tendría que aguantárselos. Su mandíbula se tensó, su ceño fruncido profundamente.

Los chicos lo recibieron con ánimos. Parecían saber la tensión de tener a la pareja Mutou tan cerca así que ellos también hicieron como que no estaban allí; el tricolor agradeció en silencio el apoyo. Inmediatamente intento tener una conversación con Tea, quien también lucia decaída. Si él estaba decaído no importaba, pero era inaceptable que ella estuviera de la misma manera.

Intento animarla inmediatamente.

Pero era difícil. Ella estaba reaccionando bien a sus bromas y comentarios tontos, pero ni el mismo se escuchaba. Pues su atención estaba puesta, aun sin quererlo, sobre sus progenitores. El tema de conversación que ellos compartían, tan casuales, con sus socios, no era otro sino el de siempre: Yugi. Hablan de él como si no fueran tenido más hijos, como si fuera el único.

Como si Yami no fuera nacido.

Sentimientos desagradables, que el tricolor había estado guardando todos esos años, lo invadieron, tan de golpe que se sintió mareado. Tea lo sujeto cuando se tambaleo hacia atrás, logrando que solo golpeara la mesa a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, era la misma mesa en la que se encontraba la pareja Mutou. Y sin querer, le había derramado el vino encima al señor.

-¿Pero qué crees que haces muchachito?- le reclamo el señor, mirándolo furioso.

Yami no lo había hecho con intensión, pero eso no importaba. Para ellos él siempre era el malo, el culpable. Trato de llevarlo por la paz, pues Tea, Mai, Rebecca y las otras chicas estaban presentes y no necesitaban presenciar nada así. Y tampoco quería dañarle la velada a Seto.

-No lo hice a propósito- soltó, tan calmado como puso.

-¿Esa es la manera de pedir perdón?- esta vez fue la señora quien le hablo, con veneno en los labios- ¿Qué acaso tus padres no te enseñaron que debes respetar a tus superiores?

 _¿Superiores? ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron?_ Yami se encontró completamente desubicado por un segundo, hasta que recordó quienes los rodeaban. En varias ocasiones sus padres ignoraron su presencia durante los eventos, como en el cumpleaños de Yugi, pero era la primera vez que lo desconocían en voz alta, en público _¿Pero qué demonios se creen…?_

-¿Y bien?- el hombre lo miro despectivamente- pídeme, perdón. Este traje es de lo más fino, y costoso. Agradece que solo estoy esperando unas palabras de disculpas de tu parte.

Las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos. Estaba tan enojado, tan, tan enojado. Una risa broto desde lo más profundo, gruesa y sarcástica, una completa burla por las palabras que había escuchado del señor.

Su padre finalmente perdió el temperamento ante la falta de respeto, se acercó en dos pasos y lo tomo de la camisa, listo para amenazarlo. Yami vio el rostro de su padre tan cerca como no lo había visto nunca. También estallo.

-¡No me jodas!- le grito, dándole un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo. La mujer grito y se arrodillo junto a su esposo.

Lo había golpeado con fuerza, los nudillos le dolían mucho. Escucho a Tea hablarle, a Yugi llamarlo y sintió la mirada de todos los demás. Pero él había tenido suficiente por esa noche, se dirigió a la salida y se fue sin un rumbo fijo.


	27. Pitbull Arrepentido

Esos últimos días habían sido de los más tensos que había tenido en ese apartamento, claro que antes la única que venía era Mai y ya era casi imposible tener momentos incomodos con esa mujer, teniendo en cuenta que tendía a hablar sin ninguna vergüenza y preguntar aun siendo imprudente. Pero Yami era diferente, porque lo sentimientos que guardaba por él, también lo eran.

El tricolor había estado de un humor sin precedentes. Tea sabía muy bien, por historias que Yugi le había contado, que su inquilino solía tener un carácter muy fuerte y no controlaba bien su ira, sin embargo, nunca lo había visto en vivo y en directo. Desde que había golpeado a su padre en la gala de caridad, su semblante no había cambiado en casi nada.

Siempre silencioso, taciturno, meditabundo. La elocuencia de los meses anteriores se había esfumado, ahora el poco tiempo que compartían juntos en el apartamento estaba lleno de un silencio sumamente incómodo para la castaña, quien no sabía que decir o hacer, pero él no parecía darse cuenta, completamente hundido en sus pensamientos. No le prestaba atención a los chicos cuando los visitaban y ya ni siquiera reaccionaba a los comentarios maliciosos de Mai.

Tea se estaba poniendo nerviosa. No sabía cómo tratar con un Yami en ese estado, le preocupaba lo que podía estar pasando por la mente del muchacho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Quería saber que había pasado entre el Mutou y sus padres para que, de un simple y relativamente mínimo accidente, se terminara en amenazas interrumpidas por un puño en la cara. Yugi siempre se llevó bien con sus padres ¿Por qué era diferente con su hermano? A veces se cuestionaba como era posible que haya sido amiga de Yugi durante tanto tiempo y no conociera esas historias, pero recordó que en realidad no estaba enterada ni de la existencia de Yami, por lo que su historia no tenía por qué haber sido de su incumbencia.

Hasta ahora.

Para rematar el asunto, el fin de semana siguiente a la subasta, Yami tuvo que ir a la dichosa cita para la que lo habían comprado. Por lo que supo de Joey y sus otros amigos, esa cuestión no había ido nada bien; la cita de Yami era una señora que había pisado los cuarenta hacía rato, pero trataba de disimularlo a punta de maquillaje, ropa y operaciones. La habían clasificado como una asalta cuna. Fueron a un restaurante, estuvieron allí cerca de hora y media, no estaban seguros si la señora le habría hecho algún tipo de propuesta indecente al muchacho o se había pasado de la raya, el caso es que el chico no lo aguanto mucho tiempo y la dejo tirada allí.

Seto había ido hasta allí, su humilde morada, para armarle un gran alboroto a su amigo por el fracaso de la cita. Tea no escucho claramente las palabras, pero supo que se habían gritado, y mucho. Hasta que finalmente, Yami lo mando al infierno y Kaiba se marchó muy enojado.

-Buenas noches- ella brinco al escuchar el saludo del tricolor, quien acababa de llegar del trabajo.

Le sonrió, tratando de hacer conversación, como cada noche.

-Hola ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bien.

-¿Y Joey?

-En su casa.

-Pensé que te quedarías allá. Con los demás chicos.

-No tenía ganas.

-¿Tienes hambre? Ordenare una pizza.

-No, estoy bien- la miro un segundo, los costados de sus labios intentaron darle una sonrisa, pero no llegaron a más que una mueca- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Y como todas las noches, ella se quedó esperando más de tres palabras y una sonrisa que nunca llego a ser.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos terminaban por desviarse y su imaginación la torturaba con hechos que nunca pasaron. ¿Y si fuera sido ella la ganadora de la subasta? Aun después de todo el problema con sus padres ¿Fuera ella podido mejorar el humor del chico con su cita? ¿Qué fuera pensado el al enterarse que ella lo compro? ¿Se alegraría, pensaría que era solo por amistad o que sus intenciones eran otras? ¿Habría ella tenido la valentía para decirle sus sentimientos, aun con la posibilidad de ser rechazada?

Incluso Kaiba había lucido decepcionado cuando ella fue hasta su oficina para devolverle el dinero que le había prestado. El millonario se había enterado de alguna manera sobre sus sentimientos hacia Yami, ella no tenía ni idea de cómo, pero no le dio importancia ¿Qué importaba si lo sabía? Después de todo, ella básicamente lo dio a conocer al estar tan nerviosa porque Mai ganara con sus ofertas aquella noche. No dudaba que los demás con los que estaban en ese momento se dieran cuenta también.

Lo único que quería evitar era que Yami se enterara, pues quería ser ella quien se lo dijera. Era una tarea que se había propuesto, y no quería que nadie dañara eso.

De igual forma, Kaiba le prometió mantener la boca cerrada, y ella confiaría en su palabra.

Le alegraba saber que a los demás le había ido bien en sus citas, la mayoría no volvería a quedar con esas mujeres, pero su noche no había sido tan mala como la que pudo haber pasado Yami. Sobre todo, Yugi y Seto; no tenía detalles del castaño, pero era imposible que lo fuera pasado mal con Kisara. Y Yugi… bueno, era Yugi, y saldría con Rebecca. Aunque el chico no quisiera llegar a nada romántico esa noche, la rubia y el también eran amigos, no había motivos para no pasar un buen rato.

Al menos sus amigos habían pasado un buen fin de semana.

Ese jueves le tocaban las compras a ella, por lo que tomo el dinero que Yami le había dejado en la encimera de la cocina, la lista de lo que necesitaban y su bolso. Directa al supermercado.

Generalmente, iban los dos juntos. No eran pocos las cosas que compraban, y eso podía significar varias y pesadas bolsas que cargar, pero ya que el chico se encontraba tan indispuesto, Tea pensó que no habría ningún problema en pagar un mínimo sobrecargo para que enviaran las cosas a su casa, después de todo, no vivía lejos de allí.

-Hey, Tea ¿Qué tal?

La castaña se giró, confundida, al no reconocer la voz. Vio a un muchacho de piel tostada y cabello blanco sonriéndole, se le hacía conocido, pero no del todo ¿Quizás de alguna de sus clases de la universidad? No podía estar segura. Sin embargo, correspondió la sonrisa, un poco incomoda.

-Hola…

-Marik- el chico rio un poco ante la expresión de la chica- voy a la misma academia de baile que tú. Vimos juntos un par de clases.

¡De allí era! Su mente se relajó al poder relacionar ese rostro con algo más _Debo prestar más atención. Qué vergüenza, debe pensar que soy una grosera_ lo miro apenada.

-Lo siento, que no soy muy buena memorizando rostros- mintió, sin poder evitarlo- es un gusto conocerte, Marik.

-Créeme, el gusto es todo mío- él sonreía muy ampliamente, contagiándola.

Ella llevaba su carrito de compras, el solo una cesta en la mano. Iban charlando, el chico era un buen conversador y tenía una manera fácil de hacerla reír, incluso en ese instante en el que estaba preocupada. Casi no lo conocía, pero podía decir fácilmente que era un buen chico. Luego de tomar todo lo que necesitaban, fueron a la caja.

-¿Y vas a llevar todo eso tu sola?- el pregunto, muy curioso. Eran cuatro bolsas, y se veían pesadas.

-No vivo lejos de aquí, pagare para que me lo envíen.

-Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte a llevarlo. Lo mío no pesa nada, y tengo tiempo. Me gustaría hablar un poco más contigo.

¿Por qué no? Tea necesitaba distraer su mente, y estaba pasando un buen momento con este chico. Sonrió, aceptando la oferta.

El chico cargo sin esfuerzo las dos bolsas más pesadas, pero eso la hacía pensar en Yami, quien podía con tres de las bolsas sin siquiera sudar. No porque ella fuera débil, pues también ejercitaba su tren superior; pero el tricolor no quería que ella se esforzara innecesariamente, tendía a ser muy caballeroso y dulce… o así era hasta la semana anterior.

-¿Este es el edificio dónde vives?- el miro la estructura haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

Tea creyó ver la preocupación en el rostro de el ¿Y cómo no? Era un edificio viejo, generalmente no tenían ascensor. Por suerte, si tenían. Más suerte aun que lo habían arreglado hacia poco.

-Pues sí. ¿Me ayudas a llevar las cosas al ascensor?

El la acompaño, ella entro en la pequeña habitación, pero antes de que se cerraran, luego de que ella le agradeciera varios minutos por su ayuda, el detuvo las puertas. Estaba sonrojado.

-Yo solo quería saber si… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

…

Había pasado casi una semana, pero sus amigas aun no superaban el tema de las citas. Ella tampoco, precisamente, pero hablar de eso siempre la hacía sonrojar hasta las orejas.

-Aun no puedo creer que tengas novio- dijo Emma, como ensoñada.

Y ahí estaba el sonrojo del que Kisara hablaba, su cara ardió inevitablemente.

-¡No tengo novio!- chillo, avergonzada. Era tan extraño como el tema la ponía fuera de si- ¿Y tú de que te impresionas, si estas comprometida?

-Sí, pero a mí me comprometieron. No es como si yo fuera tenido una cita con Ryou y todas las cuestiones normales que tienen los jóvenes hoy en día antes de comprometerse- se defendió la rubia, pero sonrió ampliamente- no me malentiendas, ni loca cambiaria a Ryou.

Era bueno saberlo, pero Kisara no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Las primas Hopkins tenían un fuerte punto en común, aparte de la apariencia: cuando se enamoraban, no había nada que hiciera que cambiaran de opinión. Y de allí que Rebecca estuviera suspirando cada dos minutos, mirando el techo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

-Mi cita fue estupenda- no dejaba de repetir- pero la mía me la sé de memoria, ¿Por qué no vuelves a contarnos la tuya? No me aburro de escuchar la historia.

-¡Sí!- celebro Emma.

Kisara sintió que la respiración le faltaba mientras pensaba en ello.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _Seto la había ido a recoger a su casa, la llevo a un restaurante, vieron una película, pasearon un poco y la llevo devuelta a casa. Fueron las tres mejores horas de su vida, y no creía que nada pudiera superarlo. Solo que ella tendía a no imaginar mucho más allá._

 _-¿Seguro que no quieres entrar? A mis padres seguro que les gustaría saludarte- le dijo la albina, sin darse cuenta que buscaba una excusa para que se quedara un poco más._

 _-No, gracias. Ya es tarde, creo que solo seré una molestia- el sonrió un poco, haciéndola sonrojar- me gustó mucho pasar este tiempo contigo._

 _-A mi igual- estaba demasiado nerviosa. Generalmente podía mantenerse bajo control en la presencia de Seto, pero esta noche las cosas no estaban yendo como normalmente- buenas noches, Seto._

 _No pudo dejar de mirar los ojos del castaño, no entendía que había allí que no podía apartar sus propios ojos. Sin embargo, su cuerpo siguió en acción y sus manos se dirigieron a la puerta, para abrirla y bajarse del auto. Pero esta no media, hasta que finalmente ella reacciono y puso su atención en el problema._

 _El seguro de la puerta seguía puesto._

 _Escucho la risa de Seto y el sonido del cinturón de seguridad desabrochándose. Sin previo aviso tuvo el cuerpo de Seto a menos de centímetros del suyo; el muchacho se había inclinado hacia ella, con el brazo estirado para desbloquear manualmente el seguro. El chico le hablo, a esa corta distancia. Sus rostros no estaban muy lejos uno del otro, solo que él tenía los ojos fijos en el seguro, y ella los tenía puestos en el perfil del chico._

 _-Se supone que esto se abre con un botón que está en el tablero, pero uno de los ineptos amigos de Yami y Yugi lo daño. Ahora hay que desbloquearlo de esta manera- comentaba el castaño, como si fuera algo típico._

 _Entonces, miro hacia la albina. Quizás no se había percatado de lo cerca que habían terminado por su amabilidad, pero esto había puesto en un nuevo aprieto a la muchacha. Si antes no podía apartar los ojos de él, y se sentía lista para irse y entrar a su casa ¿Cómo lo haría ahora, que se quería quedar allí, contemplando ese apuesto rostro?_

 _No sabía si era por inercia, gravedad, magnetismo o alguna-otra-cosa-mas, pero se fue acercando de a poco al rostro del chico. No llego muy lejos. Ella, a diferencia de Kaiba, no se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad, por lo que tenía movimientos limitados; pero esto no pareció ser ningún impedimento para él, quien se acercó de todas maneras. El corazón de Kisara estaba más frenético que aquella ocasión en la cocina del castaño, esta vez estaba segura que sucedería. Intento prepararse mentalmente, pero le dieron muy poco tiempo._

 _Todo su aliento se escapó al sentir lo labios de Seto sobre los suyos._

 _Ambas manos de Seto tomaron el rostro de la muchacha, quien sintió el calor de su rostro aumentar con la calidez de las manos de él. Seto fue lento, con delicadeza, pero estaba algo tenso. Ella pensó que, quizás, él había esperado ese beso aún más que ella, mas no quería asustarla._

 _Después de todo, era su primer beso._

 _Él se apartó de sus labios, un minuto después, apenas unos centímetros. Podía sentir la nariz de él rozar con su mejilla, su cabello tocaba su frente y el calor de él aún estaba sobre sus labios. Quería otro beso, pero tendría que esperar._

 _-¿Es normal que Bakura afile cuchillos, mientras mira por la ventana del recibidor?_

 _Él se alejó mas esta vez, ella suspiro pesadamente. No creyó que le llegarían a hacer esa pregunta._

 _-Lamento informar que sí, es normal. No tenemos más opción que amarlo, así como es._

 _-Se ve como un trabajo difícil- el bromeo, abriendo la puerta para ella._

 _-Que pases una buena noche, Seto- Kisara se despidió, sin atreverse a mirarlo._

 _-Descansa- el asintió._

 _Se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta. Escucho el motor y el vehículo se puso en movimiento. Alcanzo a captar una imagen, algo borrosa por el vidrio, de Seto, quien sonreía ampliamente, mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír de igual manera._

 _Respiro profundamente, y se decidió a entrar en la casa, donde el "poco usual" de Bakura seria quien la recibiría… luego de, seguramente, verla besando a Seto Kaiba._

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-Que romántico- suspiraron las dos primas, tendidas sobre la cama de Rebecca.

…

Había dicho que no quería ninguna relación, que le había agradado mucho, pero solo como amigos. Que no podía salir con él, pues no tenía intensiones románticas con nadie. Lo cual era básicamente mentira.

¿Y que respondió Marik?

-¿Y si solo fuera una salida de amigos? Prometo que me portare bien.

Lo había dicho con una sonrisa tan sincera y una alegría tan contagiosa, que hallo como una maldad negarse. Pues se repetía ¿Cuál sería el problema?

Esa respuesta la encontró nada más entrar al apartamento. Yami. Quizás el tricolor no sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía por él, pero ya había quedado claro que la sobreprotegía, evitando que cualquier sujeto se acercara a ella. Por lo tanto, dudaba mucho que, a pesar de su mal humor, si aún quedaba algo de ese cariño y amistad que Yami había sentido hacia ella el mes pasado, no se pondría nada contento al enterarse que saldría con alguien.

Por lo que decidió: no se lo diría. Saldría con Marik el sábado, si guardaba esa información hasta entonces, no había manera de que el Mutou mayor se lo arruinara o la avergonzara, como antes ya había hecho.

¿Quién diría que así terminarían siendo las cosas con su inquilino gay?

Solo le contó a Mai, quien dio el grito en el cielo ante la noticia, pues "No podía creer que ya abandonara las esperanzas con Yami" pero de un momento a otro la felicito y le dijo que esperaba que le fuera muy bien. Tea no entendía nada, después de todo le había explicado que solo saldrían como amigos.

Tal vez no le había creído.

Claro que para la mente que se gastaba Mai, no podía haber buenas intenciones en una salida amistosa de un chico y una chica.

El sábado a las seis de la tarde, ella ya estaba lista para encontrarse con Marik. Para su desgracia, Yami había salido temprano de trabajar, y estaba en casa; ni siquiera podía hacer una salida de espías, como Mai le sugirió luego de llamarla con algo de pánico para contarle la situación, pues el hombre estaba desparramado en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión, era imposible que no la notara.

Pondría cualquier otra excusa. Después de todo, no se podía adivinar que se iba a ver con un chico solo viendo su ropa, se había puesto un atuendo bastante normal, cotidiano. Diría que iría a visitar a Mai, o algo así. Después de todo, se suponía que vería a Marik fuera del edificio, así que…

El timbre sonó, escucho a Yami levantarse a para abrir la puerta. Después de todo, maldijo un poco muy alto luego de tropezarse con la mesa ratonera.

Seguramente era Ryou, ¿Quién más podría ser?

-Tea- dio un gran salto al escuchar el llamado.

Era la primera vez que Yami le hablaba con ese tono de voz, ronco, molesto, casi gruñendo ¿por qué? Lo entendió al ver a Marik del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Qué hacia allí?

-Hola, Tea- saludo el moreno, parecía un poco asustado, pero sobretodo confundido.

-¿Algo que olvidaste mencionar, Dorotea?- el tricolor estaba cruzado de brazos, como un portero grandulón, y no parecía tener intenciones de dejarla salir.

Y por algún extraño motivo, hallo esto divertido. _No puede ser, ¿de verdad estoy pensando cómo Mai? Primero adivine la subasta, y ahora me parece divertido que un sujeto grandote y guapo no me quiera dejar salir. Dios ¿Qué ha pasado conmigo?_

Y como a la Mai real, este pensamiento era difícil de ignorar. Y de no seguirle la corriente.

Si lo pensaba, Yami se lo tendría bien merecido. El sujeto la había estado ignorando todos esos días ¿y de repente venía a exigirle cosas? No, no era aceptable. Sonrió un poco. Tomo su bolso y celular, flanqueo al oji amatista y llego junto a Marik.

-No me esperes despierto, adiós- se despidió alegremente, con la atónita mirada de su inquilino pegada a ella mientras cerraba la puerta.

…

Como era costumbre, las cosas no se daban como ella esperaba ¿Ya para que quejarse? Suspiro y se metió en su casa, algo cansada.

Le explico a Marik quien era el sujeto que lo había recibido tan groseramente, y se disculpó por Yami al menos una docena de veces, no podía creer como lo había tratado. Pero el peliblanco no le dio importancia, en cambio decidieron que hacer.

El chico la convido a uno de sus lugares favoritos, un árcade a unas cuantas calles de allí. Había juegos geniales y buena comida, la atención era agradable y no era costoso. Tea conocía bien el lugar, era uno de los lugares más antiguos de la ciudad en cuanto a juegos se trataba, allí aprendió a jugar Duelo de Monstruos con ayuda de Yugi.

Estaban pasando un buen rato, como cuando estuvieron en el supermercado. ¿de verdad Marik no tenía novia? Se sentía en derecho de dudar, pues, para empezar, no lo conocía mucho, y era un sujeto demasiado divertido y caballeroso como para creerlo sin novia. ¿Por qué no lo había conocido meses antes? Quizás se fuera enamorado de alguien con quien pudiera tener una posibilidad, o al menos habría hecho un gran amigo para pasar el rato.

Y, continuando con las cosas que no salían según se esperaban, al árcade entraron cinco sujetos que ella conocía como a la palma de su mano. _Ay, no ¡Son Joey y su mafia!_ Chillo su voz interna, observándolos entrar. Casi parecía que caminaban en cámara lenta, como si fueran dueños del lugar. Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en ella, y supo que todo estaba acabado.

Yami le había dicho en una ocasión que Joey y sus demás amigos podían avergonzarla de sobremanera si no consideraban apropiado al chico con el que ella saliera. Y generalmente, ese era el veredicto. _El chico que quiera salir contigo, Tea, tiene que conocernos y amarnos tal como somos, de lo contrario no podremos darle nuestra aprobación y bendición_ le había dicho Joey en una ocasión, estaba casi segura que tenía eso escrito en un papel entre sus recuerdos de secundaria.

Hasta el momento, solo un hombre había reunido esas características, solo conocía a uno que conocía y aceptaba a esos chicos hasta en sus peores momentos. Y ese sujeto era el novio del otro sujeto que puso esa regla estúpida, ese hombre no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Yami "Playboy" Mutou.

Entonces Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou y Duke buscaron más sillas, tomaron una mesa, la pegaron a la suya y se sentaron con ellos. Acompañándolos el resto de la noche. Lo bueno es que Marik pareció agradarles, pues se llevaron excelente jugando Duelo de Monstruos, pero no pareció aprobado para algo más que una amistad.

No es como que a Tea le importara verdaderamente.

Entonces dirigió su mirada al lugar donde estaba su sala, la televisión estaba encendida. En la pantalla había un pequeño botón digital que rezaba "Inicio" para la película que había puesto Yami seguramente. Escucho los pasos y lo vio llegando desde la cocina con una bandeja con refrescos y muchas palomitas de maíz.

Olía bien.

-Hola, Tea- el chico la saludo con voz queda, desviando la mirada al suelo.

Analizando bien su expresión, casi podía asegurar que estaba avergonzado. _Y vuelve el perro arrepentido, con la cola entre las patas_ pensó, un poco molesta. Entonces el tendió la bandeja hacia ella, mirándola intermitentemente.

-¿Quieres ver la película conmigo? Es de superhéroes, me dijeron que es muy cómica… y esta ese actor que te gusta tanto…

 _Pero ese "perro" es tan tierno como un cachorro, y tengo una completa debilidad hacia las cosas tiernas_. Mai diría que Yami no podía ser tierno, pero la castaña difería. Si lo tuviera que comparar con algo, sería un cachorro de pitbull. Malote, pero muy lindo.

-Déjame bañarme y cambiarme de ropa- le sonrió- no me tardo.

-Más te vale, porque las palomitas huelen genial.

Era la primera vez en muchos días que lo veía sonreír en serio y hacer una broma. Su corazón se aceleró de contento al verlo; casi corrió a su cuarto, para apresurarse y volver pronto, esperando poder ver más de esa sonrisa esa noche.

¿Qué lo haría cambiar de actitud tan abruptamente?

 **Aquí un nuevo capi, está recién hechecito para ustedes.**

 **Me concentre principalmente en Yami y Tea pues hace rato que no escribo algo de ellos específicamente, solo pequeños fragmentos. Y lo fuera dejado solo de ellos dos, pero no resistí escribir lo que tenía en mente para Seto y Kisara.**

 **Tampoco tenía pensado agregar a Marik, pero una cosa llego la otra y esto fue lo que salió.**

 **Espero que les guste, me gustaría saber que opinan, si no es mucha molestia ;)**

 **Gracias por leer, seguir y darme sus comentarios sobre mi historia, me entusiasma mucho para continuar.**

 **¡Recen por mí para que la inspiración no me abandone! Cuídense…**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	28. Planeando un Viaje

Una cama siempre sería más cómoda que un sofá, de allí a que terminaran de ver la película en la habitación de Yami; les había dado frio, y traer mantas les era molesto, pues solo desordenarían la sala para un ratito no más. De hecho, había sido idea de Tea cambiarse de sitio, por lo que el tricolor trato de no verse tan contento con el asunto.

¿Compartir cama con Tea? Eso sería estupendo. Claro que no lo pensaba en ese sentido pervertido que pudo haber tenido alguna vez, desde que le gustaba la castaña, había dejado de pensar así. Sus hormonas no dejaban de interferir en ciertas situaciones y no negaba la gran atracción que sentía hacia ella, pero por su mente no pasaba ningún sucio pensamiento sobre ella. Sencillamente porque Tea Gradner era una chica completamente diferente a cualquiera con la que se fuera encontrado antes, y sentía que pensar así era una falta de respeto a la confianza que ella le brindaba en momentos así.

¿Cuándo se convirtió en un hombre considerado, y hasta sensible? No estaba muy seguro. Pero eso era bueno ¿cierto?

Continuando con lo sucedido esa noche, se mudaron a la habitación de él. Rieron, comentaron, discutieron, bromearon y se divirtieron mucho, los dos sentados lo más cómodamente posible, abrigados bajo las colchas.

Yami no había olvidado su actitud durante esa semana, no había estado bien con la castaña. Pero no sabía si pedir disculpas, después de todo, no había podido evitar sentirse así. Incluso con Tea y sus amigos, principalmente su hermano y su abuelo, quienes intentaban animarlo y de restarle importancia a lo sucedido con su padre, él no podía fácilmente ignorarlo.

Decían que lo hombres no lloraban, pero él lo había hecho esa noche cuando al fin se quedó solo. No habían sido más de unas pocas lágrimas, agua salada llena de su rabia, y que hacían arder su orgullo, el cual estaba herido; pues no podía creer que aún le afectara esa mirada de desprecio, siendo que ya tantas veces la había visto ser dirigida a él. Le dolía todavía, y eso lo enojaba, pues se sentía débil y vulnerable, como si todavía fuese un niño.

Entonces allí entraba Tea, moviendo su mundo y haciéndole redirigir sus pensamientos, dejando de lado su tristeza para centrarse en algo más importante: un nuevo pretendiente.

La llegada de Yugi y los demás chicos no había sido necesariamente una casualidad, él había obligado a Ryou que la siguiera mientras llegaban los demás chicos, para no perderla de vista. El albino ni siquiera pidió explicaciones, notando su creciente mal humor. Horas después, ellos le informaron del retorno de Tea al apartamento, así que preparo algo para que pudieran estar un rato juntos.

Había sido un idiota, sin proponérselo, esa semana. Y debía compensarlo.

Tea había sido muy dulce al aceptar su invitación tan de buena gana y sin reclamos, o preguntas que él, probablemente, no estaba preparado para responder.

Pero el sí tenía ganas de preguntar, saber quién demonios era ese sujeto que la había invitado a salir. Sin embargo, esperaría a preguntarle a su hermano, quien ya lo conocía. En esos precisos momentos, lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos en gran parte era ese estúpido actor que tanto le gustaba a Tea. ¿Celoso? Si, ¿Por qué no estarlo, si Tea lo miraba maravillada y con tanta admiración?

Era muy tonto, pero mientras Joey no supiera nada, estaría bien. Pues no habría nadie que se burlara.

La película termino, volvieron a poner la televisión por cable. Justo en el canal que mostraban estaba por iniciar una película de terror. ¿Cómo convenció a Tea de ver esa película con el siendo que odia cualquier película de miedo? No tenía idea, pero para cuando la película termino, ella aún tenía la cara en su pecho, pero ya no la ocultaba, pues se había quedado dormida.

Ver películas con Tea en la noche siempre terminaba de una manera tan agradable para él.

…

Yugi estaba bastante nervioso, aunque eso solo abarcaba una pequeña parte de lo que en realidad sentía. Era domingo en la mañana, y había quedado en desayunar con Rebecca, pues la chica le quería hablar sobre el viaje a Norte América, para visitar la casa en las montañas que su familia poseía. Ya se estaba acercando el final del mes, y si querían disfrutar de un buen tiempo de estadía, tendrían que partir a más tardar el fin de semana siguiente.

El problema allí era que le daba pánico ver a la rubia, a solas, luego de su cita de la semana anterior.

Se habían topado un par de veces más, pero entonces estaba su abuelo, o el de ella, incluso alguno de sus amigos o algún cliente de la tienda de su abuelo, por lo que no habían estado realmente solos ni habían tenido oportunidad de platicar lo que había sucedido aquella noche…

¡Y es que Yugi no tenía como explicar su comportamiento celoso! Jamás le había sucedido algo semejante, ni había sentido un enojo similar. Se había hecho a la idea de que saldría con Rebecca nada más la vio luego de la subasta, después de todo eran amigos y no era la primera vez que saldrían juntos. No había forma de negar las obvias intenciones con las que la rubia había ofertado y ganado aquella cita, pero no se sentía preparado aun para ese tipo de relación.

¿Por qué? Pues fácil, nunca había tenido una novia antes. Aunque había salido en varias citas durante la secundaria y preparatoria, generalmente no pasaban de eso y la mayoría eran concertadas por sus amigos, quienes no podían dejarlo en paz al verlo solo. A fin de cuentas, no repitió salida con ninguna de esas muchachas, y no hubo alguna que llamara realmente su atención.

Hasta Rebecca, hace unos meses.

¿Para qué negar lo evidente? Estaba claro que algo le estaba sucediendo con la Hopkins desde su cumpleaños, cuando ella solo lo saludo para luego irse con Mokuba. Desde entonces, ese extraño monstruo en su interior fue creciendo, poquito a poquito, hasta que finalmente exploto en ira cuando, en medio de su cita, Mokuba Kaiba aparece, del brazo con otra señorita, pues también estaba en la cita que le compraron en la subasta.

Y es que no solo era la aparición del pelinegro, que de ser por eso Yugi ya se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo por allí cerca, sino que la atención de Rebecca se vio divida entre Mokuba, su cita, y el mismo. Tal vez ella solo estaba siendo educada, pero él no podía terminar de captarlo completamente; su mente solo procesaba a la chica hablando y riendo con Mokuba, dejándolo casi de lado.

Incluso al recordarlo, su ceño se fruncía inconscientemente.

Mokuba y su cita resultaron querer ver también esa nueva película que había salido varios días atrás, por lo que la rubia decidió que podían verla todos juntos, y ya que a la otra chica no le molesto, terminaron comprando cuatro boletos. Los asientos seguidos, uno al lado del otro.

Yugi jamás había caminado de la mano con alguien, pero en lo que esperaban para entrar a la sala, no soltó la mano de su cita en ningún momento, casi siempre tirando de ella lejos de su compañero de clases. Cuando entraron a la sala de cine, Rebecca casi se sienta junto a Mokuba, pero el la detuvo y en un segundo estaba ocupando aquel lugar, obligándola a sentarse en el asiento de la orilla, lo suficientemente lejos del pelinegro para el poder estar tranquilo.

Además, luego de terminada la función, él se llevó a Rebecca de allí, sin siquiera despedirse de la otra pareja. No fuera a ser que quisieran seguirlos al restaurante también. Solo eso le faltaría al Mutou, quien no estaba de muy buen humor.

Esa noche estaba demostrando porque era hermano de Yami.

Sin embargo, esto no hizo perder la sonrisa en la rubia. La chica lo observaba constantemente, y parecía divertirse al verlo así. Quizás, entendiendo a que venía todo eso. Al menos alguien lo había pasado bien esa noche.

-Hola, Yugi- saludo la chica, llegando a la mesa donde él se encontraba, en un café no muy lejos de la casa de su abuelo- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, Rebecca- el sonrió, un poco tenso- ¿Qué tal estas tú? ¿Tu abuelo?

-Todo bien. De hecho, excelente- ella sonrió ampliamente, cuando iba a continuar, un mesero llego. Ambos pidieron algo para tomar, cuando el mesero se hubo ido, ella continuo, sin perder el entusiasmo- precisamente hoy mi abuelo viaja a Norte América, tiene asuntos que atender allá. Aprovechará para darse una vuelta por la casa de la montaña, y ver que todo esté en orden para cuando nosotros lleguemos.

-Eso es fantástico- Yugi también sonrió- creo que el viaje les hará bien a los chicos. Yami ha estado de muy mal humor estos días, por lo que paso con papá; Joey y Tristan están agotados por el trabajo en el gimnasio y supongo que un pequeño un receso no les caería mal, Duke esta estresado con los negocios y me imagino que Ryou estará contento de pasar esos días con Emma- ambos rieron- un cambio de ambiente será relajante.

-Exacto- sus pedidos llegaron, se distrajeron un poco probando sus bebidas. Poco después, ella continuo- ¿Crees que tendrán algún problema en viajar el viernes al amanecer? Para llegar lo antes posible.

-Mmm, no creo que el día y la hora sean un problema- el tricolor miraba la mesa, pensando en sus amigos. Principalmente en la castaña- pero creo que Tea pondrá algún, pero.

-¿Y cómo por qué?

-¿Cuestiones de dinero? Un viaje a Norte América no es económico y sabes que ella no tiene tanto dinero. Ni siquiera está trabajando aún. Es probable que ella…

-Tu simplemente dile que no me haga poner de mal humor- le interrumpió la ojiverde, frunciendo levemente el ceño- ¿Crees que no estoy enterada de la situación económica de cada uno de ustedes? Sé que, por sí sola, Tea no podría costearse el viaje; ese sería el caso de la mayoría de tus amigos. Cuando lo propuse, ya tenía todo eso en cuenta.

Rebecca prosiguió a explicarle como se haría con el transporte aéreo hasta allá, luego hasta la ciudad más cercana a las montañas y de allí a la casa. Ella cubriría todo lo que sería comida y estadía también, y si sucedía algún imprevisto o emergencia. Que solo se preocuparan en llevar dinero si querían comprar alguna chuchería o recuerdo.

-Eso…eso es muy generoso de tu parte, Rebecca- Yugi estaba sin dudas sorprendido- pero si le digo a Tea que todo el dinero saldrá de tu bolsillo, creo que más rápido me dirá que no.

-Que complicada es Tea- farfullo Rebecca, algo exasperada.

-Tal vez, es que ella suele ser muy considerada y le dará vergüenza que le brinden todo, considerando cuanto costara- el ojiamatista sonrió, teniendo una idea- ¿Qué tal si te ayudo con los gastos? Al menos con los de la comida, ya que el transporte y el hospedaje los proporcionaras tú.

-¿De dónde sacaras el dinero?

Ella lo miraba como si su propuesta fuera imposible, y no le ofendía en lo absoluto. No era de extrañar que Rebecca tuviera ya su propio dinero, siendo toda una genio, iba a la preparatoria solo por diversión, por pasar tiempo con sus amigas. Yugi tenía entendido que la muchacha, a su edad, ya había creado varios programas y software para empresas que requerían máxima seguridad. Ni siquiera Kaiba podría jaquearlo sin tomarse al menos una semana, y antes de ese tiempo el programa ya fuera advertido del intruso, ubicándolo inmediatamente.

El tonto que quisiera jaquear eso lugares tendría al ejército nacional rodeándolo en menos de un par de horas.

No era de extrañar que la chica tuviera tanto dinero a su corta edad.

Pero el, aunque no fuera algo que realmente le importase, era heredero de una gran fortuna que crecía y crecía, gracias al trabajo y los negocios de sus padres; solo necesitaba autorización de ellos para utilizar solo una pequeña parte de todo ese dinero. Si le decía a su madre que era para pasar unos días en Norte América con la nieta de Arthur Hopkins, entonces tendría el cheque en sus manos en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo.

-Se lo pediré a mis padres, solo no le digas a Yami que parte del dinero vino de ellos- Yugi suspiro- entonces sería el quien no quisiera ir.

-Tienes razón. De acuerdo, entonces también le diré a Kisara que les pida a sus padres que pongan una parte ¿Quizás el transporte? Yo podría cuadrar eso con mis padres, usar el avión familiar, pero creo que ella puede conseguirnos algo más pequeño y menos llamativo.

Rebecca comentaba el asunto con completa naturalidad, como quien está acostumbrada a las cosas costosas, de gran tamaño y lujo. El sonrió, con una gotita en la sien. Si solo la gente oyera lo que ella decía… claro que él sabía que en la vida de Rebecca no todo era dinero, la muchacha también apreciaba las cosas sencillas. Como una cena casera a base de fideos instantáneos y películas a blanco y negro con él y su abuelo Solomon.

No negaría que había pasado muy buenos momentos con la joven rubia.

Charlaron un poco más y discutieron unos cuantos asuntos mas sobre el viaje. Cerca de una hora después, Rebecca recibió una llamada y tuvo que retirarse. Cuando se despedía, sonrió a Yugi ampliamente.

-Prométeme que nos veremos de nuevo antes del viaje, aunque sea para dar una vuelta o comer helado- ella hizo un puchero, él se sonrojo.

-Claro, yo te llamare en la semana, Rebecca- respondió, casi balbuceando.

-Bien, entonces te veo luego.

Se acercó y le dio un beso, nada accidental, en la comisura de los labios. Ella se fue sonriendo felizmente, dejándolo allí, colorado hasta el nacimiento del cabello, pensando que, de esa misma manera se había despedido el de ella el día de su cita.

…

A Tristan de verdad le gustaba comer en casa de Joey. Vivir solo no lo había ayudado a aprender a cocinar. Su nevera y alacenas estaban a reventar de comida lista para calentar y comida chatarra; sabia lavar, limpiar, planchar, tender, sacudir, restregar, y casi cualquier cosa que hiciera una muchacha de servicio normal. Claro que no por eso los quehaceres de la casa le gustaran más. Sin embargo, cocinar siempre había sido un reto, o, mejor dicho, obstáculo, en cuanto a la independencia se refería.

Por eso pensaba que, si un día se casaba con Serenity, estaba dispuesto a ser su mucamo, mientras ella le preparara la comida.

La muchacha cocinaba como los ángeles.

No que los ángeles necesitaran cocinar, pero no había nada más celestial en esta tierra, en su humilde opinión, que la comida que preparaba la joven Wheeler. Desde que la chica era muy pequeña la madre de Joey le enseño a cocinar, y desde hacía un par de años atrás, la señora dejaba toda la cocina a merced de su hija, por petición de su esposo e hijo.

-Gracias por invitarme- dijo Tristan, sentado a la mesa, la cual ya estaba lista para que todos comieran.

-Nos has dado las gracias como… muchas veces- el señor Wheeler lo miro, algo divertido- ¿Es tan horrible comer en tu casa?

-No…- el chico se sonrojo, mintiendo.

Si, era algo patético. Comer solo era muy triste, sin siquiera poder probar algo que valiera la pena. Lo que vendían en los restaurantes cerca de su casa no estaba mal, pero podía sentir el esmero que Serenity ponía en su comida; como cuando Tea cocinaba para ellos. Solo que, para el castaño, la comida de la pelirroja era mucho más especial, por otros motivos.

No había avanzado mucho en su relación con la hermana menor de Joey, pero no se desanimaba. Iba lento, pero seguro. La chica había dejado de ignorarlo, luego de la incómoda confesión en la feria, de lo que sentía como si fueran sido muchos meses atrás. Serenity siempre le sonreía, lo atendía muy bien cuando iba a su casa y charlaban cada que podían, en persona o por textos. Y cuando visitaba el gimnasio, se quedaba cerca de él y lo ayudaba con sus deberes.

Sería un tipo tan, pero tan suertudo si ella llegaba a corresponder sus sentimientos.

Pero él no la presionaría, eso jamás. Prefería estar en la friend zone el resto de su vida; tampoco terminaría preguntándose ¿que fuera pasado si…? Por qué él ya se lo había dicho, y aunque ella no le había dado una respuesta en concreto, tenía el presentimiento de que no le era completamente indiferente.

-¿Sabes, mamá? Una amiga de Yugi nos está invitando a una salida, sería el viernes que viene, y nos quedaríamos cerca de una semana o algo así.

-Entonces no es una salida- la señora miro a su hijo- es un viaje. ¿Para donde seria?

-Norte América.

Pudieron ver como la señora Wheeler casi se atragante con el agua que bebía, mientras su esposo escupía efectivamente la comida de su boca.

-¿Para dónde?- se cercioro la mujer.

-Norte América.

-¿Si sabes dónde queda eso?- su padre lo miro, severamente- ¡Eso está al otro lado del mundo! ¿Cómo piensas pagar algo así?

-Ella ha quedado en cubrir todos los gastos- intervino Tristan.

-¿Ah, sí?- el padre de su amigo lo miro con el más claro sarcasmo- ¿y porque esa niña haría algo así?

Tristan y Joey se miraron. Sin embargo, fue Serenity quien respondió.

-Se trata de Rebecca Hopkins, la nieta del arqueólogo Arthur Hopkins. Es amigo del abuelo de Yugi. El señor que…

-¿Te refieres al millonario?- interrumpió su padre.

-Si.

-¿El de la nieta súper inteligente?

-Si.

-Hasta donde sé, tú no te llevas tan bien con ella- la señora Wheeler no se dejó impresionar, siendo desconfiada de cosas tan buenas- ¿Cómo por qué te invito?

Serenity volvió a tomar la palabra.

-A Rebecca le gusta Yugi, supongo que pasar tiempo con él es parte de la idea de este viaje. Y nos invitó a todos para que él no se niegue, y su abuelo le diera permiso. Creo que los padres de Yugi también pondrán parte del dinero.

Con rostros desconfiados, la pareja analizo la situación. Una semana sin Joey, sin que desordenasen la casa, ni se comiesen toda la comida… que ellos amaban a su hijo, claro, pero unos días sin el podían ser relajantes. Además, no gastarían nada, pues, aunque las palabras de aquella niña no fuesen ciertas, ellos no le darían dinero.

-¿Podemos ir?- Serenity hizo un pucherito.

Eso cambiaba completamente los planes. Una cosa era Joey, y otra muy diferente su hermana. Además, estaban hablando de Norte América… no quería que sus hijos se metieran en problemas tan lejos de casa, donde no podrían hacer nada para ayudar y golpear a Joey por irresponsable.

Sin embargo, el primero en ceder fue el señor Wheeler, su esposa lo miro con los ojos como platos.

-Pero si algo te sucede…- entonces miro a Joey y Tristan- los matare ¿Esta claro?

-Como el agua turbia.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Que está claro como el cristal, mi coronel… sargento… papá.

Y aunque la amenaza lo asustaba, Tristan tenía otra razón para estar feliz. Serenity los acompañaría a América.

…

Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, Ryou estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas solo. Siendo sus padres empresarios tan ocupados y el, alguien un poco exigente, pronto tomo la costumbre de ser quien ordenara sus cosas y, en ocasiones, preparaba su comida. A veces las preparaba también para sus hermanos, en especial para Kisara, quien siempre fue la consentida de todos.

Ahora, cuando vivía solo, cocinaba y hacia variedad de quehaceres, tenía a Emma casi dividiéndose por la mitad para intentar a ayudarlo. Lo estaba ayudando a arreglar su ropa en el armario, escogiendo que se llevaría para Norte América, además que estaba preparando el almuerzo.

-A veces me sorprende que cocines- dijo el, jocoso- siendo que Rebecca es un genio y no sabe poner a congelar agua.

Emma quiso mirarlo molesta, pero el comentario de su prima le dio risa, así que sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

-Estas exagerando, claro que sabe poner a congelar agua. No sabe es ponerla a hervir, le cuesta encender la estufa- ella también bromeo.

Ambos estaban exagerando, pero no era mentira que Rebecca no era la más diestra en la cocina. Emma, por otro lado, había estado practicando. Si se iba a casar, no iba a ser una inútil, esperando que Ryou llegara de trabajar a cocinarle. Además, le gustaba atenderlo, y Ryou también parecía contento con ella.

-¿Pero no cocino tan mal, cierto?- ella lo miro con ojos brillantes, esperando su respuesta.

Él se rio y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Para estar apenas iniciando, lo haces muy bien.

Ella celebro sus palabras, lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo. El la recibió gustoso, sosteniéndola de la cintura e impidiendo que se alejara. Algo mejor que su comida, eran sus besos. Y podía comprobarlo, pues algo olía a quemado.

-¡El pollo!- chillo ella, alarmada- ¡Me distrajiste, Ryou!

-Pero si tú fuiste quien me beso- el la miro confundido.

-Pero me fueras detenido ¿O quieres comer pollo al carbón?

Suspiro, sabiendo que lo mejor era aceptar su culpa, para no enojarla más. Aunque esto podía ser un pretexto para besarla, en modo de disculpa. Sonriendo, camino tras ella hacia la cocina.


	29. Un problemático cambio de planes

Mai estaba completamente lista para ese viaje a Norte América, sus cosas estaban empacadas, no le faltaba nada, su bolso de mano estaba repleto de cualquier cosa que fuera a necesitar en el camino y se había mentalizado para estar al menos ocho días metida en una montaña con Joey Wheeler y su supuesto novio, Yami.

Siéndose sincera, no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Aunque un viaje tan largo y costoso al extranjero todo pago con tus más cercanos amigos no era algo de todos los días, ella no tenía muchos ánimos de ir. Por alguna razón, cierto rubio de ojos castaños había estado rondando sus pensamientos esos últimos días, nada había podido distraerla. Y ni siquiera podía pensar en salir con alguien para ver si otra cosa ocupaba su mente, pues no se concentraba ni en coquetear.

Se estaba volviendo loca, algo muy mal estaba sucediendo con ella por culpa de aquel sujeto.

Y sabía bien que era, solo que decirlo la hacía erizarse como un gato del pánico que le proporcionaba.

Es decir ¿Mai Valentine enamorada? Ella jamás habida necesitado algo como eso, jamás lo había experimentado tampoco. Aunque era obvio que uno no se enamoraba por necesidad, no sinceramente, podía a tomar a Tea como ejemplo. ¿Qué chica en sus seis sentidos necesitaba enamorarse de un sujeto gay? O que ella creía que era gay, pues hasta el momento Tea aun no dudaba de lo que Mai catalogaba como una cuartada de parte de aquel tricolor para meterse en su apartamento.

De ser otra chica, al enterarse que Yami podía ser heredero de una pequeña fortuna gracias a sus padres, seguramente se habría enamorado por eso. A eso se refería Mai con "enamorarse por necesidad", que al fin y al cabo no era estar enamorado. Era estar interesado monetariamente.

Y ni la una ni la otra, porque Mai no se "enamoraba por necesidad", se bastaba con el dinero que tenía, pues era autosuficiente e independiente. Pero tampoco estaba segura de que era eso de enamorarse, ni para que servía exactamente, salvo matarse la cabeza pensando en posibles imposibles.

Posibles, pues Joey era una posibilidad para ella. Imposibles, pues si resultaba ser cierto eso de que era gay, que todo en ella gritaba que no podía ser, entonces se habría ilusionado para nada. Y le iba a doler.

Y lo último que quería era el sentir dolor por algo así.

Necesitaba pensar en algo más que no incluyera o rondara por las palabras: amor y enamoramiento. Ese asunto la agotaba mentalmente.

-¿Y se supone que Tea lidia con este tipo de cosas todos los días con el Playboy bajo su techo?- murmuro para sí misma, saliendo de su casa con sus maletas- pobre chica, tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad. Yo ya me habría desquitado con ese idiota de estar en su lugar.

 _Gritándole, golpeándolo… o violándolo. Lo que me calme primero_. Aunque Tea era un alma pía, generosa y bondadosa que cuando mucho escribiría una carta para el buzón de sugerencias, si este existiera.

Quería hacer algo al respecto con toda su frustración. El problema de eso es que no la ayudaba a pensar con cabeza fría, y cuando no pensaba con cabeza fría solía hacer estupideces. Era algo que ella no se podía permitir.

Una vez dentro del taxi para el aeropuerto, tuvo algún tipo de presentimiento. Mai aseguraba tener algo que apodaba "sexto sentido", el cual, generalmente, solo las mujeres desarrollaban, y este sexto sentido no le había fallado hasta el momento. No lo llamaba premonición, pues no sabía que iba a suceder, o si era bueno o malo, simplemente era algo que le pedía estar alerta, pues algo podía pasar.

Y considerando quienes iban a ser los que viajarían con ella, era obvio que algo pasaría. Y esperaba que fuera algo bueno.

 _Quizás conozca a algún norteamericano guapo y adinerado que se enamore perdidamente de mí y me pida que me quede con él allá en su país, luego nos casaremos y no tendré que ver la cara de Joseph otra vez_ , pensó, tratando de ser positiva.

…

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era un norteamericano guapo y adinerado lo que la esperaba necesariamente en aquel viaje. Era algo mas como que su mejor amiga, y la única razón de que no desistiera de ir, no iría a Norte América con los demás.

-¿Qué significa esto, Dorotea Gradner?

Tea sabía bien que, si la rubia decía su nombre de esa manera, podía estar en problemas. Lo mejor era calmarla y explicarle las circunstancias de su ausencia en el viaje, para que no hubiera malos entendidos.

Los demás chicos tenían las maletas unas sobre otras en un montón junto a ellos. Ya habían llegado todos, y solo estaban esperando que los padres de Ryou llegaran, pues estaban terminando de hablar con el piloto, quien era un viejo conocido de la familia. Más que terminar de arreglar un asunto, estaban retrasando la salida del vuelo.

-Pues, esto es lo que paso- comenzó Tea su relato.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _La castaña estaba en su casa la noche anterior, arreglando todo junto a su inquilino para el viaje que realizarían a Norte América. Ambos estaban muy contentos con la idea, era emocionante, pues ninguno había salido del país antes, e ir con sus amigos solo era el plus de su felicidad. Sobre todo, para Tea, quien apreciaba por demasía a sus amigos de la escuela._

 _Sin embargo, a eso de las casi 10 de la noche, recibió una llamada. Era una de sus tías, con las que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba._

 _Cuando colgó el teléfono, se sintió un poco pálida y tuvo que ir a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar, mientras pensaba muy seriamente en lo que le acababan de decir. Como de costumbre, Yami pareció sentir su tención y fue a la cocina pata preguntarle si todo estaba bien._

 _Pues no, no lo estaba._

 _¿Cómo le explicaba a ese sujeto, al que le gustaba, pero no le decía nada por sus aparentes preferencias sexuales, que ya no podía ir a Norte América porque ahora solicitaban su presencia en la casa de verano que sus tíos tenían fuera de la ciudad para una gran reunión familiar, y que además querían que llevara a su novio, ese hombre todo guapo, atractivo y de particular cabello en punta con el que había subido fotos a sus redes sociales, donde toda su familia los vio, y que ese hombre resultaba ser él?_

 _¿Cómo le explicaba que necesitaba que fingiera ser su novio, incluso frente a su abuela, quien al parecer no se molestó en desmentir el asunto, sabiendo ella que Yami era gay?_

 _¿Por qué todo tenía que ser complicado para ella?_

 _El chico se compadeció por su rostro confundido y conflictuado, por lo que dijo:_

 _-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, y si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en pedírmela._

Que conste que tú lo has dicho _pensó ella, decidiendo que era mejor arrancar la curita de un solo tirón y no prolongar el sufrimiento. Así que tal cual se lo habían pedido por teléfono, ella se lo dijo a Yami, quien lucio tan impactado y confundido como ella._

 _-¿Por qué tanto interés en tu "novio"?- pregunto el, luego de unos minutos, bastante calmado._

 _-La mayoría de las mujeres en mi familia, a mi edad ya están comprometidas, y una vez que se gradúan se casan. Y como podrás ver, yo no tengo novio ni estoy saliendo siquiera con alguien. Así que dudo muchísimo casarme cuando me gradué, que tampoco es mi intención necesariamente. Aunque para mi familia esto significa que probablemente seré una solterona el resto de mi vida, por lo que querrán evitarlo consiguiéndome un esposo, si no les presento un prospecto para un futuro matrimonio._

 _-Algo retrogrado y exagerado._

 _-Conociste a mi abuela, la mata de todas las tradiciones que mis padres y tíos guardan y trasmiten. Sabes que está un poco loca, no se puede esperar mucho menos de su descendencia._

 _-Eso te incluye._

 _-No me lo recuerdes- ella sonrió con algo de ironía._

 _El no había dicho nada al respecto sobre la cuestión del novio falso, y ella no quería presionarlo. Tal vez él no sabía cómo decirle que no, luego de haberle dicho que contara con su ayuda. Quizás Tea no se lo había pedido formalmente, pero estaba segura que lo había hecho de manera implícita. Yami solía leerla muy bien, era imposible que esta no la fuese captado._

 _-¿Y tú que dices sobre fingir ese noviazgo?- Yami le pregunto, mirándola fijamente a los ojos- ¿estás bien con hacer eso?_

 _-Te lo dije. Si llego allá y digo que en realidad solo somos amigos, ellos la harán de casamenteros y buscaran alguna cita con algún sujeto para mí. No me gustan las mentiras - ella tampoco apartaba la mirada de el- no me gusta mentir, pero creo que, en esta ocasión, tendré que hacerlo._

 _Había algo en los ojos de Yami, en su expresión, la manera en la que sonrió y frunció un poco el ceño, apartando la mirada. Como si quisiera disculparse por algo; pero el solo estiro su mano y tomo la de ella, volviendo a clavar sus orbes amatistas en los azules de ella. Ahora su expresión tenía algo más. Determinación. Eso sí lo noto claramente._

 _-A mí tampoco me gustan- dijo Yami, casi susurrando, aunque no había nadie más que lo oyera- pero por ti Tea- el apretó su mano un poco más fuerte, la sensación de que el Mutou no le estaba diciendo algo aumento- lo hare, si eso es lo que tú quieres. Puedes contar conmigo._

 _No supo si debía agradecer. Ese sentimiento de que le ocultaba algo la hacía sentir un poco inquieta, pues podía notar que Yami no estaba bien con eso. Que no podía decirle y le molestaba. Pero Tea sabía que, si él no le contaba algo, era porque era mejor que ella no supiera, era así ¿verdad?_

 _Se acercó y lo abrazo. Sencillamente porque quería tenerlo cerca. Él nunca le había reclamado lo repentino de esos gestos, siendo que no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño ni con Joey, con quien lo había visto abrazarse solo un par de veces y eso porque celebraban la victoria de sus equipos en algún deporte. Yami solo abría los brazos y la recibía allí, envolviéndola en un calor muy reconfortante._

 _-Espero que seas tan duro como te ves- dijo, en son de broma- porque mi abuela va a estar allá, y aunque mis padres no pueden ir, siempre será incomodo con todos los demás que asistirán._

 _-¿Cuándo tenemos que estar allí?_

 _-Mañana en la noche._

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK.**

-Y eso fue lo que paso- la castaña finalizo su relato, con Mai dándole golpecitos al piso con su pie.

-¡Entonces yo tendré que soportar, sola, la presencia de Wheeler todos estos días!- exclamo Mai, con algo de exasperación.

Odiaba estar en esa situación.

-Creí que tú y Joey ya se llevaban bien ¿Cuál es el problema?- Tea arqueo una ceja, analizando a la rubia con la mirada.

Valentine fingió toser y desvió su rostro para que no se notara el tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Claro que, por lo general y la vista de todo el mundo, ella no tenía ningún problema con aquel chico, pero en su fuero interno había muchas cosas que entraban en conflicto cuando lo tenía cerca. Entre ellas, el actuar como una persona racional.

Tenía mucho miedo de hacer una de esas tantas tonterías que le había dicho a Tea que hiciera para seducir a Yami.

Y hasta ahora había comprendido, que de verdad le había sugerido cosas muy estúpidas a su mejor amiga.

-Me consolare con saber que estará Serenity y las otras tres niñas, quizás pueda enseñarles una o dos cosas sobre…

-¡Mai Valentine, cuidado con corromper sus mentes inocentes con tus comentarios y conversaciones subidas de tono, porque de lo contrario…!

-Ya cálmate, Dorotea- Mai rio, notando como algunas personas se habían girado a verlas- me refería enseñarle una o dos cosas sobre maquillaje. M-A-Q-U-I-L-L-A-J-E. De verdad, Tea ¿en qué cosas andas pensando?

La ojiazul se coloro hasta el nacimiento del cabello, inflando los cachetes. Dio media vuelta y se fue con los demás, quienes no se sorprendieron de su irritación luego de su charla con Mai.

…

Serenity había estado en aviones un par de veces antes, pero la vista no había sido tan impresionante como la de ese momento, pues las veces anteriores había viajado de noche.

El jet privado de la familia de Ryou era impresionante, con el recortarían algunas horas de vuelo y tendrían todas las comodidades. Ya sin tener que preocuparse por los equipajes, Joey casi había corrido para embarcar, y ahora se encontraba inspeccionando el mini-bar que tenía todos los muebles y escaparates hechos en caoba y estaba muy bien abastecido.

Era una lástima que Tea y Yami no pudieran acompañarlos. Tea le caía muy bien desde que la conoció, y Yami era un buen chico. Sabía que era un poco brusco con su hermano, y más desde la invención de aquella mentira, pero no era malo. Incluso ella debía admitir que había cosas que su hermano solo se buscaba.

Como discutir con Mai en ese instante.

Al subir pudo ver como Rebecca se llevó a Yugi aparte, básicamente secuestrándolo. Seto Kaiba, quien a último minuto se sumó al paseo, se dirigió a los asientos más apartados, en uno de los grupos de cuatro asientos con una mesa entre ellos; pero Kisara lo había seguido, y poco después se le sumaron Ryou y Emma, a quienes el castaño parecía soportar por cortesía a la albina.

Duke se había acomodado para terminar de leer algunos documentos de su tienda de juegos, así que se mantenía aparte de todos mientras terminaba su trabajo. Ella se había preparado para presenciar el despegue.

El Aeropuerto Internacional de Ciudad Domino se encontraba situado en una de las partes más altas de la ciudad, con las grandes pistas de aterrizaje rodeadas de precipicios, que de no tener cuidado te mandarían en una caída nada bonita. Pero, sin embargo, en ese momento, incluso le agregaban emoción al asunto.

Al despegar, por un momento todo lo que pudo ver fue el azul de ese cielo despejado, hasta que una inclinación del avión le dio una vista dividida entre tierra y cielo, con una línea que los separaba de manera difusa. Tomaron altura y el avión se estabilizo, tenían permitido quitarse los cinturones.

Los demás chicos comenzaron a moverse por el avión, pero ella se quedó en su lugar, pegada a la ventana. A medida que el tiempo pasaba e iban avanzando, la gama de colores en el paisaje iba cambiando de manera impresionante para ella. Las grandes manchas de ciudad, seguidas con algunas de poblados más pequeños, luego grandes ciudades otra vez. Hasta verdes campos, con extensos sembradíos. Y entonces llegaron a la costa, y ella pudo ver ya lejos los parches de población, mezclándose entre los árboles y costas. La arena de la playa y el verde azulado brillante que tenían las aguas poco profundas, con una línea bien definida de azul intenso donde comenzaba el mar abierto.

Se fueron alejando de la tierra, ya las playas no se veían, y las aguas costeras eran solo un color apenas visible. Pero la vista no dejaba de ser impresionante. Ahora ante sus ojos solo estaba la gran extensión del océano, que desde esa altura parecía completamente inmóvil, pero la superficie del agua parecía tener una textura como de cuero, con pequeños surcos y arrugas, azul y blanco donde el sol se reflejaba.

Era demasiado hermoso, y parecía ser la única en notarlo.

-Es genial ¿verdad?

Para contradecir sus pensamientos, Tristan se dirigió a Serenity desde el asiento frente a ella. Tenía una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, y cuando la miro, también pudo notar emoción en sus ojos. Ahora sabía que no era la única que pensaba de esa manera. Le correspondió el gesto, sonriendo muy ampliamente, y asintió. Él se mantuvo en silencio y volvió su vista fuera del avión, al océano inmenso que era poco a poco cubierto por extensas nubes blancas.

Aunque ninguno hablaba, Serenity era consciente de la presencia del castaño y la compañía que le brindaba. Era agradable, y esperaba que se quedara cerca por lo que quedaba de viaje.

Que no era un trayecto corto.

…

Lastimosamente, para llegar a la casa de campo donde su familia los estaría esperando, tenían que tomar un autobús. Un taxi sería demasiado costoso, y estaba segura que no cualquiera los llevaría hasta allá. Tampoco podía quejarse mucho, solo serían unas tres horas, las podría aprovechar para dormir y acumular fuerza para esa noche, pues estarían llegando a eso de las cinco o más tardar seis de la tarde.

-De verdad, muchas gracias por venir conmigo, Yami- dijo Tea, tomando asiento en el bus- sé que esto puede causarte muchas molestias.

-Ya te dije, no tengo ningún problema con esto. De hecho, creo que puede ser divertido. No conozco casi nada de tu familia, ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo se llama tu abuela.

Un pensamiento llego a la mente de Tea con ese comentario, y era que, si Yami iba fingir ser su novio y casi prometido, ¿Cómo era posible que no conociera nada de su familia? Ni el nombre de sus padres, o cuantos tíos tenia, donde vivían. Nada. La verdad a ella tampoco le nacía hablar mucho de ellos, pues las anécdotas podían ser un poco fuera de lo común y no necesitaban que la consideraran rara por culpa de su familia.

Por desconsiderado y cruel que sonase.

Tendría que empezar ahora.

-Pues bueno, mi abuela se llama Dorotea. Por ella me han puesto mi nombre…

Bueno, tendría tres horas para describirle su árbol familiar y reatarle un poco sobre su familia. Para que estuviera prevenido una vez que llegaran.

…

Bien, esas horas de viaje no habían sido nada fácil. El cambio de horario les pasaba factura y necesitaban dormir. Mai se encargó de que ninguno se quedara dormido en la camioneta que los llevo hasta la casa de montaña; eran alrededor de 30 minutos de camino cuesta arriba, estaban seguros que de hacer ese recorrido a pie no llegarían ni en dos horas

El trabajo no fue difícil, algunos como Tristan y Duke intentaron ignorarla, pero el camino irregular los hacia golpearse la cabeza sin importar donde la apoyaran, hasta que desistieron de la idea y contribuyeron en los juegos y chistes de la rubia mayor para no caer ante Morfeo. Había sido difícil incluso para ella, pero lo habían logrado.

Los empleados llevaron los equipajes adentro, dejándolos en el recibidor de la "cabaña", como tan tiernamente la había llamado el señor Hopkins, sin tomar en cuenta los dos pisos y la lluvia de habitaciones. Rebecca les mostro cuales eran las habitaciones y cada quien escogió una.

Mai solo se fijó en que la suya tuviera baño propio, y quedara cerca de donde estaban las demás chicas. Sin fijarse que, la persona que ocuparía la de enfrente, era Joey Wheeler.

 _Esto no puede ser bueno_ se dijo, para en medio de la habitación, meditando el asunto _solo hay dos puertas y un metro de pasillo entre él y yo, y Tea no está para mantener mi mente enfocada. Solo espero que no vaya a salir ningún plan extra o algo por el estilo porque…_

-Chicos- se escuchó el grito de Rebecca en la entrada del pasillo que se dirigía a todos, aunque estuvieran en sus cuartos- me acaba de llamar uno de los encargados del lugar, me aviso que mañana inicia una feria abajo en el pueblo y que en la noche habrá una fiesta. Aprovechen para descansar y arreglar sus cosas, porque mañana saldremos.

… _Porque no me responsabilizo de que pueda pasar cuando inicie la música._

...

Bien, había sido un primer día un poco duro, pero habían sobrevivido.

Resultaba ser que, lo que debían ser tres horas de viaje, se convirtieron en seis. Por lo que no llegaron a más tardar a las seis de la tarde, sino a las casi nueve de la noche, cuando el autobús en el que venían se accidento, intentaron arreglarlo y cuando decidieron que no podrían, Yami y Tea tuvieron que esperar, junto a varios otros pasajeros a que enviaran otro autobús.

En la casa no había nadie más que la abuela Dorotea, pues habían recibido la invitación a una fiesta luau en una casa a más o menos un kilómetro de distancia y no se la quisieron perder. Los niños menores de 11 años se habían quedado y a esa hora ya estaban dormidos. La abuela les había dado de comer y luego les mostro donde dormirían.

-Está muy linda esta habitación- Tea sonrió, mirando la decoración- ¿y donde dormirá Yami, abuela?

-Allí- la señora señalo la cama.

-Oh- la castaña se extrañó- ¿y donde dormiré yo?

-Allí- un segundo señalamiento a la cama y los recién llegados entendieron todo.

Pero por si acaso, la señora Dorotea no tenía problemas en aclarar.

-Tus tías pensaron que sería lindo para ti y para tu hombre compartir habitación estos días, aprovechando que tus padres no están- la cara de ambos jóvenes se coloro de sobre manera. Dorotea sonrió con tranquilidad- yo solo creo que ellos están buscando un motivo para que se casen más rápido.

Captando la insinuación tras esa última frase, los chicos evitaron mirarse. Pero la señora no tenía tiempo que perder y empujo a Yami dentro de la habitación.

-Mejor acomoda tus cosas, muchacho, y guarda cualquier cosa importante en un lugar fuera del alcance de los niños, o se te podrían perder.

Tea y su abuela vieron a Yami abrir su maleta y comenzar con su labor, incomodo, sin dirigir su vista a la cama. La chica se sintió mal por meterla en esa situación, dirigió su frustración a su abuela.

-¿Y no pudiste hacer nada para evitar esto? Tu sabes que en realidad él y yo no somos nada de eso…

-¿Y decirle a todos que estas soltera y permitir que te busquen marido? Es mejor que crean esto hasta que te gradúes de la universidad, y ya después hagas lo que quieras- una mirada picara se instauro en la cara de la mujer mayor- además, se muy bien que estarás a salvo en la cama con ese sujeto, después de todo, no se supone que seas su tipo.

Pero, como si creyera todo lo contrario, la mujer miro dentro, a Yami, y le dijo en despedida.

-Que tengas una dulce noche, Playboy.

Tea oyó a Yami gruñir, y tuvo algo de miedo que esa actitud malhumorada y taciturna que caracterizaba al Mutou viniera a relucir justo ahora. Y más miedo aun le daba que esa actitud fuera dirigida a ella también.


	30. Anuncio

**Gueeeeeno gente, yo aqui con un anuncio!**

 **Resulta y acontece que mi compu se volvio a echar a perder, y esta vez si es indefinido... si no lo saben, ya no estoy en Venezuela... ahora estoy en Colombia y la situacion aqui esta, como diria mi hermano, pal perro. no tengo trabajo, asi que no tengo plata... pero no pierdo la esperanza de conseguir para un telefono por lo menos y asi poder ir escribiendo y arreglando las historias desde alli.**

 **Pero eso sera para el año de la pera, por lo que no prometo actualizar nada este año ni en los primeros meses del que viene.**

 **sin embargo, voy a ir tratando de escribir los capis en cuader y aja para tenerlos listos y solo tener que pasarlos a un archivo y subirlos. por favor les pido paciencia, pues no tengo intencion de dejar ninguna de las historias que he empezado, pues a mi me gustan mucho y seria injusto con las personas que han estado pendientes de ellas.**

 **Se les quiere mucho, cuidense, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo... recen por mi para que consiga una solucion pronto y volver con mis historias :)**

 **Nos Leemos!**


	31. Otro Anuncio

**Hooooola, estoy aqui desde un cafe internet porque sigo sin compuuuuu... pero solo venia hacerles un avisito.**

 **Estaba yo por ahi en mi pagina, queriendo mostrarle algo a mi hermano, cuando veo que hay un titulo en watpad igual al de una de mis historias (Escena para 4 personajes, Miraculous Ladybug) lo cual me parecio raro, y cuando lo mire resulta que unatal Just-Fangirl o algo asi lo habia publicado en esa pagina tal cual, con errores y todo a como yo lo tengo, sin mi consentimiento previo, y tiene alli mas de un año.**

 **Plagio.**

 **Quiero que sepan que yo no publico, ni uso realmente wattpad, solo publiuco mis historias aqui, y estoy indignada de ver que me han copiado mi de casualidad llegan a verla, sepan a quien realmente pertenece... al igual si ven alguna de las otras en cualquier otro lugar fuera de Fanficcion. net y que no este bajo el nombre Torresx2.**

 **¿Alguna Recomendacion que me puedan dar? soy nueva en esto de que me plageen, pero de verdad me molesta mucho y las personas que hacen eso sin pedir permiso o al menos reconocerle algo a la persona que lo publico originalmente es muy injusto, pues escribir historias, por mas que se tomen prestados otros personajes, no es algo presisamente facil y si no tienen la creatividad de hacer sus propias historias, al menos no sean tan descarados y pidan permiso.**

 **¿Quizas sueno un poco agresiva? reitero, estoy molesta e indignada.**

 **Cualquier informacion o comentario que tengan, pueden hacermela saber en los comentarios... sin mas nada que agregar, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.**

 **Pd: estoy trabajando en todas mis historias, cuando consiga algun lugar donde digitarlas, los podran leer!**


End file.
